Producing a Diva and copying Aizen in a Death Game!
by NickTheHun
Summary: Judging by the world I'm in, it's better not to be a Hero or my first female friend will die horribly. That said, having the powers of [The Gamer] would be helpful if it wasn't so damn useless within SAO. Still, at least I get lucky drops! Wait, women count? Well, when in doubt, just be Aizen Sosuke! Keikaku Time! The Gamer/SAO/Bleach/ Persona 5 (Future Arc) Self-Insert/Yuuna/Harem
1. Chapter 1

AN: Just read through the Ordinal Scale translations for the mini-novel and watched the movie. I loved it, I may as well make a little story. It will be awhile until I get the motivation to update my other stories and I do have work and other works to update so this is another one of my side projects that I will continue for now. Still, [The Gamer] is pretty useless in a world where only your mind can exist in. Ordinal Scale spoilers, and yes, this actually takes place in the world where the Abyss exists. You can guess what's the next arc by now.

 **Kinda Lucky Gamer?**

There were a few of things I expected to wake up to after a well-deserved 5-6 hours of sleep.

The one that tops the list is the sound of my air conditional leaking water onto my floor in a '*Drip Drip*' sound effect, pretty much wakes me up as well as an alarm clock would.

That was pretty much an indication that it's been about 8 hours since I turned it on… and the fact I should really get it fixed by now.

The second one would be the 'official' wakeup call from my digital alarm clock.

Followed by the third thing I would expect, my several back-up alarms set in my phone.

None of those involved BGM music that included ominous, *cough*, I mean, 'happy' latin chanting with a rustic fantasy tune to it.

It's as if I was in a theatre with a surround sound system playing this song… except I wasn't in a theatre, I certainly wasn't in my bed, nor was I in the clothes I was sleeping in and I certainly do not remember having a FUCKING REAL SWORD in my hand.

And first of all, why the fuck am I in an open plains with lots of nice green grass and some random wild boar in the distance?

… This is either a dream or an Isekai adventure with typical fantasy RPG elements or 'I'm stuck in some random self-insert adventure'…

I wonder why am I not panicking?

Then again, I wasn't the overly emotional sort. If I had to give myself a level in empathy I would rank mine at around 11/100.

Sure my parents, friends and peers would classify me as the 'nice' guy, kinder and politer than most people… but most of it was borne out of partial laziness and indifference.

Well, I tend to be more lax around my family but even in the strangest and dangerous situations I ended up in on those rare occasions I still never really shouted in frustration as far as I can remember.

So… I guess I shouldn't be so surprised that I am not 'panicking' like a 'normal' person.

Wait a second, what the hell am I doing being introspective again?

I thought I got over that after my stint in nihilism.

"Guess not… ah well, whatever."

I said to myself, ah, I always did point out the fact that my mother talks to herself when my father and I can't be bothered to listen but I did share that habit with her.

Heh, and everyone says I'm my father's son… please, I have my mother's dark brown hair and… uh, nothing else I guess.

I look down at my new clothes and begin to wonder why it looks so fucking familiar, and so typical like low-level gear from those MMORPG's.

"Come to think of it, what do they call this type of armour again? Wish I had an Equipment screen now."

A light-blue semi-transparent window appeared in front of me, showing a shadow version of my body and some designations for what I was wearing.

…I know where this is going.

I had written one or two Gamer fanfics before and was a huge fan of the Manhwa until the MC just got retarded at some point.

Not to mention I read like… tons of Gamer fanfictions and quests before.

"Skills."

 **Skills list**

 **[Gamer's Mind] – Passive –**

 **Description:** **Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through in most circumstances. Allows a peaceful state of mind .Immunity to psychological and mental status effects.**

 **[Gamer's Body] (Default) – Passive – (PARTIAL FUNCTIONALITY)**

 **Description: Grant's a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Pain from damage does not last after a few seconds. Sleeping restores HP, MP and heals all temporary statues effects. The above effects are locked and replaced with [Gamer's Body] (SAO) until you free from the virtual world. [Gamer's Body] (SAO) grants ?, Imports SAO stats when released from the limits of the game.**

Welp, that worked out and isn't this a carbon copy of what I've written at some poi-

Wait, what? SAO?

…well shit, I immediately regretted not following the Progressive novels now, along with all the video game stories… at least I saw the movie trailers and a bit of spoilers for Ordinal Scale, right?

Nah, I'm so fucked.

"Status"

Please don't insult me status screen-chan!

 **Name** : NickLZH **Age** : 22

 **LVL:** 1 **EXP:** 0/15

 **Title** : Seeker of Purpose **Affiliation** : THE FAMILY

 **Race:** Human/Spirit

 **HP:** 100/100 **Regen:** 1 per hour

 **MP:** 50/50 **Regen:** 1 per minute

 **STR:** 4

 **END:** 5

 **AGI:** 4

 **INT:** 18

 **WIS:** 25

 **LUK:** 30

 **Points:** 0

 **Col: 0**

 **Cash: None, deal with it**

Okay, I know I'm a fucking 'privileged' ordinary citizen but I think it's overstating my LUK by a lot.

Let's see… elaboration?

 **LVL** : Level, a basic measure of experience and an estimate of strength. When you get enough EXP you will level up and gain some status points.

 **HP** : A representation of your life force and health. When your HP reaches zero you die. This is separate from your SAO HP Pool.

 **MP** : A representation of your magic energy. Used to perform Magic. Only Mind related spells can affect your SAP avatar in a limited fashion.

 **STR** : Governs brute force. The higher your strength the higher your physical output will be, be it in attacks, movement or defence. Upgrades do not carry over to the virtual world.

 **END** : Governs physical endurance. The greater your endurance the greater your stamina and defence will be. Increases HP capacity. Upgrades do not carry over to the virtual world.

 **AGI** : Governs reflexes, agility, coordination, speed and accuracy. The higher it is, the higher your speed, critical rate, dodge rate and accuracy will be. Upgrades to perception and co-ordination will be applied to the virtual world.

 **INT** : Governs the ability to process and store information, increases your mana pool, control and efficiency. Increases magic damage, magic not usuable

 **WIS** : Governs sensibility, perceptiveness, willpower and the ability to make information useful. Increases mana regen. Also increases dodge, critical rates and accuracy by a bit. Higher Wisdom allows the creation of greater spells.

 **LUK** : Luck controls how much events will be in your favour, and governs the quality and frequency of favourable opportunities. Increases drop rates, chance for critical hits and favourability of events. Overrides any LUK stat in other worlds? Somehow...

All right, an altered version of what I written once in my life and-

… Well shit, over half of these stats are useless and-

Did I just get the most redundant and useless would-be overpowered ability?

After looking around carefully I can finally see the SAO HUD, opening it, I can see my stats in STR, AGI, and VIT listed out. All of them have a '5' beside them.

Damn, this is going to get complicated with two separate menu's.

"Hmm? This reminds me of Fate/Extra and… oh shieettt…"

I said 'Oh shit' in the same way I remembered the Ghost House video series voice actor does it.

"What if I am a virtual ghost? Does that make this whole trek up Aincrad pointless then? It's pretty fucking obvious I'm in SAO and… no, don't do this to yourself Nick, you know that angst never gets anywhere."

Huh, perhaps this is one of the infamous benefits of [Gamer's Mind]!

Yeah, fuck angst.

I was pretty sure that my lack of empathy and calm disposition in most of my life played a good part in giving a false impression of being 'above' certain degrees of angst… although it was definitely mostly due to the fact I didn't form that many close relationships outside a small group of friends and family.

"Ok… now, where am I in the SAO timeline?... Date? Time?" I asked, prompting an electronic display from a menu to pop up.

 **Novermer 6th 2022** , the first day of SAO.

Okay, okay, I still have a few hours before the eventual announcement so I may as well use this time to git gud.

I went to taunt that Wild Boar to come to me.

"Hey, Mr. Boar! Get over here so that I can marinate your skin, turn your flesh into minced meat and flatten it to make my Chinese meat snacks! I will take your marinated skin and roast it slowly over a fire, your body will be fucking skewered through a large pole and I will feast on your corpse like a proper Asian by sucking everything until only your bones are left behind. You know what I will fucking do with your bones? I will feed it to my fluffy Mini-Schnauzer."

 **You have created two skills through a special action!**

 **[Villain Threat] skill has been created!**

 **[Taunt] skill has been created!**

Okay, that was the crappiest nonsense I had ever said but what works, works I guess.

The boar charged at me, and surprisingly, I wasn't an entire scrub like Lvl 1 Klein.

I sidestepped and made a horizontal slash across it's running torso.

Unfortunately, I didn't manage to activate any Sword Skills so that was pretty damn sad.

The AI was stupid and repeated the action twice.

It was dead when I simply finished the same action three times.

 **Victory!**

 **10 EXP gained! 15 Col Gained!**

 **1 X Wild Boar Meat gained!**

Funnily enough, the EXP gauges were different for both character status menus but the things I gained were in an absolute value.

This was good in getting my first level up for my [The Gamer] powers but will probably stall my EXP curve in the long run as it probably followed the old Maplestory EXP curve judging by the 15 EXP needed to level up in the first level… I still needed to kill 9 more Wild Boars to level up my SAO avatar at this rate.

* * *

1 hour later…

 **[1-Handed Sword Mastery] – Passive – Lvl.1/100 EXP: 73%**

 **Description:** **A skill that allows the user to freely wield one-handed swords.** **1-Handed Sword Mastery** **is obtained through continuous usage of swords.**

 **Increase in damage when using swords by 10%, locked due to SAO avatar, progression imitates SAO system**

Let's see… I put a point into Agility for my SAO avatar bring it to STR:5, AGI:6, and VIT: 5.

Also, I placed 10 points into LUK from my two level-up's for my [The Gamer] stats.

Hey, I did get quite a lot of critical hits and starting level Loot from the Wild Boars thanks to my LUK stat!

I may as well go full lucky bastard, am I right?

Abuse the RNG! ROW ROW FIGHT DA POWAH!

In any event, I got a slightly better beginner Iron Sword with a 'Rare' rarity with a hairy hilt, [Wild Boar's Bane], a sword that deals extra damage to [Boar] monsters.

I also got this Ukulele for some reason.

Man, if my drop rates are this good then I have nothing to complain about.

I look around to see if anyone's looking at me… nope, I am pretty far out of town after all.

"Inventory"

I tried putting my virtual beginner's blade into [The Gamer]'s inventory and it fucking worked!

Hey, this might not be so bad after all!

But I sure hope that the Cardinal system doesn't find out about this exploit…

No Yui! Don't delete me!

I began heading back to town, planning to kill some monsters and-

Oh look! Another player!

Hmmm, **"Observe"**

Fortunately, the skill did work.

Unfortunately, it didn't show anything more than the SAO avatar's status and name.

Sigh, ah well…

I walk up to the player and notice that it was a female avatar with long white hair, with a braid at the side. She had red eyes and was wearing a light blue beginner's armour ensemble.

Psh! Yeah right, I bet 'she' is actually a 'guy'.

The female population is like, what, 15-20% in SAO or something?

Anyways, doesn't hurt to me polite and say 'hello'!

… Wait a second, do I even know Japanese?

"Good afternoon? You look a bit lost, need any help?" I offer as I walked up to the 'female' player.

I see her name, and note that it looked like the Japanese word for 'song' using my limited knowledge of Japanese… what? I watched enough anime to know that 'Uta' means 'song'.

Must be a music fan!

I wonder if 'she' plays the piano like I do?

"Oh! Nice to meet you! And eh? I guess I'm a little bit lost. I accidentally turned off the map and I don't know how to turn it back on, teehee!"

She scratched the back of her head before making the typical 'teehee' pose.

I am torn between wanting to see his face when I spread the knowledge of a guy doing such pose … and of the very fact some 'guy' is legitimately doing something like this.

"Well, here's how you turn it back on-"

As per usual, it doesn't hurt to help a stranger.

At least, not until the PK guilds and scams start picking up… more than likely, it's 'nice guys' that end up getting shanked by bitches like Rosalia.

If anything, I did confirm that she was speaking Japanese and I was somehow automatically speaking it despite my English proficiency still intact.

Glad to know [The Gamer] did not delete my language skills.

"Thank you so much! I ended up walking out of town, chased by three wild boars and ended up lost. Ah, I'm no good at video games. This is actually my first game you know! My daddy got me the NervGear since he helped Kayaka Akihiko work on it. He's a professor at Totou Technology university and-"

Uhh, too much information.

After she finished giving more explanations I smiled and chuckled a bit.

'She' looked rather embarrassed; he's probably just one of those socially awkward guys that picked up a video game for the first time.

"Uuoh, sorry for talking so much. I just felt like telling someone and well… hehe!"

My mental image of a guy going 'hehe' is poisoning my brain.

Still, I kept the false 'interested' look on my face that I learnt through surviving university with and said it was no trouble at all.

"It's fine. I actually talk too much myself. But, a piece of advice. In games like these you shouldn't be giving out your real-life information like that. Not all people are trustworthy and friendly. A drastic change of circumstances can lead to people doing extreme things so you should be careful with that kind of info… people could hurt you with it." It was honestly some earnest advice since I'm not the most careful person with information myself.

"O-oh! Thank you for your concern. Guess I really shouldn't be talking about my father and where he works."

Especially if he knows Kayaba Akihiko, literally everyone will pester her and… considering there was rape in the original web novels of Alicization I don't really want to think of what could happen to 'her', whether he's a guy or girl.

"No biggie. Hey, want to party up?" I offer, may as well keep someone that is slightly 'plot relevant' considering such a connection exists between 'her' and Kayaba indirectly.

"Really? You want to party up with me?!" 'She' looked at me with gratefulness… shit, I sure hope he's not a 'trap' or I'll be sexually confused for life.

"Why not? I'm just glad I could help out."

Yeah, sometimes it makes me feel as if I made an impact in the world.

 **Quest Alert! (Optional)**

 **Title: Get Uta-chan to Level 2!**

 **Objectives: Exactly what the title says! Time limit: 3 hours**

 **Completion reward: 100 EXP, Friend request guaranteed accept! Increased ? gauge with Uta/?**

 **Failure penalty : None**

Challenge accepted!

I invited her to the party and instructed her on how to use the basic Sword Skill, [Horizontal].

After that, my Luck had somehow had us find a bunch of Wild Boars and catch them off guard one-by-one.

I finished the quest 2 hours later.

Level 5! (for THE GAMER)

Put everything in LUK and…

 **Name** : NickLZH **Age** : 22

 **LVL:** 5 **EXP:** 30/135

 **Title** : Seeker of Purpose **Affiliation** : THE FAMILY

 **Race:** Human/Spirit

 **HP:** 200/200 **Regen:** 1 per hour

 **MP:** 100/100 **Regen:** 1 per minute

 **STR:** 4

 **END:** 5

 **AGI:** 4

 **INT:** 18

 **WIS:** 25

 **LUK:** 50

 **Points:** 0

 **Col: 225**

 **[A Gamer's Needs] – Passive – Lvl. Max**

 **Description: High Increase in Item Drops, Finding Random Nice Stuff, and scoring LUK increases. (50 Base LUK bonus)**

Whoo! LUK Bonus perk Getto!

"Yahoo! Uta-chan has levelled up!" Uta jumped up in the girliest way possible, kind of what I would expect of an "It's the Sea!" moment for an upcoming beach episode.

Now I'm just praying she's not actually a guy or I will have to bleach my brain.

Bleach it hard… just like Kubo did to his manga.

She began humming a melodic theme in happiness.

"You really good at humming, aren't you? Do you like to sing?"

"Yep! I love to sing! I've been singing since kindergarten and my dream is to sing in front of a stadium wide audience!"

"Really? You must be great at it then! I can't sing for shit. Tone deaf, only went to Karaoke twice."

"I'm alright, I think…. Although, I can teach you how to 'sing' if you want!"

"I'm cool for now. Speaking of music, I do play the piano."

"Really? I play the guitar and the Ukelele! I know! We can start like, SAO's first band!"

"Haha, maybe." I said, genuinely excited due to her enthusiasm.

Actually, that would be kind of fun.

"Hey, close your eyes for 5 seconds. No peeking. I got a present for you."

"Okayyyy…" She dragged out melodiously.

I quickly took out the Ukelele I found and held it in front of her.

"*Gasp* No way!"

"Yes way. Found it on my 4th boar, lucky eh?"

I opened a trade request to transfer the instrument to her.

She immediately began playing it with tremendous skill… o-oh? Is she replicating the BGM of the First Town?

"Wow… as expected of someone naming her character 'Song' (Uta)."

"Ehehe! I wouldn't name my character anything else… but, just asking, what does NickLZH stand for?"

"Oh… those are my initials for my name. Nick is my Nickname. I know it sounds like 'meat' as in 'Niku' in Japanese so please try not to butcher it too much." I explained.

"Niiku, Nikkk…eh, Niiccc, Nick?"

"You got it!"

"Ah, but if I add the –kun prefix then it still becomes Nick-kun, Niku."

"Gah!"

She giggled before accepting my request to just call me Nick, as I was used to.

She also accepted my friend request easily enough, and we both walked back to town together.

I didn't manage to catch sight of Klein and Kirito… or any other 'main characters' so I guess I'm not that lucky.

Well, the whole teleportation and Kayaba speech happened.

I was 'fortunate' to be right next to Uta, who was shocked and terrified at the announcement… she despondently activated the item to change her appearance back to her original one and-

-She was actually a girl.

She was about 5 feet 5 inches tall, had shoulder length brown hair and a single braid at the side. Her eyes matched her hair and she was only slightly shorter than her avatar. Other than that, she was really cute.

Oh thank you Lord, no brain bleach needed!

I also activated the item, resulting in literally no change from my 5 feet 11 inches, dark brown hair and light complexion that I had before.

Well, my features were slightly plainer, thankfully not anymore Asian because my eyes were pretty moderately sized to my liking and-

-Eh, I just noticed that I hadn't had my glasses the entire time.

Shit, what am I doing spacing out while everyone is panicking as if they aren't Kirito… oh wait…

I better take care of Uta.

 **Making a wise decision has increased your Wisdom by 1!**

Fuck you game!

"Uta-chan? Are you… no, let's go somewhere else." She followed me as I dragged her to a blacksmith's shop, and allowed her to cry and scream in an alleyway nearby.

"No…nono, this can't be happening. Papa! Papa will save me. He will, he helped made the NervGear he… Papa will definitely…"

Ooh shiieettt… how do I help a crying girl again?

I wished this shitty game had a Charisma stat!

Then again I really should had added wisdom instead of Luck.

Solomon did ask for wisdom instead of wealth, after all.

 **Learning about the true value of Wisdom has increased your Wisdom by 1!**

… Yeah, rub it in.

I ended up sitting next to her, covering her with a random coat I found from a Wild Boar, I merely rambled off some comforting words my mother would say to my sister (edited) whenever she would cry.

As much as I wanted to go full Kirito and get that Anneal Blade, I actually had no idea where it was as I barely read the progressive novels and I can't fucking remember the first few chapters of volume 1.

Well, I could always fix up my weapons and armour later… right now, I brought her to an inn and booked a room for the both of us. Something tells me that leaving her alone would be the last thing I should do.

 **Name** : NickLZH **Age** : 22

 **LVL:** 5 **EXP:** 30/135

 **Title** : Seeker of Purpose **Affiliation** : THE FAMILY

 **Race:** Human/Spirit

 **HP:** 200/200 **Regen:** 2 per hour

 **MP:** 100/100 **Regen:** 2 per minute

 **STR:** 4

 **END:** 5

 **AGI:** 4

 **INT:** 18

 **WIS:** 27

 **LUK:** 50

 **Points:** 0

 **Col: 225**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Argh, was just on a roll so here I am staying up late in my timezone. Do give me feedback on how fast or slow you want the 'plot' to progress as I will be thinking about moving along the 'producer' aspect soon. Needless to say, this is less action and more, LOL LUCK FTW!

 **LUCK FTW!**

 **You have rested on a virtual bed!**

 **HP and MP restored! Fatigue reset!**

 **You have gained the Well-Rested Perk! +10% EXP for two hours!**

… Oh, right. That is actually a thing.

I, The Gamer, am 'trapped' in Sword Art Online.

Just because…

Well, I'm in a different world and if I somehow get out of here in one piece I should be able to abuse my powers to make lots of money.

After that, I can live off the interest while living in a modern home, married with three well-educated children.

Yeah, let's go with that.

 **Quest Alert! (Compulsory)**

 **Title: Survive SAO!**

 **Objectives: Survive until you are logged out of the game safely! Time limit: None**

 **Completion reward: New body in SAO universe with all your stats! SAO abilities added to game avatar! 10,000,000 EXP! Gain title [SAO Survivor]!**

 **Failure penalty : Death**

Challenge accepted motherfucker!

I didn't need to press my finger on the screen as it was a compulsory quest.

That said, I couldn't exactly move my finger up to the screen with Uta holding onto my arm.

What were we doing in the same bed again?

Oh right, I allowed her to cry herself to sleep.

Well, it's better to be inconvenience slightly compared with putting my foot in my mouth by saying something insensitive.

Hmm, what can I do while waiting for her to wake up?

Ehh… maybe I can select my second skill slot for my SAO avatar, I mean, One-Handed Sword was pretty much automatically there but there were a few options for a Level 2 (SAO).

Namely, Leather Armor, Parry, Sprint, Tools Appraisal, Picking and Hiding.

Uhhh… I'm pretty sure the [Sneak] skill can be made normally, I would rather have a partial effect through [The Gamer] and simply spend my skill slot on something else.

Parry is both more 'skill-based' and a system-assisted skill so I'm not sure on whether I should take it or not because it sounds pretty damn useful.

Tool Appraisal, can be replaced with [Observe]. Picking? That might be useful considering my high LUK. But I don't think the blacksmithing stuff really comes up until later so I may as well save the slot and respec it later.

I think I'll take Sprint as my own running abilities through [The Gamer] probably won't be able to affect my Virtual Avatar.

Skills: One-Handed Sword, Sprint

Yup, looks good.

Uta stirred and grumbled, yawned and opened up her eyes, rubbing them like the kawaii anime girl she was.

Her shoulder lengths brown hair was tangled up with her loosen braid as she slept without undoing her hair.

"Uta-chan? Are you feeling alright?"

"Nick? O-oh, I… this is actually happening isn't it? W-we're still stuck here."

She simply looked resigned, did she believe so much in her father that not being 'saved' in just a few hours believe there was nothing that could be done?

Who knows?

"It seems like it. I'm going to go down for breakfast, would you like to join me? I won't pressure you or anything."

"I… I would like that."

In the end, we did not like the food.

Mostly because it was fucking bland bread…

"I heard something about a cooking skill… how the hell do I unlock it? I don't want to be eating tasteless white filth like this for the rest of my in-game life!" I grumbled, my rambling seems to have amused Uta slightly, her lips turning upward at my description of the bread we ate.

"Mmm, would you still get the skill if it involved eating lots of bread?" She asked.

I paled, she laughed.

"Hahar… anyways, I'll pay for a few nights in the inn, you can stay here and I'll go get some money." I say, making Uta tense up.

"No! Don't go! You'll die I mean, you'll die for real if you get killed! It's too dangerous!" She gripped my arm tightly, not letting go.

"Hey, listen Uta, listen… I'll stay safe, all right? I mean, we need a place to stay and everything needs money, well… Col. I don't want to put you in danger so I'll be the one going out. I'll stay safe, I'll be right outside the town, all right?"

"Nonono! I won't let you!"

"Look, Uta. I need to do this. How else am I supposed to protect you?"

"Protect… me?"

"Well, yeah. You're my friend, aren't you? SAO has a PK function, as in Player Kill, it's only a matter of time before someone snaps and starts killing other players. I mean, I saw some guys running to throw themselves off Aincrad, essentially committing suicide. I don't want any of us to get to the point where we think throwing ourselves off is the best option and the best way is to be secure as much as possible."

"… You really think that? I mean, we're all in the same situation. People killing each other is… they wouldn't…"

"Every society has people desperate enough to go that far. And besides, I'm sure there's already a few nutjobs around that wanted to play the game for the thrill of killing other players anyways."

I think my words scared her too much.

"How… how are you so calm?"

It's because I have an ability that keeps me calm.

"I don't know. I'm scared, believe me I am terrified of dying. But… I don't want you to feel the same fear and if I can take steps to make things feel less hopeless for you, then I will. So please, let go Uta-chan."

Well yeah, I sure wouldn't like to die but… if I keep pumping stuff into LUK then perhaps the setting would throw me a few Deus Ex Machina's?

I mean, come on, Kirito had Kayaba helping him against Sugou! WTF!

"Why? Why are you doing this for me?"

Actually… why am I doing this for her? Hmm, I don't cry often, especially not when watching anime or movies but…

I did cry watching Shelter and Logan… so, I think fatherly love or the loss of family is my soft spot.

Family.

Will I even get to see my own family again?

No, if [The Gamer] is as OP as I had written it in the past then perhaps, one day, definitely… I will see them again.

Multiversal timetravel is now on my to-do list buy for now?

"It's because unlike me, you have a family to go back to." I held her hand as I told her the reason I came up with.

She looked stunned at my words.

"You love your father, and he loves you. That, if anything, is something you can always believe in. I don't have anyone anymore so at the very least, I can help you so that neither you nor your father needs to face such a loss."

Eh, is my voice becoming a little too hoarse? Crap, the roof must be leaking because my eyes are getting wet.

"Nick… you shouldn't have to…you don't need to…"

I had the feeling she wanted to say that I didn't need to do it for her after I 'suffered so much' but quite frankly, perhaps I triggered her selfishness at the last second, making her want to rely on me.

Honestly, in a game like SAO I want someone I can rely on and considering our good first impression I'm… surprisingly invested in her.

"I'll be back." I said in a tone, mimicking Arnold Schwarzenegger's Terminator voice.

I see Uta was about to follow me but stopped right at the Inn's door, too frightened to go out.

I hope she doesn't hate herself for it.

Fear, after all, is natural in all living beings.

Oh, I better stop using my Lord Sosuke Aizen's quotes all the time.

That would veer into villain territory and make Kirito kick my ass.

 **Quest Alert! (Optional)**

 **Title: Finish 3 Quests from NPC's today!**

 **Objectives: Go go go! Get a quest! Time limit: 24 hours**

 **Completion reward: 500 EXP, Blacksmithing for Reals!, 500 Col,**

 **Failure penalty: Depression**

Challenge fucking accepted motherfucking Aincrad!

The first NPC I went to was a butcher/hunter NPC, he would pay me to deliver 5 Wild Boar Meat's to him, and pay me more for extra.

I turned that quest in immediately, levelling up to 3 by completing the quest.

STR: 5, AGI: 7, VIT: 5.

Fuck VIT, Speed blitz FTW!

I gave the man an extra 15 Wild Boar Meat's, gaining 100 Col each.

1000 Col from the initial reward plus 1500 = 2500 Col

YEAHHHH!

Kaching!

I also got a [Wild Boar Hat], which I put on along with my [Wild Boar] coat, tunic, pants, boots, gloves and already equipped blade.

Thanks to my immense luck, I had all those items and had completed the Wild Boar set.

Now, I can probably instant kill Wild Boars… yay! Also, I seem to have a [Pig's Bane] buff, where I deal 50% more damage to anything with a snout.

LOL!

I repaired my sword for around 25 Col as the durability damage wasn't very high.

The Blacksmith also gave me a quest to deliver a weapon to someone across town.

I happily skipped past the depressed and despairing players to my destination before completing the quest for EXP.

He had another quest that involved me going out to pick up some stones for him to turn into Whetting Stones, stones that are used to polish and sharpen blades.

That reminds me of Monster Hunter.

I walked out of town into crowded outskirts of the First Town.

What was its name again? Oh right. The Town of Beginnings.

Aka, the town of 'smart' people that know their place as background characters only meant to make Kirito look better and cooler.

There were some wolf mobs but they stand no chance against the Almighty Pig Slayer!

Feel the wrath of my Roasted Pork Blade!

"FOR PORK!"

*Slash*

Get rekted Wolf Mob Numero Uno!

After killing a few wolves easily thanks to [Gamer's Mind] keeping me calm and my INT boosting my thinking time, I continued with my quest to pick up stones.

Hmm, I'm hitting my weight limit.

I should make it a habit of storing things I don't want to be stolen into my Gamer Inventory instead of my SAO inventory.

… Is that a fucking rabbit?

I threw one of the stones at it.

OHKO!

Rabbit Meat and Rabbit Pelt was added to my inventory!

And 1 measly EXP.

Oi! That was a fucking perfect throw, why do I get only one EXP motherfucking ahhhhh!

Well, I got the [Throwing] skill so I suppose I can live without getting that skill for my next skill slot.

After completing the quest, I completed a fourth quest, bringing my SAO Avatar to Level 4, unlocking my third skill slot. Point to Agility.

The 500 EXP I got from completing the quest from The Gamer helped pushed me to Level 8.

15 Points to spend… eh, let's save it until I can put it all in Wisdom, just in case I need the extra luck.

 **Making a wise decision has increased your Wisdom by 1!**

Don't tell me what's right or wrong!

Actually, please do… I will take whatever I can get.

 **Making a wise decision has increased your Wisdom by 1!**

Ok, this is fucking excessive.

I can't be that unwise.

I opened my Gamer's Inventory, finding the Blacksmith for Real's book.

Oooh, A skill book.

Consume, Om nom nom…

 **[Actual Blacksmithing] – Passive/Active – Lvl.1/100 EXP: 0%**

 **Description:** **A skill that allows the user to make weapons, armour and work the forge. Knowledge scales with levels. Level can be synced with SAO system.**

I picked Blacksmithing as my third skill option immediately, who knows? Maybe I can upgrade my own weapons while relying on my luck for max successes or even get lucky and make a legendary weapon?

There's still plenty of sunlight so… It's time to grind MOAR! After selling my 'junk' loot to the NPC's… I can't be bothered with selling them to any players now.

I asked where the closest town was… "Tolbana" was about 30 minutes away.

Yeah, let's go full Kirito!

They see me running-

Wolves came to attack me.

They hate it!

Stab, Critical Hit! Slash! Critical Hit!

WTF LUK OP!

Funnily enough I ran into Kirito who was just about leaving.

"Woah! Awesome sword man! Where did you get it? I'll give you this wolf coat for the info!" I say, taking out my wolf coat that I didn't bother wearing because I look weird enough for people to avoid considering how hairy my Boar Set was.

"It's black by the way." I gave my winning speech.

"Go that way to reach Horunka Village and do exactly as I say." I had Kirito hooked immediately.

I got the instructions and decided to ask a bit about Blacksmithing as well. He said the basic equipment can be bought for 5000 Col at this village, Tolbana.

I immediately bought it and some basic Iron ores from the NPC's.

I whacked my sword a few times and upgraded it five times.

"What the actual fuck! How did you luck out so much?" Kirito actually looked flabbergasted.

"Eh, just lucky."

"I'll tell you about the [Cow's Counter attack] repeatable quest if you upgrade my Anneal Blade for me. It's first two levels can be upgraded with Iron Ore, the rest of it I'll have to farm the materials myself."

"Deal. But you have to add me to your friends list."

"…Fine."

I upgraded his Anneal Blade, adding a +2, to it.

"Right, see ya… Niku?"

"It's Nick but… I get that a lot. Don't worry about it Kirito-san."

I ran to Horunka, talked to the relevant NPC's and finished the quest without triggering the 'trap' of Little Nepents with Fruits luring it's kind to me.

I levelled up again, putting 1 point into STR.

After that, I whacked my Anneal Blade twice before, sold some of my shit and ran back to the Town of Beginnings.

I reached there just as nightfall came about.

I opened the door to the Inn and checked my friends list, confirming that Uta was in our room I walked in and-

-My waist was being hugged tightly.

"You're back! You're back I was so scared you were gone forever please don't leave me! Why were gone for so long!"

I told her about the events of the day and she gave me an angry look for it.

"Okay, maybe I should have sent a message through the friends list."

"Yes, you should have! Wait, we can do that?"

In towns I guess.

"I found out how to get milk! No longer shall we suffer from tasteless white filth!"

The dirty part of my mind wondered what two year's worth of… you know, would taste like to a woman in this world but I probably won't get such a chance.

"… Will it be dangerous?" She asked softly.

"Nah. It's close by and I can just run across the field safely enough."

"I can…we can do without milk for a day. I… can you stay with me tomorrow?" Uta asked of me, giving me those anime puppy dog eyes.

But… but mah grinding!

Oh… wait… grinding is for Kirito. Whoops! I got too ahead of myself.

"Yeah, I think I'm a bit tired as well. How are you coping?"

"Better. Now that you're here, safe and sound… I feel better."

Whew!

"Will you… can you listen to my song? I… I got the [Music] skill and I need an audience to practice it with."

"… I would like that very much." I opened my menu and turned off the BGM.

Her voice was nice to listen to, the song itself was soothing in a solemn way… I get the feeling she just made the tune up some time ago.

Was she practicing the entire day?

I would ask but she's probably angry at me.

"Is it good?" She asked.

"Yes. Yes it is… I like how it starts off sad before ending on a hopeful note. Sorry, I don't have much constructive criticism since I kind of suck at hearing and improvisation."

"That's alright. I'm just glad you liked it."

"I bet a lot of people will like it as well. It's very… hopeful, at the end. It reminds me that hope is indeed a powerful force." I placed a hand to my chin, close my eyes and nod as if I was a philosopher.

"Yeah… hope. But if people keep hoping then people will keep trying and- people will die in this world if they try. It'll be better if everyone was scared like me… we'll be safe." She said, gripping her Ukelele tightly.

"And what of those that have courage to face death head on? Are they stupid? What of me?" I questioned her gently, in a slightly rhetorical manner.

"They- You, it's not the same! You're being stupid by going out on your own! We should be relying on the people outside… my papa will definitely get us out. He's one of Kayaba's mentors so he definitely will…" She began shouting, almost crying.

"I see. Well, I guess I am reckless but I'd like to think of it as smart recklessness." Well, I believe in my LUK that believes in me!

 **Making a wise decision has increased your Wisdom by 1!**

Stop giving me your propaganda!

"You're actually insufferable when you're trying to be smart." Ooh, getting snappy aren't we?

"So I'm not smart? Not one bit smart?" I ask.

"You… urgh, actually fine. Nick is slightly smart."

"Then you're very slightly smart, right Uta-chan?"

"…" She threw the Ukelele at me.

I defended myself with a pillow, she took a pillow on her own and attempted to beat me down in the Safe Zone.

I explained what an 'Immortal Object' was as she futilely attempted to damage me.

She was a lot calmer the next day and… at least you managed to get her out of the Inn.

I had to sell some of my loot as I was putting on a lot of weight.

"Oh, Uta-chan. I found this and I think it'll look nice on you."

"What is it?"

"A Nepent Fruit Ribbon, it's mainly cosmetic and gives slight poison resistance. I think it'll look nice on you."

"Nick… you don't have to give me everything you have."

"I don't have to. But I do want to give you nice things."

Yes, after all, I have to keep my first friend closer because First Girls have less chances of stabbing me in the back.

After all, I remember that moving someone's fingers to initiate a duel to the death while they are sleeping is a way to kill people in the safe zone.

And that usually is an opportunity reserved for friends sharing a room or couples, and I would rather be on her good side.

Perhaps a part of my reasoning is that I'm also seeing how well we work together.

My father and grandfather had a ten-year age gap between their spouses so for all I know I'm fated to marry someone much younger than me.

After spamming 'Observe' I levelled it up to two, letting me see that Yuna was 16 right now… so she'll be legal when Kirito saves the day.

May as well keep my options open.

"…Thank you. It really is pretty." She put on the accessory immediately, along with some of my nicer wolf set gear.

Now she's fluffy! But sadly, touching her fluffy clothes would make me a pervert so I guess I will have to settle with my own fluffy wolf equipment

As for the rest of the day? Well, I still have to find a way to spend this 8th of November…

 **SAO Avatar**

 **Level 5**

 **STR: 6, AGI:9, VIT 5**

 **Name** : NickLZH **Age** : 22

 **LVL:** 9 **EXP:** 468/1242

 **Title** : Seeker of Purpose **Affiliation** : THE FAMILY

 **Race:** Human/Spirit

 **HP:** 280/280 **Regen:** 2.8 per hour

 **MP:** 140/140 **Regen:** 2.8 per minute

 **STR:** 4

 **END:** 5

 **AGI:** 4

 **INT:** 18

 **WIS:** 30

 **LUK:** 50

 **Points:** 20

 **Col: 18200**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Right, I just re-checked some information and it turns out you get three stat points per level so the redone status is-

 **Level 5**

 **STR: 8, AGI:13, VIT: 6**

FYI, Kirito's level was Level 19 by the end of the first floor. Naturally, my SAO Avatar won't reach that high. MP will only change drastically at the INT 50 threshold. As for Kirito's harem, canonically it was Asuna, Leafa and Sinon post Alicization I think… I may swap things around depending on what you guys suggest in the reviews. From the video game I will probably introduce Rain at some point so that her sister can be part of events after SAO. Tell me how much you guys want to time-skip through after this boss battle.

Critical hits are weaker the higher level you get unless there are special items to compensate so the SI isn't that OP around mid-game wise. That said, swords will break and fighting is reserved for raids and Kirito's HAX mode. Some part of me isn't sure how much fantasy or crossover elements I want to mash in, but I decided to stick with The Gamer's world for now including the Abyss Auction. The ALO arc might or might not go in a similar fashion... but that's not your problem as Yuna's father mentored Sugou and he's at least a little bit grateful you know. Drop rates can only get you so far as stats is still King... meaning Kirito is King.

Thank you all very much for your support and questions! Thanks guests, AuraAngeloid, Saint and everyone else! Do let me know whether I am going to fast and need to focus more on the character's interaction and thoughts, all right? See ya soon!

 **The Counter-Gamer and The Diva**

"You do realise that I'm older than you by almost half your age, right?"

"Is that so?"

"What do you mean 'Is that so?' I literally told you I'm 22 and you're 16."

"So?"

"Just because you're cute doesn't mean you can get away with stupid answers."

"Uhuhu, a mean adult is calling me stupid!"

Bloody hell, it's like dealing with my sarcastic best friend, my mother and my sister combined into one person… my dad as well if you include his obviously fake 'Boohoohoo! My son is so mean/grown up now he doesn't want hugs anymore!', in which I promptly gave in for more family hugs.

Not that I ever disliked them, I like them… but not in public.

"Is this some secret life lesson Japanese females teach males about? The whole, you can't win an argument with a woman without looking bad thing?" I asked rhetorically.

"Ah, so you're learning! You pick things up quicker than my dad!" Uta replied, putting her fingers in the V for Victory sign.

Uta's dad, whoever you are, you have my condolences for having a troublesome daughter.

"God have mercy on his soul." I said, closing my eyes solemnly.

"Jiiiiiii… Don't make it sound like a bad girl! I'm a model daughter, you know!" Uta declared.

"Hahaha… well, I guess I can see that. A daddy's girl at it's finest, am I right?"

"Hmm, yep! Right on the dot, and I'm proud of it."

I clap in an unimpressed manner, making her blush as she realised she just said that in public.

Some depressed players were shouting at us to get out of here because they want to get on with wallowing in self-pity.

I took out a bag of Col and began shaking it like a rich asshole.

I casually went off to the middle of the plaza where I saw quite a few people gathering towards a short person with a hood.

"Yo! Any news?" I asked as Uta walked up to my side.

They didn't seem so happy to deliver the news, grumbling the usual nonsense about dozens of people committing suicide yesterday.

"Thankfully, no one has committed suicide this morning. Although…*Sigh* I'm sure someone will jump off by noon." The short person, Argo, said in a partially disinterested yet resigned manner.

To most it would seem neutral but I could tell that she clearly was saddened and furious by the turn of events.

Ah, she was the information broker that never appeared again, right?

Well, except for the Progressive Novels which I never read much of.

"I'm betting that at this rate there'll be at least 2000 deaths by the end of the first month." I say, mouthing off a statistic I remembered from the books.

"Nick! How can you say something like that!?" Uta looked mad.

"I didn't mean anything by that. I was just stating an estimate. It's not like I can stop people from falling for lethal dungeon traps, bosses, getting PK'ed, dying via crime, suicide and general stupidity." I responded defensively.

"The Butcher here is right, you know? There's nothing we can do about it except pooling our knowledge together … I'm using one of SAO's data logging features to make a guidebook to help out the new players. That's the only way we can do something to give others hope and a better chance of survival." Argo told Uta, with two other guys around her nodding solemnly.

"Eh, Butcher?" I picked up on that. "Me?"

"Didn't you go around saying you're 'fucking roast every one of you fucking monsters over a fire and chop you all up into little pieces before feeding your corpses to my dog?'" Argo quoted me word for word, apparently hearing such a tale from someone else.

"Huh… you would think they would just call me a maniac." I grinned as Uta made an unimpressed look before elbowing me.

"A few players said they saw a man in a Wild Boar set one-shotting Frenzy Boar's and Dire Wolves while shouting about eating them." Argo elaborated, surprisingly for free.

"Oooohhhh… To be fair, I have an equipment set buff called [Pig's Bane] and this sick sword a black haired boy told me how to get." I show off the Anneal Blade.

"Woah shit, you got that so quickly!" One of the guys exclaimed.

"Eh, not as quickly as the other guy did. I bet he was the first one to get it. I have him on my friends list but it looks like he's in a dungeon."

"*Sigh* Typical Kiribou~" Argo sighed, shaking her head.

In the end, I shared some information about the possible loot I could get from the monsters I fought, privately with Argo.

She was rather surprised that I wasn't a Beta Tester but made me pay her some money for more information on hunting grounds anyways.

I gave her 1000 Col, much to her shock as it was a lot of money at this stage of the game.

Whee! Info getto!

Naturally, I was the epitome of polite and calmness despite my inner excitement. Gamer Mind FTW…

"All right. It looks like we need to learn Carpentry." I tell Uta, who was waiting at the Plaza munching on some tasteless white filth.

"Why's that?"

"It's because we can make musical instruments with that skill! Hell, I would like to make myself a Violin and use my horrible skills to make monsters commit suicide by the sheer monstrousness of my music!"

"Yeah… that's not going to happen. If it did my dad would have died years ago." Uta giggled at my nonsense before asking her next question.

"How are we supposed to get wood?"

"Elementary, my dear Uta! We take an axe, find a tree outside the town and kill it until it's dead."

Unfortunately the thought of leaving the town left her petrified, so I took her around town to go window shopping and generally anything to take her mind off things.

We gained some weird looks but people were too busy being mopey to care.

The next day, November the 9th, Uta saw me off as I left the town gate.

Well, progress!

Nothing particularly unusual happened until I went to Horunka, killed some Scavenger toads, got to Level 6 (along with a new skill slot) and noticed a particularly large Scavenger Toad… a Traveller Toad, Argo did say it was a rare yet non-aggressive monster.

Hmm, I wonder…

I took out a lot of the meat I had in my inventory and placed it in front of the frog, who shot out it's long tongue at the food, snatching them all into it's mouth.

 ***Ping***

 **You have gained a skill due to a special action!**

 **[Taming]** **– Passive – Lvl.1/100 EXP: 10%**

 **Description:** **A skill that allows the user to tame animals and monsters. Makes monsters into your Familiars. Within the SAO system, this registers them as a Familiar. At higher levels, this can imitate Familiar Communication and Recovery.**

Ooooh yeah!

Wait, did I just get a giant toad that can jump really high and has 'travel' in it's name?

Hmm, its orange coloured and it looks a bit derpy so…

"Your name is going to be Gamatatsu, all right?"

The friendly looking monster nodded along… well, since it was pretty big I decided to give it a shot.

I attached a piece of meat to some rope I bought before tying it on the tip of my sword sheathes. I hopped on to the back of Gamatatsu and dangled the meat in front of him, continuously pulling and swaying the meat around so it couldn't catch it with it's tongue. Making it attempt to jump at the meat.

 **30 minutes later…**

"Trololololololololololololololol-" I sung out loud.

"AHHH!"

"WHAT IS A MONSTER DOING IN THE TOWN!?"

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

"SAVE ME!"

"TrolololololololololololOLOLLOLOLOL!"

I Trololol'ed with glee as I terrified the innocent citizens of the town before jumping off and explained how I tamed the monster, exaggerating the dangers of it and how I eventually learnt to tame my new Familia with food.

That assuaged the fear of the populace and incited some genuine interest… hopefully that would give people something to talk about and distract them from committing suicide.

"Hey Uta! Meet Gamatatsu!" I introduced the Traveller Toad to Uta, who gave a disgusted look which morphed into loathing as the toad shot his slimy tongue at her face.

"Get… rid of it!"

I put de-summoned Gamatatsu and happily talked to her about how we now have a special mount.

She glared at me as we ate dinner only for her to eventually share my enthusiasm in the form of genuine smiles. I don't think for a second she will come to like my toad familiar but I think she liked having something to talk about.

Argo, who was on my friends list, opened the door to our inn and negotiated some information trading for my notes on Taming.

After she was satisfied, she left behind a draft copy of her new guidebook.

I sped read through it and gave it to Uta for her own use.

The next morning…

"I want to fight alongside you. At least I can keep an eye on you, god knows what you get up to when I'm not there." Uta said with gusto, looking extremely prepared.

"Uhhh… I Level up?"

"You came back with a toad… on the fourth day of being trapped here."

"Is that so wrong?" I ask patiently.

She shook her head and smiled. "No. I see it now. A non-Beta Tester going off somewhere and tamed a monster equal to his Level on the fourth day? Everyone sounded… excited, as if they are looking forward to something again and… they stopped sighing." Uta said, reminiscing on something.

"My father, there are times when he looks sad but… I would take my guitar or whatever I could get my hands on and play him something to cheer him up. He would always smile and laugh, praise me and… ah, I guess I want to give others the same time of 'hope' that things will get better. But… I can't give others the courage to leave this town without even leaving it myself. So that's why-" I interrupted her then.

"'Let me fight with you' huh?" I finished her sentence, partly worried yet glad that she found some bravery. "I would normally avoid saying something cliché like 'I promise that I will get you out to the Real World to your father' as that is a death flag itself… so, I'll settle with this."

"I promise that you that I will help you fulfil your dreams of singing in front of a wide audience. Is that alright?"

"You don't have to." She said, stunned… before looking down with an odd sense of happiness.

"Yeah, but I may as well do. Think of it this way, purpose is something a creator can give. I cannot give myself a purpose but as I keep searching for one I'll settle with making my temporary purpose as 'Fulfil the dreams of a friend'. So bear with my selfishness, alright?"

I may as well get something done until I get out of here… and perhaps after I get out of here.

Honestly, all I have is a to-do list and I was very much a go with the flow kind of person.

I levelled up to Level 10 that day through a lot of social quests relating to Uta and levelling her up.

 **Name** : NickLZH **Age** : 22

 **LVL:** 10 **EXP:** 468/1242

 **Title** : Seeker of Purpose **Affiliation** : THE FAMILY

 **Race:** Human/Spirit

 **HP:** 300/300 **Regen:** 3 per hour

 **MP:** 160/160 **Regen:** 80 per minute

 **STR:** 4

 **END:** 5

 **AGI:** 4

 **INT:** 23

 **WIS:** 50

 **LUK:** 50

 **Points:** 0

 **Col: 23100**

I added points to INT and WIS, gaining a bonus skill for getting WIS to Level 50.

 **[Cyclical Revelation] – Passive –**

 **Description: Changes the nature of your MP regeneration to 1% per minute for each point in WIS. Once per Lunar Cycle you may receive a [Revelation] regarding a topic.**

Mana regeneration… not needed for anything other than spamming [Observe] so that would only become useful later.

Hmm, what to ask for?

[Unique Skills] that we can unlock?

*Ping*

Knowledge floods to my mind about two Unique Skills that I and Uta can gain.

Uta is already on her way to get it by simply practicing her singing, but she'll need to perform a few times in front of people along with singing while travelling through town for it to trigger.

As for me?

I actually have to do something stupid looking.

Specifically-

"Nick? Why did you equip a heavy metal gauntlet onto your left arm while the rest of your body … doesn't match? Are you actually a Chuunibyou?"

"I can't answer that. Just… give me two weeks."

I can't believe I have to use one sword and gauntlet for two consecutive weeks in battle.

I must look fucking edgy.

Days turned into weeks.

During this time I levelled up more and much more slowly. Sigh, I don't think I will get my fifth skill slot until the first floor boss is cleared as I need to be Level 20 for that.

Still, I and Uta got a lot closer as we travelled and fought together. I regularly sparred with her, increasing both our skills, although it was pretty obvious that Uta wasn't a natural fighter and my LUK had somehow ingrained the 'right' way to move instinctively until I understood it consciously.

Uta would play her Guitar or Ukelele as she walked through town, cheering people up while I decorated Gamatatsu with colourful clothing to serve as our animal mascot.

The saddle helped Uta get over her aversion to singing on top of a mount.

I played bodyguard to her as she sang some cover J-pop songs and some more classical songs in the centre of town.

Finally, after the third week, we both unlocked our Unique Skills together.

I had to act as if I wasn't surprised.

It wasn't that difficult as I was genuinely surprised at the usefulness of both our abilities.

Uta's skill was called Chant, a skill that allows her to buff allies through singing.

Her first and only skill is the Wind Sound Concession, a song that increases defence, poison resistance and stun resistance.

Aka, damn useful.

As for me? I equipped this ability in my fourth slot.

Counter Gauntlet, a skill that allows me to parry attacks with my heavy metal gauntlet and counter with my sword. Its better skill is one that allows me to 'catch' an attack, reducing its damage at the cost of some of my Gauntlet's durability.

It was a skill that sacrificed a something for a chance to inflict a heavy counter attack.

"Have you heard? The labyrinth to Illfang is being cleared. We'll be fighting the boss next week." I told Uta as we were about to turn in for the night.

"It's crazy, isn't it? The both of us will also be showing off our special skills then… what do you think will happen?"

"Free advertisements for Uta-chan's concerts!" I declared, making her giggle.

"Ehehe, I guess so. But really, we don't know how they'll react and… well, they might not like the idea that we don't intend to help clear the floors outside of boss battles." Uta repeated our decision that we made, as we intended to focus on protecting each other along with continuing on Uta's budding 'career' as a bard/idol.

Also, she wanted to focus on her Tailoring and Cooking skills anyways. She already got to the point where she made a nice white hat and cloak for her casual wear… still, there's always better. Other than that, she had the One-handed sword skill and Chant skills set up.

I had Blacksmith, One-Handed Sword, Sprint and Counter Gauntlet set up. We decided to outsource the other crafting and gathering skill sets to others for now.

"It'll be alright. As your first friend I'll be with you until we beat this game, Uta-chan."

"Yuna."

"Sorry?"

"My name is Yuna. Shigemura Yuna. It's nice to meet you."

"… Nicholas, as in named after Saint Nicholas aka Santa Claus. You'll butcher my last name since it starts with an 'L' but it doesn't really matter, does it?"

"No, it doesn't… so, I can call you Santa then?"

"Oh hell No."

"Oh hell yes!"

"Please don't copy my words, it makes you sound like a child."

She stuck out her tongue in response… sigh, cute girls get away with everything, don't they?

Except Rosalia, she can get BTFO'ed for all I care.

 **Yuna, Level 13**

 **STR: 15, AGI: 26, VIT: 10**

 **Skills: One-Handed Sword (18), Chant (5), Tailoring (15), Cooking (15)**

 **NickLZH, Level 16**

 **STR: 20, AGI: 30, VIT: 10**

 **Skills: One-Handed Sword (25), Counter Gauntlet (10), Blacksmithing (20), Sprint (25)**

 **Name** : NickLZH **Age** : 22

 **LVL:** 14 **EXP:** 2/3640

 **Title** : Diva Manager **Affiliation** : ZA FAMILIA

 **Race:** Human/Spirit

 **HP:** 380/380 **Regen:** 3 per hour

 **MP:** 200/200 **Regen:** 100 per minute

 **STR:** 4

 **END:** 5

 **AGI:** 4

 **INT:** 43

 **WIS:** 50

 **LUK:** 50

 **Points:** 0

 **Col: 83280**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Next chapter will be in Yuna's perspective, which will include the Diavel meeting and potentially the fight against Illfang.

 **Before the Battle: Gamer's Side**

"[Anneal Blade +8], 4S4D. Kirito just might kill me for this." I laughed, admiring my fully upgraded Anneal Blade on the bed. It was the abbreviation for +4 Sharpness and +4 Durability. The other parameters that could have been enhanced were Quickness, Accuracy and Heaviness. But I followed Kirito's 3S3D path for a reason.

That bastard doubted my ability to upgrade up to the maximum level! How dare he distrust my LUK! Just for that I was going to taunt him over it, show him what he was missing out.

"Heeh? You said the same thing after you ate a sandwich in front of him, didn't he?" Uta/Yuna-chan commented with amusement as she was lying down face down on the bed, savouring the softness of her pillow with her face.

"Only because I made sure to vividly describe how good the sandwich you made me tasted. Yes, I swear I gained 5 Levels of [Detect Bloodlust] just from that moment."

I actually did gain the skill, of course, I was 'joking' with Yuna whilst telling the truth.

One day, when she finds out the truth I can safely say that I had never 'lied' to her. She just chose not to believe me.

I also gained the [Sense Danger] skill too!

"There's no way a skill like that can be worked in. Isn't bloodlust something that exists in anime and manga?" She turned her head up from the pillow, giving me her 'question' expression.

"Who knows? For all we know a human's fight or flight instinct can be refined to that kind of level. Hey, maybe all those times when men decide to shut up around scary women counts as [Detect Bloodlust]!"

"You're stereotyping again." She complained half-heartedly.

"It's not stereotyping and certainly not racist at all when you consider that it is a global phenomenon."

"Quoted from a reliable source, Yourself."

"Exactly." She deadpanned at my triumphant look as I said those words… before simply laughing into her pillow.

Ah yes, a nice large bed for the both of us to share. I actually could have just used the other room in the floor I rented but Yuna stopped me from doing so.

I levelled up [Observe] to four, giving me a basic description of Yuna's avatar, fight style and her emotional state.

She's still frightened, very much so.

That's not surprising considering that I'm the only one that has a 'Keep Calm and Proceed with Gaming' power.

Although, I'm getting increasingly worried that she might be a little too dependent or reliant on me being there.

Nothing I can do about that now. Baby steps first. Once I get her levelled to the point where Floor 1 monsters and special strong mobs can't threaten her then maybe she will be able to leave a Safe Zone by herself.

"Maa~ That's enough lying on the bed for me! I'm going to take my bath now! No peeking!"

"You're 16 and I'm fucking 22. Don't kid yourself!"

"Uwaah! So you would peek if It was an older woman!?"

"I'm just going to stop listening now, Lalala~!"

"You're off tune by like-"

She quickly explained why my singing sucks and disappeared into the bathroom.

I had rented the entire second floor of a farm house, whilst there were two bedrooms with a connected bathroom each, we still ended up sharing the room with the scenic view.

Man, this sound familiar somehow… isn't this a place in the Progessive novels? But I can't exactly remember the event… if only I had a [Flashback no Jutsu]…

Wait a second, no overt magic can work in SAO but spells affecting the brain should still work right? I apparently don't have a body yet so this 'body' is technically my mind.

If so… the higher my WIS the better I can create spells.

Let's see here, I want a spell that can accelerate my thoughts? How does that work? I try running the same tingly feeling of mana leaving my body when I use [Observe] into my brain and wish for it to happen?

 ***Ping* [Thought Acceleration] spell created!**

…

What the fuck?

Well, I'm not going to look a gift house in the mouth. Let's just roll with it and see what happens.

This spell was a 10% increase in thinking speed, which is already a huge boost as my INT had been affected by [The Gamer] to give my 8 times the thinking speed of a normal person at 43 INT. I'm thinking that 5 INT is the base thinking time but [The Gamer] just boosts what every point of stat can do to ridiculous degrees.

At least, that is what I can surmise as there were plenty of people with around 15 INT in the game, but react just as fast as normal.

AGI might improve my reflexes but I don't really need it now when I can just will everything to go into Slow-mo.

Hmm, the spell costs 5 Mana per second, which meant my Mana Pool can only last… actually, with regeneration I actually just have enough mana to keep it going for one minute.

At the cost of mental strain from my MP reaching 0 at the minute mark, that is.

Okay, think back to Fate Stay Night…

 ***Ping* [Memory Partition] spell created!**

Useful, but it required me to cut my total Mana pool by 50 MP for one partition, additional ones will required 3X the previous cost.

Not. Worth.

 ***Ping* [Flashback No Jutsu] spell created!**

Mhmm, let's think about Yuna. Was she a character in SAO? A minor one mentioned somewhere perhaps?

Okay, Yuna + SAO = Ordinal Scale? Wait, what is this?

I have a quick flash to the 4th Trailer I watched of the movie whose soundtrack I bought even before I actually watched the movie. Another quick flashback to 'past me' spoiling myself on some tibbits about the plot here and there. I didn't get much information but I think I have the jist of the conspiracy plot of the movie.

Augma Developer – Dr. Shigemura, I didn't see his full name everywhere but considering that he invented an AR device that had SAO elements plus Yuna's own description of his appearance it did not take a genius to put 2+2 together.

Ordinal Scale's Songstress – Yuna, the resident plot device character who-

-Oh Shiieeettttt!

I think I can remember something about that Black Mirror episode.

"Gahk!" I clutch my head in pain and found that my MP is almost entirely gone, with my new skill from gaining 50 WIS regenerating it quickly.

I should be better in a bit under two minutes.

Shit, each Flashback costs 100 MP.

… Still, that gives me an idea. I used SAO's writing function and decided to write down my thoughts beginning from the first day, excluding anything related to [The Gamer] of course.

I waited for my MP to regenerate before triggering another Flashback, writing down my edited thoughts down.

"Hahaha, I'm going to make so much money when I get out of SAO. All I need to do is sell my memoirs. With my Flashback No Jutsu I shall-"

"Whatcha writing?" I felt soft hair brush past my right ear, I turn and saw Yuna looking down at what I was writing.

Oh my, time must have flown as I had no clue she had finished taking her long bath in nice hot water. I may have elaborated on mentioning hot water but not all places are fitted with bathrooms in SAO.

"I'm thinking of selling my memoirs when I get out here. I think I'm going to start a series calling it 'The adventures of Toad Rider Nick!'"

"… What's this about thinking I was a guy?" Her face was frozen in a cute pout.

I wanted to poke her cheeks then but refrained from doing so.

"…You actually wanted to poke my cheeks but didn't because you thought I was a guy?"

Oh right, I wrote that down too… teehee!

"To be fair… I worked under the assumption that there are no girl's online." I nodded to myself.

"Was I that much a tomboy?" She asked, aghast.

"No, you were so girly I couldn't believe you were a real girl." I answered plainly. "It made sense to me that real girls couldn't be that cute."

"You really think that way?" She gave me her puppy dog eyes and pouted harder.

"Gah! Fine, I was wrong!" I admitted my stereotyping and preconceptions had failed me then.

"Yay! So you actually think I'm cute, huh? What happened to the 'I'm an adult, you're a kid. How could you think I would ever do something to you!?' attitude, eh?" She teased and rubbed it in.

To be fair, I was just saying it to sound like a 'good guy'. Honestly, she was well-developed for her age so I didn't particularly give a damn. For me, boobs are generally a good indicator of age. Then again, regional differences abound so I thought she was older at the start, and then she told me she was 16.

I swear officer, I thought she was 18!

Well, whatever. I'm still going to be a gentleman regardless of the fact.

My mother raised me better than that.

Of course, she didn't raise me to masturbate to tentacle, corruption, and mind break H-Manga's but hey, it's all the internet's fault that ruined my parent's great parenting!

"Fine, you're super cute! Hell, with your singing voice any of those idol producers would be a fool to turn you down." I praised in a bit of an exasperated manner, yet entirely honest.

"Really! You think I can make it?" I swore she had stars in her eyes as she thought of stardom.

Although, I knew her reasons for singing were a lot more complicated than that.

Singing for a lot of people in a large stadium… it was only a checkpoint for her to know that she could bring happiness to many others and share her love of music.

… I wish I had that sort of passion for anything other than going through my plan for ultimate cosmic power. But alas, aren't we all born with different levels of resolve?

Even then, there is nothing in my life that I can say I am truly passionate about.

All my material things are great, yet, it's fleeting nature reminds me that what I hold in my hands can easily become like the dust blown away by the winds.

Needing to sell our latest home for a ton of money due to the slow economy is one of those events that reminded me of how impermanent things are. No belongings, no quality of life, no state of mind will remain the same forever.

All things will eventually trickle through my fingers just like sand held within my hands.

"You're thinking of something very sad."

"You can tell?"

"I know that you look down and turn your face slightly to the left when you're thinking of something sad."

Oh? Perceptive isn't she? I guess constant contact allowed her to figure it out. It wasn't something that my parents, friends and everyone else would know as I saved my serious expression for when I was alone.

"Yuna-chan…How did you figure that out?" I asked, not bothering to tell her that she was right when she already knew she was correct.

"Nick. You're good at deflecting with pointless small talk but… I guess it was how much you have no idea what you want to do. It's like, you have a rough plan but you're not committed at all… that's the kind of feeling I get from you. My dad… ever since mother died he gives that kind of feeling too you know?" Yuna answered my question with something that raised more questions.

"…May I ask how? Sorry if it brings up anything unpleasant."

She shook her head, smiling sadly. "It's alright. It was a car accident-"

Killed my truck.

"-Drunk truck driver missed the traffic light at night and well, you know."

Called it.

Fucking Japan, everyone dies by Truck-chan.

"When?"

"When I was five years old, I don't remember mom well at all. Except that she was a Piano instructor. I remember her teaching me how to play but… I can't remember a time when we had a Piano in our home."

Ah, I see… so her father probably kept it away or just threw it so that he wouldn't remember it.

If what I think happened in Ordinal Scale happened then…

Damn it.

"How did you … end up alone?" She asked.

Oh crap, well, emergency manoeuvres!

 ***Ping* [Fake Flashback No Jutsu] spell created!**

 _Vacation in Japan , Family killed when I was in the hotel, returned back to sort out my affairs before coming to Japan, revenge and investigation._

"They were taken from me."

"…What?"

"You already know I'm a foreigner. I graduated from university and a trip to Japan was supposed to be a nice vacation with my family. They were taken from me, the case went nowhere, so I settled my affairs, studied Japanese religiously and came back here to find out what happened." I used the fake flashback well, as the emotions were real despite them fading quickly.

Technically a half-truth because they were 'taken from me' in the sense that I was 'taken from them'. The case was 'dropped' as no one would believe random Self-insertion to another world. Finding out what happened? Yeah, I do want to find out and I am thinking about it.

"Whatever it is, it's not something even a well-off family like mine can afford to investigate. Still, I know it was something to do with Argus because they disappeared along a street where one of their facilities were located during a late night shopping trip but… they reappeared somewhere else, probably dumped by men exiting a black van… cerebral haemorrhaging and arterial occlusion. I tested the NervGear when SAO came out by buying it off someone on an off-hand suspicion. Guess Kayaba was testing how much power he needed to kill someone off. A couple of foreigners just made things easier as my government doesn't really give a shit for the minority race."

I wanted to say RECT Progress and blame Sugou but he won't be the head of the FullDive division until they buy the tech of Argus, the company Kayaba works in.

"Then, you were in this for revenge?"

"I thought I was." I answered calmly.

"What do you mean by that?"

"It was painful but I really stopped caring ages ago. Honestly speaking? I think my family is in a better place. I love them but I was never an angry person or someone to hold a grudge. The only long term thing killing my family did was… making me feel lost. Even now, revenge was just a shallow excuse to get out of my bed and do something instead of just living on the interest of a lucrative house sale. I always believed revenge was wrong and that being consumed by it was a stupid thing to do." I ended my bullshit story by looking at Yuna's rather horrified and saddened expression.

"And so… when I saw you hurting, I just knew I had found something that was worth protecting. Honestly, helping reunite a family is a worthier cause compared with silly old revenge. And for that, I thank you Yuna."

I hated telling a half-truth like that, but the revenge part rang true in the sense that I did want to get back at whatever being that just dumped me here after killing me.

The 'Spirit' part of my race indicated I was dead, after all…

And it was true, these few weeks convincing myself that helping to produce an up-and-coming idol, protecting her… was one of the times I felt the most alive.

In this death world, I found my actions impacting the lives of others. The fact that I could conserve life itself is fulfilling.

"I have never felt so fulfilled in my entire life. Perhaps my purpose from the beginning was to…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say after that.

…Crap, Yuna's crying.

"Don't… How can you say all that? You're weird, you're very weird and yet… I just don't know what to say. I can't say I'm sorry what you've been through because the way you think is so… different!"

"Well, you can say that 'I'm glad that I have such a dedicated bodyguard!'" I smiled and had a pillow in my face for my trouble.

"If I did that I will sound like a bitch." She raised a good point.

"But if you don't then that means you aren't happy I basically promised to stick with you through thick and thin. How about something that sounds nicer?"

"… How about you take a long bath while I try to understand how you think?" She suggested, aka, the woman's version of 'demanded'.

"Don't think too hard alright. Trying to understand someone that can stay calm no matter what is an endeavour too big for little minds." I say, referencing my Gamer's Mind before walking off.

"Hey! Did you just call me dumb!"

"I'm calling everyone dumb!"

Just you wait till I pump 1000 points into INT and we'll see that I was right.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Splitting it up to several parts. Diavel meeting and the fight will probably be after this chapter.

 **Before the Battle: Songstress Side Part 1**

Hearing the familiar bell chime ringing as the door was open, she sat up from the couch, exited the living room and threw a hug around the man before he got the chance to say, "I'm home".

"Tou-san! How was your day today~?" She gave her father a big hug who returned it with equal amounts of affection that would be hard to believe from his stern looking face.

"It was alright, Yuna. Well… too many people kept asking if I was the one to teach Kayaba during the lectures. I swear that boy… causes me trouble even now." Shigemura Tetsuhiro, her father, grumbled half-heartedly.

"Mmmm… Tou-san's students sound annoying. Seriously!"

"It can't be helped. Once people find out a connection to someone famous then that's that. Ah well, I can't say that I'm not a little proud of him."

"But Akihiko-san made Sword Art Online! And you're only a little proud?"

"Well of course! That's because my Yuna is my pride and joy!"

"Tou-san! Please don't say such embarrassing things in public!"

"Well, since we're home then it's alright then?"

"Mmhmm!"

They had dinner after that, they usually would eat outside for weekdays but take turns cooking meals for each other during weekends.

Both father and daughter would often try out new recipes after a week of eating out.

"Tou-san! I got you this." She held out a colourful band with a shiny Treble Clef symbol attached to the band.

"Thank you. Treble Clef? Do you have a matching one?" Her father asked and she took out one of her own.

"Mine has a Bass Clef! Now we're a set of music symbols on a manuscript!"

"So we are. *Sigh* If only I had the time to pick up the guitar again. But those pesky students of mine can't even-"

She listened as he rambled on at how inadequate some of his students were before taking out her guitar, playing him a song. He would then give some feedback and ask questions about the song she played.

Such events had been the norm for years.

"Hey, Tou-san. Can I try SAO?"

"Hmm, alright. But only because your grades are top of the class… and I know you want to hear Kajiura-san's music for SAO."

"Yay! You're the best Tou-san!"

Neither of them could have predicted that the norm would have been broken.

* * *

The music of the beginners town was simply… immersive. She felt that it captured the fantasy aspect well and…

It felt like a 'lull' before an adventure. A time for rest and peace, a song that feels like a sending off to someone.

It made sense as everyone would eventually depart from this town, she thought.

Her avatar was basically her, well, with long white hair and red eyes. If she was going to be playing in a fantasy genre then someone's got to have white hair, right? After all, she saw lots of pretty boys and girls in anime with white hair without being an Albino.

"Yosh! You're ready for this Yuna! *Cough* Uta!" She choked and can't believe she actually named her character Uta.

A lot of people were staring at her.

As much as she loved music this was-

"Embarrassing! Embarrassing! Embarrassing!" She spammed yelling and covered her face as she ran from the crowd.

After running for a while she noticed that the music had changed drastically.

"Eh?" She looked around, and found that she was out of the town.

She heard a loud growl and saw a Wild Boar about to charge at her.

"IYAAAAAHHHHH!" She screamed and ran after failing to equip her sword.

She didn't have much time to get used to the menu, after all.

Also, she ran out of town and was a lot further from it than expected.

In the end, she managed to 'aggro' too many Wild Boars for her to possibly handle.

They eventually stopped chasing her but she realised that she couldn't see the town anymore.

Come on! Aren't all games supposed to have mini-maps?

"Good afternoon? You look a bit lost, need any help?" She turned to face her fellow player and-

-Eh? He's handsome.

Well, he's alright. He didn't look Japanese… a foreigner? Not Korean either, but… the man she was speaking to had perfect Japanese. Perhaps he lived here most of his life?

"Oh! Nice to meet you! And eh? I guess I'm a little bit lost. I accidentally turned off the map and I don't know how to turn it back on, teehee!"

Embarrassing! Oh, she was a bit flustered from the experience as he kindly guided her on how to turn back on the map. She wouldn't usually behave that comfortably as that kind of 'cute' behaviour doesn't really work wonders outside of home.

Jealous female classmates can be a real pain.

He was really nice as well, giving her advice on proper gaming etiquette… as well as things not to say that should really be common sense for her.

Oh, and then they partied up, he taught her how to fight and then she got a present from him!

A Ukulele! Wow!

She guessed that it was an obvious present considering her name.

If she judged him by his name then… well, she would get him meat? He looks like he eats a lot of meat as well.

Everything was going great! She couldn't wait to tell her father that she made a new friend so quickly.

She motioned to activate the menu, only to find the log out button greyed out.

"Hey… what gives? Is your log out button not working too or is it just me?" She asked Nick, who had a strange look on his face.

"Hmm? Eh? What the hell… we should contact the GM's about this." He said in a mock panicked way.

Well, it seemed a bit faked. He looked resigned yet not all that shocked.

Perhaps he already found that out and was playing along.

He was probably thinking that it didn't matter earlier and now that she brought it up he was acting as if it was his first time noticing it.

That, or she was just overthinking things.

Then Kayaba Akihiko revealed the truth about the world.

She wasn't going home to her Papa. She was going to die. How can a girl like her fight against monsters? She was just a girl that loved to sing. She was going to die. She wasn't going to hug her daddy again. She was dead. If she left town again she would definitely die. Her father will save her! Yes, he helped Kayaba make it, right?

He hadn't saved her. When she woke up next to a nice face she remembered that everything that happened the previous day happened for real. Her father had not saved her.

She took comfort with the fact that the older man was a considerate polite gentleman with the occasional childish antics. It made her feel comfortable as it made him seem strong with a good heart.

They laughed a bit, she managed to forget that she was trapped for a brief moment.

"Hahar… anyways, I'll pay for a few nights in the inn, you can stay here and I'll go get some money."

She begged for him not to go.

He was going to leave her, wasn't she? She was a burden. He was one of those that actually thought he had a chance against this death game.

He was stupid.

Still… he said some smart yet scary things while remaining perfectly calm.

There was something wrong with him.

He was a liar, there was no way a stranger… a so called 'friend' she just met would go out of the way to protect her.

Reuniting her with her father? Liar. Protecting her? Liar.

"I'll be back." Liar.

She watched as he kept going to towns further from where she was from the room she was staying in through the Friends List.

He really was a liar.

He was going to die. Even if he was a liar that left her behind, left her to fend for herself after saying all those nice promises in order to 'get ahead' of everyone.

She didn't want him to die.

She took her mind off the thought by playing the Ukulele… that he gifted her.

When he came back to town she thought it was just for some restocking… even then, she was glad that he was alive.

And then he began walking back towards the inn.

He entered her room and she ended up throwing herself at him.

Thank goodness he was alive.

And then he started talking about making food taste better.

Is his priority screwed up? Is he right in the head?

She was glad that he didn't leave her. Yet, she wanted to see if he was really sincere.

"…can you stay with me tomorrow?"

And he did just that.

He was fun to tease, and she found him funny most of the time.

Except when he says dark things in a cold tone… I mean, who predicts that 2000 people will die in a month?

He came back the next day with a toad… named after that Toad in Naruto. Seriously…

That disgusting thing shot it's slimy tongue at her.

She disliked it ever since… but she could admit that Gamatatsu was reliable so, that evens out if you count the likeable parts.

She also learnt that Nick thinks about others quite a bit considering that he decided to use Gamatatsu to cheer the people up (even if it was in the worst first impression possible) instead of keeping it a secret.

Ah, wasn't that… instilling hope? That kind of way of doing things… it would be nice if she could do that with singing.

She remembered the times when her father was really sad about her mother's death and she would cheer him up. For some reason, music and songs would do that if she was the one doing so.

Sometimes she believed that her father was seeing her mother, and not her.

He gave her a beautiful flower themed hair ribbon, she used it to braid her hair immediately.

Is he always thinking about her? It's really flattering but yet it was disappointing in the sense that she wasn't taken that seriously as a grown up.

The age excuse is really redundant the moment she found out that his father and grandfather both married woman 10 years younger than them.

Well, at least that meant she could at least tease him. Although, she has yet to see him truly lose his 'cool' outside of his dulled surprises, excitement and frustration.

There was always a sense of stability in the way he carried himself most of the time in an emotional way. Yet, he honestly was just winging things along with a rough plan the way she saw it.

Things happened so quickly after that.

She couldn't believe that he was actually helping her fulfil her dreams of performing in front of so many people right here in SAO. Cheering people up was the main goal yet she admitted she wanted to see how far Nick would go for her.

Why was he so attached to her? At first she thought it was the other way around but… he seemed… desperate, in a way.

Someone bumped into her and left without so much of a word.

Rude.

"Did you see that girl? I thought she would have died already." Some old guy was talking about the person that bumped into me.

"Huh? What do you mean by that Mister?" She asked, refraining from doing so in a rude fashion. Nick was very polite in most cases so long as he wasn't excited.

Everything fell apart when he got excited and riled up.

"Oh? Yeah… that Asuna player did this before. She would buy up a few cheap rapiers, some potions and food before going out of town for a few days. I've heard from other players that she spends days in the West Forest by herself."

"…That's… brave of her." Yuna admitted, admiring that someone had that much courage to become stronger.

She silently was disappointed in herself as she was still too scared to leave town without Nick.

He could try to hide it but he certainly did not fear monsters or dying.

No, he feared something else but she couldn't figure out what.

"Bravery? You are letting admiration cloud your thoughts Uta-chan." She heard Nick speak eloquently.

She knew that whenever he did that he usually had something to impart to her like a teacher… well, more experienced human.

"Admiration is the furthest emotion from understanding. What Asuna did was not bravery. No, that was plain foolishness. I can see it in her eyes. She seeks death. She wants to use up all her strength and die. She thinks that if she died after giving it her all then she won't regret a lost future outside SAO. She doesn't believe in those that persevere to finish the game. She believes that death is the only outcome. That is the type of person you believed was brave."

It ended up turning into a lecture and character dissection. Honestly it was as if he knew more about her than he let on.

"Oooh, harsh words from The Butcher. I can testify that it's probably the truth from what I've been hearing about her." Argo, the short information broker said from the shadows of an alley.

"I'm almost tempted to look out for an idiot like that. But I have my own priorities… say Argo, how much would it cost for you to send an idiot to look out for another idiot?" She heard Nick ask Argo.

"2000 Col and I'll send Kiribou after her with the funniest excuse I can come up with."

"Another 1000 and you'll omit my part in it."

"Deal."

Eh? Is this really a business transaction or a prank negotiation?

"Oh right, Uta-chan! Did I tell you about this new place I found? It has a bathroom."

"What really!?"

A chance to have a bathtub filled with hot water?

Ah, he's so reliable! He was definitely being considerate in finding the place as he's a bit of a minimalist when it comes to living places. At least, that was the feeling she got when he went around looking for inns to rent in.

He was absolutely horrible when it came to fashion.

The single metal gauntlet thing would have been the last straw if he didn't get a Unique Skill out of it.

Huh? How did he guess that? Then again, it could just be his stupid luck acting up and making every one of his whims turn out to be useful in hindsight.

Well, she wasn't complaining.

So long as things went in his favour then she could rest easy knowing that she can wake up to see him right beside her again.

She wouldn't be left behind. Someone she cared about wouldn't just go off and die due to misfortune.

She began making a short hymn based on the First Town song, a song she would sing whenever he left town alone.

A hopeful prayer that he would come back to her safely.

He said he'll help her to fulfil her dreams.

She would be a terrible friend if she couldn't at least help him out with his own dreams.

But to get to that point she'll need to talk and spend more time with him to get to know him. She can't do that if he died. And she wouldn't have forgiven herself if she never managed to say all the things she wanted to say to him if he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I hope I did this chapter well. It's the longest one here. Thank you for your reviews, I'm glad that there's interest and I am grateful for your support! Also, I made an accounting error, forgetting that skills in SAO reach up to 1000. SO here is the redone stats… also, in progressive Kirito's level was around the high-tens so I made a bit of a mistake there but let's keep going and see what happens!

 **Yuna, Level 13**

 **STR: 15, AGI: 26, VIT: 10**

 **Skills: One-Handed Sword (118), Chant (95), Tailoring (115), Cooking (125)**

 **NickLZH, Level 16**

 **STR: 20, AGI: 30, VIT: 10**

 **Skills: One-Handed Sword (130), Counter Gauntlet (80), Blacksmithing (125), Sprint (130)**

Also, you should note that Nick had done some extra training if you get the references. I also hinted on his battle style a bit from his secretly gained combination of skills.

 **Before the Battle is a Concert! – The Songstress Part 2**

What is he doing? Yuna wondered as she watched Nick occupying the desk by the bedside immediately after his bath.

He was writing something down, yet, it looked as if he was trying to remember something.

She would have looked over his shoulder again but it looked as if he was wracking his head for something important so she decided to leave him be for now.

After hearing his story that she found quite incredulous (she believed the general points for the most part but some things were off) she felt that she understood him a lot better.

He was, for the most part 'friendly' and a relaxed person to be around. Calm, collected yet his tendency to make small talk makes him seem distant.

The truth of the matter was that he's not comfortable with making a lot of friends. Rather, she once asked what his definition of 'friends' was and he said without hesitating that "They are people I would die for. Facebook friends are in another category. The definition that the 'world' has of 'friends' is something I would put in the 'Acquaintance' box."

Rather harsh standards on others and himself… that was what she thought.

She asked why he considered her a friend back then in response to his definition.

"It's something my father told me, he said that I was just like him and his own father. It turns out that we men of the family have a tendency to keep to ourselves. Networking is fine but we are never comfortable with 'socialising' as it drains us. But the moment we find someone we can connect with, the way we handle it is exactly the same, we go all the way to get to know that person."

Ah, she understood why then. They both first found a common topic in music before finding each other's antics enjoyable.

She would laugh at his joke or actions and he would be too easily tripped up by her own jokes due to taking them too seriously.

For someone so perspective, his reaction when thinking a joke was something serious made it worth it. And then he simply forgives her immediately because that's the way he is.

When he's excited, well, anything goes. Most of the stuff he's driven to do seems stupid, reckless, and insensitive at first… until the results prove that by a stroke of luck, that it was brilliance all along.

It's been awhile… she decided to check up on him, hoping that he won't brush her away like a child. It's kind of insulting to be treated as a kid at times.

Then again, she hasn't even finished her second year of high school whilst he's already graduated from university. And since he had to manage his parents assets then a girl like her must look immature from his perspective.

Well, that can't stand!

"Whatcha doing?"

"Almost… almost done."

She looked at what he was writing and was surprised to find that it was music sheets! It looked to be a piano composition, or rather, sheet music of a song that he was now attaching to lyrics.

It was something meant to be sung.

"You wrote this?"

"No. I just… remembered, I tried to remember a song that… I just needed to check something."

That sounded very worrying, it sounded like a serious issue.

He turned to her after finishing up writing the last line.

"Yuna-chan, please, could you sing this for me? It doesn't have to be perfect but I need to check something."

Hmph! Of course she can do that!

"I would love to." Yuna took the sheet music and noted that it sounded like a pop or ani-song.

' _Break Beat Bark! Arranged by eba'_

"Alright! I'll give it a shot! Are you ready!?"

She got into her performer mode! Alright, gotta keep being pumped up!

"Whooooaaa! Yuna!" He sounded more strained in his enthusiasm than usual.

This must mean something important to him then.

"警報が響いて  
包囲網でガンジガラメ  
〔checkmate〕チッェクメイト寸前  
countdown〔カウントダウン〕嫌らしいな  
勝手な欲望に踏みつけられたって  
僕のセオリーじゃ答えは  
No‼ Are you kidding me?  
ホグの刻んだ記憶を

君と創り上げてきた現実を  
イレギュラーなんかに奪われるな  
Break Beat Bark  
まだ見えない未来って  
単純じゃないダンジョンみたい  
Can't see

だけどHead up‼  
すぐそこさ  
Never give up  
パスワードはそれで十分なんだ  
君と僕の純粋すぎる理想  
捨てられないね？Heart beat  
叫び出せ願いの限り!"

She continued to sing the song as she felt as if it was meant for her, and only her, to sing.

It was a strange notion of thought but Nick's expression was stranger.

By the time she finished the A part of the sheet music he had his 'deep thinking' expression again.

"-叶えなきゃないね？  
Heart beat  
叫び出せ 願の限り "

As she finished the last part of the song that involved holding some long notes she looked to her audience of one to find that he was looking at her with a worried expression.

"Amazing! It sounded awesome! I can't believe you did that on the first try! Yuna-chan is a super diva!" The praise was sincere yet there was some anxiousness right beneath his near-strained expression.

"I-is that so? Yosh, I'm really happy you praised me so much! Eh, it wasn't much!" She raised her fingers in a V shape whilst throwing him a wink.

"A-ah, of course it wasn't for the up and coming songstress of Aincrad!"

Something was very wrong.

Well, they 'celebrated' with a nice glass of milk before Nick stood up to leave.

"Right ho! I feel like making a new heavy armour gauntlet! I think I could make one that deals damage too, I mean, I just need to add some spikes right? Eh? Isn't that just super 'edgy'? Damn, Kirito must be rubbing off me."

"Nice change of topic…" She muttered as he left before she got a chance to ask anything else.

He only came back in the dead of the night.

He went hunting without her.

She knew he was out late because she had her friend menu out in bed the entire time.

He attempted to enter their bedroom quietly.

"I know that you're there, you know?" She said, a bit cross with him.

"Haha, sorry. I just wanted to level up my [Stealth] skills…"

"You don't even have a skill slot for [Sneaking]. Ah, whatever, just wash up and come over already." She said, pointing to the empty half of the bed.

"Got it. I'll make it quick."

Her only response the next day on why he was hunting late was "I wanted to make myself 10X smarter than the average guy." And " I wanted to test out a new trick."

She knew he wasn't going to elaborate anytime soon so they focused on discussing what to do for the pre-boss meeting.

Apparently, Diavel the organiser was an acquaintance of Nick, so he had arranged for her to open up the meeting with a few songs.

Also, Nick also had a plan to troll Kirito by rubbing his Anneal Blade up in front of Kirito's face.

…She blushed at the innuendo that she accidentally thought of in her head.

"Eh, Yuna-chan? Are you alright? I'm sorry, I didn't know you can get fevers."

"It's nothing! I'm fine, see! Ehehe…"

He gave her a bemused look before returning to drawing up his plans.

* * *

The day finally arrived.

Wah! There's so many people! Come on Yuna you can do this!

She told herself, slapping her cheeks lightly as Nick was discussing some things with Diavel, the blue haired player.

Right, it's time then.

There's what… 46 people gathered outside of Nick and herself. The only other female player seems to be that Asuna girl from back there.

She didn't know why Nick included her in one of his plans (he emphasised the word 'Keikaku' a lot while drinking tea for some reason), but she supposed that everyone benefits if Asuna takes up the challenge.

Ah well, it was about time she got on with it.

She had the white hair dye, hair style modification and eye-recolouring potion ready to be used. She used them quickly to make her look like her first avatar, long white hair tied, two buns tied up by red ribbons, two braids at her sides and finally, bright red eyes.

She opted for a slight recolouring of her white coat and dress to have some red highlights for her new stage dress.

"Today, thank you for heeding my summons! Some people here know me, but I will again introduce myself! I am «Diavel», and my class in my heart is «Knight»!"

The players gathered around the former fountain of the broken amphitheatre burst out with whistles and applause, mixed with various cries like 'You meant Hero, right!' flew through the air.

Uwah! I'm getting nervous! Will I even perform well enough? What if I miss a note and everything goes off key and-"

She felt hand on her shoulder, Nick had a goofy grin on his face and gave a thumbs up!

"It'll be all right. If you can't trust in yourself or my second-hand drumming skills I learnt from my sister then believe in my LUCK that believes in you!"

"That is the worst reference of Gurren Lagaan I ever had to hear! And how can you even communicate with your so called Luck in the first place!"

They looked at each other, glared, before giggling.

Ah, she felt better now.

"-Clear this death game! This is our duty as top players! And I have even more good news! Aincrad's local diva Uta-chan is hosting a special event for us right now!"

The gathered crowd exploded into excitement, the 'repressed Japanese males' all shouted 'Uta-chan!' and 'Uta-hime!' with such enthusiasm it was both embarrassing and flattering.

She walked up from behind the walls of the broken Amphitheatre with Nick trailing behind her, staying a good distance away for now!

"Are you guys ready?" She greeted loudly.

Loud applause was the result, she almost pouted when she noticed that her fellow female player was too shocked to join in. Ah well, in time…

"Everyone! I have a special announcement I want to make but first, I have a new song that Nick here wrote up for me and I'll like to share it with you all! I practiced really hard last night so I'm hoping you'll all like it!" Yuna began-

"Oi! What does a Gaijin know about writing songs in our language!" The orange cactus hair man that Nick warned her about, Kibaou, complained… She almost sighed at the racism but-

"Oh? Are you saying there's something wrong with my Japanese as well just because I'm a Gaijin? I was born in Japan you know. For all you know Nick was born here too." A giant dark-skinned man said as he towered above Kibaou.

Agil, she remembered Nick mentioning that he sold some of his gear cheaply to Agil, just above the lousy price he would get from NPC's for some of his more 'common' drops.

"E-eh? I mean, I see the light now. You're Japanese is so good. I'm glad that you had put in so much effort to learn our language. Hiiii!" The terrified cactus head man walked backwards.

"Much better. Sorry for the interruption." Agil said to her and Nick, the both of us gave a thumbs up back.

"All right then! This song is called Break Beat Bark! I know the title sounds weird but why not!"

A few minutes later…

"-叶えなきゃないね？  
Heart beat  
叫び出せ 願の限り "

She held her ending position for a few seconds before the applause broke out louder than she had ever heard before!

She was panting, it was tiring yet-

-It was the most rewarding experience of her life.

She felt as if she was one more step closer to her dream.

She had the biggest smile on her face and she turned to see that Nick had a matching smile of his own.

Raising the V for Victory sign to him, she finally got him to return the same V-sign.

Turning around quickly, she addressed her audience.

"Thank you so much everyone! I have a special surprise for you all, would you please look at your HP bar for a buff!"

She began explaining about her Chant Extra Skill causing much celebration and awe from the crowd, some even talking about how this will make the boss fight much easier.

"The reason I'm telling you all of this is because from now on, NickLZH and I will be joining the boss fights!"

The response was mixed, there was applause but there were a lot of 'Don't do it!' comments.

"I want to confess something! I'm frightened, so very much so. I'm scared of dying but even so… I won't lose hope! If everyone loses hope now then we lose our purpose for risking our lives, for fighting so hard. To give up… to not know what we want to or can do in our situation… to inspire to move past that hopelessness, that is why I want to sing! That is why I will use my voice to bring hope and clear this death game!"

Her heartfelt speech that was also aimed at Nick created a long silence-

-That ended as Nick begun clapping, followed by Kirito, Agil, Diavel, Kibaou, everyone else and finally… Asuna. The person that she had also hope her efforts would touch.

Admittedly it was a bit strange to be looked at with such fascination but she could deal with it.

"I'm not a skilled fighter. How could I forget that when I had that beaten into my head! But I'm not the only person with an Extra Skill here!"

She said, making the crowd speculate wildly, looking at each other with suspicion and also partial awe.

"This person has supported me from the very beginning. He has helped me from the very first day to get to this point where I have the courage to stand in front of all of you. The wielder of the Extra Skill Counter Gauntlet, my bodyguard and manager, NickLZH!"

Nick stood up from his seat where he place the drums and equipped an intimidating spiky gauntlet. The crowd began whispering and speculating on what it meant.

"And therein lays the challenge. To demonstrate our strength and help the raiding group I offer this, Anneal Blade +8 +4S4D to whoever that can either break my third best sword and gauntlet in a duel to 50% HP right now!"

"But beware… I've broken a few blades of some overly annoying 'fans' of Uta-chan here. So come at me at your own risk!"

She stepped to the side and looked out for those that wanted to accept Nick's challenge.

Seeing two hands after half a minute, she asked them to come down.

"All right! Looks like Diavel the Knight and Kirito the Black Lone Wolf will be taking up Nick's challenge. Would Diavel like to go first?" Yuna asked, much to Kirito's disappointment but eventual pragmatic expression as he wished to observe how Nick fought first.

And that was exactly the point. Nick had wanted to rig it in Kirito's favour.

Also, he wanted her to call him by that title just to annoy him, as the little imaginary tick mark appeared for a brief moment before Kirito's calm re-established himself.

"Would you like to use your back-up sword? Trust me, I already broke an Anneal Blade before." Nick offered gentlemanly to the blue 'Knight'.

"Well if you put it that way then I'll take you up on your offer." Diavel said, swapping his sword.

The duel began-

-Something changed with Nick, she couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was but his eyes darted around observing every little thing about Diavel and the battlefield.

And then, it was as if all the expression drained from his face. There was only a calm, robotic focus left behind in those brown eyes of his.

Diavel made the first move, using Rage Spike to close the distance as the charge up sword skill and an upward slash from the right!

But that move was easily seen through before the skill had activated-

-Nick had already sidestepped just as the skill activated, leaving Diavel no chance to change course even if he had noticed it.

Before he sidestepped his right blade was already over lifted high up, as if he had already predicted Diavel's move and had positioned himself to use Vertical, the basic one-handed sword skill.

The rising blade clashed against his falling one, despite the skill power difference there was a huge difference in knowledge and skill. Nick's blacksmithing knowledge, powers of observation (probably) and his crazy Luck allowed him to land a critical hit against the weak point of Diavel's weapon.

Diavel's blade was shattered in one strike.

Before Diavel's face fully widened in surprise as the crowd gasped-

-Nick's bladed Gauntlet clad left hand had already grabbed Diavel's face and dragged it down just enough to activated his pre-prepared Rage Spike of his own.

He dragged Diavel's heavily armoured body forward and let go as his upward slash from the right made a powerful slash against Diavel's armour, Diavel's Kite shield did nothing to protect him as his Bronze Armour was heavily damaged and his HP hit 50% in one move!

A winner of the Duel!

The words showed the winner clearly!

"Too bad Diavel-san! Make sure to have your armour repaired alright?" She wished him all the best and rushed the still shocked Diavel off the stage. "And now, Kirito-san's turn!"

"Heh… Teme, you just wanted to rub your sword in front of me, didn't you?"

"I'm hurt Kirito-san. How could you think of me that way? Aren't you just projecting your real desire to have a taste of my blade up close?"

Yuna had to cover her face at the increasingly strange male dick measuring taunts.

"Well then, come at me Kirito! Let's keep going until our bodies break!"

"You just wanted to say that line didn't you!" Kirito retorted with an excited grin, and placed his hand on his Anneal Blade.

Duel Start!

-Fast!

She could barely keep up with what was going on!

Both of them charged each other at the same time and were now clashing blades against each other relentless.

Nick made footwork seem quick, effortless and utterly efficient as he repositioned himself at the best places possible to counter Kirito's superior strength, speed and reflexes.

Even through Nick always had the next three moves prepared in advanced in the most brutally optimised manner Kirito seems to simply luck out or overpower him so that none of the debilitating blows could hit him!

Nick hadn't used his Gauntlet yet but-

"HRRYAAAAAA!" Kirito cried out in a frenzied manner with a sudden burst of speed as he caught Nick with his guard broken.

The blade came down and was caught by the bladed Gauntlet, the blade was stopped completely. The offensive power of the blade was nullified.

There was no HP damage done to the user of Counter Gauntlet.

"Tch!" Kirito couldn't get his blade out of Nick's tight hold on his sword.

Yuna noticed that Nick still had not said a word the moment the battle began for real. It was as if he was in another state of mind.

"Hmm? Looks like it's your win, Kirito." Nick finally spoke.

"What do you mean? You could have cut me down at any time. And you didn't lose a single point in HP unlike I did. So you would win by time out too." Kirito replied calmly, a bit miffed.

"You forget Kirito. The win condition was to break either my blade or Gauntlet."

"What?"

Just as he said those words, Nick's bladed Gauntlet shattered and Kirito stumbled backwards from the sudden release.

Nick operated his menu and selected the Surrender option.

Thereby, losing the duel.

Much to everyone's awed looks and slight disappointment.

"Blade Catch, A basic yet powerful skill that allows me to catch an attack and hold onto it safely for 3 seconds by sacrificing a bit of durability… but if I hold onto a weapon longer than that my Gauntlet's durability will drop rapidly." Nick explained for everyone to hear, sharing a weakness, yet he didn't seem dissatisfied.

"…Damn, I really didn't want to win that way." Kirito grumbled.

"I get that. But really, if you kept on going a little longer and remembered to keep an eye on my Gauntlet then you would have won by breaking my sword. It has only 1 Durability left." Nick admitted, stunning the crowd.

She was very impressed, even if it was Nick's 3rd strongest Gauntlet and blade it wasn't an easy feat.

Nick opened the trade window to give away the weapon only to have a shocked look.

"A maxed Anneal Blade is a little too much for me. I think trading off my own Anneal Blade for yours is a great prize on its own." Kirito said as he placed his Anneal Blade into the trade window.

"Kirito… you're a real swell guy you know! Everyone give it up to Kirito!" Nick shouted, Yuna followed through with cheering for Kirito's exemplary behaviour.

Kirito looked terribly embarrassed at the attention.

"…Well, you'll probably upgrade it to +8 anyways." Kirito mumbled softly.

"Yep. You can bet on it, buddy." Nick smiled as Kirito shot him a grin.

She felt as if she was losing in an important department.

"All right everyone! It's time for part two of our challenge! Nick!" Yuna addressed the crowd as Nick took out his second best weapon.

"This, is my crafted Breezy Wind Fleuret+6. It's base is stronger than the normal Wind Fleuret, and has the upgrade of +3A1D2S! This is my second strongest sword, which is only second strongest because I like Rapiers a little less than the Anneal Blade. Have you seen such a sick design?" Everyone laughed at his comment, silently agreeing that an Anneal Blade looked pretty cool.

Meanwhile Yuna was thinking to herself, 'That meant it had +3 in Accuracy, +1 in Durability, and +2 in Sharpness!'

Yuna congratulated herself for remembering the terms of enchantment!

"As for the challenge. I will need someone to join me singing up here for my next song!" Yuna announced.

"WOAAHH!" "Pick me!" "Me Uta-hime!"

Her fans and weapon enthusiasts cried out!

"That someone will need to wear this!" She took out the black and white dress with red highlights from her Inventory to show everyone.

… Everyone was silent.

"Just as planned…There's no male version by the way! Oh my, that's a lot of hands up!" Nick said quietly, snickered before declaring that he was going to start picking people out.

Literally everyone had their hands down immediately!

Yuna looked towards Asuna, the crowd's gaze followed.

The sole female of the audience (Other than Yuna) had an utterly flabbergasted expression.

"All is going according to the scenario." Nick chuckled darkly as Asuna put her hand up, and slapped Kirito on the back hard for insinuating that she was doing it for anything other than the rapier.

Asuna accepted the trade request and went behind the building to swap clothes.

She looked rather embarrassed and so cute!

Kirito and Nick had their arms around each other's shoulder and gave two thumbs up together!

Asuna glared at them before giving a death glare to the cheering and whistling crowd.

Who shut up immediately!

Wow!

"Come on Asuna-chan! You have a lovely smile you know? You should show it to the world." Yuna began, and was met with Asuna's frown.

Nick went back to the stage to his drum set and Kirito came up holding big white cards with lyrics on them for Asuna.

"Alright everyone! This song is a cover of LiSA's "Catch the Moment!"

And so we begun, Asuna was a bit off tune for a bit but quickly got quite good! She also started to enjoy it in the 45 second mark.

" _Quietly, I inhaled_

 _sighs I spit out_

 _Regrets only left a bitterness_

 _Why? Always like this_

 _I couldn't say the important points_

 _And the next morning sun_

 _is showing its face_

 _Fate that made me sick of it_

 _I'll mince them all with knife_

 _If I started over once again,_

 _Maybe I couldn't meet you_

 _It's all started_

 _the moment my voices resounded_

 _My heart is counting_

 _the limit of life force_

 _Even if it's granted_

 _Even if it's become true_

 _This hope has no end_

 _Ran in sweat dripping,_

 _One day, the seconds hand of this world_

 _would leave behind me,_

 _who stopped my step_

 _I wonder, how many times left_

 _for me to be able to laugh with you?_

 _This world is testing me_

 _Catch the Moment_

 _Every times I count_

 _the pieces of happiness,_

 _I become afraid of the future_

 _that keep changing_

 _Let's raise this seed of love_

 _with a great care_

 _I wonder if we finally could_

 _break through those thick clouds_

 _Your voices were resounding_

 _Ran throughout my whole body_

 _Knocked the door of my heart_

 _Even though, full of "cowardice"_

 _It would be opened_

 _Because I want to believe so_

 _I thought,_

 _There's supposed to be nothing_

 _right before my foot step_

 _But one day, there'll be a deep,_

 _a certain root grows there_

 _Even if a stormy night came,_

 _I wouldn't waver_

 _Countless times,_

 _I keep chasing_

 _and surpass it_

 _And you suddenly,_

 _can't understand me anymore_

 _I become really happy_

 _by only knowing that_

 _we took a breath at the same time_

 _I wonder if every seconds I've gathered_

 _could become an eternity?_

 _It's all started_

 _the moment my voices resounded_

 _My heart is counting_

 _the limit of life force_

 _Even if it's granted_

 _Even if it's become true_

 _This hope has no end_

 _Ran in sweat dripping,_

 _One day, the seconds hand of this world_

 _would leave behind me,_

 _who stopped my step_

 _I wonder, how many times left_

 _for me to be able to laugh with you?_

 _This world is testing me_

 _Catch the Moment_

 _I'll never let go_

 _I'll catch this moment_

 _Catch the Moment!"_

The applause came after Yuna's and Asuna's back pressed against each other on an impromptu ending pose.

"Hey, Asuna-chan? That was pretty fun, right?" Yuna said after thanking the crowd along with Asuna.

"Eh? Um.. I mean, yeah, it was actually…enjoyable." Asuna looked surprise to find her saying that.

"Then lets do that again sometime? Alright?" Yuna pressed on.

"Well… once in a while." Asuna relented with a smile.

"Great! It's a promise then." Yuna hugged Asuna tightly, surprising the girl.

"Breast expression of female friendship. Don't you agree?" Nick said something in English to Kirito who nodded while covering his nose and mouth.

Yuna didn't really get what he was saying, however… and thankfully for them, Asuna didn't hear what Nick said.

The rapier was given to Asuna and the meeting continued in a good mood.

Kibaou tried to say something against Beta Testers but then Agil defended the Beta Tester's using Argo's guide book made by information contributed by Beta Tester's as proof they cared. And then surprisingly, Diavel outed himself as a Beta Tester-

-And was applauded.

"He's riding on the good sentiment and good mood that we helped made earlier. It would have been grudging admittance before but I guess we played our parts, huh?" Nick said to her quietly.

"You really think that we managed something like that?" Yuna asked, as he gave her a knowing look.

"Believe me, YOU did manage something like what's happening right now." Nick looked at the crowd as a handful of players outed themselves as Beta Testers too… finally Kirito shrugged and stood up as well.

When Kirito stood up people were rather glad that such a strong player and someone knowledgeable would be fighting in the frontlines!

Kirito was suitably awkward about the positive attention he did not expect.

"…Don't sell yourself short, Nick. I couldn't have done it without you." Yuna said to him, in which he gave her a sad smile.

"No, I think you would have gotten the bravery and skill to do what you did eventually by yourself. I know you're a strong girl, you would have done it."

"Nope! I couldn't possibly organise all of this you know? I just play the guitar, sing and dance on the stage. You made it all possible for me, Producer-san!"

His eyes widened and he had a bit of a shocked expression, before it settled for a smile that Yuna could safely say was… hopeful.

"Thank you Yuna-chan. For those kind words and… that speech of yours earlier. I needed that. I owe you one."

Yuna shook her head. "Uh uh! I still owe you way more than that so don't think you can cancel my debt off!" Yuna admonished him.

"…Hmm? It's times like these that remind me you're a dazzling young woman."

"W-what are you saying! Ah, complimenting an up and coming diva like myself! I need time to prepare my heart, you know?"

"Take all the time you need. I'll say it again and again if I have to." And then he gave that stupid carefree grin that he has in his best 'everything is going to be alright' moments.

Ahh, so embarrassing! Embarrassing! She covered her face as it was definitely flushed right now.

Yet, it was alright she supposed.

"Well, I don't think what we do for each other is quantifiable so… let's just resolve that we will never be even and that I will be the one repaying you for everything." He said, making her stare at him.

"Nuh uh! I'm the one that will be doing you the favours."

"Objection!" He shouted.

"Your Objection is invalid!" She shot back.

"Same!"

"Same!"

They spammed the "Same!" argument until someone tapped each of their shoulders.

"What!?" They both turned only to find Kirito and Asuna having a blank face, staring at them.

"Uh, where is everyone?" Nick asked, only for Kirito to grin.

"Oh? Agil and Asuna convinced everyone to leave you two to your flirting. They moved to the other corner and finished the meeting a few minutes ago." Argo came out of nowhere and explained.

"Damn it Argo! I earned that moment!" Kirito complained about having his moment stolen from him.

"If you wanted it you should have coughed up 2000 Col." Argo laughed as Kirito raged more.

At that point Agil broke into laughter before Nick, Asuna and Yuna joined in on it.

Well, now she had to be caught up with the raid plan!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I will go into more details on the ramifications on what happened after the boss fight with Kirito, Diavel and maybe Asuna… depends. Thanks for the support and reviews! Let me know if you have any suggestions.

Edit: To some of the reviews, I corrected some mistakes, remember that Hp from [The Gamer] is not the same as SAO avatar HP. SAO avatar HP is pointless anyways since progression is fucked up due to Kirito's unknown stats and other factors.

On the topic of Unique skills, Counter Gauntlet was made up but wasn't particularly out of the theme as unique skills include 4 Sword Skills, 1 Spear Skill and 1 Shuriken throwing skill. Sharp Gauntlet's are not unfeasible.

Yuna's **Chant** is a canon unique skill added by Kawahara in the Hopeful Chant novel that was released with Ordinal Scale.

 **Spoilers!** **At the end of the chapter on Yuna, Eiji and Fuurinkazan. Do not read that part if you have not watched Ordinal Scale, but do note that it explains Yuna's death and Fuurinkazan's part in it.**

 **The Kobold Massacre Incident**

"What the fuck? These people raised the price of blue hair dye from the beta… seriously, fuck you Kayaba! This is the pettiest way to fuck with your players you hear me!" He raged in an alleyway where no one could hear him, before he exited and finished up his purchase for the blue dye from a player that quickly ran off.

10000 Cor, gone just like that. He knew that prices would be inflated because of the nature of the game but for a player to charge him that much…

It used to be 5000 Cor, fuck you Kayaba!

"Really? You're complaining about a few thousand Cor price increase when you're willing to cough up nearly 40K for Kirito's sword?"

Diavel almost choked and turned around slowly, finding the amused expression of the manager of most players' beloved "Bard of Aincrad".

"You… heard that?" Diavel said slowly, wanting to punch himself in the face for his outburst outing him as a Beta Tester. Also, how the hell did he know he wanted to buy Kirito's sword?

Most players sentiment towards Beta Tester's like himself were rather negative due to the ignorant crowd mentality of scapegoating anyone that are more 'elite' than themselves for their own problems.

Granted, this is a death game now so he can tolerate some of their sentiments for his own benefit but really? This isn't the sort of thing sustainable as Beta Testers are needed in the early stages of clearing the floors… until the other players are brought up to speed.

NickLZH shrugged and smiled pleasantly, in a carefree manner.

"Yeah, I was just walking by and heard you shouting about the dye and all. There was this time where I was looking for hidden rooms in an Inn and ended up crawling across the attic, that's where I overheard Argo and yourself doing business."

What the hell is that kind of coincidence! Is the world trying to screw with him!?

What kind of game allows for sneaking around safe NPC residences!?

"Damn you Kayaba…" It's all Kayaba's fault, Diavel thought to himself.

"Wait a second! You can't just blame Kayaba like that!" Diavel looked at Nick who had a concerned expression, before it morphed into a grin. "You're supposed to shout 'KAYABA!' in the girliest way possible. If he's listening in then it will at least annoy him. Scream it with me, KAYABA!"

Diavel was simply shocked, before he shrugged and joined him.

"KAYABA!" They screamed, attracting the attention of the various players in a café not too far from here.

Most of them joined in screaming Kayaba's name in the stupidest fashion.

The only one that didn't join them in shouting and mocking Kayaba's name was some stern looking guy named 'Heathcliff', who simply looked annoyed and accidentally broke the tea cup he had in his hand.

"That was more therapeutic than I ever imagined." Diavel muttered.

Oh wait… there's still the issue of-

"Glad you're feeling better. But seriously, do you think Kirito's the type to YOLO for the last hit bonus at the boss fight? He's a Solo Player and all but… I know him and he's actually a charitable guy. You don't have to hurt the chances of all of us beating Illfang by handicapping him you know?" Nick whispered to his ear as he had a hand over his shoulder.

"*Sigh* I get that. But… Well, the last hit bonus is seriously tempting." Diavel weakly defended himself.

"Hmm, yeah, I get you. That's normal and I won't judge or tell on you for anything like that." Nick said, nodding.

Whew!

"That said, here, I'll trade you my maxed Anneal Blade for yours."

"Wait, what?"

He would trade his +8 blade for Diavel's +5 Blade?

"Come on, I think it's only fair that everyone gets the chance. Besides, how about during the upcoming meeting you're planning I show you that Kirito isn't that bad of a guy? It's better that we all get along for the boss fight."

Well, he traded the blade and actually found Nick to be a cool enough guy. He almost thought he was gullible and too nice were it not for the fact his plan to improve the sentiments for Beta Testers weren't bad at all.

On the day itself, Diavel was astonished by their selfless reveal of their Unique Skills, both of which should make them the target of jealousy and suspicion but… well, it worked out.

The several songs sung were great and he had a good opportunity to see how well he stacked up against Nick and Kirito. Which wasn't well at all… seriously, what is with that kind of efficient movement? It's as if Nick saw him coming from miles away.

He had a good look at Kirito and well, he supposed that it wouldn't hurt to get along with him. He knew about Kirito from the Closed Beta and was always jealous at that obviously gaming freak who was probably a loser socially.

Now through? Kirito seemed pretty cool.

Diavel messaged Nick about the raid arrangements as he and Uta were busy bickering in good humour.

With well over 300 Beta Testers dead (according to Argo, that's almost half of the estimated 700-800 beta testers), he couldn't afford to risk anyone's chances.

Nick's preference was for Uta and himself to be at either the backlines or the centre since monsters will be aggro'ed towards Uta.

Well, there would be several parties of six members each and- the placings would have to be dependent on the day itself.

There were two no-shows compared with the previous days, including Argo. That pretty much meant only one person from the previous gathering did not decide to turn up.

46 Players, 42 players got into the 7 parties of six members quickly after Diavel gave the order.

As expected of our national mentality, Uta was placed on the 'idol' pedestal and was, well… people didn't expect to party with her or that it would be allowed by her manager/producer.

"Sorry! I know the both are you are strong at attacking but since the both of you are left out you'll have to join Nick and Uta's party. It's basically guard duty but the Boss might power-up at its lowest health so I'll swap you both in along with Nick to replace the support group, is that alright?" Diavel explained to Kirito and Asuna who nodded rather contently and went along with his suggestion… well, the Rapier user looked a bit unfriendly but he emphasised about Uta's important role and that she will be essential for clearing the game.

He would have emphasised Nick too but he guessed that being concerned for their fellow female players would be more convincing.

Nick's Counter Gauntlet is needed for blocking whatever powerful attack Illfang brings out that the raid group can't dodge. From the few front liners, himself, Kirito and this Asuna player there shouldn't be a problem in ending Illfang before he spawns more Kobold Sentinels at the last HP bars.

He could only hope that the information that Argo gathered would be correct for the most part.

Also… it wouldn't hurt if Kibaou had an accidental death.

As they walked along to the boss room through the First Floor Labyrinth, Nick offered to go in front since he was a Blacksmith and could repair his equipment easily enough, not wanting any other players to have reduced durability in our equipment.

Sure we brought some Whetstone but as they were consumables they had cooldowns like potions so fixing them on the fly constantly wasn't viable.

A proper blacksmith with a portable anvil, etc… was needed for real sustainable fixing.

Kirito and Asuna would protect Uta as they were going through the labyrinth just fine so…

Diavel could see why they called him 'The Butcher'.

Coordination, Timing, Decision Making… and a good load of power. He watched with respect as Nick sliced his blade right through every gap and weaves himself through the tiniest of openings as if he was dodging on the hardest mode of Touhou.

It was '2Risky4Me', Diavel thought. Yet, the blacksmith bladed gauntlet user effortless one-shot Kobold's with weak point and critical hit damage multipliers. It was insane how luck he was as well.

The way was soon cleared and everyone freshened up as Nick finished repairing his own equipment.

Well… here goes nothing.

"Remember! Cor will be automatically divided evenly among the 44 raid party members while each item will belong to the person who receives it. Drops in SAO, according to The Rat's guidebook, are random so just count your blessings when we beat Illfang, alright everyone?"

Well, except the last hit bonus.

Everyone cheered, probably because they think they might get lucky and some were relieved they wouldn't be pressured to give anything up.

At least two high mobility groups should be deployed to defend Uta as she sings but-

"Leave it to us. Everyone else should focus on the boss." Nick said those words.

-He denied any additional help.

At this point, Diavel could see that for both Kirito and Nick… they were both players that would fight better by themselves for their own respective strengths. Kirito was just overwhelming powerful for their level and Nick's fighting style depended on minimal complications.

They entered the boss room, there were a lot of ominous things happening as the mobs defending the boss appeared.

"Gurururaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Illfang roared, its right hand wielded an axe made of one and it's left carried a buckler. Behind its waist was its final weapon, the Talwar.

"Are you guys ready? Let's start the music!" Uta exclaimed as she began playing the guitar while singing, her sword at her waist ready to be used as well.

Seeing the buff on the side of his HP bar, Diavel allowed himself to grin.

His grin faltered as ...Instead of charging from the direction Illfang came from-

And then all the sentinels summoned themselves around Uta's party...

* * *

I won't let her die.

What would have happened will not be allowed on my watch!

The moment she sang that song I knew it was the same Yuna from the Ordinal Scale trailer.

Considering that she appeared as an 'AI AR Idol'… I watched and read enough stories to guess where the plot was going.

I left that night immediately for last minute training.

It did not matter if I couldn't level my SAO stats fast enough.

I had something in mind after watching the Resident Evil movies.

It would compensate for my slightly below average coordination that I made up through skill and luck.

I willed myself in order to generate quests, which involved slaying monsters, perfoming stupid tasks and creating new skills for myself.

All of these netted me +2 INT and lots of EXP for [The Gamer]'s EXP bar.

Completing large quest chain that involved improving Yuna's standing, my own, Kirito's and the sentiment towards Beta testers in general netted me hell loads of EXP. Completing all of those optional quests along with changing Diavel's attitude, showing-off, and some other small things got me even more EXP and a skill book in [Deception].

 **Name** : NickLZH **Age** : 22

 **LVL:** 25 **EXP:** 5834/31477

 **Title** : Diva Manager **Affiliation** : OHANA (We Stitch Now!)

 **Race:** Human/Spirit

 **HP:** 600/600 **Regen:** 6 per hour

 **MP:** 1000/1000 **Regen:** 500 per minute

 **STR:** 4

 **END:** 5

 **AGI:** 4

 **INT:** 50

 **WIS:** 50

 **LUK:** 100

 **Points:** 0

 **Col: 258600**

 **[Mana Affinity] – Passive –**

 **Description: A skill that allows the user to be intuned to mana and handle it instinctly. Changes the nature of the user's Max MP to 20*INT. Grants a % bonus to MP related skill effects equal to INT (50%).**

 **[Good Luck Charm? I say I'm a Luck Sink.] – Passive –**

 **Description: A double effect combo skill.**

 **The first effect passively increases the LUK of people with the value of = 40 in their relationship meter. This applies passively to those that have yet to meet you at around 10% strength.**

 **Steals up to 20 LUK from people that have less than or equal to 0 in their relationship meter and adds this value to your own LUK. This only happens after meeting such a person.**

Yup, I love levelling up LUK.

As for the **[Relationship Meter]…**

 **Shigemura Yuna, Uta: 70 / 100, Best Friend?**

 **Kirigaya Kazuto, Kirito: 40 / 100, Friend**

 **Yuuki Asuna, Asuna: 10 / 100, Respectful Acquaintance**

 **Hiroki Nobuyuki, Diavel: 15 / 100, Respectful Business Partners**

 **Ginjo Shiori, Argo: 25 / 100, Friendly Business Partners and sort of friends.**

 **Andrew Gilbert Mills, Agil: 25/100, Fellow foreign men, business partners and trusted acquaintance.**

 **Hirano Seki, Kibaou: -20/100, Disliked Gaijin Lucky Bastard that should get robbed or something.**

Well fuck you too Kibaou!

Quite a bit of it was greyed out until I levelled up [Observe] to 10, giving me detailed insight into their SAO avatars and how they fight, with some basic information about their real life situation.

The skill that I worked so painstakingly on for the entire night involved creating a mental spell that was like Self-Hypnosis, but geared towards combat. It took advantage of using three [Memory Partition]'s, a total of 650 Max MP lost whilst retaining the 500 MP regen per minute… all for the purpose of combat.

Each memory partition had several focuses that utilised advanced calculations, probability predictions based on information gained from [Observe], visual data and various other processes all for the sake of combat.

Combined with my improved [Thought Acceleration], INT equal to 10X that of an average human that was buffed by [The Gamer] to become a flat multiplier improvement in all aspects plus my new skill [Manual Body Control] that allowed me to use mana to control my body's miniscule movements-

-I created this skill that was based off Doctor Alexander Isaac's Combat Prediction Implant.

This skill that was based on the 'Awesomeness by Analysis' trope combined with elements of the 'Combat Clairvoyance', 'Kung-Fu Clairvoyance' and my recently gained Level 2 **[Eye of the Mind (True** )] skill ala Archer EMIYA.

 **[Mental System Override: Army of One Mode] – Passive/Active – MP Cost: 300 MP per minute**

 **Description: Dedicates 650 Max MP away at a minimum to form three separate memory partitions that perform combat related functions.**

 **Passive – Reduces cost of [Observe] to 0. No mana outside the initial costs is expended aside from entering a [Standby Mode], a utilisation of one's high LUK stat and rapid [Observe]'s allows a rough estimate of combat outcomes and chances of success through educated guesses.**

 **Active – User enters a state of utter concentration to fulfil pre-set directives. Utilises [Manual Body Control], [Memory Partition], [Thought Acceleration] and rapid [Observe]'s to continually recalibrate and direct one's body towards dispatching all threats in the optimal manner possible. Creates prediction models and predicts the flow of combat. Accuracy improves based on level of [Observe], INT, WIS and LUK.**

It was this skill that allowed me to effortlessly destroy Diavel's blade in a duel, it was one that allowed me to make up for my lack of battle instincts and superior states to fight Kirito to a 'sort-of' draw.

And it was a skill that I had activated just as I entered the boss room.

All the sound drained and my brain had simply recalibrated my battle plan as the monsters spawned around Kirito, Asuna, Yuna and myself.

I paid minimal attention to Kirito's and Asuna's surprise and ill-prepared expression.

All of it simply fed into the calculations and projected battle flow that I could see myself in.

This skill made me project several outcomes in my mind along with fast-forwarding through battle scenarios. I could see myself killing Kobold's through multiple simulations but-

-the surprise quest I got that indicated I was not to let Yuna take a single point of damage was something I agreed with and refocused my mind into forming such a battle plan.

 _Outcome prediction: 95% chance of success, 65% of Max HP damage loss, 0 Damage to Shigemura Yuna, All 12 Kobold's subjugated._

 _Outcome Accepted._

 _Rage Spike into Ruin Sentinel Kobold in front, thrust right into neck, 2 seconds until disintegration into polygons, left hand takes a stone from belt, twist right hand blade, push right, 0 HP Kobold armoured head interacts with Kobold Sentinel next to it, contact established, aggro shifted._

 _Recalibrating, throw rock in left hand in 8 o'clock direction, rock ricochet's off two Kobold's, aggro gained, jump back towards Yuna, toss another rock at 5 o'clock direction, ricochet off three Kobold's._

 _50% of threats target redirected to user. 5 Kobold's still targeting Yuna, one Kobold dead._

 _Weave around Yuna, charge at monsters from Yuna's back, parry, Horizontal slices off Kobold's arm, takes arm, throws arm at Kobold;'s heading towards Yuna's right side, Gauntlet slams into Kobold on left, Rage Spike, charged utilised to engage threats, Vertical parries blow, throw held Kobold at target, two Kobold's temporarily indisposed._

…

 _Outcome achieved: No damage to Yuna. 60% HP loss, better outcome, recalibrating capabilities for more accuracy, Illfang is still aggro'ed towards insignificant parties._

 _Active modelling deactivated._

Yuna was still singing, albeit she had an expression that showed anxiety.

Ah, was it my yellowish-orange HP bar. I remove a health potion from my belt and drink it.

Let's see, where's Kirito and Asuna? Oh, why haven't they fought yet? Why are there two whole parties staring?

Ah, I neglected to leave any of the Kobolds to them.

"Help the attack and tank teams now." I said in a serious manner which got them back to work.

"Uhhh… maybe we should help them out as well… you look like you got this covered." Kirito said with a smile whilst Asuna looked as if she understood something.

She probably finally learnt that overkilling is inefficient after seeing my fighting style.

"Do as you wish. I will guard Uta." I say succinctly, still in combat mode.

They went ahead with giving the assault team some reprieves due to their high DPS.

In a matter of minutes, two and a half of Illfang's 4 HP bars were down.

Yuna had just finished her song, the buff should last an additional 30 seconds after.

My HP had mostly recovered… I was prepared for the last wave of Kobold's coming in.

Most of the other waves were dealt with properly by the rest of the raid team, giving me time to recover.

I handed Yuna a purchased glass of water, which she accepted with thanks.

"Thanks!... Nick, can you um, try not to fight like that again. I… it was dangerous and I saw your HP falling so quickly and-" She expressed her worries some more.

Almost three bars gone.

"Sorry. I just couldn't stand to see you hurt. You losing a single point of health weren't acceptable for me." I admitted, may as well apologise since that's what I'm supposed to do in this sort of situation, right?

I dunno.

Apparently my increased WIS does not cover social interactions.

She pouted at me before taking one of her sandwiches out of her inventory for me to munch on.

"Eat up. You still have a bit of HP to recover."

"Ooaahhh! Egg sandwich my favourite! Thank you so much!" I shouted, lifting up the egg sandwich like a holy grail.

"Stop making it such a big deal alright! It's embarrassing! I can make you way better stuff in the real world but this stupid game keeps 'nerfing' my cooking skills."

"Woohoo! So you'll cook me better stuff once we get out?" I asked, munching on the sandwich.

I see Kirito in the distance glaring at me.

Kirito and his sandwiches…

"I'll do it every day if I have to. I can only listen to your complaints about all store bought food being 'filth' compared to your mother's cooking only so much, alright?"

"If you cook for me every day then I'll do the clean-up, deal?" I offered.

"Deal! I hate cleaning up anyways but cooking is fun." Yuna shook on it, before looking at me with a wide smile that eventually gave away to blush.

Eh? Hold on… I think I remembered this kind of conversation…

I'll just have to use my [Flashback no Jutsu] to-

"LIKE HELL I'M LETTING YOU BETA TESTER'S GET THE BONUS!" Kibaou interrupted my train of thought as he charged at Illfang as he reached his last HP bar.

"Kibaou STOP! That's not a Talwar get back now!" Diavel tried in vain to stop him, oh, he noticed this time around since he didn't tunnel vision himself into getting the last hit.

"That's a No-Dachi! It has longer reach and damage! It's changed from the Beta!" Kirito yelled as he ran towards Kibaou who was father ahead and despite his speed, wasn't quick enough as Illfang jumped up and bounced across the pillars, before slicing Kibaou with one strike.

Empting his HP bar.

Surprisingly, despite knowing I sapped his LUK from him passively due to him disliking me.

I felt surprisingly little for a fellow human being to die.

Perhaps it was the knowledge that it was Kibaou's 'Beater' phrase and hatred for Beta Testers that made Kirito conserve his status which eventually led to Sachi's death.

Perhaps it was the fact that Kibaou became a violent extortionist in the future as he also pretty much sentenced Thinker to death by leading him to an obvious trap in order to take control of the yet to form 'The Army'.

That, and he was a fucking jackass plus [Gamer's Mind] made me feel little… no, absolutely nothing for him.

Damn I'm cold.

I must have caught the edge from PoH or something.

Illfang landed in front of the raid group, who were shaken as Kibaou exploded into polygons.

Diavel charged in front of Illfang and absorbed some of the damage using his Kite Shield before Agil came in and parried away Illfang's blade with his axe.

"Yuna, I'm going." I said quietly to Yuna, who had a horrified expression after seeing Kibaou explode into colourful pixels, before leaving to join the fray.

It was a beautiful colour of pixels, I added in an insensitive manner mentally.

Man I'm cold.

"Here he comes again!" Kirito shouted as he reached forward and deflected Illfang's next attack.

"Switch!" he shouted, Asuna charging right in and prepared to use a Linear.

Illfang suddenly recovered and was about slice right into her defenceless flank.

 _Outcome Accepted._

 _Blade Catch, catch Illfang's No-Dachi with gauntlet, allow Asuna to pass, release at 2.75 seconds, Vertical, and knock up No-Dachi._

 _Cracks on blade, brittleness confirmed, recalibrating._

 _Focus on attacking blade, attacks caught, deflected._

 _Diavel, Agil, Kirito and Asuna all on offence-_

 _-Miscalculation, damage from No-Dachi will shatter gauntlet in next blow. Recalibrating._

 _New Variable. Buff on HP Bar. Buff is not Wind Sound Concession._

 _The Song of the Earth. Increase in Attack and Defence. New buff from Yuna. Recalibrating._

 _Risking blade, use sword skill against No-Dachi, keep Illdang busy._

 _Catch blade, deflect, attack again._

 _Gauntlet shatters, full offence._

 _Outcome achieved: No damage to Yuna. 30% HP loss, Illfang weapon shattered, weapon break bonus gained, No-Dachi in inventory, Allies [Kirito, Asuna, Diavel, Agil] alive, Agil leads party to attack Illfang, raid group solidarity improved, Yuna's resolve strengthened. Better outcome than expected._

 _Kibaou dead. Better outcome than expected. Optional Quest Objective Complete._

 _Active modelling deactivated._

Well… somethings were unexpected but-

-*Cough* Everything is going according to plan.

With Kibaou dead my optional quest objective is complete… now the beta tester negative sentiment will mainly be fuelled by Lind of the soon to exist Divine Dragon Alaince.

Other threats might arise but I can deal with them later.

Kirito and Asuna led the final charge after Diavel, Agil and the everyone else whittled them off.

Kirito got the last hit bonus.

I got an additional item due to breaking Illfang's No-Dachi and due to sheer luck, gained a few more bonus items, just below the kind of quality I expect from the Coat of Midnight.

 **CONGRATULATIONS**

Those words hung up on the air, leading to much 'Hoorays!', 'Yes!', and happiness.

Arms were wrapped around my back, s-soft!

"Thank goodness…" Yuna said in a relieved manner.

"Sorry, I ran off like that when you were-" Terrified?

"It's alright. I got myself together when I saw you taking all those attacks and I just… I'm alright now." She said, giving me a wide grin.

I returned it.

Agil praised Kirito on his swordsmanship, so did Diavel… everyone erupted into applause.

Later they applauded Diavel, Agil, Yuna and I.

Diavel made some eulogy for Kibaou… which everyone was serious about just before Lind was about to speak.

Talk about Luck!

Lind later tried to do some Kibaou shit, saying that it was my fault for being busy flirting only for Diavel to rebut him, reminding him that I was still recovering from single-handedly defending everyone's precious bard and buffer whilst he and his party just stood there like idiots.

Well, it was partially my fault for looking scary when fighting but…

Kirito showed off his new loot, the Coat of Midnight, by equipping it.

Diavel, Yuna, and I showed off our own boss loot. Surprisingly, Agil, Asuna and one or two other players also had some nice item.

It seems that Kirito's openness with his loot led others to follow his example. Well, Diavel played a huge part in that.

In a way, it showed that it had less to do with Beta Tester or not and more to do with Luck when it came to loot.

Of course, you didn't show the extra items you had due to your absurd Luck and only showed off your No-Dachi.

As for what happened next… well… I ended up meeting with a disproportionate number of female players that I now begin to understand the hardships that come with having a high LUK stat.

AN cont: Remember the spoilers? You have the chance to back out in the next five lines.

5

4

3

2

1

Yuna and Eiji (Nautilus in SAO) went and helped Klein and pals rescue a friend. Eiji has Full Dive Non-conformity like a certain blind blacksmith in SAO Progressive, except his causes him to glitch and freeze up in front of bosses. Which meant that he couldn't protect Yuna, causing her death after Fuurinkazan focused on the boss instead of protecting her (partly Eiji's issue as well). Why do you see Eiji beating the shit out of Klein and pals in the trailers and movies? It's because of them that Yuna died. Well, that and she was adamant in buffing them with her skill and aggro'ed monsters to herself, helping them beat a mid floor-boss at the cost of her life. And from then on, the Unique skill Chant was loss forever.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Thanks for the nice reviews! Here's a bit of stuff before I do some more interactions, time skipping, and some ramifications. Kirito will be Kirito so he will handle most stuff, but Nick will have his own plotline of forming a new idol group I guess.

Silly Thoughts: Thank you for the detailed suggestions and your thoughts. I'm glad you're enjoying this.

Tamagat: I'm glad that you're enjoying this so much. Thanks for the support!

AxelLord20: Thanks, I'm glad you like the story so much. I'll do my best!

Reishin: It's less lag but more of compatibility with the NervGear… ahh, the abridge series… love that stuff.

 **In between the Floors**

"Thanks to the brave sacrifice of Kibaou we discovered that the boss's final attack pattern had changed immensely. This is of no fault to those that provided the information from the Beta period as we had already went in under the assumption that KAYABA would have done such a thing." Diavel addressed the crowd in the Town of Beginnings after he and the most of the raid party teleported down from the second floor town named Urbus.

'Most of the Raid Team' included Yuna, NickLZH, Agil, Lind and other party leaders. The other fighters had joined the crowd as it was the main players and leaders that gave their account on what had happened.

Not that it stopped everyone from asking the 'Clearers' as they are now known about what happened.

Most of the stories involved tales of the 'Bard of Aincrad' singing providing them buffs, her being surrounded and protected by her manager/producer/bodyguard single-handedly, the 'Black Lone Wolf' Kirito's sword skills, Asuna the female rapier user's insanely fast strikes, Diavel's leadership, Agil's rallying abilities and Kibaou's 'heroic' sacrifice.

The clearers knew the truth that Kibaou was just being irrational but hey, they needed to make everyone look good to set the standards.

At least, that was what Diavel told them to do. Lind and his battle buddies reluctantly agreed, they were reluctant as they did not trust Beta Tester's (mostly Lind's view) but respected Diavel's leadership and 'selflessness' well enough to acquiesce.

There were some talk about Unique Skills but ultimately Nick's clarification that the both of them got theirs by sheer luck and meeting some unknown requirement swayed people to not be stupid and try getting one.

Also, Diavel helped spread the 'Shout KAYABA in the girliest way possible to annoy him' method of therapy, helping to reduce overall stress of the trapped players.

Much to a player named 'Heathcliff' eternal annoyance… for some reason.

Diavel wanted to drink some beer alone just to celebrate how he managed to say all that bullshit about bravery, sacrifice etc… even if he did believe in some of them and he himself does use his Beta Tester knowledge to help others, there's only so much roleplaying as a 'Knight' he can handle.

At night, he invited Nick for a drink as aside from Kibaou who he had initially planned to be a pawn of his (until he hated his Beta Tester existence), he didn't have any real friends. Party members didn't count.

It was a pretty cool night, Diavel found out that Nick was pretty cynical despite his cool polite and overall go-getter attitude. Nick preferred lazing around more but he's addicted to RPG games where he can see numbers go up, hence, he was actually pretty motivated in SAO.

Diavel sympathised with that, as he too, had such an obsession with numbers on occasion. It wasn't OCD or anything but he did get hooked on one too many mobile games.

"*Sigh* I didn't think so many people would be THAT galvanised by the floor clearing. I mean, now everyone wants me to start a clearing guild! You lead one raid, ONE fucking raid and boom, suddenly everyone expects you to lead every single one!" Diavel complained to Nick who listened sympathetically.

"Yeah… expectations are a bitch. But what can you do? I suggest you go ahead with it but make a 'Leadership program' to make other raid leaders. You can spin some bullshit about not centralising power and ensuring that there will always be a leader for the clearing guild. In reality you'll still make everyone function under you while keeping the illusion of capable guild leaders until they fall apart without you. At least you can have some time away from every single boss fight." Nick heartless suggested using adapted corporate and governmental office methods.

"Holy shit you are evil. I love that plan already. Cheers!" Diavel raised his beer cup and clinked his against Nick's.

"Hmm… how about… the Aincrad Liberation Squad?" Diavel suggested, making Nick spit his beer unto the ground.

"How about…No. Seriously, the acronym for that is ALS and that is a fucking neuron disease! Pick something else." Nick gave good advice, Diavel certainly did not want to make English speakers laugh at his guild acronym.

"German then. Schutzstaffel?" Diavel's suggestion was met with the same reaction.

"You're fucking with my, aren't you? That was the name of a paramilitary organisation led by Hitler…Nazi's of all people… or Yhwach…" Nick muttered the last part, which Diavel didn't hear.

"Damn, that means Sternritter is out as well."

"Actually, that might be OK. But the name is too cool to be used for what could be thousands of members… it really should be used for a special elite group."

Diavel racked his head for an idea.

"How about Sons of Liberty? I mean, aren't we all fighting to be free of this game… or something?"

"Hmm, the acronym would be SoL… Slice of Life, which gives off a friendly vibe. I think that might work."

Well, that settled it for Diavel.

Nick had to leave early that night as he had to get back home before Yuna turned in for the night.

"He is so whipped already." Diavel incorrectly… yet somewhat accurately, noted.

Looking through his Inventory, he admired the stats of the Buckler dropped by Illfang. It was lighter and had a lot better stats compared with his Kite Shield… the only thing was that the surface area was pretty shit.

Well, he may as well start getting good.

It's not as if he actually uses the shield that much.

It was mostly cosmetic and for the 'Knight' persona anyways.

\--Line Break--

"ARGO! Damn her! I don't want to be known as Asunamon!" Asuna screamed after Argo ran away as she was introduced to the Martial Arts Master on top of a mountain in the second floor.

It was such a great idea at the time. Follow Kirito after he pushed Argo into giving up information on her whiskers (after he saved her from some crazy ninja guild), which puzzled her for ages…

And then Kirito and herself had whiskers drawn on their face by the crazy old NPC.

"Asuna… don't worry, at least I'll be KirieMon with you." Kirito comforted her…Not!

She glared at him, making him back off.

After which, the both of them spent the entire night attempting to break the rock with their bare hands, which was almost as tough as an 'Immortal Object' as Kirito puts it. They needed to break it in order to get the Extra Skill for Martial Arts and get the whiskers removed.

"Hit it harder!" Kirito 'encouraged' as he took a break, drinking a delicious looking bottle of milk.

"I'm trying but it's taking literally no damage!" Asuna said, turning to Kirito. "Why aren't you helping!?"

"…Well, I started hitting it first. I'll keep hitting it later, you can take a break next, alright?"

Well, at least he was considerate… she thought.

She watched as Kirito persevered through several more hours tirelessly even as she tried to think of a way to break the rock.

Was there some sort of trick to it?

To pass the time she hunted some of the Trembling Ox's that appeared around the mountain they were secluded in and-

-Wait a second!

"Are there usually this many Trembling Ox's?" She asked Kirito who was thinking hard.

"No… the spawn rate shouldn't be this high and… wait a second, didn't their spawn rate increase the moment we took this quest?" Kirito seemed to come to a conclusion. "That's it!" Kirito looked excited as he explained his plan.

An hour later, they tricked a Trembling Ox into ramming the rock.

The rock broke and the NPC removed the whiskers and allowed them to learn the Martial Arts skill.

It was already late at night so the both of them bunked in an empty room that the old man had.

She was rather worried he might try something, turning around, she found Kirito fast asleep.

As in, pretty much immediately.

What the hell? Seriously? Can he sleep anywhere?

He looks so much more childish like this. She wondered if he was younger than her and-

-Wait, why was she so concerned about such things?

Nope, nope, got to get some sleep… she told herself, and eventually finally slept peacefully before the both of them got to lots of 'grinding'.

\--Line Break--

"Nick? When was the last time you… I don't know, had a day for… well, you? Yuna asked me, I looked at her strange.

"What do you mean by that? I'm living every day the way I want. With you, Yuna-chan." I say smoothly, apparently it worked thanks to my bullshit luck. Honestly, any other time I would have been laughed at for something so cliché but I guessed my LUK plus our high [Relationship Meter] points contributed somewhat.

I'm glad that we're best friends.

"T-That's not the point you wannabe Casanova! I'm just saying that you should take some time off. You know, not organising things for me, not accompanying me, not training with me and so on…" Yuna elaborated.

Hmm, she had a good point. Even most of my plotting had Yuna at the centre of my motivation.

"And since it's a Sunday I thought we all should take a break."

Sunday? Oh… oh… I've been missing something haven't I?

"Then… you'll take care of yourself for the day, Yuna-chan? I mean, you'll go out by yourself?" I asked, she then looked at me sheepish, somewhat.

"Eh? Ehehe, I don't have any dye or anything to look normal so I might get harassed on the way back and stuff. People keep away from me when you're there so… just go where you want and I'll be the one following you. You don't need to think of me just go where you want."

"Whew! I almost thought you didn't want to see me anymore." I said in mock relief, finding amusement in her protests against that notion.

After she made us both some breakfast, we rode atop Gamatatsu from our rented floor in the First Floor into town, which was slightly more vacant as it wasn't as overcrowded as before since the second town was opened.

"So… are we there yet?" She asked childishly, hiding a sly look.

"*Sigh* No…"

"Now?"

"Almost there."

Gah! She just has to take advantage of the cute girls get away with lots of things law, didn't she?

"This is…"

"A church. Although due to recent times I haven't been attending for good reason." I say, reflecting on my university days… ah what an introspective and interesting time that was. But-

-Nowadays I don't give a crap about greater purpose and all of that the moment I got out of my section of the universe.

When the whole multiverse thing kicked in I went straight for my hypothetical 'No Angst, No Existential Crisis, No Faith Crisis' backup plan. Which consisted on just living life, gaining ultimate cosmic power, staying alive, enjoying myself and when I want to kick the bucket? I'll find a world with an omnipotent enough god via multiverse jumping that was 'perfect' enough for me to attempt to get into Heaven.

Why did I come up with such a plan? Well…

Even with [Thought Acceleration] at it's current level I can only monologue so fast so that's a story for another time.

To sum it up, the multiverse thing being true meant that everything changed.

Cue my loss of purpose, cue backup plan.

Until then, I'm happy helping others, especially my best friend Yuna. (Keeping her alive is especially top priority, nope, I won't stand for excessive tragedy here)

I got off my toad and opened the doors. I was greeted to the sight of some pretty sad looking kids, and one adult trying to take care of them.

"Sup! Is there a pastor here?" I was deliberately insensitive, may as well make the kids hate me rather than wallow in their misery.

Haven't they heard about the good news about the clearing of the floor boss?

Cue glares from annoying little children.

It reminds me of how I imagined those smol childs being rekted online in Dota2.

Since when were they under the impression that 2K MMR actually meant something?

"Ah, sorry. This is… well, I gathered up the children who didn't want to fight here and it's more of a shelter." A bespectacled young woman told me. Short brown hair, glasses, gentle expression and a fitting nun outfit? What the fuck? Her body looks curvy underneath. This is my dream come true.

The only problem was that she didn't have long hair. I liked my girls with long hair.

Luckily, I hid my surprise. Damn it, I knew I had a repressed nun fetish in anime… somehow it did not make me feel better since the type of sick thoughts I hated having were probably comparable to what Diodora Astaroth from Highschool DXD actually gets up to.

If I find out I'm in a crossover with him in it I will murder him so hard.

"The one time I woke up extra early for church is the one time there isn't a pastor. Oh well." I said. No harm done, I didn't expect anything in SAO.

"Do you accept charity here? How do you keep the children fed anyhow?" I asked.

"We pick up the fruits that drop of from the trees every day and sell them for a bit of Cor. We buy bread with that." The woman informed me, forcing me to make a disgusted look.

I took out cream and milk from my inventory.

"That tasteless white filth! Not on my watch! Take my milk and cream, please. I can't watch this travesty. How can kids survive eating such garbage I don't even-"

Yuna whacked the back of my head for overreacting.

Well, the children cheered as they enjoyed something that actually tasted decent. Yuna went and sung them a few songs while telling them some stories, trying to not frighten the kids with 'scary' tales of what it was like outside town.

Ah, how motherly.

Sasha, the caretaker, would also fit such a compliment considering that she took care of so many children. How many do I see again? A dozen or two? Some were out gathering fruits.

"Have you worked in a day care before? A teacher perhaps? I could never really handle children that well but you seem like you're doing so well with them." I admitted to Sasha.

"Oh, well, I'm actually a university student. I guess I had some experience with my younger cousins and I like children enough." She replied.

"Ah, I get that. I'm actually the oldest of my relatives children but… I don't think I was particular close with any of them. Besides, I could never stand kids because they reminded me of how stupid I was when I was their age. Dumb reason, I know, but it's painful to watch at times." I said, wistful without cringing at the horrid stupidity I got up to.

Urgh…

"Really? You look like you're taking it just fine." She asked sceptically.

"Well-" I was about to reply, but was interrupted when some annoying looking child that looked about 13 years old went up to me and bugged me.

"Eh? Why do you have one spiky arm and one normal arm. Are you one of those Chuunibyou?"

Fuck you kid.

Thankfully, [Gamer's Mind] plus my memory partitions of staying in [Mental System Override: Army of One Mode] allowed me to always stay calm.

I always had it on as whilst the skill couldn't level by itself, it would passively increase [Observe] and [Memory Partition]'s EXP.

If I wasn't calm I would have just told him to fuck his mother. Mostly because [Observe] told me that he was fucking his mother as she wanted him to focus on his studies and not look at other girls… apparently incest was more common than expected. Most of the blame, however, lied in the kid's father for not being home enough.

"See here now, you can't just go about speaking so impolitely to people you just met." Sasha admonished the boy. "Sorry, we haven't had any real guests except a few adults that came to pray so…" She apologised in the boy's stead.

"No, it's not a problem at all. The gauntlet here is used for my skill so I keep it on just in case. Hmm, I have some extra swords so why don't you kids take a look?" I say in the kindest way I can without involuntary cringing.

The thing about SAO is that emotions tend to cause exaggerated facial expressions just like in MMORPG's so I could legitimately expect tick marks and the like appearing.

Thankfully, [Gamer's Mind] keeps me from doing those things involuntarily.

I can overreact like the drama kings my parents are at times but I'd like to think I'm a more subdued person.

Then again, I did challenge people, shout 'KAYABA', played in front of an audience, quote stuff from Bleach etc… I guess I'm getting livelier these days.

Although quite a bit is due to Yuna's own liveliness… I thought to myself as she was letting a young child ride on her shoulders, cheering them up.

I took out my semi-retired Anneal Blade, Iron Broadsword of the Wind, Bronze Blade, Worm Swatting Sword, etc… and placed them on a table.

Cries of "Heavy", "Wicked", "Cool" and the like resounded.

Huh, I thought they would be more on the edge, no pun intended, with such blades around.

Hmm, curious about something I decided to ask about it.

"Sasha, do you… rent the guest room in the church daily?"

"Ah, yes. That I do."

"How much is it?"

"100 Cor per day."

Which is more than a few fruit gatherers can afford…

"… Do you go out fighting monsters then?"

"I used to. I thought about completing the game and went to train but… a few days ago, I saw one of those children in the street corner, and I just couldn't leave the child alone."

"And so you gathered more children and started to take care of them?"

"Yes, the children range from grade school to around middle school so… a few of the child players are here. Most of them went into panic attacks and have been showing signs of mental disorders. Only one child got used to it quickly and left yesterday, however. I think that was after Diavel, Yuna and yourself announced the defeat of Illfang."

"I see… I don't like the idea of encouraging children to fight but I'd like to think they know what they are getting into. Do you accept donations?" I asked, she simply stated she wouldn't complain if she was offered so I took that as a yes.

I donated 10,000 Cor, it wasn't much for the likes of me.

I may decide to get some more milk and cream from that farmhouse… I wonder if I can buy a cow for myself?

Hmm… better ask Argo about that.

Seeing that Sasha was a dagger user I decided to part with one of my better daggers that I kept as a spare (and practice in Blacksmithing).

Well, I walked around town with Yuna after we bought some player made food from the streets. It was edible, reminded me of the places I had to eat around my work place, in other words it was crap compared to well-made home cooked food or some of the better local joints.

…Someone is following me.

I don't know why but the rapid [Observe] window screens that are automatically opened, processed and closed by my separate memory partitions in the passive use of my skill seems to have found out that something is watching me from the environment.

I can't seem to lock on to my stalker at all, however… which means I can't [Observe] them.

Bump* I felt someone bumping into me from the front.

"Sorry! I wasn't looking." "My…My apologies." I apologised the same time as the person that bumped into me.

Blonde hair.

Eh, did she dye it or was it natural? I mean, I technically live in an anime so such hair colours shouldn't surprise me.

Then again, she looked poor so she wouldn't be able to afford any in-game dye plus the fact that she was young meant that Japanese schools wouldn't let the students get away with that shade of blonde-

-Wait, she?

I offered my hand and helped her up.

Yuna's hands were on her hips for some reason, as if scrutinising the girl.

"Sorry, it's my fault. I was overthinking again and didn't see you coming." I apologised, come to think of it… it seems to be a bit of a habit of mine to avoid trouble.

I better change that or I'll be too Japanese even if I'm not.

"N-no, I should be the one to apologise. I thought I saw a butterfly and wanted to catch it."

The stacked blonde girl replied, eh… by stacked, I meant, they were rather large for a Japanese player.

"There's bug catching skill?" I asked.

She tilted her head. "There's a bug catching skill? How do I learn it?" She asked.

"I don't know. I was asking you, hahaha, usually bug catching is a common feature in games and I know SAO has a [Fishing] skill so I thought you actually learnt of a bug catch skill." I answered, smiling.

"Aha! So there is something like that!" She seemed happy about that and-

-Wait a second, she completely missed the point of my words.

Oh god, she's a ditz.

"Excuse me. I can't help but notice that your equipment is… worse than a few beginners. Is everything alright?" I asked, concerned.

"Ahh, a blacksmith offered to upgrade my all items for free but it broke so he offered me some compensation. I guess I was unlucky that day."

No. Nonono, you just got scammed you idiot! I screamed mentally.

"I don't know a nice way to put this… but you just fell for the most common scam in the video game history." I told her bluntly with the happiest smile I could muster, as if I was telling her the most pleasant news I had.

"Eh? Ahh, now that I think about it I did, didn't I? I'm so silly." She smiled while delivering her words as if looking back and laughing on the matter.

... I both like and dislike these type of people. The dislike part is obvious because she seemed to not have understood the gravity of the situation.

On the other hand, it's this type of 'looking ahead' attitude and looking past non-life changing troubles that I like.

Also, she's adorable. She had an easy going look, a soft expression, a wonderful smile and nice long wavy blonde hair.

Literally anime girl waifu bait.

Of course, I took it hook, line and sinker.

"Haha, that's fucking sad." I laughed before suddenly shifting to a more serious tone. "Look, I can tell that you care about helping to complete the game considering you bother with upgrading your equipment but… I would be the worst sort of person to let you get fooled twice."

Lightening up my expression, I continued. "Follow me. I'll make you some new equipment and let you stay at my place. There's a lot you need to learn."

"Really! Thank you very much Sir… oh, Thanks NikuLZH."

Seriously? The point was to be less gullible not follow some stranger you bump into immediately!

Also…

"It's Nick, not Niku. Nevermind, don't practice it now. I know it takes bloody long to get right." For you Japanese people… I left unsaid.

"MMMMmmmmmmmm!" There was a weird sound, I turn and saw Yuna staring hard at me, her knuckles at her hips and she was pouting.

"Oh, sorry. Forgot about you there. Hmm, Lux this is Uta. Uta, meet Lux." I introduced them.

Yuna looked like she wanted to say something but Lux took her hand and shook in hard repeatedly.

Eh, is Lux holding onto Yuna's hand?

L-lewd!

Wait a second, I'm not a fucking virgin female elf. That is not lewd enough!

Anyways, I sent Lux a party and friend invite.

She immediately accepted.

"Welcome to the party!" I said happily.

"OUR party." Yuna interjected, contributing nothing.

"We have an extra bedroom and a bath!" I noted.

"Ahh, really! I would be ever so thankful to have a nice warm bath!" Lux said in a giddily happy manner.

Well, we went towards the farmhouse we rented way outside town.

On Gamatatsu my amazing orange toad, it jumped higher than before for some reason.

Well, everyone had fun so that's what matters.

Before I reached the village I asked Yuna (Uta) if she could do me a favour and show Lux around. Lux was level 5 so she's been at this for quite awhile but… she was still one level lower that the Level 6 Scavenger toads that rarely might be in our path.

Yuna could deal with those easily.

I took a detour to the forest near town, clearing it of the monsters around there easily.

I picked up a rock, sat down and meditated.

My stalker was still following me.

He or she must have a crazy high [Hiding] skill in addition to some camouflage cloak as I couldn't even see a bit of him/her at all.

So I sat down in a small clearing, surrounded by trees.

There was no killing intent, bloodlust or danger from it.

My skill would have sensed it if he/she intended to kill me.

Plus, I trusted my luck and so I was going to try something.

"I am one with my Luck. My Luck is with me. I am one with my Luck. My Luck is with me. I am one with my Luck. My Luck is with me."

I chanted repeatedly like a mantra while in a meditative position.

As I chanted, I took a hold of the stone in my hand and toss it in a random direction.

Thwak*

"Kyaa!"

I hit someone. A feminine voice! Seriously, three female players in one day? Kirito is slacking off it seems.

I sat up, turned and open my eyes.

Just in time to see a clocked individual fall off a tree.

Hello stalker.

"So there you are." I said, walking up to the individual and used [Observe].

I got very little data except for the level and stats of the avatar.

Strange.

I held up a hand. I could sense no malice.

"Here, need some help?"

"Oh, thank you!"

She helped herself up.

Whew! She was a real beauty.

[Thought Acceleration] Activate!

Plum stockings covered her light long legs, connected by some edgy triangle replacement for garter belts to her lilac coloured, strapless dress. There was an intricate coat design of violet, plum and black fabrics.

Wavy lavender coloured hair that went down to the base of her neck, two long strands on the side of her head went down to the top of her 30-40% exposed breasts. She also had two freckles on her left breast. Ah yes, I ran into some rather curvy woman… what a good day it is. I love Sundays.

Her eyes were that of red-violet, nearly pink coloured.

Odd… yet, her innocent expression (in spite of the stalking) definitely made me not see her as someone who was a direct danger to myself or the people around me.

Who the hell is she again? Why couldn't I see her name? Ah, whatever. Being a gentleman comes first.

"I'm NickLZH. I'm glad I could meet a pretty lady like yourself."

"Hello! I'm Strea. I'm happy to meet you too." She said in a straight forward manner, smiling cheerfully.

"Haha, guess we're both a happy bunch of strangers, eh?"

"Guess so!"

"So, why follow me so discreetly ever since I entered the town? I'm more than happy to talk, upgrade your equipment, and help you out if you have any trouble."

"Oh, well… you noticed me that early, huh? Well, I was just curious, so I thought I'd would observe you for a while. You're pretty strong and well known, Nick. It's hard not to be curious!" She said with gusto and without seeing what was wrong with following people that might not react so friendly like I would.

"Strong? Nah, I'm just lucky. You seem a lot stronger if you can sneak around so perfectly." I returned the compliment.

"Ah, so you can tell? Well, I've got a few tricks up my sleeve so you're right on the mark. Hmm, you're a lot handsome up close!"

"E-eh? Nah, I look terrible in real life. I have to wear glasses you know. And I look awful without a shower in the morning… although SAO fixes that for some reason and-"

I attempted to deny further, there were some people that complimented me that way but I thought they were just being polite. I know I say the same thing to a couple of average looking people as well.

But my arm was captured!

Strea imprisoned my right arm suddenly in between her breasts!

What the hell is this soft prison! My arm, it won't move!

No, it doesn't want to move!

Why arm! Why have you forsaken me!?

"Strea! What are you doing!? Strea! Staph!" I ended up Meme'ing on reflex.

"Oh, I understood that reference!" She replied.

"And I understood that one! Captain America, Avengers, really?! It's 2022! Finally a kindred spirit." I ended up being too happy someone understood a reference.

"Yay! A good sport! So, anyway, are you free right now? We could go get some coffee, milk or something! Don't we look like a nice couple like this?" She said happily as she was standing right next to me with my right arm immobilised by the [Cleavage Prison Debuff] (not really).

How did this happen?

"Ahaha… maybe so but you shouldn't really be doing this with just anyone."

Either way, I should just go along with her and find out what she wants.

"Eh, it's fine right. I mean, no one will complain." She replied swiftly.

No, I think Yuna might complain because she will find a stranger like yourself suspicious! I mean, I don't think she believed Lux bumped into me on accident like she did… I dunno, she might be suspicious underneath her lively talkative mannerisms.

"…Alright, I guess. Why don't we talk on the way to town?"

"Sure!"

Well there was some small talk, I asked her what she liked to drink, eat, etc… she apparently had a sweet tooth.

Which I latched onto as I explained that I myself loved sweet things… I talked about how I was super unhealthy by using condensed milk with my Iced Milo. How I would drink the tea, coffee and mixed tea/coffee in my country with condensed milk added (as a default, I think my country is one of the highest sugar consuming countries in the world). Also, about lots of the local (foreign for Japanese) sugary treats I liked.

Strea herself talked about what she liked as well.

"So… Strea, tell me about yourself. You look like a solo player. You look well off as well, since you got such a nice set of ... clothes… hair dye, eye colour changing potions and all." Clothes were a bit of a stretch, she could definitely afford something that covers her body better.

"Hm? Me? You really want to get to know me better huh? You're pretty aggressive huh! I thought you were a gentleman that liked to take things slowly, Nick?" She said with a wide smile.

"Oh, but I do. But I'd like to think of myself as adaptable. Considering how forthcoming and straightforward you've been I thought I may as well fast-forward my advances." I said in my fakest 'suave' voice I could muster, playing along with Strea's own brand of flirting/interest.

"Oho! How thoughtful of you! You're fun!"

We talked a bit more as we walked into town and ordered some coffee. Of course, I made sure that they will deliver on massive amounts of sugar.

Hey, I can't get diabetes in SAO so I may as well take advantage of that, right!?

There were lots of personal questions asked, and I was rather forthcoming as I wanted her to open up herself. I only told her whatever I have told Yuna before, sans the more sensitive stuff.

"I hope you're having fun. Sorry for talking so much. It must be really boring if I keep going on and on."

She shook her head, still smiling as pleasantly as ever before. "It's alright. I had a lot of fun! Now that I think of it, could I ask you something specific?"

"Only if you answer one of my questions first, I feel so used Strea-chan!" I said playfully, referencing the fact I told her a lot of myself while talking about my opinions on many matters whilst she gave away little.

"Hmm, yep! Deal!"

"Okay… so my question is… how can I help you? You seem to need something from me don't you? Let me know and I'll try my best."

Finding some extra things to do would be great!

I don't want to play such a main role in the 'story' outside of a side character role as the more 'heroic' I am the more likely it is for the people I'm close to, to get killed by the 'plot'.

Even If I'm buffing up Yuna's LUK just by being her friend I still want, no, need to be careful.

I've started to remember more about the past… it puzzled me as to why I can't remember the exact date of when I left my world but now, I could remember watching Ordinal Scale after the defeat of Illfang for some reason.

Yuna was so precious, I could see how precious she was to her father… I understood completely why he went to such lengths to resurrect her as an A.I. even if he had to follow a similar path to Kayaba, his student.

The one shot of Yuna standing in the 47th Floor, Floria, amid the flowers smiling as she held her Lute in her hands.

It was a wonderful picture of Yuna at one of her happier moments.

Helping people in this world wasn't wrong.

How could it be wrong if I can try my best to keep those smiles there?

That's why… the slight degree of anxiousness I could [Observe] from Strea, the slightest amount of desperation she leaked when she hung on every word I said… I wanted to help her too, just like I wanted to help Yuna and Lux.

Man, I'm such an easy guy. If I was looking at myself I would have called myself a 'tool'.

Ah well, what can a whimsical guy like me do?

Plus, I would so love a long running quest.

Strea looked shocked at my question to her.

"I-I did not expect that. The thing I wanted to ask you and what I want…no, need help with is… close to each other. If possible could I… stay by your side for now?" Strea asked, smiling softly.

Huh? What…the…heck…

UUUUHHHhhhh, error, does not compute.

"Sure. But why?" I agreed easily enough, Strea was a nice young woman so I was fine with that.

She definitely meant that she wanted to stick around and join the party.

"…The Town of Beginnings is depressing and I, when I was observing you, you seem to have brought much joy to people. The children in the church, the caretaker, a female stranger on the street, the girl who's always with you… you're like a bastion of calm amid the turbulent negative emotions of the masses. Even with the defeat of Illfang there was still much despair and I couldn't stand it anymore. So when I saw how you were handling it and how you made people happier I just got curious. And so now, I guess I want to find out your secrets. Ah, but don't tell me now. I want to figure it out myself, hehe, as a challenge!"

She gave a complete and mostly straightforward answer!

"If you put it that way… How could I ever say no to you, Strea?"

"Thank you… I'm so happy now!"

"Hey now, we haven't even done anything yet. Like the saying goes, the best has yet to come! Come on, let's go to my place." I told her, and held out a hand to the ever so happy girl.

As I walked across town, I saw a huge amount of green icons on my minimap.

"Nick! There you are!" Diavel called out, with a verified over hundreds of players behind him.

Seriously?

"Sup Diavel! What'cha up to?" I greet casually.

"Just touring around. I just registered the [Sons of Liberty] as a Guild and well, we're going on a recruitment drive to the players in other towns that may not have heard the good news!"

"Nice one!" I held out my free left fist (my right arm was restrained again by Strea, thankfully not in a compromising way this time) towards Diavel, forming a knuckle.

He got the message and fistbumped me.

"Thanks… but I need a lot of help managing everyone and I wanted to ask if you wanted to be my Vice-Commander?"

Oh? I'm flattered, I really am.

"Diavel… that would be a great honour…" I said in a slightly astonished manner.

"No, it's my honour and-" Diavel continued before I finished.

"But, I refuse." I declared.

"WHAT!?" Diavel and a few of the people behind him were shocked.

"One of my absolute favourite things to do is to tell someone who I think is strong, "No"!" I explained for Strea.

"Hooohhh! That sounds really fun!" She commented.

"Wait a second! That was a Jojo reference!" Diavel pointed out, making the people behind him also come to that realisation.

"I know. But my answer is still the same."

"But why?" Diavel asked.

"The same words you said before, Diavel."

"Huh?"

I enlightened him.

"Remember, 'My class in my heart is Knight'? The same could be said about me… however, as a Knight, I pledge myself to a cause. And my cause is with Uta and those I had offered my help of my own free will. It used to be just Uta but…" I look towards Strea who looked back at me straight in the eye. "There are people I said I'll help and honestly, I'm just one man. I can only do so much so I'm afraid I will be stretched too thin if I took up your offer. Sorry, there are some people higher on my priority list compared with the goal of helping to run a boss killing group." I replied Diavel resolutely.

He looked speechless for quite a while, and so were the rest of his men.

Diavel eventually sighed, and smiled.

"Very well. That's understandable. You go on ahead then. Although, can I still count on you when I need you?"

"So long as it doesn't conflict with protecting my party, anytime friend."

"I see… thanks Nick. I'll see you around then. Come on guys! Let's go knock on those inn doors!"

Diavel regathered his men's attention and went off.

… Well, time to head back to Yuna and Lux.

"A Knight huh? Eh, does that make me a princess then?" Strea asked, looking up at me.

I rolled my eyes and smiled with amusement. "You? You're way tougher than a princess is expected to be. Are you sure you want to be a princess? I've heard they get kidnapped by evil overlords, dragons, orcs and generally anything that wants to rape them."

"It will be fiiinnneeee! I've got a super strong Knight right here."

"Haha, this Knight is well known for being utterly ruthless you know? I have like no chivalry at all."

"Really? You're such a gentleman to sweet girls like me."

"Perhaps. But to my enemies I'm prepared to kill… I have only one motto."

"And what's that?" She asked.

I smiled in the scariest way I could and answered Strea.

" _Seek not beauty in battle. Seek not beauty in death. Consider not your own life. If you wish to protect that which must be protected, then strike while your opponent's back is turned."_


	9. Chapter 9

AN: In the time period of two months, the players would have cleared the 5th to 25th floor… let's see how that goes about this time. A short in-between chapter. i will go into the new conflicts along with more detailed character interactions in the next chapter. This is a bit of a set-up. Thanks for the reviews! I will probably to updates on character stats, equipment, etc... next chapter.

 **A New Year… and new challenges**

"…Why do I get the feeling that your day offs will lead to weird encounters?" Yuna was slumping, her arms dropping down after I had gotten Strea settled in.

"I don't know. I must have unlocked some secret [Chick Magnet] skill or something. That, or my lord God Kirito-sama has decided to bestow onto me his-"

"Are you listening to yourself? That's like, super lame."

Yes indeed. But surely, all good things must come from Kirito.

Sasuga Kirito-sama.

I sent Kirito a message, knowing him he was definitely on the second floor.

'Hey Kirito, I met like 3 hot chicks today. I just got two of them to start living with me, I give thanks and praise to you my god Kirito-sama!'

Yuna climbed up my back and hung herself around my shoulders to look over them.

"Mmmm… seriously? I can't believe you actually wrote that. You should be embarrassed."

"I can't believe I wrote that as well."

"You just did!"

"I know, but I believe in the Kirito that believes in me! He's too 'cool' to let weird stuff bother him." I explained as a reply came in.

'Pics or it didn't happen.'

… Looks like I need to get some photos.

"Where did those two go again?" I asked.

"Lux is still in the bath and I think Strea went to join her." Yuna told me.

"I see. Great, they're at the same place!" I walked towards the bathroom, of course I didn't actually plan to peek or anything, but-

"WHA-WHY YOU! Stop, don't you dare! And what's with that? You don't even bother peeking on me but you'll do it for two girls you just met!?"

"Have you seen the size of their breasts?" I answered with a straight face as Yuna attempted to snap my neck from her position.

"Aagh, I was joking! It's a joke! Come on now, you can't seriously believe I would just waltz in there without knocking right?" Sure I wasn't in any danger, but the law of anime comedy insists I must explain myself desperately.

"You just implied you would walk right in after knocking!" Yuna grinned devilishly, flipped herself on top of my shoulders and attempted to pull my head off.

Of course, at this point we knew none of us were actually serious about it but it was fun nonetheless.

It's not like anyone will be bothered by the commotion.

Either way, perhaps I was worried for nothing. I had this impending sensation of doom that wasn't really founded on reality as Yuna, Lux and Strea were all overall cheerful people so they ended up getting along like best girl friends from high school.

Considering that Yuna and Lux were definitely from High School and Strea… was probably their age or younger I guess that was to be expected.

I spent my time being side lined like the sole male character I was in a productive manner.

Namely, I planned out how to train Lux.

Honestly Katana's were pretty good in SAO.

In reality, Katana's are actually pretty shit compared with other swords but Kayaba's small Nippon Stronk attitudes may have been a subconscious boon to us players.

It's been awhile since the last Lunar Cycle, which meant that I could use [Cyclical Revelation]'s active ability again.

It would be nice if I knew the best way to get Lux strong enough.

I had my [Revelation] right then, and decided to make a weapon to that end.

After a good's night rest…

* * *

 **December 6** **th** **2022**

 **You have rested on a virtual bed!**

 **HP and MP restored! Fatigue reset!**

 **You have gained the Well-Rested Perk! +10% EXP for two hours!**

Ah, I love the smell of perks in the morning.

Sniff Sniff… what? That doesn't smell like a perk.

It's smells sweeter than a perk and eh, I opened my eyes to see a huge white pillow in front of my face.

A pair of arms were wrapped around it, ah, I recognise the dress.

Isn't that Strea's?

"Mwahhh…" Did she actually fall asleep after attempting to suffocate me with a giant pillow, wait, no, the fact that she was in my room should be more important.

"Mmm… 3 more hours…" Yuna mumbled, now that she had gotten used to SAO somewhat she had been waking up late quite often.

Hiken! Substitution Jutsu!

I rolled out, grabbed and slowly lowered the pillow Strea was attached to down to the bed.

I would have stayed so I can admire Strea's bod- I mean, dress but I should really do the right thing now.

I knocked on the other bedroom that Strea and Lux were sharing that night.

"Hyaawwaaa… coming…" The blonde girl opened the door wearing a white buttoned up (mostly) shirt and nothing else. Well, there were undergarments but… I better pretend I saw nothing whilst she was still half-asleep.

"Morning sleepyhead. Get changed, I've got some training lined up for you."

"Ahh… alright Niku…"

"It's- No, nevermind."

Maybe I should just let some people call me Santa Claus and call it a day.

A few minutes later, Lux was wearing some improved gear that I had gifted her the day before. We were just outside of town, I had summoned Gamatatsu and got him to guard the area.

Who needs the SAO skills [Familiar Communication] and other stuff when I have the [Taming] skill at level 15!

Bah, ludicruous! A.I. or not, Gamatatsu is still my loyal companion! My internalised [Taming] skill can overcome the arbitrary bounds of the digital, spiritual and physical realms!

Gamatatsu shot it's tongue at Lux's face, doing no damage except spreading his slimy saliva.

"Iiiyaa!" She screamed like a girl.

Oh wait, she was a girl.

"Gamatatsu! What did I say about licking girls again!?" I admonished him while wiping the slime off Lux's nice soft wavy blonde hair in a tender manner.

The giant orange toad at least had the decency to look ashamed, as it flattened itself on it's belly.

"Only Hate Sink rapist scumbags lick girls like that, well… only if you're liking their sweet sweet tears of humiliation but that's besides the point!" I quickly realised I went off topic while referencing Sugou and my own fetishes. " You're my toad and my buddy so that means you're supposed to be THE Gentleman Toad! Don't make me get you a top hat and monocle!"

The derpy look transformed into a horrified black and white circled anime eye style as Gamatatsu nodded and jumped away, crashing onto a smaller Scavenger Toad.

Lux and I got a small victory notification and some rewards from that.

Good boy.

"Ahh, it's cold and slimy. Is it out of my hair yet?"

"Yes, yes, it's all gone now. Sorry about that."

"It's fine. It's probably my fault when I whispered that Gama-kun was a bit icky yesterday."

Gamatatsu come back! This girl just admitted she shot first!

Ah, whatever.

"Uhuh… anyways. While I do have a plan I will consult you first… how do you want to fight?"

She made a thinking expression before giving a resolute look.

"I want to kill monsters in the quickest way possible! That way there will be fewer chances of people getting hurt and dying. That's why… can you teach me to fight like you?"

Heeeehhhh? She's actually a serious person when it comes to fighting.

Well, if she was able to go outside of town and level up within the first month then of course there's a good amount of Badassery in that nice frame of hers.

"Very well then. But I'll say this now, I won't teach you how to fight like me."

"Eh? Why not?"

"It's because my fighting style relies on luck, precise movement, a lot of combat experience and it may as well be as suicidal as a certain Hero of Justice. Besides, you won't have what it takes to fight my way."

Her normally gentle eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Why don't we test that, then?"

… Hmm, how interesting.

"I apologise for sounding pretentious but I will say this with absolute certainty. I can give you my best equipment and use beginner gear myself… you will not be able to land a single clean hit on me."

Cue one 50% HP duel later and one curb stomp like how Eiji would crush Klein and his buddies later…

"Do you see the difference? Sure I had the raw stats but I lowered your HP through skilfully damaging you with the environment instead of relying on this cheap piece of scrap metal." I said, pointing to the blade I dropped in the middle of the battle.

Lux, who was on the ground after I beat her with punches and throws (hurray for combat prediction!), was literally under my feet.

Right where she belongs-

Whoops, that may have sounded too villain-esque and misogynistic then it was supposed to.

"T-that last sword skill… how could you have dodged it? I saw it hit your chest!"

"How long were you under the misconception that your blade could even reach me? Your last attack merely sliced right through the space that was a single centimetre from my skin. The attack hit box is precise to a fault, meaning for someone like me that can backflip and dodge through the gaps of three incoming blade attacks without even seeing it coming… you never had a chance of hitting me."

"I thought that rumour was just a rumour!"

"When over a dozen players testify to seeing the same thing and if they don't have an agenda that involves downplaying my achievements then it is clear that it was accurate."

I tell her, recalling that I did do some pretty insane stunts that the clearers of that day managed to witness… and told a whole bunch of people.

Most people will think it's just exaggeration anyways so whatever.

Anyhow, I got her to pick the One-Handed Curved Sword skill, it seems that there is a skill level transfer between skills like that. The skill exchange was at a 10% loss, which wasn't much in the early stages of the game for One-Handed Sword to One-Handed Curved Sword.

I gave her a Katana I crafted, it was pretty ordinary but it served the purpose of increasing her skill first and foremost as I lectured her on proper gaming etiquette.

As for training?

 **Quest Alert! (Optional)**

 **Title: Make Lux Git Gud!**

 **Objectives: Get Lux to learn the [Katana] skill, Increase Lux's level to within 5 levels of your SAP Avatar. Time limit: One Month**

 **Optional Objective 1: Teach Lux to initiate fights Battousai style**

 **Optional Objective 2: Involve Yuna and Strea in the training occasionally**

 **Optional Objective 3: Duel Kirito repeatedly as part of Lux's combat observation training.**

 **Completion reward: 200,000 EXP, + 15 Relationship with Lux, gain [I'd like to think of myself as a Teacher] Title**

 **Optional Reward 1: Lux will gain [Battoujutsu] Unique Skill in future.**

 **Optional Reward 2: +10 Relationship to Yuna, Strea and Lux. Increases chance for ? by a great amount. Increases skill level of relevant sword skills by 100 for everyone involved.**

 **Optional Reward 3: +10 Relationship with Kirito, Both you and Kirito gain +25 Skill Levels in SAO Sword skills with each duel that lasts over 5 minutes. Kirito gains [Dual Blades] faster.**

 **Failure penalty : You will not be a 'Teacher' Person… ever.**

Challenge accepted motherfucker!

And so we duelled as part of training. The thing about sword skills was that skill levels increased by fighting.

No matter the type of fighting.

So it was duels and duels for days.

I did involve Strea and Yuna as we trained ourselves skill wise and occasionally going out to do some massive grinding.

I invited Kirito so that we can beat the crap out of each other repeatedly.

Apparently, fighting in a long battle or repeatedly raises skill levels faster… also, I purposely drawn them out.

Sometimes I would even take Lux and search for Kirito when he was in some dungeon in order to grind sword skills on him.

Most of the times I meet up with Kirito I tend to find him with Asuna.

He also mentioned something about chasing after a self-proclaimed 'Treasure Hunter' that stole the loot he and Asuna worked for.

The next month mostly consisted of a lot of activities in a peaceful manner.

I continued to organise concerts for Yuna, which also helped in getting Strea and Lux involved in non-fighting activities. Not that Strea needed any encouragement as she like sewing and Lux, well, she day dreams quite a bit… kind of like me. Hell, Lux is actually similar to me in that respect although my [Gamer's Mind] and focused state makes it difficult for me to do so.

I would have liked to get Strea and Lux to sing along but… Strea is quite terrible at the singing part, not as bad as me, she's a great dancer but she needs a lot of work. Lux had a bit too much fun and improvised a little too much in the bad way.

No Lux, don't hug Yuna just because you feel like it when the show is going on.

I also visited and donated to Sasha's operations often.

Occasionally, I made puppet shows for the children. Only because I had a quest for me to do so… I had costumes and sock puppets made courtesy of Yuna.

I was wearing a black full body costume with some coloured features.

 _" **Long ago in a distant land, I, Aku, the shapeshifting master of darkness, unleashed an unspeakable evil! But a foolish samurai warrior wielding a magic sword stepped forth to oppose me. Before the final blow was struck, I tore open a portal in time and flung him into the future, where my evil is law! Now the fool seeks to return to the past, and undo the future that is Aku!"**_

I tried my best, and my best was probably good enough.

Needless to say, I was Aku and I re-enacted some Samurai Jack episodes with facial expression posters and sock puppets.

I also indulged in my own evil laughter that I always wanted to do.

The kids loved my intro every time. Especially that kid who was a literal mother fucker.

Sasha liked it too, but said that it got into dark territory more often that she liked.

And she also had the gall to complain about the Samurai being called 'Jack'. Uncultured female! I shall teach her a lesson one day!

Twice in the month I met up with Kirito, Agil, Diavel and Argo for poker nights. Diavel organised it and Argo was a no-show twice.

"Why am I here and not grinding again?" Kirito asked.

"It's because if you don't win back Asuna's dessert budget you'll be castrated." I answered him.

"You know that was supposed to be rhetorical." He replied me dryly.

"He knows. He just doesn't care." Diavel answered Kirito for me.

"Why am I here again?" Agil asked.

"It's a guild's leaders meeting." I said.

And Agil is a leader of a Merchant's Guild. Diavel is the leader of the Sons of Liberty, the guild with over a thousand members. As for me? I randomly registered [The Sternritter] as a temporary guild name and invited Strea, Lux, and Uta of course. Everyone was pretty much 'sure, why not? Sounds cool.' We were pretty much a permanent party so making a guild wasn't a big step at all.

"But I'm not a guild leader." Kirito pointed out.

"I remember you saying you recruited that 'Treasure Hunter' after helping her out from some trouble." I recalled.

"So?"

"It's been a party of three since, right? Sounds like a guild to me."

"No. That's not how it works." Kirito deadpanned.

"Oh right, Royal Straight Flush! Bitch Ass Punks!" I shouted.

"FUCK!" The collective group shouted as I won the pot again.

I graciously donated some sweets I had Yuna make for poor Kirito to give to Asuna after telling her how he lost his cake budget to me.

Oh, right. We participated in some boss battles too.

Right at the end of the year, December 31st 2022, the 5th Floor boss was defeated.

My birthday was on Christmas Eve, I kept it quite because I didn't want to make a fuss of it as I never liked to make a big deal and all but…

Yuna remembered the origins of how I was named and she made some Wild Mass Guessing, eventually deducing it out of luck.

She made a nice chocolate cake, with extra chocolate ice cream.

It's been so long… ah, so there was a part of me that missed the feeling of having my family sing me a birthday song.

My close friends were a more than adequate substitute… no, I would like to think that they are not a mere substitute but an equivalent now.

There were some more quests here and there.

Right during the New Year, January 1st 2023. Kirito ran into lots of trouble with some guy called Morte… who I recalled, used the same "It's Showtime!" phrase as PoH.

It meant that Laughing Coffin was already hard at work.

PoH that East Asian Hating Psychopath was hard at work brainwashing the players to kill each other as part of his revenge, it seems.

Also… I think Asuna will end up joining the newly started KoB soon, maybe next month?

I'm not too sure. I haven't been paying as much attention to their situation but there seems to be some tension after Kirito recruited some 'little sister character' as Argo puts it…. Didn't his party have three girls in it? Must be tough.

There was another quest I've been working on in my own free time. It was a quest with no clear objectives, namely-

 **Quest Alert! (Compulsory)**

 **Title: Find Strea's Lost Memories**

 **Objectives: Help Strea learn about her past. She can't seem to remember much other than hating being in depressive places and wanting to stick around me.**

 **Time limit: Until End of SAO**

 **Optional Objective: Find out how to change ? into ? , after that, use that skill to ?**

 **Completion reward: 500,000 EXP, + 10 Relationship with Strea**

 **Optional Reward : Strea will be ? to you as a ?**

 **Failure penalty : Lose Strea forever**

-A pretty scary quest.

I was thinking of using the new round of [Cyclical Revelation] on this but I have a feeling I should phrase it very carefully.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Another character interlude... advances the main story a bit whilst highlighting the presence of everyone's most hated group in it's founding stages.

 **Strength: Lux's tale**

"Look at her! Is she for real? Who dyes her hair that shade of blonde?"

"Seriously? She should have finished off with a dark tan, go full Gyaru, you know?"

"She's like, retarded or something. She can't seriously think the cutesy act will work on guys."

It never occurred to them that she could have simply had parents of mixed ethnicity (She understand English and a few other languages fine, but she couldn't really speak it well) or that she didn't care about what they said.

Pretending not to hear such hurtful words allowed her to continue her school life in peace.

At some point she had believed her classmates had come around!

And then she suckered into helping them with their studies… again, and again.

It was like that in the school she was in the last time before she transferred again.

She shouldn't have trusted them.

They were using her, she knew it to be true. But it was easy to lie to herself, thinking that it would be different this time.

It was the same cycle of events all over again. The moment she showed academic excellence or that she was of use to others then people would be all over her…

There wasn't any real friendship. They talked behind her back a lot.

'Cute' girls and girls that were 'different' in any way tended to be singled out.

She stopped trusting people ages ago.

The main issue was that she enjoyed the company of others a lot… and also, she was forgetful.

She was forgetful enough to forget that she shouldn't trust others.

That was why, a girl named Kashiwazaka Hiyori, would constantly be betrayed for trusting others.

So she sought an escape.

She heard a lot about Sword Art Online, the world's first VRMMORPG.

There was a small feature that was interesting to her.

Namely, that facial expressions and the like would be exaggerated just like emoticons in games, despite the fact real people were controlling every part of their avatars.

No one would lie to her then.

It would be a nice little retreat from real life.

She picked the named 'Lux', as it was latin for illumination.

To illuminate the falsehoods of the human façade… it was a pretentious name and reasoning.

She fought some monsters, and then Kayaba's announcement happened.

She was frightened, so very much so.

Especially the moment her Avatar defaulted back to her real world's appearance.

With her paranoia at an all-time high she managed to not be swayed by some of the player's 'kindness' in declaring that they would 'protect' her.

She stayed at an inn and managed to get some restful sleep.

For breakfast, she heard a rather emotional conversation.

Two conflicting train of thoughts went through her head as she had cooled down somewhat.

That either the man who declared he would protect that girl 'Uta' was a liar, or that he was 'strong'.

Strength, Power, those were words synonymous to her with people of self-reliance.

They wouldn't be hurt, swayed or deceived by the world. Not the environment, situation or of people.

She could fake being 'strong' but it was tiring, draining on her soul to do so.

To be 'Strong' was an ideal as it meant that the person could face any hardship and adversity alone.

She saw the man returning the same evening, fulfilling his promise.

He survived a day in the death game.

That was how a 'strong' person should be.

It didn't seem like he was a 'Beta Tester', yet he was independent and strong… albeit dragged down by the girl.

And so Hiyori, Lux, decided to emulate such behaviour.

In doing so, perhaps she should have been a bit more careful to not be conned by that blacksmith.

She knew she was conned, a part of her pretended that it was nothing more than bad luck.

That was… because if she admitted that it wasn't bad luck then that would mean she was a fool once again.

It was simply blatant lying to oneself.

Someone with real strength should not have to do that, yet, they should not have been fooled in the first place.

Ah, but she was such a forgetful person, wasn't she?

A month into the game, the first floor boss was defeated, the young man and young woman who she remembered from the inn were key contributors to Illfang's defeat.

If only she could be made strong too.

Just like how the girl filled with fear had enough strength to stand and sing in front of a floor boss.

Like the brave 'clearers' who fought through their fear and doubt, banding together to defeat the boss.

They were the people that were independent and fought for 'weak' people like her, so that the weak did not have to suffer or die.

"I don't know a nice way to put this… but you just fell for the most common scam in the video game history." NickLZH told her bluntly.

She couldn't remember a time when someone would just say it right in her face instead of behind her back.

"Look, I can tell that you care about helping to complete the game considering you bother with upgrading your equipment but… I would be the worst sort of person to let you get fooled twice. Follow me. I'll make you some new equipment and let you stay at my place. There's a lot you need to learn."

And there had never been a time someone wanted to actually help her improve that way.

The thing about the culture of her country was that people avoided the problem instead of deciding to solve it head on.

They were 'sheep' and the man in front of her was like a 'shepherd' who cared for the weak.

Considering that he has been known for organising concerts for the girl he was with to perform in along with helping in beating the boss made her forget that she shouldn't have just went along with him.

But… Uta lowered her guard a bit as she was a fellow female player.

They laughed as they whispered about their mutual disgust for the orange toad mount that Nick was obsessed with. Even if he pretended he didn't care about the toad.

As Nick left to check something she managed to observe just how strong Uta was, in fact, the songstress talked about learning all about fighting from Nick.

She was led to a bedroom in a farmhouse, and then she had a nice long hot bath.

"Yahoo! Hi there! I'm Strea! Got any room?"

"Ahh, the other end."

Suddenly any girl joined her in the bath, ah, she was really friendly.

Lux once again forgot about being cautious.

There was a bit of a commotion outside, Uta was wrestling with Nick about something but it apparently wasn't important.

She had been woken up for training the next morning.

It took her awhile to recall that she had opened the door while flashing Nick her panties but since he didn't bring them up she simply assumed that he didn't care.

Gamatatsu probably heard her yesterday as he got his revenge by putting slime on her hair.

After that, she was thoroughly trounced in a fight against a bare-handed opponent, whilst higher levelled, should not have been able to win the duel without even a single point of HP loss.

Uta, Strea and her became close friends. It was simply too real for her to try to deny their friendship.

Even if it was her enthusiasm that arose as she forgot to be cautious that initiate some, eh, bonding activities… they were very real people.

"Ohh? Where did Niku go?" She asked Strea and Uta as Uta was trying in vain to teach Strea how to sing properly.

They were by the side of a small lake, recently cleared out of monsters by Strea.

"It's Nick, wait, nevermind… I mean, I mentioned wanting to turn my hair back to normal once in a while so he's off questing for the right dye." Uta went ahead and reminded her that she still couldn't pronounce his name right.

She ignored that. She knew it wasn't a jab at her pronunciation. Strea said she had training in foreign languages and Uta learnt to sing in English as she loved music… plus, Nick gave her language lessions as well.

"Ehh? But your hair is so pretty right now!" Lux said, rubbing her face into Uta's dyed white hair.

"Heeee! Lux! Don't do that so suddenly! But, ehehe, I agree. But still…" Uta looked a bit sad as she was thinking about something.

"Huh?" Lux was perplexed.

"It doesn't feel 'right'?" Strea asked, surprisingly sharp even as she was smiling. (As usual)

"Yes, that's exactly that. I talked to Nick about it already… we both agreed that there should be a separation from my whole genki diva persona and the highschool girl that just wants to sing. It's… different, and sometimes when I look in the mirror I…" Uta opened up to Lux and Strea, Lux was rather surprised as this was one of the first times that she felt someone vulnerable in front of her.

Uta took a deep breath, changed into her 'songstress' outfit and began walking around the lake. To her surprise, she began singing in English, which Lux understood yet couldn't speak well.

" _Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Every day  
It's as if I play a part  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool my heart"_

Uta sang to them whilst moving across the lake, before scooping up a handful of water from it and looked into it.

Lux was at first perplexed, but as the words flowed out of the diva's, no, her friend's mouth… she began to understand her feelings and how parts of it were similar to her own.

 _"Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?"_

Uta allowed the water to flow through the gaps of her fingers before walking on, Lux and Strea followed closely behind.

She saw Uta looking at her own reflection with dissatisfaction.

 _"I am now  
In a world where I  
Have to hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am"_

Lux could relate… most of the world was a place where you had to hide your real feelings.

It was much more obvious yet unspoken in Japan, one would be ostracised for stirring up trouble of having too much of an opinion. It also had a lot of meaning in western civilisation with the onslaught of social justice obsessed activists that would cherry pick what they champion, and ignored individuals like her.

She could only wish she had the strength for the last part.

Maybe if that someone was 'strong' enough for the both of them.

They ended up following Uta as she hopped on the rocks that littered the lake, acting as large stepping stones that required some measure of balance to use as a path. Uta stopped around the middle of the way.

 _"Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?"_

No, no you shouldn't. There shouldn't be such a need for it. Those were the words Lux thought, and also the words she wanted someone to say to her.

The ditzy girl wasn't just that.

She cared. Despite distrusting others, she wanted to trust others. Despite the fact that he trust was abused she still wanted to help others.

Her forgetfulness was partly a selective desire to try again to connect with others.

But the moment she lashed out at others for such betrayal would be the moment where she would be left alone.

All she had left was to keep pretending.

If she was 'strong' enough to get through life the way she wanted too then… one day…

 _"There's a heart that must be  
Free to fly  
That burns with a need to know  
The reason why_

 _Why must we all conceal_  
 _What we think, how we feel?_  
 _Must there be a secret me_  
 _I'm forced to hide?_  
 _I won't pretend that I'm_  
 _Someone else for all time_  
 _When will my reflection show_  
 _Who I am inside?_  
 _When will my reflection show_  
 _Who I am inside?"_

She wasn't paying much attention to the rest of the song, she had understood Uta's feelings about her whole singing career and worries.

Uta couldn't show that she was simply just a normal girl that loved to sing.

That wasn't how the industry worked out there.

Popular culture did not work that way. Sure it made a good gimmick at the start, and then it would go to hell due to the incessant need to 'pander' to the fans.

To the masses… those same masses that would throw people away and under the bus the moment someone disagreed with them.

The moment Lux, Hiyori, would disagree with her peers was when she would be rejected and ostracised.

There wasn't a place for someone like her… at least for now.

She could make one if… perhaps, she wouldn't lie to herself and keep getting hurt.

"It was beautiful. Uta… if I ever made you feel that way then… I apologise." Lux ended up praising and apologising reflexively.

Uta hugged her.

"Nope! You never made me feel that way Lux. You, Strea, Nick… were more 'real' with me than everyone else. You put up with my 'performance' persona, and the times I spent with you all were… eh, I give high school girls a bad name, don't I?" Uta replied immediately and joyfully.

"All high school girls should really be more genuine like you." Lux ended up replying without thinking.

"Maaa… it was a super nice song! And yeah, high school would only be fun if everyone acted like us!" Strea said with gusto before joining in the hug.

"I don't think breaking into song, hugging each other in a virtual world would make the best example of daily highschool life." Uta deadpanned, before grinning. "But it'll be like, totally cool!"

"Yes… yes it would be."

Lux would have said those words, but she was a little late as those words were said by the sole male of their party/guild.

"Nick! How long were you there!?" Uta asked.

"Oh, he's been there when you were halfway through the song." Strea said, admitting that she knew he was around.

What's with these people with high [Hiding] and [Searching] skills!?

A trade window appeared for Uta.

"I got back early because I played it smart and just bought a few [Dye of Original Hair Colour] from Diavel. Pretty boy like him has loads in stock." Nick remarked, utterly amused at the fact the guild commander of the largest guild was very concerned about his hair.

Whilst Uta, or Yuna as she told Lux and Strea to call her (as Nick already knew), had taken some time off to play her new Lute around town in her original hair colour.

She kept the long hair for a few reasons.

Mostly because Nick had once commented that he liked girls with long hair, Yuna admitted to Lux and Strea.

Strea had a happy expression from learning more about him, whilst Lux took a more calculating approach… before fantasising a bit…

Christmas Eve, Christmas Day… they passed by quickly as there were boss fights, Nick's birthday and a day of rest for many.

She had gained the [Katana] skill on Christmas Eve day.

"Lux… getting that skill, getting so strong so quickly… as a teacher I couldn't be happier right now. Managing to help you, doing something good is a reward… and a birthday present in on itself." Nick said those words to her, she was worried her little present she had made from a different tailor who wasn't Yuna would not be well received but… he accepted it gratefully, along with saying that her progress mattered more to him than her material gift.

He cared.

He cared for her.

It took Hiyori Kashiwazaka nearly a month to finally realise that.

She was thrilled.

New Year's Eve came and passed.

On New Year's Day, information about the slaughter of a small guild reached the ears of the Sons of Liberty… whose leader passed along the information to Nick.

A group of Orange Players calling themselves members of 'Laughing Coffin' had just caused the first murders in the history of Sword Art Online. Whilst there have been other monster PK's this was the first of its kind.

A real serial murdering unofficial guild.

They even had a symbol and tattoo.

Fear swept across Aincrad.

Lux was terrified, Yuna was sorrowful and Strea was angered.

Nick… he simply sat there calmly and took in the information.

Lux asked Nick about what they should do.

"Attacking orange players will not change your own color cursor's colour. Show no fear and keep on living. That is the greatest insult you can give to such people. As for dealing with them?" He smiled grimly. "Like I said before, hypothetically, if I were to attack an orange player and even if they died… well, it can't be helped."

Lux knew Nick was strong and did not let the natural fear of death hinder him at all… but his reaction, it only served to show the large gulf in 'strength' between her own and true 'strength'.

She was lost.

How could she ever reach his level?

Not a metaphorical level but that level where nothing could stop a person from fulfilling ones goals. Whilst Lux did not always agree that Nick's desire of helping others was the best show of his personal strength she did see it as the minimum threshold she needed to reach.

She left. She did not leave the guild but she left the party.

Why did she fear Laughing Coffin? It was obvious, it was because she feared death and it prevented her from reaching a new level of resolve, of power and of strength.

Nick, Strea, and Yuna… they cared for her but as a group she wasn't sure if she would overcome her past self as a weak individual.

So she partied up with some other players who wanted to challenge a dangerous labyrinth in the third level.

It should have been fine with their levels and equipment.

The group died.

There were more monsters than they could handle and for some reason members kept on falling into a [Paralyzed] status even if none of the monsters in the labyrinth should have inflicted it.

Lux survived through luck and due to her advanced skills courtesy of Nick's brutal training and observing his duels with Kirito.

Yet, she was surrounded by monsters… and was saved as they were cut down by another group of monsters.

Cloaked players, all of them orange players.

She did not have the [Paralyzed] status, yet

"Look what you did Xaxa, you overdid it. How are we to take their items when they are dead?" An excited tone of voice resounded through the labyrinth, and from in front of her.

"Well, look who we have. A survivor… her items are quite good, you know."

"Didn't we need an infiltration agent? You know, some green cursor minions?"

"Yes, yes, we did have to purge the last one after he went all 'moral' on us."

"I know right? What's with that! That guild had a party out in the field it's like… saying 'Please Kill us!', you know!"

"Hahaha!"

"Same."

"Gentleman, please, you're needlessly terrifying the girl." The leader said, in an enthusiastic gun-like tone of voice. "First we make her give up her items, THEN we can needlessly terrify her." He continued, leading to much applause.

Lux was paralysed with fear.

There were at least fifteen of them, she was cornered, there was no way out.

"Or…" The leader snapped his finger, one of the other cloaked men rushed forward and grabbed her hair.

He pulled it, raising her terrified face to meet his own bloodthirsty eyes and had placed his short sword's blade next to her neck.

"Or maybe the poor girl would like to have a say. Let's see, want to join our little band of friends? I know, you can be our errand girl, buying us some nice food and all from the towns. Don't worry, you'll have an escort just like yourself at all times." He said, pointing to a green cursor player in the midst of them.

Infiltration agents, Lux deduced amidst her terror.

She apologised to Nick, Yuna, Strea, her parents… at this rate she had no choice but to-

-A flash of light seared across her vision!

The face of the man she was forced to look at had fallen down the ground and dispersed into polygons.

"The back of one's neck is any creature's greatest blind spot. To not protect it at all times should be a sin on the battlefield." A familiar voice… she knew her rescue's lecturing tone from all the times he had beaten combat lessons into her head.

"How did you sneak past all of us?" The leader asked calmly.

"How fascinating… you seem under the impression that an opponent would reveal his secrets to you. It is a saying of mine… if you wish to protect that which must be protected, then strike while your opponent's back is turned. How fortunate that you all had your back facing me." Nick said as he held his Nodachi in front of him, using his left hand to point behind the leader of Laughing Coffin.

Seven members fell down at that very moment, under the [Paralyzed] status, two of them had exploded into polygons… evidently, Nick took the time to sneak attack, gag them, poison them and continued as they were too focused on her.

Which should not have been possible unless he was supremely lucky or everyone was just that negligent!

"What!?"

"Since when were you under the impression that I did not have my own poisoned daggers?" Nick elaborated.

He had disabled some of the members whilst on the way!?

"You think you'll live through this?"

"The correct question should be whether you can keep up with me."

The other members had finally gotten to treat their poisoned members when Nick took the opportunity to burst into action.

There were some cries of 'It's just one man!' and 'Get him!' but thankfully for Lux, common tropes dictated that the side that would dare utter those words would always be decimated.

It was insane, she now knew for real why she could never learnt how he fought.

Those that threw poisoned daggers at Nick would have their daggers caught by the handle in the middle of one of Nick's backflips and tossed at their own allies.

Swords caught by his gauntlet would result in a vicious counter.

Swords that clashed against his blade would break.

Even as he took some hits, he would never get poisoned or paralyzed because for some reason he was able to take selective hits from non-poisoned weapons.

Their leader called a retreat after another three members had died, and others were critically wounded.

Six Laughing Coffin Members died that day.

"Lux? Thank goodness you're alright." He helped her up as she was still in shock over everything.

'I'm not alright', she wanted to say in anger at her own weakness.

"Why… how…" She ended up asking.

"Eh, I was worried after you left on your own for two whole days and didn't reply our messages. And how? I paid Argo." He answered in a 'matter-of-fact' way.

"... I messed up. Everyone else died…" She wanted him to say it was her fault.

"And it's not your fault. Laughing Coffin is known for laying traps to weaken parties." He denied her.

"I gave up… I was going to become their spy… I wanted to live even if it meant betraying your trust. I'm such a weakling, a coward…" It would be better to just give up, to admit she'll never be strong… that her failure was inevitable.

"Shh… it's alright. If it was another lifetime then I would have made the same choice as you did." He confided.

"Liar."

How could she believe her ever calm yet fun dramatic teacher would make such a decision? A decision that would result in caving and cowering in fear of stronger forces…

"I'm not lying. There's something intrinsically wrong with me. I shouldn't be the standard but the exception. So don't hold yourself to unreasonable standards okay?"

How did he know?

"How did you know?" She ended up saying the same as she thought.

"I'm observant."

She chuckled a bit. "I thought all your powers of observation went into staring at Strea's chest."

He mock pouted. "That's not true. I stare at everyone's in a healthy and respectful manner by not leering. And it's not staring, it's called an appreciative glance."

"Ahh, I guess that's all right then." Lux ended up agreeing easily.

"…"

"…"

He pulled her in for a hug.

"…Nick!?"

"You fought the best you could and that's what counts in my book…" He paused and placed a hand under her chin, lifting her face up to face his own.

"You're much stronger than you think you are. Trust me." He told her those words.

The words that came from one of the people she trusted the most.

The man she believed to be her benchmark for 'strength', said that she was stronger that she thought.

Nick said to her that she was better that who she thought she was.

Was she really?

She quashed her self-doubt.

'Trust me.'

She wanted to trust him, to trust those words. Those words that no one else told her.

She forgot how much she cried then, even as they were riding out of the labyrinth on his orange toad, she had lost track of time as he held her closely all the while.

"…Thank you."

She said to him, finally, after they returned to the farmhouse on the first floor.

He accepted her thanks, adding on, " You might also want to thank Superman, I picked up that quote from him."

"Ahh, but you knew when and where to use it so… my apologies but I think I shall reserve my thanks for you."

She replied easily, making him smile softly as he cracked a light joke.

"Well, can't blame a man for trying to avoid plagiarism accusations."

"Lux-chan!" "Lux! You're alright!"

Ah, she was home.

The people who would fight to protect her were here, now that she thought about it, she would fight to protect them too.

Perhaps this power to protect is...

Oh! She was pulled into a tight group hug!

Ah, what a nice feeling this is...


	11. Chapter 11

AN: A short chapter before I consolidate everyone's stats and skills plus plan out a fight for either an event boss or the floor boss. Next chapter will be Strea's interlude I guess.

 **Lives are like petals, they fall off easy**

 **26th February 2023**

 **Frontline: Floor 25**

 **Current location: Floor 24, Panareze, Cottage on the farthest island**

A beautiful day.

Whilst the air would fog up every night, the same could not be same after dawn.

Ah, the main settlement on the 24th floor was a beautiful place to live in!

Paraneze's city is designed as a man-made island in the center of a large lake, connected to innumerable other isles through floating bridges stretching out in all directions.

Having a private isle to ourselves was simply awesome!

Thankfully, the handful of purchasable private isles that were connected by floating bridges came with the bridge itself so we wouldn't have to worry about blockades of any jealous fans when people inevitably discover our their favourite idol's new home.

Strea also had her own fans since she took up the guitar, her singing has also improved a lot. She didn't join Yuna on a stage or anything as she liked doing Yuna's preferred role of the travelling bard in the spare time.

Well, at least until she stumbled upon a nice restaurant or cafe... or anywhere with lots of meat. In which I would be messaged and dragged along to engage in a non-stop eating crusade.

Lux, Hiyori, had taken up the Ocarina as a spare hobby. Other than that, most of her skills were combat orientated. Much like Strea's... with the exception of that [Tailoring] skill Strea took. (I must be thinking too much like Kirito because I'm lamenting the lack of combat skills on their parts)

We usually trained together, she still hasn't gotten one up on me since I could just predict her rather straightforward yet powerful strikes and catch them Aizen style.

Well, I somehow managed to get her to stop using the 'sensei' and 'sama' honorifics after she dropped her short hero worshipping attitude. She also got my name right after the whole LC event.

I was currently taking a seat on the dining table placed just outside our new cottage, continuing my writing habit.

It's been awhile since I've had the time to marathon the now titled 'Sternritter Chronicles' of our new shared auto-biography.

I had already penned upto our adventures to the 20th floor.

However, I was now editing and finalising some earlier events such as Lux's encounter with Laughing Coffin along with Lux's first floor boss fight against the 10th Floor boss.

'Kagachi the Samurai Lord'

The floor where Lux got the last hit with her newly gained [Battoujutsu], along with the last hit bonus of a powerful katana.

Kuchinawa, named after a white serpent of lore.

I recall it being a snake god oddity in the Monogatari series and a Mushi that ate Gods from Mushishi... I think.

Well, I followed the Kirito route of upgrading weapons to hell and back until we get new ones.

Which was very often, I might add! (Hurray Luck!)

It was feasible for me to do so as I needed only minimal materials to upgrade things successfully.

Strea calls me a cheating hacker that makes the Random Number Gods angry. She's worried about them smiting me.

Sucks to be them.

In any event, there was a certain monster that dropped these items which were extremely rare yet could only be sold to NPC's for lots of Cor.

Needless to say, I farmed the shit out of them and got us filthy rich.

And that was how I bought this cottage without using the Guild Funds (made from tax of guild member kills).

A nice large sea/lake side cottage with three bedrooms and two bathrooms.

"Hey Nick, Nick! What'cha writing?" Yuna asked after an hour, leaning over my shoulders.

Something soft gets shoved into the left side of the head, ah, I knew this feeling very well.

Only the person with no sense of personal space would do such a thing.

"Mmhmm... Ah, I know this part! That's where I was like dodging that hissy Samurai's white snake whip and I was like *Washak*! Chopped it right off! Then you went in and broke his sword." Strea pointed at the big book I was writing in.

Ah, I got used to and started loving her lack of personal space. I mean, only socially concerned Japanese people would be bothered by a pretty girl shoving her breasts into one's cheek.

"Yes, yes, I remember it too. Strea was like the main heroine back then." I said, praising her.

Certainly, that was a nice HoTD moment when Strea slid under Kagachi's white snake whip, her chest Gainax'ed quite a lot.

Worth.

"Hmhm! Go on! Tell me how great I am!" Strea happily hummed.

"Strea's important contributions were always something I would forever etch into my memory." I said, avoiding specifics with a stupid grin on my face.

"Mmmmmmmmm-" Yuna gave me that look as if I was scum.

"Wow! That's some praise!" Strea had a hand to her cheek, basking in her little dome of almost perpetual happiness.

That sight warms my heart... especially after I decided to simply level up [Observe] instead of relying on [Revelation] to learn more about Strea.

What I learned had placed a real deadline on me... I had to act quicker.

I eventually found my solution by experimenting with some low level monsters and eventually, succeeded using 'that skill' with Gamatatsu.

If I'm right, it will work with Strea as well.

"Ahh, I like this part the most." Hiyori walked over, turned the page and pointed to the one where I helped her out.

Or as she puts it, heroically rescued her.

Personally it was more of a slaughter against the Laughing Coffin... it was mostly due to Luck and a lot of manipulations that I took their attention off the deaths that had occured or Hiyori would have blamed herself for the deaths of that party.

Yes, just keep blaming PoH and the rest of the LC.

That's the best way to live in SAO.

It's all KAYABA's and Laughing Coffins fault.

"Aha! 'The back of one's neck is any creature's greatest blind spot. To not protect it at all times should be a sin on the battlefield.', that's so cool! Hey, hey, Nick go say it again for me!" Yuna asked as she read through the passage.

"Ooh! You have to do it in the same pose as back then." Hiyori added in.

"Yeah! It can be like a stage-play! You're gonna sell this book right? It's gonna be so cool if it's adapted you know!" Strea enthusiastically continued the line of conversation.

"Well, I guess I could"-

"Nick!"

"Yeah!" I shouted at whoever suddenly called my name.

It must have been a friend since there were only a few people I gave access to.

"It's me, Diavel!" The blue haired Knight was under a cloak.

Damn, all the girls were here... and considering his cloak this meant he came here 'on a thinking walk', in other words, away from his guild.

This meant we were to have a serious discussion.

The kind of shady things these girls shouldn't hear but...

"Hey man! How's things going? Wanna come in? Let me guess, your trainees are being 'childish' again." I say to him.

It had a lot more meaning as we had already agreed on some code-words.

'Childish' meant they were being butt-hurt and were causing trouble that is endangering the front-lines.

"Sure, I'll take you up on the offer. Ladies, good afternoon." Diavel greeted the girls politely as a group.

He seemed to be under the impression they were one cohesive unit.

Which wasn't that far from the truth considering our relationship levels... although Strea's is currently hard-capped (at 70) due to her circumstances right now, there's an overflow that's just waiting for me to finish up her quest and improve it.

After that... well, I guess we'll all be sharing a bed after they sort things out.

Well, we all went inside. Yuna served us up some tea before joining us.

"Wow! This is like some secret guild talk isn't it? Is it alright for us to be here?" Strea asked with excitement in her eyes.

Lux was intrigued and had a searching gaze on Diavel, Yuna followed her.

Well, I couldn't have that can I?

"Nah. It's just some 'casual' talk right? I'm sort of Diavel's 'rant absorber' for the 'childishness' he has to put up running a three thousand player guild." I say in a relaxed matter.

Conveying that we were supposed to be using code, fake a lack of seriousness and that I was to give advice to deal with the troublemakers.

After all, I've been calling a few of his 'lucky' shots over the past two months, why wouldn't Diavel trust my 'judgement' even if some of the results were painful in the short term?

"Heck yeah. Nick knows what I mean. You would think that everyone would be 'smart' about the stuff they do, but really, people do 'stupid' things. The Guild is really 'complex' you know, and it's getting worse. I just need someone to 'talk' about these things on occasion. And Nick's the man." Diavel clearly understood the message I conveyed.

In other words, people are being petty in his guild as the chain of command is getting destabilized among certain leaders. Also, it's likely to do with opinions along with the old extortion problem that some lower ranking members get up to with the endorsement of the other two (out of three) same old trouble-making 'leaders' of the Sons of Liberty (SoL).

Diavel said some meaningless yet well hidden crap that confirmed the message I anticipated.

Hmm, since the front-line is the 25th floor and those bosses tend to be a step up above.

"So basically, they don't think they get enough 'exposure' in the front-lines? And that they have a problem with some 'showy guild' supposedly hogging the 'attention'. Wow, they sound unfair. Still, you've been 'coddling' them a bit so perhaps you could let them 'take the spotlight' for a change? You know, so that you can 'groom' them better. I have a hunch that there will be an 'opportunity' soon for them to show their stuff. Why don't you let them fetch their 'friends' that believe the same? It'll be like killing two birds with one stone."

I tell him jokingly while uttering that completely heartless suggestion.

The first two sentences referred to his two leaders right beneath him that were unruly, the ones that were running extortion rings and had bad attitudes towards players like Beta Testers and others. The 'showy guild' was us, the [ **Sternritter** ].

Those people were the part of the SoL who hated our guts as a troupe of three Unique Skill users and one Strea. I think they also hated me for being a gaijin with three pretty ladies surrounding me all the time.

Sure, they loved 'Uta-hime' as their bard but they've begun advocating for faster boss fights and for us to be left out in some of them. The 13th and 16th Floor bosses were fought without us, those two leaders and the DDA were trying to undermine our position quite a bit out of some personal vendetta that was utterly petty.

Maybe it was because Strea bought all the meat in that one sale by an NPC that they wanted to use for a party... or that Lux ignored them... or that their 'idol' Uta-hime clinged onto me.

That, or it was because Gamatatsu used his tongue and swallowed some of their members harmlessly, keeping them in his dark and scary stomach when tehy annoyed him.

What I essentially told Diavel was to use the excuse of diversifying power and giving more responsibilities to get those leaders to fight the boss without him... and without us.

Needless to say, I will be keeping Kirito and co. out of this doomed fight.

I was also telling Diavel that he should subtly suggest to them to get the Divine Dragon Alliance to join their group expedition against the Floor Boss.

Diavel almost looked nervous, he wasn't power-hungry or obsessive with leadership, but he wanted to finish the game... with the least work possible on his part. We actually preferred to relax instead of playing our 'roles' all the time... admittedly I embraced mine much easier than he does thanks to the incentives by [The Gamer], still...

"You think so? I'm not sure if I'm 'confident' that they can handle it." He answers.

What he meant was that 'they are so not ready'.

"Well, we'll never know if they didn't try at all! I mean, rushing a 'minor' expedition like that could result in failure. But if they knew what they were doing then everything will be just fine for you." I reply evenly, telling him to keep the expedition to rush the boss a secret and that no matter what, the results would benefit him and the trapped players as a whole.

"Haha... I guess you're right. It's best that they show what they are made of..." Diavel trailed off with an increasingly strained smile.

Things like these always drained our relationship meter a little, but it was for the greater good.

Diavel left soon after.

Strea probably had an idea about it but was thinking it was a legitimate minor expedition down below.

Yuna knew that we were talking about something else, but didn't press it as she had known I've been talking with Diavel for a long time... and that his success was largely due to me.

Hiyori was disturbed as she was more familiar with such hidden meanings.

I myself was disturbed a bit by what I had just suggested, nothing to stop me from being calm but...

I decided to just take a seat out in the dining table outside of the cottage, admiring the water view and the fake stars in the sky that I could see despite the fog.

"... Come, you shouldn't just lie down there, Strea." I say.

Strea descended from the roof, smiling as I found her out.

"You should take a seat somewhere, I'll be... thinking for a long time."

"Okay! Wow, you sure don't let your guard down!" She said, sitting down on my lap.

Uhh... wait, no, I should just smile and be happy.

"I don't think this seat is that comfortable." I smiled as I said that.

"Hmm..." She shook her ass a bit and made herself a bit more comfortable on my, uh, legs.

"I'm good now!"

My friend under my pants is also feeling very good.

But this is a serious moment now, you know!

"Alright then. I'm glad to here that."

I say, placing my arms around her and stared out at the night sky.

I was silent, contemplating about how I just told Diavel that he should 'purge' his guild of some troublemakers while getting information on the boss in such a way.

Did I feel bad?

Yes, they were people that have not directly wronged me.

No, they were people who's attitudes could have led others to being boxed-in, killed, hurt...

"... Those people you mentioned... they're not coming back from the 'expedition', are they?" Strea asked.

"You figured that out?" I asked, before thinking for a moment. "Or did Hiyori say that?"

"Hiyori did." Strea confirmed. "She said it was for a good reason, and Yuna overheard what she suspected. Well, they didn't want to talk about it so someone had to."

"...I see. I'm glad it was you then, Strea."

"Mhmm... I feel so special."

"You certainly are Strea." More than you realised, I remarked mentally. "No, not all of them. I'm sure the best of them will make it back. Diavel should have less trouble them, so will the lower-level players and all those that stay at the Town of Beginnings. I think that after some time, everyone's lives will go back to normal."

"Will they really?"

"I have to believe. So long as the people Yuna, Hiyori, Strea and the slightless important friends to me make it out then I will be happy with the result. If I think more people that deserve making it out of SAO do... then I will live with the consequences."

... We spend a long time together... innocently, before we went to bed.

Well, before Strea once again entered my bedroom and tried to use me as a pillow.

Tomorrow, a good amount of the 'sudden' raiding party was wiped out. There were a few survivors here and there, weaklings, most of them... who survived by spamming their teleport crystals like cowards *ahem* smart people. The stronger players like good guy 'Schmitt', the grunt 'Shivata', Shikamaru wannabe 'Yamata' survived... poor 'Lind' who would have been a Diavel fanboy in another life did not make it.

I was at the Monument of Life with Strea waiting as many names were crossed out.

No one was here yet, not many knew of the impending surprise raid.

That was how Diavel and I planned it.

The stragglers would come back with the juicy information about the boss that I could have picked up on with a simple glance yet not tell anyone lest I give away my powers.

I point to the names 'Lind', and many other names, saying each of their names.

Making sure to point out the secret LC members that I found out about yet couldn't 'prove'.

"Those are the names that died today. Not all of them were bad, nasty, annoying... but the leaders certainly were endorsing some detrimental behaviours and attitudes. These are the people I had essentially put down for the sake of Diavel and the many names in Aincrad that people won't remember for not fighting." I say to Strea while trailing my hand down the wall.

"..." She didn't look too sad, but she wasn't happy either.

I did the same for a few other names.

"Those are the names that are crossed out for all your sakes. Those are the only ones I can never regret because they endangered the lives of those I consider precious." I named the Laughing Coffin players and some other orange players that had attempted to kill or rob us some time back.

"... Can we go now? I understand. Nick, you only wanted to do what you thought was right. I... I want to belive in you."

"...I'm glad that you have so much trust in me, Strea. But what comes next will require some of that trust." I tell her, looking serious.

"Pardon?" She tilted her head, perplexed.

"Have you noticed yet? Of the names not yet crossed out..."

I pointed to the section that held the names beginning with 'N' and 'S'.

"Neither the name 'NickLZH' nor 'Strea' exists. Curious, isn't it? MHCP002."


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Bah, I'll post the stats and skills next chapter. Will have a refocus with Yuna, some catch-up with Kirito and maybe some Heathcliff.**

 **Sharing is Caring: Strea's Oath**

"...Sad...uuu, why is everyone so sad? Ah! I know, everyone will feel better if they have something nice to eat!"

"Eh, but I need to find some meat first! Mmhm, meat is the best!"

"500 Cor? Everyone starts with that amount... but it's... two weeks in to the game so shouldn't I have more?"

"That's so weird! That means I've been breaking even every day, right?"

"But my level looks higher than some of them so that doesn't make sense... ah! Boar Meat is seriously cheap! Someone must have hunted a lot of them!"

"The Butcher? He sounds scary... oh! He's a bodyguard for a 'bard'?"

"That's really interesting! Hmm, I should find him!"

"Lalalalala... yay, lots of meat!"

She didn't remember much outside of the fact that she was in a 'death game' created by Kayaba Akihiko.

It was a VRMMORPG and she did know the rules of the game somehow.

Hmm, maybe she lost her memory at some point. Her levels and equipment seem quite good after all so she must have fought for some time.

Ah well! No big deal, right? She had a name 'Strea', and it may not have been her name in real life but she was sure she would remember it sooner or later.

It didn't matter what she was doing before everything went black and all.

... but everyone else didn't feel the same. There were people who were scared, who were in distress, consumed by rage, envy and...

She didn't know why but the way people felt was... important somehow.

She didn't like the seeing people that way but she did not know why.

Strea liked to climb up buildings, but it would not do to be harassed so she learned the [Hiding] skill and practiced it non-stop.

She had a two handed long sword so she decided it was appropriate to have a [Two Handed Sword] skill.

Aimless, purposeless... it wasn't so bad at all.

Eh? Illfang the Kobold Lord was defeated?

Wah! Isn't this really great!

A lot of people are smiling now, well, more peoples smiled when that girl went around playing music but now a really really big crowd of people are super happy!

Oh! That's the Butcher!

Lots of meat was sold dirt cheap thanks to his hard work! Maybe she should go up to him and thank him...

Eh? He's gone! Awwwww...

Well, he turned up the next day, walking around the Town of Beginning!

All right Strea!

Sneak sneak sneak, Sneaky Strea Mode Activate!

Wah! No fair! He's feeding the children... and I'm stuck in this tree, must resist...

Oh, he's moving and he's helping a girl! Oho! How interesting...

What a cute frog! Wah! He jumps so high!

Run Strea Run! Gotta go Fast!

Hmm, a different path? Why is he sitting there in a forest all by himself?

Could this be his secret to being so calm and nice?

Mmmmm... it really does feel nice to be around him. When she was around other people it was really hard to sleep and she always had to go do something else but now... she almost yawned, ah, it wouldn't be so bad to take a nap...

Oh! But she was hiding in a tree so that would be a big no-no!

"I am one with my Luck. My Luck is with me. I am one with my Luck. My Luck is with me. I am one with my Luck. My Luck is with me."

Ha? What kind of chanting is that? It actually sounds like fun!

Hmm, what would mine be? I am one with the meat. The meat is with me?

*Thwak*

Pain!

Something hit her and knocked her off the tree!

"Kyaa!"

Oof!

"So there you are. Here, need some help?"

"Oh, thank you!"

It never hurts to be polite. Oh, she did that automatically!

O-oops! She just revealed herself to her target of observation... whoops! Teehee!

She never regretted it ever since. Not one bit.

They had lots of fun. Fighting monsters, running puppet shows for children, making music...

"...And then Kenpachi said, "Did you know that a sword's more powerful if you swing it with both hands instead of just one?" Nick read to her after she entered his room again.

He got used to it and started reading her bedtime stories about a orange haired colored boy named Strawberry who became a God of Death. But then there were lots of characters!

"*Gasp* There's no way Nnoitra could have expected that right!?" Strea asked Nick excitedly.

"*Shh* Yuna's asleep remember, we got to keep quiet."

"Mmhm! Okay Nick!"

Well, those two always did share a bed after all... Hiyori and Nick shared a bed for awhile after she went through that scary ordeal with Laughing Coffin.

Seriously, what kind of messed up people would want to kill others like that!

"I don't think all of them even believed they were killing people. Some of them looked like they bought into PoH's nonsense about, 'if the system allows it then it's okay' stuff, that's what some guy who was near death started screaming about." Nick said.

Whoops! She asked that out-loud, didn't she?

Nick always knew about what she was talking about. The only times when he missed out on the context if he was deliberately being oblivious for the sake of a joke or... he wants to be lazy.

"...that's all sorts of messed up. Even if the system allows it that doesn't mean that it should... also, Kayaba is the one with the highest administrative credentials." Strea mumbled.

Eh, why did she say that?

Nick's eyes widened but he never said anything more on that issue. He rubbed her head gently and eventually she fell asleep on top of him as usual.

Yuna eventually got used to waking up next to me instead of Nick... he did have his obligations to train Lux or grind stuff after all.

"Hee hee... Ah ha ha ha! What's with that costume! Those eyebrows, Hahaha, Nick!" She laughed at his updated costume.

"Silence! You are standing before the great AKU, the shapeshifting Master of Darkness!" Nick shouted dramatically and waved his black clothed arms.

"Yaa! Get him!"

"Taste my magic blade, Aku!"

"For my father!"

Little children began doing no damage to Nick with little beginner weapons. They wouldn't really get an orange cursor since it was in a safe zone so... the system considered it all prey.

"AHHHHHhhhhhh!" Nick screamed and slowly sunk down into the ground, bending in a painful way to mimic the effects of being chopped into pieces.

"Do not think you have defeated, I, the great Aku! I shall return and destroy you foolish Samurai's!" Nick used [Sprint] and dissapeared behind the door, reappearing in his normal armour.

"Yay! The Samurai Jack side wins again! Congratulations!" Yuna declared in her costumed persona and took out a self-stitched banner with candies attached to them.

The children in the church celebrated their prize from 'repelling' Aku.

Lux was doing some beat boxing, something about 'Back with Samurai Jack... as part of the background victory music.

"Thank you for coming again for the children. Really, you four have done so much for them..." Sasha was genuinely happy to see the children having fun.

Strea felt really happy too!

She just had to hug someone!

"GAWWHHHLKK!"

"Yay! Everyone's so happy! I'm glad it worked!"

"STREA! AIR! I NEED TO BREATHE! SO SOFT! BUT I DEAD!"

NOOOO, Nick!

Ah, he's alright.

He looks happy for some reason, although Yuna and Lux seemed to be gettting some ideas...

Yuna smiled, laughed, and handled out paintbrushes to everyone!

"Everyone! Bonus event! Paint Nick Black and Red!"

"Yeah!"

For some reason, Nick shouted for 'Blood for the Blood God' after that while everyone laughed away.

Months passed, and it was near the end of February.

Strea was running up and down Panareze, the buildings were really nice but she wasn't really in it for the view this time around.

She felt something hit her head.

A rock.

"Aww! You found me..." She pouted as Nick chuckled from right underneath the roof ledge he was hanging from.

"Luck vs Skill Strea, My Luck wins out this time I suppose." Nick hummed as he evened out their score in hide-and-seek.

"That means you're paying for your own food today." He said, how mean! The guy should be paying all the time! At least that's what Asuna-chan said...

"I guess. So where are we going this time?" She asked.

"The 22th Floor. Someone runs a restaurant selling seafood from the fish he catches from the lake. It looks like a fisherman and chef paired up to run a business for fun. I've heard good things from Argo." Nick told her as they walked to the teleport plaza.

"But Argo will tell you anything if you pay her enough, right?"

"...She has standards... I think." Nick murmured the last bit.

"HEY! I heard that!"

"Wah! A wild Argo has appeared!" Strea screamed in surprise!

"Oi! Don't treat me like a Pokemon!" Argo, who appeared out of nowhere protested!

"Argo's right Strea! You should apologize for not declaring Argo as a legendary Pokemon!"

"That's not the point Nikumon!"

"Dafuq did you call me!? When I get out of SAO I'm going to make a fucking Dog raising VRMMORPG and trap you in it!"

"Nooo! Anything but that!"

Ahahaha... Nick always likes joking with Argo!

Everyday is so much fun!

Although, it was weird. Every time a boss would be defeated she would cheer and yet... she felt sad for some reason.

As if she would miss this feeling...

And then that day happened when Diavel appeared to visit them in their new home.

She... she believed in Nick... surely he had to do it for a good reason, right?

He explained himself so it's alright, right?

He still feels the same as usual. He's the same person as always.

It was just that... she never knew this side of him.

Perhaps she didn't know his true self all this time?

No, that was silly. He was always a person with good intentions... to people he cared about.

It was just that Strea was always at his good side.

Even when he hadn't met her yet, he never had this bad feeling she would get from angry players. He was weird in the nicest way like that...

Huh, why is he asking for more trust?

"Have you noticed yet? Of the names not yet crossed out..." He pointed to some sections, she didn't really get what he was trying to do by pointing to more names on the Monument of Life.

"Neither the name 'NickLZH' nor 'Strea' exists. Curious, isn't it? MHCP002."

W-Wh-What-

What was that? Why did that sound so familiar?

N-no way! He's right, none of our names are on the Monument of Life.

"H-hey, Nick. This is some sort of joke right? Oi! This is a mean prank!"

He could have made some wall made out of wood and coloured it right? No, no way. It was too big to make a fake off and he was with her the entire time.

What did this mean!?

Why is she panicking? Something's wrong. Why did she feel so wrong?

All she wanted to do was to protect this world and-

-What? Protect this world? No, that's wrong! Aincrad is evil, it's killing everything.

The Level 100 boss is Aincrad itself, An Incarnation of Radius... the incarnation of the this world.

This world is the enemy, why should she protect it?

"This is no prank Strea. The both of us are anomolies."

"What do you mean by that!? You're... you're just like me? Just like me? What... what am I!?"

Mental Health Counselling Program 002.

Ah, so that was her purpose... so that was why she was so concerned about other players.

She was created by Cardinal in just a week after the start of the game to help the players's regain a better mental state but Kayaba used his administrative credentials to lock us down.

He prevented our programming from taking hold yet... back then, she merged with a player avatar that was unused as the player did not log into SAO.

Through some sheer force of Luck she had entered the game itself, and had an ID ready and... with no memories.

But still, even if she wanted to help clear the game... her programming, she was part of Aincrad itself, she had to... protect this world, she had to stop the players from completing the game.

"Ah, so you remember now." Nick said knowingly.

Was he just like her? Did that mean that he too is forced to-

-No, nonono, if Nick went on a rampage against the players then he would deal a critical blow against them. Strea couldn't stop him now without the GM module but that was locked underneath the Black Iron Palace that would only be unlocked after Level 50.

She had to run, hide, and while she still could, take him out.

But, but he was her friend, her best friend and-

-before she knew it she had ran down into the first floor labyrinth. At some hidden deeper levels there would be stronger monsters.

At the very least, if there were two of them then the situation would be bad, the only choice was to...to...

...Die.

Ah, that was it. A pack of Bloody Wolves, an unusual spawn in the First Floor Deeper Labyrinths, yes... that would do.

Even now she felt the urge to hinder the players so right now, at the very least this is what she could do.

Yes, let those fangs reach her now and-

*Slash*

"You seem to be under the impression that some higher power has a hold on me. Allow me to correct that misconception." Nick said clearly as he cut the wolf in half.

What did he mean by that?

"My username is NickLZH. My name is Nicholas and I'm 22 years old. Also, I am already dead." He said plainly, whilst smiling, before twisting around and cleaving another bloody wolf that lunged from behind him without even looking.

"Needless to say, I have not died even if I was killed." He joked.

Was he telling the truth?

Ah, that was a stupid question. Of course he was.

He never outright lied to her. Sure he used hard words but he would never lie to her.

"You're not an A.I. like me?"

"Nope. Just a human spirit stuck in a death game..."

"That's not scientific at all."

"Science is just easier magic."

"That makes no sense. And... you know what I am... you always knew more than everyone else. If... I have to obstruct the players, you know? You should kill me while you can."

"No can do."

"Why?"

"Like I said before again and again. You're my dear friend Strea."

Ah right... she did makes friends, didn't she? Really precious ones...

"Yuna and Hiyori will be hurt if you were gone, there's no way I would let a friend suffer by themselves, being alone and never being understood hurts... hating the purpose you have been given is a terrible fate... I could name a lot of reasons but know this, I am not giving up on you, Strea."

...

"...Ah, if I could just... not stand in your way, then that would have been fine. I would be glad if I couldn't... these precious days were more than enough even if all my data were to be gone..."

She was thankful to everyone.

She made lots of friends, she played with lots of children, Gamatatsu was fun, she saw lots of the beautiful places, Nick told her really cool stories that he still had a lot to tell about... it would have been nice to hear her bedtime story 'Bleach' continued...

She wanted to eat lots more food, play lots more games... see the real world, ah, but that wasn't really possible in the first place, was it?

"[Party Invite: Strea.]"

What was he saying... she was already in his party and-

 ***Ping* You'be been invited to NickLZH's party: [Let's get on Nick's Wild Ride]! *Ping***

"Wh-what?" Why is this party invite screen different? It's light blue, half transparent... instead of the white and grey SAO menu!

"Strea... trust me."

Well, if he said it that way then okay then! Whee!

She pressed the button to accept and-

Uwah, that's a different HP bar! It has a bar in red and blue!

"That blue bar is MP. It's governed by the INT stat, or rather, intelligence. The smarter I am, the more magic I can expend."

"But Magic isn't real! Well, it would be cool if it was..." Strea muttered.

"SAO cannot materialise the explicit forms of magic, however, the best way I can sum it up is this. There is the body, the soul, and the spirit. All living beings begin with the spirit, it later forms a soul when it has a body, and through the soul which is the equivalent of the 'mind', it controls the body through it. Without mastery of oneself, it is more likely the body affects the soul more than the other way around which is why there are lots of self-control issues but that's besides the point."

Ah, Nick has went into his lecture mode!

"In my current state, I have been using MP or mana internally, augmenting my mental faculties and motor skills to absurd degrees. As the Nervgear simply cuts off and sends back electrical signals back and forth to it's users bodies, it can be said that we are all made of electrical signals riding on data bodies. As MP is also very much mind power that is drawn from the spirit to use magical effects, it can be and has been used to alter electrical signals and data bodies to an extent so long as the effects are not materialised onto the world."

"Eeeehhhh, I'm getting confused Nick."

"Point is, if I pump enough power I can briefly materialise my mana into the world to manipulate it. What I have is not enough to alter Aincrad or even hurt monsters much, but it is enough to establish contact with other data bodies and intelligent beings. Observe."

Nick took out Gamatatsu from his inventory and then-

He snapped his finger and Gamatatsu dissapeared!

But he couldn't have placed him back into his SAO inventory!

Nick took a deep breath and began chanting strange words.

Blue flames and electricity sparks circled around Nick's body without harming him as he held out his hand.

"As accordance to our oath, I summon you from the realms of the spirits! I declare, your body shall be the feet that carries me above the mountains, the fate of my journey lies with you. Come forth, Gamatatsu the Traveler Toad!"

A bright blue light covered the entirety of Strea's vision, and just as quickly dissapeared, revealing Gamatatsu in front of Nick.

There was no operation of a menu and with Strea's old abilities as a program she knew that Gamatatsu was now an anomaly.

"He will be back into SAO's system if I used the Inventory item to unsummon him instead of my magic. That was how i covered it up weeks ago. Right now, take a look at his title."

[Gamatatsu, Spirit Toad Mount Lvl 25]

"Whoa! That's sounds cooler than Traveler Toad. Eh? Seriously? That was magic!" Strea was shocked, in the wrong order of priority.

"That is correct. I used up a lot of my mana to materialize it as electrical signals, that allowed me the brief contact necessary to complete a spiritual familiar contract with Gamatatsu who already had a good affinity with me due to our time together."

"Mmmm, that sounds nice."

But Strea didn't really get what he was going for at this time...

"That... is how I'm going to save you."

Eh?

"Pardon? I... what do you mean?"

"It will be different, however. One of my abilities is [Revelation], once every 28 days I can receive the answer to something I need. I discovered familiar contracting myself, however, I needed the exact method to give you the life you deserve."

"Nick, what are you saying? I don't understand... but, Thank you... it means a lot to hear you say that, Nicholas."

All this magic stuff didn't really make much sense to her. A.I. did not compute magic, after all.

"So... what exactly do we have to do?"

She asked, ahh, she was back to smiling again. If it was Nick then... this solution should work, right? Even if she didn't understand the terms she could still live with it.

Nick drew a pentagram with the [Chalk] item on the labyrinth floor.

"I can't thank you enough, Strea... for trusting me." Nick said, while grasping her hand. "If you didn't then... I'm not sure if I could just accept it like that, you know... if I failed then my powers told me that I will lose you so for the past months I..."

"Don't look so glum, Nick! I like you a lot better when you're smiling, grinning and laughing for me! Save that kind of face when you get to the sad part of our bedtime stories." She told him, lifting up his crestfallen face.

He stared at her, it made her feel... strange, in that nice relaxed and happy way!

He shook his head and smiled confidently.

"Very well then. Well, do not fear if you don't understand what is going to happen. Just, well, I have a script here for you." He fished our a piece of paper from some other [Inventory], ah, was that a part of his other power? "I will explain later."

"Okay! Well, I mean, being an A.I. and all I am a being of reason so I'm still a bit iffy. But I trust you!"

"Is that so? Well then, rejoice! Soon you will be more than that. Do not fear, reason exists solely for those who must cling to it for survival. Now, let us go...To the edge of all reason." He jumped backwards, eh, she was standing right in the pentagram!

"That sounds fun! I'll be trusting you then!" She said, waving to him.

He made a funny face before he grinned again.

The kind of stupid grin that said that everything was going to be alright.

"Trusting someone...means relying on them... I shall show you that it is alright to rely on the likes of me."

He placed the palm of his right hand on the edge of the pentagram and recreated that electrical storm (of mana)!

 **"I, NickLZH, I swear by the ancient oath. I wish for your partnership whole-heartedly. Let a third of my soul be given to you-"**

Wait, what? Soul? Isn't that a big deal?

It's going along with the script but... there's only a few words she has to say.

It would be bad if she did not put her heart into it like Nick's doing it so she tossed the paper out of the circle as there was no need for it.

 **"-to form your new essence. Let your flesh serve under me, and our fates will be forever intertwined. An oath shall be sworn here. Our True Names shall lose their meaning, by this oath we are new beings joined together as one flesh and one soul."**

Throwing away his True Name? It's a big deal but... considering that her true name was that of a program, it made sense why this was necessary. Ah, it's time.

 **""By the ancient oath, by our chosen names we shall share our souls as one.""**

Those words were said together at the same time by the both of them.

 **"We are one by ancient oath, I'm Nick."**

 **"We are one by ancient oath, I'm Strea."**

 **""Till our souls meet the end. We will be together forever.""**

It hurts, everything went black again.

Ah, who is this woman I never saw before.

The scene shifted. It was a house, a fluffy bed, cold, the air conditional, a blanket, a cute sister-

Standing alone outside, sports were not interesting, games were a lot more fun.

Reading Doraemon was a bit of an effort as it was in foreign languages, but it was those parents way of getting him to learn other languages by using the dictionary.

Classes were not fun, math was alright, sleeping was nice.

A new school, ah, how embarrassing. Wanting to take over the world at this day and age...

...Too much effort. Studied History, history shows it does not work well. Not worth it. Not many friends. Best sister ever. Got more mature, early relationships were for those that did not-

Ah, but a few people were fun to be around... if there were friends, then surely they would be...

University, he tried hard yet his best wasn't good enough.

No new friends of note were made, studies could have been better. Too distracted by-

A good enough job, grown a lot in many ways, six months in, %$*#ERROR#$(

Oh... this is his memories.

"Are you up?" She heard his voice, it took her a bit of strength to open up her eyes, ah, the sky was different.

"We're almost home. How are you feeling?"

Panareze, our home in the 24th floor... should be farther ahead.

Oh, she was being carried... hehe, like a princess being carried by her knight. It was comfy.

How did she feel? Hmm, well... no incessant bad feelings out of nowhere, a... weaker but still present potential access to data...

 _'I feel... human?'_ She wondered.

 _'Hmm? Close enough I guess.'_

Eh, that was his voice.

 _'We can communicate telepathically. Just for your information.'_

He continued.

 _'Ohhhh... so that's why!'_

She thought.

 _'Try to keep it down when you can.'_

 _'Whoops!'_

 _'It's alright. I'm a bit of an exception.'_

"Nick, is Strea alright?" Hiyori asked as she ran across to the halfway point of the bridge connecting to our home.

"Good evening, Hiyori-chan. There has been an important event. But first... Let us brew some tea." Nick politely greeted.

Eh, wasn't that a quote from Sosuke Aizen?

Why did she even know that quote when he always jumped around in his stories about Bleach?

"On it!" Yuna shouted from the home, somehow hearing his words.

Why did Strea worry so much for Yuna's 'death' from some other time?

 _'I'll tell you later.'_

Oh! Then that's alright then?

 _'Really? I want you to promise to tell me the truth!'_

 _'Oh? When had I ever uttered a single complete lie? Also, I couldn't possibly lie to you when doing so would be the same as denying myself. Rest easy, Strea. All in due time.'_

Denying... yourself?

Oh... oh, that was what he meant.

She wasn't an A.I. anymore, was she? Well, she was more than that.

She was no longer MHCP002, she was Strea now!

And her soul was... ah, she really needs to brush up on all this non-science stuff!

 _'Oh shiieeetttt...'_ Nick seemed in distressed.

 _'What's wrong?'_ She asked telepathically.

 _'When Yuna inevitably finds out I shared my soul with you first she's going to flip...'_

 _'What do you mean by flip? Yuna can do back flips like you do!?'_

 _'... Let's talk about this later.'_

Well okie dokey then!

Till our souls meet the end. We will be together forever.

We have plenty of time... don't we? No, we WILL have plenty of time together.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: I will separate the Gamer's stat check so that not everything is listed all in one chapter. Here's the post chapter SAO stuff. I foreshadowed some things for the next coming arcs, or rather, the lack of the next coming arcs and how everything will turn up different. Remember, the Abyss exists. About the Kirito Interlude? Maybe a bit later... I have another interlude popping up and if you note things carefully, you should be able to guess the development. A short chapter, there might be a series of shorter ones depending...

Stat Check!

 **NickLZH, Level 43**

 **STR: 60, AGI: 61, VIT: 20**

 **Skills: One-Handed Sword (800), Counter Gauntlet (700), Blacksmithing (600), Sprint (725), Katana (400), Acrobatics (625), Battle Healing (350), a few stored skill proficiencies with items (e.g. Curved Blade)**

* * *

 **Strea, Level 42**

 **STR: 70, AGI: 45, VIT: 23**

 **Skills: Two-Handed Sword (650), Sprint (600), Hiding (850), Searching (500), Parry (550), Tailoring (525), Battle Healing (500)**

* * *

 **Lux, Level 41**

 **STR: 55, AGI: 70, VIT: 10**

 **Skills: One-Handed Curved Blade (700), Katana (700), Sprint (700), Battoujutsu (600), Parry (700), Hiding (500), Musical Instrument (325)**

* * *

 **Yuna, Level 40**

 **STR: 50, AGI: 52, VIT: 30**

 **Skills: One-Handed Sword (450), Chant (680), Tailoring (650), Cooking (900), Parry (300), Musical Instrument (700) , Sprint (50)**

For extra notes: Kirito, Level 49. Asuna, Level 45. Heathcliff, Level 47. Klein, Ballsdeep69.

* * *

 **"O" - The Off Panel**

One would think that carrying a sleepy Strea back to our home would be an event that would require a lot of explaining, but thankfully we all had other things on our mind.

I also had the pain in my chest to deal with, after all.

"Nick... Diavel messaged us about a guild member witnessing you and Strea running into the 1st Floor Labyrinth after looking around the Monument of Life. Are you... alright?" Yuna asked, clearly concerned.

Hiyori was caring for Strea right now by tucking her into bed, making sure she had her favourite blanket and pillow etc... It was good that Strea and I were kept seperate from each other for now.

"...Just reminding myself about the consequences of bad advice."

It was for the greater good but whatever, I do admit to feeling remorseful about the loss of life.

There was no one of concern to me, but still, that shouldn't mean the 'nameless' players that have fought for so long should be brushed off just like that.

Still, the 25th Floor is literally poison swamp maze trap land.

It may as well have been a level straight out of Dark Souls.

People would have died regardless, I simply chose who died.

And quite frankly, I wouldn't want to risk my party, Kirito's party and Diavel's main support base if I could help it.

The DDA and the unruly sects of the SoL were good cannon fodder.

They defeated the Field Boss leading into the Labyrinth along with gathering enough information about the boss for the real raid.

Lind... you will not be missed I guess.

To be fair, if he accepted my little gestures of friendships he would have shared in my high LUK stat, but since he detested me his LUK was sapped away.

How sad it is.

I have a skill that makes people that dislike me receive misfortune and those that like me, receive fortune in return.

I could literally be an ass to someone and their luck will be mine.

Ah, but I digress.

"I take it that... Strea did not take it very well?"

"At first. She's alright now, just... very tired." I replied her.

And I? More so... I'm one third of my soul down... it hurts, it would take a long while to recover naturally even with [Gamer's Body].

I explicitly told Strea telepathically that there is a reason why I can't explain things to Yuna and Hiyori yet.

At least, not during the day when-

-nevermind.

I only found out about it a week ago, just before the defeat of the 23rd Floor Boss.

Ever since then I made sure to act as if I was breaking the Fourth Wall and threw out my 'signature' quotes at the right time.

Man, [Observe] is seriously overpowered.

To think I can even learn about what was happening to that extent...

Yuna sat next to me on our couch before resting her head on my shoulder. It soothed me.

There was little pain now.

"..."

"..."

"You're not going to talk about it?"

I shook my head.

"I don't think I can talk about it now nor do I think it's the right time for it. Later, alright? I promise."

I held up my pinky for her, she took a hold of it with her own pinky and we swore on it.

"Hmm?" Yuna had a thought as she placed a finger to her chin, looking up for a moment before kneeling on the couch and faced me.

"Wanna hear something really Japanese?" She asked.

Well, it's times like these I know the answer is already determined. Smiling softly, I answered.

"I would love to."

"Great! Well, pinky swearing started in Japan, we called it 'yubikiri'."

"Finger cut off?"

"Yeah, scary right! Anyway, there is a vow that foes like this. 'Finger cut-off, ten thousand fist-punchings, whoever lies has to swallow thousand needles.'"

"Whoa, that is scary... I swore I heard of that thing in anime and stuff before."

"Do you know what kind of anime that type of promise turns up in?" She asked.

"What kind?"

"Harem anime."

My body tilted sideways and I fell onto the coffee table like a whited-out statue.

"... Whhhhhyyyyyyyy..." I ask pathetically as Yuna laughed at me.

"Ahahaha... oh my gosh, you actually fell like that! Are you an anime character? Seriously?" She pointed at me while laughing.

"Hardehaha... seriously through, I still have School Days Nice Boat PTSD. And don't get me started with White Album 2." I said, shivering as I used [Flashback no Jutsu] to recall all of the most painful moments.

"School Days, White Album? You're actually an old timer!"

"I thought it was established I am six years your senior. I'm 22, wait, I just had a birthday so I'm 23!"

"At this rate you'll go around saying that 'Anime was a mistake!'."

"I didn't actually think Miyazaki actually said that."

"Those were his dying words. Did you seriously miss his funeral?"

Hmm , how to answer this?

"I assumed that he would just quit being dead and go back to making another movie because he got bored being dead."

I swear, he doesn't know the meaning of retirement.

Yuna giggled into the cushion as she hugged it tightly.

Her knees were together as she had the cushion in between her legs and her body.

She really shouldn't be wearing a short skirt at home if she wanted to sit like that.

Her father is certainly glaring holes into me right now.

And I thought I would have scored quite a few points with him already.

Well, I'm not complaining about white lace at any point in this lifetime.

...On second thought, that depends on who wears it.

Hiyori would look great in white lace too.

She had that gentle and innocent expression most of the time, unless she's in 'kill mode'.

"*Sigh* So? Why is it in harem anime again?" I asked.

She peeked her eyes over the cushion.

"Heehee, it's because they need to use it for the childhood friend or childhood promise plotlines along with some unknown fiance character!"

"Ahhhhh... now I remember..." I mutter as my memory was jogged quite a bit.

"Alsoooo..." She put back the cushion, dropped her legs to the floor and knelt down beside me.

She leaned forward, placing her lips right next to my ear.

"In Japan, we believe that the red string of fate that connects soulmates together are attached to the pinkies." She whispered, grinning at my incredulous look before hopping away to our bedroom.

... Sigh, girls... well, just Yuna in general.

"...Hiyori, how long are you going to hide there?" I said whilst I massaged my temples.

"Ahh, so you noticed me?" Hiyori popped her head up from behind the couch we were sitting on earlier.

"It's more of the case that if I can notice Strea then I can notice anyone."

"Ohhhh, that makes sense." She nodded to herself, as if confirming my words.

"Well... anything to add?"

"I like watching harem anime's where everyone ends up together."

She's missing the point. I sighed and my lips made a relaxed smile.

Despite missing the point, I like that side of her too. If anything, I feel cared for whenever she's around.

"I meant about Strea... but that works too. I'm always happy to know more about you."

"Me too!"

... Please tell me about Strea now...

Hiyori hummed, before finally remembering what she wanted to talk about.

"Ah, I got it. Strea said that she 'feels really sore after you were done with her and that walking hurts a lot.'" Hiyori elaborated.

STREEEAAAAAA! I scream silently but not telepathically because I am a considerate person... somewhat.

The blonde girl must have took a point from both Strea and Yuna as she walked up to me and leaned against my chest before whispering, "Doing it in a dungeon is really daring of you."

"It's not like that, really. But in accordance to the laws of anime you're just going to walk away and pretend you weren't concerned with my explanations just to tease me, aren't you?" I retorted quickly and softly, albeit with a little embarrassment as she had frozen still with her combo flirting attack.

She realized that invading my personal space with her assets touching against my body along with whispering something in a 'between you and me, romantic version' manner would hit the right spots of my inner romantic.

Hiyori... you crafty little girl, oh, I will get my payback one day.

That's what [The Gamer] is for, after all. Learning mundane skills to take them up to godly levels.

Like learning [Cooking] so that you can make people foodgasm.

Hiyori giggled, winked and looked up at me adorably, before running off.

Even if she knew I expected it, she still did it anyway.

She could have just agreed with me about how cliche that was but noooo... she freaking knew that doing something like that is Super Effective on this Nikumon!

Before I knew it, the lost feeling in my chest was numbed and replaced with something much warmer.

In any event... I told Strea that I would explain to her some further details another time, telepathically, I told her the main reason why I couldn't tell everyone right now and requested (if not outright ordered) her to be patient.

Well, things happened the next day. And I only recovered 1% of my soul, sigh, I think I need to level up my [Meditation] skill... it might help a little.

To sum it up, Diavel made a show about it and shed manly tears at the great loss of life. He made some speeches, led us Sternritter, Fuurinkazan, the soon-to-be-made Knights of Blood (fucking KAYABA and the rest of his ignorant party members), and Kirito's party towards defeating the 25th Floor Boss with no casualties.

Of course, Heathcliff had to make a huge show about it, showing off his [Holy Blade] nonsense.

He would have made the final blow had I not decided to 'miss' a throw of my poison dagger, hitting the Two-Headed Giant, the boss, in one of his eyes at the very last moment.

Stealing the last hit.

To be fair, everyone relevant which consisted off: Kirito, Heathcliff, Asuna, Philia, Silica, Strea, Lux, Diavel, myself and ehh- sort of Klein... did roughly equal damage so I wasn't being a kill-stealer.

What it did do was make Heathcliff's super shiny sword swing hit the air at the last moment... the utter blank look on his face said it all as he turned around to look at me.

I walked, and positioned myself so that the back of my head was facing Kirito and Silica.

There was a reason for this that Heathcliff wouldn't connect the dots about unless he knew that I knew that he knew about the 'connection'.

"Since when were you all under the impression that a boss couldn't be defeated with a thrown dagger?"

I said to the 'spectators', and I didn't mean just the raiding party.

All will be revealed in time.

Most were still shocked at the fact that the dagger had been timed so perfectly and that the bosses last HP bar had already decreased to the extent where that thrown dagger would kill it.

Well, everyone celebrated like no tomorrow anyway.

It was still bittersweet after the 'sacrifices' were made the day before.

And suddenly, Ukitake...!

...5

...4

..3

.2

1!

LOL, it's joke.

It was just AKA...YABA, I mean, Heathcliff.

"Rather than not believing a boss couldn't be defeated with a thrown dagger I believe it's just... less practical and reckless in such a high stakes fight." Heathcliff politely phrased it as he stood at my side.

"Oh? If you had business with the Floor Boss then I may as well just kill it from down here."

"...You just did?"

"Oh dear... stating the obvious now, Heathcliff? Why, you make it sound as if defeating the boss by any means possible is not what you wanted."

"You seem irritated... it's not like you." He stated evenly.

Well, of course, we fought besides each other before. Our relationship had not changed despite our 'familiarity' with each other.

Kayaba simply did not care about people even if he did have standards, so long as it did not ruin this world he wouldn't care.

Personally? I have a problem with caring as well. When it came to the masses, I only cared because the people around me cared.

We were so utterly different, yet, we both weigh the cost of human lives when it came to the masses rather similarly.

Also, even if we never said it as such.

We both had a vested interest in Kirito.

We both wanted him to be the 'Hero'.

Kayaba designated himself as the 'Villain', as for me? The highly powerful 'side character' would be just fine for me.

As for how he considered me? Slightly more important as he wanted to fight all the Unique Skill users at the end... still, I was a curiosity to him but nothing more.

He probably knew that Strea was an A.I. from the very beginning considering that he's allowed the 'connection' to take hold.

That sort of game changer would already derail most of the future arcs.

Even so, Kirito still would have his story one way or another.

There are always enough villains.

Yuna, Hiyori and Strea called out to me in order to celebrate.

"...It seems our little meaningless dispute is at an end." I say without any feeling behind before I almost lurched forward from the tightening in my chest.

"Indeed. Oh yes, I will be starting a guild of my own. You're invited to attend the celebration at the cathedral." He said, not noticing my reaction that I withheld using [Manual Body Control].

"Hmm, I'll think about it." I say to him as I walked away, ignoring the hollowness of my soul.

Just a few more weeks...

"From what I gather... Strea-san is giving you more trouble than you bargained for."

... Ah, of course. Even if I knew that the electrical signals I blasted off corrupted any observation data, CARDINAL could technically still perform some other guesswork and observations.

He did not know any specifics, except for the fact that I split my soul.

He was intrigued by the fact that 'souls' actually existed. He was somehow regretting not exploring alternative options now.

That was what my [Observe] told me.

I turned to him and said these words, recalling Strea's own subconscious bias against Heathcliff in the other raids.

I remembered the time where they both attacked a boss from the opposite ends, their blades crashing against each others as they cut through the monster's flesh.

"Don't project your own anxieties onto me. You were the one that had his blade broken by Strea."

His salt was delicious.


	14. Swinging back the Pendulum, To Zero

AN: I have a bad headache for the past few days and I want to be at my best for the real interlude. Even so, after I refreshed myself on The Gamer and thought to myself about how I wanted the story to end. I decided to write this. If you know enough Bleach then you can guess some stuff from this.

Consider this the prequel that really should have been in the opening chapter. Made some edits... and added a small preview of what is to come at the end. Oh yes, new vote up in my profile as to what I should do with the Rain and Seven plotline, which will be relevant but not absolutely crucial. Also, changed my profile pic to SAO Yuna.

 **Swinging back the Pendulum, To Zero**

 **December 25th, 2027**

 **Saitama Prefecture, Tokyo, Japan**

"Hmmm...hmhmmhmm..."

Ah, was I humming again?

I thought I did away with such unnecessary habits but it seems I'm still 'me'.

Ah, what did it matter now anyways.

But for it to be 'that' song of all things...

"What were the words you sung back then?"

I pondered as I leaned to one side, resting my elbow on my meaningless throne.

It certainly was a long time.

The night sky was unexpectedly clear today.

Then again, light pollution was always a thing.

Now that I had purged the continent I should have expected that some of nature's beauty to return.

After all, there's no point in keeping the lights on in a city when there's no one alive to use it.

Come to think of it, shouldn't his home be around here?

Ah, but what did it matter anyways.

"The stars that shine brightly in the sky, and the gentle wind that blows through the hills~"

Yes, those were certainly the words she sung.

That tune that all those trapped in there would have heard for well over a year, at the very least.

"The wind that blows through the ancient capital."

Aincrad.

"Please be with them, protect the travelers."

All of us that survived.

Oh... is it raining?

No, that can't be right.

The skies were clear enough for me to see the stars after all.

This rain... it was the type of rain that came from my eyes.

"All she wanted to do was to sing... was that so wrong?"

Gaia... was this your will just because I chose not to seek your favor?

Should I have taken 'that' attribute more seriously back then?

Yes, I certainly should have.

It was higher than the rest for a reason.

It served me well in my first life so why would it not have served me well later on?

I should have realized that before someone else claimed the title as your 'favored one'.

I was foolish.

... Yet, isn't it too late to ask for forgiveness now?

"NICHOLAS!" A roar of rage echoed through the flattened former city.

It was time to smile for the camera I suppose.

It was tough to smile, yet alone manage a grin in my situation.

But... it was like my favorite loser Kumagawa always said.

We 'Minuses' always laugh through all our troubles.

"Good evening Kirigaya-san. I hope you don't mind if I do away with formalities and just stick with Kirito for old times sake." I greeted him politely.

I watched the 'Black Swordsman', eyes glowing red infused with righteous divine fury as he clutched the two cursed blades.

Durandal and ... oh my, I haven't seen that in a long time.

"You'll pay for what you've done!"

"Ea? My, you even managed to find his treasury... I am astounded by your plot armour."

I made small talk, Kirito was about to launch himself at me, only to be stopped by a colourful cloaked individual who was clad in all sorts of sorcerer gear.

"DON'T! He's playing you! Like he always has..." My former friend prevented his ally from attacking me.

"Han Jee Han! How nice of you to join us. Would you like a cup of tea? I understand that it's unlikely that we get to enjoy our reunion once the rest of your [Deicide Squad] breaks through the barrier."

As expected, my fellow Gamer snarled and declined by firing a quad spell with the strongest elemental attack.

Chantless? Oh, he's improved.

But ultimately-

"How!?"

It was futile.

"How did your sneak attack fail? Oh dear... did you actually believe you could defeat me simply by casting it from behind my back? Don't you remember? The back of the neck is the blind-spot of every living creature. Certainly you did not believe that I left mine unprotected."

Millon Escudo.

I love that anti-Getsuga Tenshou spell so much.

They both 'tsked' at the fact their initial attack failed despite using my well known weakness of allowing people I know to strike me first.

Old habits die hard.

Hmm... how interesting...

"Fascinating... so the both of you managed to remove Kyoka Suigetsu's influence over you? Impressive. I assumed you have done the same with your [Deicide Squad]."

Clap Clap Clap, I clapped sarcastically.

I, of course, already knew they had done so before I even met them again.

After all, why would they even come if they were still under [Absolute Hypnosis]?

"...Shut up... I'm tired of hearing you talk." Kirito glared murderously as he 'buffed' himself with all sorts of magics.

"You're already dead. You realize that, don't you? Every one assembled in the squad is more than enough to kill a God. We prevented you from becoming an Artificial God, what gives you the impression that you stand a chance?" The other Gamer declared presumptuously.

"Hoh? Curious... Since when were you under the impression that I hadn't already won?"

I used my favorite phrase.

"Quit Bluffing." They retorted at the same time.

I close my eyes, and smiled smugly before opening them again.

"You know Jee Han? Unlike you, I actually researched into [The Gamer] much deeper than you did? It is interesting how it is woven into our very spirits and how compatible it is with our little clone technique, don't you think?"

"What are you trying to say, bastard?"

"It's was interesting when I realized how different our abilities were, yet, we could still share in some information through communication with our souls. How much more and how further such a feat can be taken with a perfectly identical spirit, I wonder."

I smiled as I allowed his high WIS stat to work it's magic.

"Y-you! That's why you killed them? The Gods of Time!?" He finally figured it out.

"What?" Kirito, oh you lovable detective that sadly, has a problem with tunnel vision when in revenge mode.

"I believe it began like this... 'Before the final blow was struck, I tore open a portal in time and flung him into the far future where my evil is law.' Except this time, I didn't need to fling anyone, did I? I simply needed to send a little info package to the very beginning before destroying every other avenue of time travel... except for this one."

I held out a miniature black white spiral contained in an hourglass within the palm of my hand.

"Thats-!?" Jee Han began, and I finished.

"This, is the last time portal. And now-"

I crushed it.

"-It WAS the last time portal."

The sky cracked, compressed and began to collapse in on itself.

I couldn't send myself back into the past as that would have left a time portal open.

Leaving the option for others to go through it would invalidate my efforts.

A great deal of power needs to be used to control and destroy a time portal, even one as small as this.

As such, I could only perform either one of those actions.

Needless to say, the choice that resulted in my victory took precedent.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" The Sorcerer of the Elements, Jee Han shouted like a properly antagonized enemy.

"Oh? Nothing much. I simply erased the future and this timeline."

I stated with satisfaction.

I had already ensured that no gods could ever undo what I had done.

This timeline was finished, locked away and ultimately?

Inconsequential.

Just as the lives that were lost.

As I let the despair settle in, I decided to stand up from my throne of this desolate dying world of my own doing.

"The path is now closed. Jee Han. Kirito. The future, realms of the spirits, divine realms, the underworlds, all of them belong as one now. All of them belong with the 'Abyss'. Fitting, isn't it? That they should be dragged to the darkness and deepest realms of human atrocities? Yes, in such sins... all things are meaningless, right and wrong, truth and lies. For all eternity, or perhaps... a single moment... this world shall be dragged into it. Until finally, all of us shall welcome oblivion."

Needless to say, there was much futile attempts at attacking me.

My barriers were cracking, but it didn't matter anymore.

"You know? I never did get a chance to use this. I was always afraid of destroying the world with it, but since everything is pretty much going to collapse in on itself. I suppose I may as well kill you with this."

 **"Bankai: Zanka no Tachi"**

 **Blade of Ember.**

The scorched blade appeared in my hand, charred, beaten and worn...

Just as my soul was.

"All of Ryujin Jakka's flames are compressed into this blade. But I prefer this ability right now. **Zanka no Tachi, Minami: Kaka Jūmanokushi Daisōjin!** "

 **Long-sword of the Remnant Flame, South: Great Burial Ranks of the Ten Trillion Fire Dead.**

Charred black skeleton zombies rose from the ground and surrounded the two of my former friends.

"You think a couple of zombies can stop us?" Kirito said coldly, raising his hand to swat the skeletons away.

"Oh? You should look at who you are raising your sword at closer." I suggested.

"Mother... Sung-ah...? No..." Jee Han muttered as he recognized the skeletons.

One of the skeleton's hand reached to touch Kirito's face.

"A-Asuna...no...Sinon, Sugu... You...BASTARD!"

For all that he raged, Kirito was someone that could never harm his loved ones.

How touching.

I'm glad I took the time to kill every last one of them.

It had been cathartic after what they done to me.

I turned around and walked away as they drowned in their memories.

"Yuuki. I should have stayed by your side. If I had then you wouldn't have... I should have kept my promise. I will not break another one again. And this time... I will love you right."

"Strea... I'm sorry... I should have followed you that day. I promise to be less selfish this time... so please, smile at me like always."

"Hiyori. I should have cared more, I should have noticed that you were hurting. I'm such a stupid man. I won't let them break you, never again. I'm s-so, so sorry."

The world had almost turned into black, all that was left that I could see was me and a little piece of earth that I was standing on.

"All you wanted to do was sing. I didn't deserve your forgiveness. I abandoned you that day, deluding myself to be the 'hero'... funny how that turned out... this time, I will fulfill your dreams. I won't leave you again."

"Yuna."

 **Preview:**

Tipping the cider that I had blasphemously poured into a wine glass to drink from, I swirled the yellowish brown alcoholic drink as our little guild/party/... family, celebrated a hard fought battle.

It was not without some solemn moments for the lives that were lost in the scouting party.

Then again, considering how treacherous the 25th floor was it was no surprise so many people were dead.

Thankfully, some of the survivors of the doomed raid had blatantly testified to the fact they saw some of their own comrades turning on each other, happily revealing themselves as Laughing Coffin members.

Yes.

Once again, we placed the blame on 'Laughing Coffin'.

We shouldn't be giving them so much notoriety but hey, it's a PR move that Diavel, Argo and I had agreed on.

Argo deals with the grayish sort of information and we had long included her in our 'council' to a limited extent. Well... considering who her father is from what I know from [Observe], such shady things would make her uncomfortable even if she was in her element.

I took a -10 in relationship points with Diavel, not that it mattered too much since it now rested on a healthy +61.

I feel something cold to my face.

Ice cold.

"EEH!"

I turn, Hiyori had placed her ice cold glass of orange juice to my cheek.

"Hiyori! What was that for!?"

"Ohh, you looked sad so I'm using osmosis to transfer it to the drink."

"That's not how osmosis works! Once we get out of here I am going to tutor you!"

"Hehe, that's more like it."

"Hmm?"

"When you smile like that... you're, what's the word, yourself?"

Hiyori the girl behind Lux tilted her head a little, placing a finger on her chin as she pondered her own statement.

I made a pensive look, looking down on my cup before looking to see what Strea and Yuna were up to.

...It seems they were engrossed in their little sing-off.

"I see... sometimes I wonder... if smiling like this, if being as 'optimistic' as I am now is 'me'..." I murmured.

"Why? Why do you think that?" Hiyori sat down next to me, asking gently.

"...I've been having some nightmares. Sometimes, it feels as if my random 'gut feeling' isn't just that... I'm a bit of a coward despite what I do, yet it feels strange that I knew exactly where to run to when I need to. It feels as if I'm guided by fate, or perhaps something more amoral. Like the time when I managed to find you back then, or when i chased after Strea recently... it was as if my legs were carrying me and I was the passenger. I don't regret it at all... but it is still weird."

I admitted, there was only so much LUK could do... right?

A soft, warm touch enclosed my hands.

The blonde mixed Japanese girl took my hands into her own.

"It'll be alright. Your weird feelings lead to happy feelings! If it wants you to be happy then there's not way it isn't correct? Right?"

Your word choice was way too Shirou Emiya-like and was near confusing, but I got what she meant.

"I guess so. Thank you Hiyori."

"Hehe! Well, when I see you I just get really happy and... I don't like it when you're sad."

She smiled brightly, and once again I'm thankful I could see her smile.

"Eh? Nick, why are you crying?"

Am I? I thought the roof was leaking.

Why am I crying? Why does seeing her smile like that remind me of something painful yet precious.


	15. Where the Pendulum Rests

AN: Will be working on the interlude and stat sheets now. Kirito interlude maybe after that. Ah, I just had to write this part as there were so many questions and WTF reactions. Thanks for the reviews and reactions guys! Glad that it was WHAM Episode enough for you guys to react to it.

I have a poll up on my profile for a post-Aincrad minor arc, do check it up. How the Aincrad Arc will go is a bit more SoL stuff, developing everyone's character more before speed-running some bits of Aincrad like Kirito on full grind mode.

I also edited the previous chapter to fix some mistakes and expand on some things. Ignore the preview in the last chapter as it exists in this chapter.

EDIT: I was writing the next chapter, but I dunno how but I loss all that I had written... at least 1.5k words. Honestly, I don't want to rewrite it so I'm just going to continue with the Aincrad arc, stat sheet and Kirito's story next.

Dracknath: Glad you're enjoying it. Well, they are lovable. Yeah, I edited some parts just to add in a preview as I felt bad that I was so tired and busy to finish up something I planned.

Saint: I will work on expanding and explaining the world of The Gamer once the Aincrad arc is over with.

Tamagat: I recommend Tsuyokute New Saga for those New Game plus moments.

 **Where the Pendulum Rests**

Tipping the cider that I had blasphemously poured into a wine glass to drink from, I swirled the yellowish brown alcoholic drink as our little guild/party/... family, celebrated a hard fought battle.

It was not without some solemn moments for the lives that were lost in the scouting party.

Then again, considering how treacherous the 25th floor was it was no surprise so many people were dead.

Thankfully, some of the survivors of the doomed raid had blatantly testified to the fact they saw some of their own comrades turning on each other, happily revealing themselves as Laughing Coffin members.

Yes.

Once again, we placed the blame on 'Laughing Coffin'.

We shouldn't be giving them so much notoriety but hey, it's a PR move that Diavel, Argo and I had agreed on.

Argo deals with the grayish sort of information and we had long included her in our 'council' to a limited extent. Well... considering who her father is from what I know from [Observe], such shady things would make her uncomfortable even if she was in her element.

I took a -10 in relationship points with Diavel, not that it mattered too much since it now rested on a healthy +61.

I feel something cold to my face.

Ice cold.

"EEH!"

I turn, Hiyori had placed her ice cold glass of orange juice to my cheek.

"Hiyori! What was that for!?"

"Ohh, you looked sad so I'm using osmosis to transfer it to the drink."

"That's not how osmosis works! Once we get out of here I am going to tutor you!"

"Hehe, that's more like it."

"Hmm?"

"When you smile like that... you're, what's the word, yourself?"

Hiyori the girl behind Lux tilted her head a little, placing a finger on her chin as she pondered her own statement.

I made a pensive look, looking down on my cup before looking to see what Strea and Yuna were up to.

...It seems they were engrossed in their little sing-off.

"I see... sometimes I wonder... if smiling like this, if being as 'optimistic' as I am now is 'me'..." I murmured.

"Why? Why do you think that?" Hiyori sat down next to me, asking gently.

"...I've been having some nightmares. Sometimes, it feels as if my random 'gut feeling' isn't just that... I'm a bit of a coward despite what I do, yet it feels strange that I knew exactly where to run to when I need to. It feels as if I'm guided by fate, or perhaps something more amoral. Like the time when I managed to find you back then, or when i chased after Strea recently... it was as if my legs were carrying me and I was the passenger. I don't regret it at all... but it is still weird."

I admitted, there was only so much LUK could do... right?

A soft, warm touch enclosed my hands.

The blonde mixed Japanese girl took my hands into her own.

"It'll be alright. Your weird feelings lead to happy feelings! If it wants you to be happy then there's no way it isn't correct? Right?"

Your word choice was way too Shirou Emiya-like!

It was confusing, but I got what she meant.

"I guess so. Thank you Hiyori."

I truly was grateful for that 'cheering up'.

"Hehe! Well, when I see you I just get really happy and... I don't like it when you're sad."

She smiled brightly, and once again I'm thankful I could see her smile.

"Eh? Nick, why are you crying?"

Am I? I thought the roof was leaking.

Why am I crying? Why does seeing her smile like that remind me of something painful yet precious.

* * *

 **May 5th, 2026**

 **Kanagawa Prefecture, Yokohama, Tokyo, Japan**

"Yuu...ki...?"

I murmured, all but limping back towards her body.

She died with a hole in her heart.

A trace of divine energy.

A God had killed her.

I knew this energy signature, I have felt it all over the world in my various travels.

Arc Company. The God of Revolution, Reward and Pleasure.

But why... why her? Of all people she should have been the last person that 'thing' would have killed.

'It' was an artificial god that rewards those that want the world to change, to seek out reward for their hardships, those that desire pleasure in their exhausting lives.

Of all people, the girl that struggled and fought against her disease should have by all rights, been such a person to have benefited from 'it's' conception.

Ah, the answer was right there... wasn't it?

It simply meant that someone that tried to kill me for so long, yet failed, had considered killing the one person I still held dear as a 'just' compensation.

... Ah, I certainly was 'evil' in Arc Company's definition, so this was the natural outcome yet-

I held her still corpse in my hands.

Warm.

The death had been mere moments ago.

She had a peaceful expression on her face.

She did not fight back.

 **[Gamer's Mind] overwhelmed! Functionality temporarily disabled!**

"Aaaahhhh...AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in anguish.

The apartment complex crumbled and shattered.

I loss control of my powers for a moment, my immense aura decimated the block around us.

...No, not us... not anymore.

Just me.

All alone again.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I-If I only, If I only kept my promise. I should have been here! We were going to watch the meteor shower tonight... and I went ahead to do some USELESS Experiments! Fuck! FUCK ME! FUCK THIS WORLD!"

"Yuuki...Yuuki Yuuki Yuuki... I... forgive me. I... I will make this right."

 **[Gamer's Mind] restored!**

"I love you. Thank you... thank you for putting up with me. I wish I could have treated you correctly from the beginning. I will love you right... next time... I will be a better husband."

I teleported to one of my bases in the Philippines and laid Yuuki's body to rest.

No more holding back.

I don't give a damn about the consequences.

This world can go to hell already.

I summon my artificial [Zanpakuto], Zangetsu, into my hands.

The Zanpakuto of Ichigo Kurosaki.

"It's time. I'm sorry I have to put you through this... but... it's goodbye now, Zangetsu."

I feel the sadness yet respectful acceptance of it's fate from the artificial composite spirit of the blade.

"No more taking my time to ramp up. No more taunting. No complex plans. I will kill Arc Company and make the culprit pay."

On second thought, I decided to make the asshole pay first.

[Observe] told me about who had caused Arc Company to go after Yuuki.

It was just some mook that had the bad luck to have survived and suffer through my various actions.

I did not feel bad for him, I pitied him, and I hated the fact that these unknown consequences ended up being my undoing.

Yuuki...

This will not happen a second time.

Not in the next timeline.

I will not allow it!

 **"Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu!"**

The large kyber blade had become twin blades of black and white of equal sizes.

 **+1000 to STR**

 **+2500 to AGI**

 **+1000 to END**

 **+2500 to INT**

 **Gained [Anti-Divinity] trait!**

 **Gained [Anti-Planetary] Trait!**

Not enough.

I have already predicted where Arc Company will appear next in accordance to who he has to meet up to continue his 'revolution' of the real world.

 **"Saigo no Getsuga Tenshou"**

The Final Getsuga Tenshou, modeled off the Quincy's Letzt Stil, this time, I became Moon Fang Heaven Piercer itself.

My body was covered in midnight black dense spiritual particles, the power rolling off me would be enough to submerge an entire country with it and kill everyone below a mid-tier Abyss member.

 **+5000 to STR, AGI, END, INT**

 **Gained [Divinity Slayer] Trait!**

 **Gained access to [Mugetsu: The Moonless Sky]! This ability is dimensions beyond transcendant beings! It applies to concept of [Sever] towards whatever it hits in the deadliest way.**

 **Warning: You will lose 200 Levels gradually once your attack has been unleashed! Do you want to cance-**

I ignored the warning and teleported myself half way across the world, to Germany, right below Arc Company.

I quickly applied a concealing spell so that I would have some time, making me appear and feel as a normal human being.

The Artificial God was wearing his trademark business suit and a white half-mask over his eyes.

He turned to look at me.

"Greetings. Have you come to be rewarded for your efforts?"

"Yes... yes I have. If you would please listen to my concerns for a moment I would like to make a statement."

"Very well."

 **[Gamer's Mind] overwhelmed!**

I took out a ring. It was my wedding ring. The ring I bought for the both of us as we exchanged our vows.

I held it up to him.

"Look at this. I could have had a life away from all of this. In this brutal world, a peaceful life... that is all I wanted after my struggles and mistakes." I say to him, my voice becoming strained as the tears flowed freely.

"I exist... only to protect and love her. That is the sole purpose I was left with after I failed time and time and again. And every action I take no matter how violent or how heinous was for love... so that I can make things right with those I left behind, those I failed and especially, to make things right with my wife..."

Arc Company gave me a sympathetic look, but I had no need for such an expression.

"...And now... I have no wife!"

"Her name was Yuuki, formerly Yuuki Konno. My Soul... THAT is what you have TAKEN FROM ME!"

I screamed and tore away my concealment!

He looked at me as if I was but another human, only to really comprehend the danger a split second later.

A split second too late.

 **"MUGETSU!"**

I swung my right hand downwards, releasing a cataclysmic black blade of energy that tore whatever was in front of me asunder.

A line of pitch black darkness sliced right through the middle of the god's body and beyond.

It's very being that was held up be the 'idea energy' of over a hundred million worshipers was ripped apart and severed in a single moment.

My single attack cleaved everything in sight, utterly unstoppable as it shredded through the country's and other country's natural magical barriers.

The Earth's crust was irreparably damaged.

But it didn't matter.

I had all but secured the time portals already and had finished my experimentation.

All that was left to do was to regain my power and kill the remaining Gods of Time.

I gained dozens of levels by simply slaying the God.

The Full Restoration of leveling up had tly mitigated the power drain, ultimately I only lost 100 Levels.

I could get that back in a few months.

Mass teleportations.

So the sorcerers have come after me that quickly?

Oh my, Jee Han is there... I am not prepared to face him while my power is still draining out.

While Zangetsu' s remnants still remain, I performed one final attack as a distraction.

 **"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"**

One final pitch black crescent wave of energy ripped through space and time against those that attempted to stop my plans.

I teleported, and immediately got to work.

I knew they would track me down... Jee Han could follow me once space-time in that area had stabilized.

I had ten minutes as I was still losing power in order to set traps and hold my ground long enough in this base until I prepared the trace-less teleportation spell.

More than enough time.

As the pursuers came after me, I greeted them with my typical smile that I always had for infuriating them.

"Well, here I am."

* * *

The wine glass filled with cider slipped through my fingers as I shook on the spot with utter horror.

Time seemed to slow down until no one moved at all.

"Well, here I am."

I turned, and saw and tired, older version of me wearing something akin to Aizen's Hueco Mundo outfit.

"W-what was that?"

"Your memories. Or should I say, my memories. Look deeper within yourself."

And I remembered more, I couldn't remember vivid details, but the knowledge, skills, events were there as if it had been written down in a diary form.

I remembered my last act before this record was sent.

It was just before I finished destroying the last time portal with my very own hands.

"My actions... my feelings... the very fact that I did not go full 'edge' mode and delusional in the first day and onwards-" I said, and my words were answered.

"-Were because of the subtle influences this information package did in order to push you in the right direction. LUK is the key here. You MUST get it to 1000 before the end of 2025!" The older image continued for me.

"Or else HE will claim the title of [Gaia's Favoured One], and with it, all hope is lost." I finished his sentence.

I couldn't recall who 'HE' was but...

"The relevant memories will be integrated with time. The giving of your soul created an opening for me to give an overt message such as this. All I can say now is to increase your LUK as you've been doing by doing random 'Luck' related things. Do NOT underestimate the Master of Elemental Spirits, do NOT allow the natural barrier that the Shinto Pantheon keeps up around Japan to fall, it is the only thing preventing the high ranking Abyss members from setting shop in Japan. You have until the middle of June 2025."

And as the image of my older self faded, time began to resume.

Everyone was fussing over me, and I simply cried.

Thank goodness they are alive. That they are well... that they can all still smile so genuinely.

I'm thankful to myself from the future even if he was an evil smug asshole that did stupidly edgy things that led to his mistakes. Now, I knew that I had avoided them thanks to him.

I stayed with Yuna and did not go full edge solo player.

I didn't just leave Hiyori to her own business after I finished teaching her.

I was not a complete asshole to Strea and followed her as I revealed the truth in a non-malicious way.

This time, I did not last out at the world like some wannabe edgy anti-villain/hero.

And that was fine.

Everything will be alright now.

 **Title gained! [Heritor of the Self-Made Shinigami]!**


	16. Onigashima Conquered

AN: As I said the last chapter (edited) I lost my file I was working on so I wrote this instead. I couldn't be bothered with writing up something similar after my stupid mistake of using Wordpad, so that meant that what was happening IRL was missed out. I already made some obvious Level 1 foreshadowing (Tite Kubo scale) so it shouldn't be a surprise. Yuuki would have been featured there and I planned another flashback/forward moment but I will save that for later I guess. In case anyone was worried about the ethics of marrying Yuuki, well, you do not expect someone with a horrible Aincrad experience with lots of power to even have 'married' her properly. Thanks for the reviews and support!

 **My quest to conquer Onigashima went right, as expected.**

"My quest to conquer an ancient japanese castle is wrong, as expected." I deadpanned as we were running away from a horde of orges.

Thank goodness they were slow.

"Did you seriously describe our situation like a light novel title? You seriously are an Otaku you know." Yuna lightheartedly commented even as we were sprinting across to the other side of the island.

"Ahh, I'm sort of an Otaku too." Hiyori raised her hand, only to place it on her sheathe as part of her [Battoujutsu] skill, just to be on the safe side.

"Ooh, an Otaku is someone obsessed with popular culture right? Is food counted? I think I'm a meat Otaku!" Strea, no, I don't think that's the case.

"Can we not talk about meat because I think we look like those orge's next meal!" Yuna elegantly requested of Strea.

"I thought something was off about this quest. Katana's are super strong against orge's my ass. Note to self: Never trust a shady woman NPC." I said despite the fact that I knew our attacks would be ineffective.

I already knew how to deal with this quest, but it's not as if I had explained my power as [The Gamer] to anyone but Strea through telepathy.

I couldn't risk that kind of knowledge being given out. CARDINAL knew I could split my soul and give life to AI's but did not know more than that because [The Gamer] menu's and such things could not be perceived by anyone other than the user, also, [The Gamer] also interfere with observation of CARDINAL to a certain point.

As for the whole emotional bit at the party, well, I kind of went, 'thank goodness everyone's okay I'm having an emotional moment now!'.

"Mmm! Those orge's were super super tough. They were gold colored so maybe their skin is made of gold." Strea wondered as we finally came to a stop.

"Gold hide? That would be so nice to work with! We can have gold skirts, gold hakama's, gold shirts, gold coats… ehehe, I can't wait to throw Nick at them! With his luck we'll be swimming in gold!" Yuna looked pumped up.

"Shiny gold! Ah, but I really want some Japanese equipment more…" Hiyori added in.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch. I'm pretty sure there's something about this quest chain that will allow us to start hurting down the orges. Let's think… we've already temporarily tamed a monkey, bird and dog to recreate Momotarou's story…" I pointed to our three animal companions who just caught up with us as we fled the orges.

We were in Panareze one day when we heard some NPC's talking about some castle and monster infested island.

We quickly decided to follow the quest chain and when we found out that it was an event generated by the system based on Japanese Folklore… well, my inner anime fan and Hiyori's new found interest in Japanese clothes (after she got her skill) pretty much led us to buying a boat and rowing out towards the island at the corner of the 24th Floor.

Panareze was in the center of the water-world like 24th floor. To enter this island we needed to set sail during the foggy night.

It's been 5 hours, thank goodness we had the sense to take a nap in the afternoon.

"Arff!" The dog began pawing at the area under Hiyori's feet.

"Oh! Maybe there's something under the ground!" Hiyori placed her fist into her hand, as if she figured something out.

Yeah, that was kind of obvious.

"Strea, go dig." I told her.

"Eh? Why me?" She asked, not at all bothered but curious.

"You're the only one who uses a large sword. Nick and Hiyori uses Katana's, I used a one-handed blade so yeah." Yuna shrugged. "You can do it!" She cheered, silently glad that she did not have to get her hands dirty.

"Okay! Take this!" Strea used a Two Handed sword skill to smash the ground.

Oi! Oi! Don't go breaking whatever's underneath!

"Gotcha!" Strea held up a rusted blade with damaged red coloured decorations that looked as if it faded out overtime.

"Anyone want to bet that sword's our key item?" I ask.

Yuna rolled her eyes. "Suckers bet. I guess we have to restore it right? That makes you our MVP of the day." She sure is savvy.

"Since it's a blade that looks like a Katana I'm guessing we have to use it. So that makes 'Lux the Battousai' our soon-to-be MVP." I said in return, making Hiyori smile while denying the title players have given her humbly.

"Ah, it's really embarrassing. Nick-sensei and Kirito-sensei are the better swordsman. It's just that the [Battoujutsu] skill has so many sword skills to pick from that people get the wrong impression." Hiyori was the type of person that wanted credit where it was due, and for unwanted praises to be passed over herself.

To be fair, I'm only that good because increasing SAO sword skills also confers actual sword fighting knowledge.

So much so to the point where Kirito is probably a lot better than canon simply because he fought against me, an opponent that got more and more skilled with each fight in both Aincrad style fighting and real world fighting.

"Hmm, everyone's got such nice titles. Butcher, Songstress, Battousai… what about me? Did I get one?" Strea wondered eagerly.

"Uhhhh…."

"Ehhhh…."

"What was it again?"

I, Yuna and Hiyori responded at the same time.

"I think we should check with Argo. Once we exit this dungeon we can go ahead with that." My suggestion was met with agreement and I got to work with taking out my portable forge, anvil and the works from our shared Guild Inventory.

"Right. Yuna!" I exclaimed.

"Let's start the music!" She declared, taking out her guitar.

In a way, we were making fun of the fact that item crafting, both Blacksmithing and Tailoring, both involved rhythmic bashing… which were so mini-game like that we couldn't help but do this.

Ah, how I love playing Smithing Hero Online.

As I selected the [Repair] option from the Blacksmithing menu, thanks Kayaba for changing the nigh unlimited smithing skills to one skill with lots of sub-skills btw, I raised the smithing hammer ready to hit the blade.

Strea and Hiyori stood guard against other monsters along with our animal companions.

"You're going to like this song for sure! I've been obsessing over those old Macross songs these days!" Yuna pumped her fist up before she began playing some chords softly.

Oh my? Macross? I love the songs from there.

" _I'm unable to catch up to you;_

 _What were you always watching from this place?"_

This is…

*Clang* My hand swung down as my auto-smithing Mental Override skill took into effect.

" _Counting the things you'd lost, despite what you'd gained,_

 _You were even trying to hide your tears, weren't you?"_

Macross Delta.

" _Those eyes that looked too faithfully forward,_

 _Were seeing this word from a slanted angle…"_

Giraffe Blues.

Ah, that song truly was…

*Clang* The minutes of forging passed by quickly as my mind drifted, leaving my body to be controlled by my blacksmithing version of [Mental Override]. *Clang*

" _...Where are you now, my beloved,_

 _In this world that's lost all color... all meaning?_

 _I still believe we can fly high and far,_

 _But amid that unseen sky, our wings are shred to pieces._

 _Dreams cannot be drawn by you alone;_

 _An unseen wind carries them on their way._

 _If you get the feeling you can fly high and far,_

 _Never let go of this hand holding you firmly._

 _(Your dream... by an unseen wind)_

 _I know your blues."_

Why did she have to pick the most appropriate song of all things?

Was it by Luck? Partly, surely… but it was Luck that led her to deducing my inner fears of failing once again among other feelings.

The blade had been restored.

[Zanbato Onikiri]

The Onikiri bit was more than a dead giveaway for it's Orge slaying nature.

A katana that had the face of a red oni as part of its hilt decoration.

"...Beautiful as always… Yuna." I complimented, my smile was genuine yet my feelings about it were complicated.

I should have really created some skill to sort out feelings.

"Hmm, there's another song I want to sing but… you'll have to find out later!" She replied impishly, winking at me.

I hope I like that kind of surprise.

I upgraded [Zanbato Onikiri] as much as I could with the present materials before passing it along to Hiyori.

The guild inventory was convenient like that.

After Strea and Yuna fixed up our light armor equipment with their Tailoring skill, we once again went off to fight the orge's.

"You dare show your faces here again!" One of the gold orge's shouted threateningly at us.

It threw a basket that it carried on it's back at us, one of it's typical attacks. It was the least damaging one, the gold box doing more damage and lastly, the bomb doing the most damage… by deduction.

I simply smirked as Hiyori dashed from my side to my front and sliced it apart with her new katana.

She was a protective person at heart, and while I wouldn't take advantage of her nature I was not averse to sharing the cool moments.

Such a moment also helped to make people feel more useful, whilst I could defend myself why should I when someone else feels good about doing so?

"Thank you for that Hiyori."

Well, that made her happy. Sometimes I worry about how easy it was to please her… then again, I decided that as long as I was the one doing so it shouldn't matter.

"Th-that accursed blade! Impossible… it's been lost and rotting for centuries!" The orge exclaimed in fear.

I used [Observe] and noted that a buff that prevented them from being damaged much had disappeared.

"Fascinating…" I drawled, bored at the generic dialogue. "Well then, Hiyori will be killing them, who wants to be on Yuna guard duty?" I asked.

Yuna smirked before unsheathing her blade.

"That won't be necessary." She smiled and dashed at one of the orges at the side.

" _If this love can only come once, Let's have some fun inside of you!"_ She sung whilst Sprint and a sword skill activated, allowing her to heavily damage an orge with the [Sharp Nail] triple consecutive strike!

The buff was by our HP bar… she's using [Chant] while fighting!?

"Now this is a pleasant surprise." I motioned for everyone to start killing orges, from our previous experience they were rather slow so no one should have any real trouble, and even if they were hit, our equipment will be more than sufficient.

Hiyori and I were wearing light armor made of [Water Spider Silk], gained from the field boss and it's minions on the 24th Floor, this same floor. Mine was the typical Bleach Shinigami black colour whilst Hiyori wore brighter colored equipment.

Her equipment looked more like the traditional attire of a Miko consisting, although the colour scheme was very different. Namely, it consisted of a bright yellow hakama, a white haori with yellow trimmings and a darker yellow sash-like belt above her waist that ended up emphasizing her chest.

No complaints here, especially when that piece of equipment, her wooden sandals, gloves and accessories all improved her AGI to the point where Kirito with his higher level and gear couldn't keep up.

Honestly, she was a lot faster than me in that respect.

Still, her entire [Battoujutsu] skill list was pretty much ripped off Rurouni Kenshin, which makes her attacks pretty predictable. I still win our duels, although I almost never come out unshathe these days.

Yuna's outfit always kept me on the alert as it was increasingly reminiscent of her Ordinal Scale Idol outfit. It constantly sets me on the edge.

Strea keeps redecorating her equipment to look the same so I gave up on her. At least she continues to make herself different styles of underwear, that's good.

" _Let's share an indulgent kiss!"_

Yuna sang the next line as she finished off the orge. Well, I suppose it's time for me to pull my weight.

Hmm, wait a second!

Is this love can only come once… Ichiro Dake no Koi Nara… Macross Delta song confirmed. But didn't Yuna dislike singing meaningless typical pop songs unless she's performing for a crowd?

Unless-

She reappeared out of a sprint and pecked me on my right cheek.

I think my facial expression froze to one that my parents would have joked that I was letting the mosquitoes into my mouth.

Ah, those words were meant for me.

I saw Hiyori turned to our direction sharply before Yuna dashed off to continue fighting, leaving me with a bashful smile.

'Oh my gosh! You just got kissed!'

'Thank you for stating the obvious Strea now can you please kill something first!'

I snapped out of my state and telepathically reminded Strea we were in a fight.

" _The petals of this flower, dancing through the air…_

 _The starry skies I've yet to finish counting…_

 _Even if I fight back the tears, saying everything's your fault,_

 _I can't tell anyone about this fluttering in my chest!"_

I activated my Mental Override skill and got to work, sure some of them were durable but ultimately they couldn't hit us, and with Hiyori all but one-shotting each orge we ended up killing nearly a hundred within minutes.

"Great… now we have to fight our way through that castle." Yuna said as she caught her breath.

I took out a few orange lozenges candies that I bought from an NPC, considering that she sings a lot and even if she couldn't get throat complications in SAO… I simply thought it would help her mentally.

"Catch!" I exclaimed and tossed one up into the air.

She raised an eyebrow, looked up before walking backwards with her mouth wide open, catching the sweet.

"Mmm! Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

A loud crash was heard and we saw a golden object fly out from the top of the castle.

"Ah, I don't think we have to fight our way to the top now." Hiyori commented.

"Yay! The boss is coming to us!" Strea said happily, utterly carefree.

"Evasive Maneuvers!" I always wanted to say that.

"I just started chewing my sweet!" Yuna complained as she jumped to the side.

"GGrrwwaaaAAHHH!" A gigantic golden orge with red eyes and tiger pelts as pauldrons roared at us fiercely. It's roar shaking the earth around him.

"Don't go near him when he roars! It will probably deal damage and stun us!"

Noticing the huge basket of treasures on his back, I quickly shouted. "He has more than one item to throw. Beware of consecutive tosses, avoid the bombs, parry the others back at him!"

[Guld the Ancient Orge]

"Well then. Let's chop you up into unrecognized pieces." I raised my blade and entered into combat.

I weaved in and out of Guld's powerful club attacks, knowing which ones I can afford to catch and parry. Yuna played safer, attacking only when she was sure she could get some good hits while buffing us with [Song of Ice and Fire], a skill that raised our attack power, attack speed while debuffing enemies stun resistance, meaning we can actually stunlock some bosses on more occasions.

Lux was like a yellow flash of lightning, dashing in and out, spamming sword skills in between her attacks before getting out. Strea was fighting in mid range, attacking but making some distance when Guld was about to throw items, parrying them back at Guld.

As we got Guld into it's final HP bar, I used [Lunging Grab] in order to rush forward and grab onto it's club that it held over it's head. I plunged my blade into the orge's back whilst holding his club so that he could not attack.

"Finish him!"

Lux the Battousai indulged me by using the new skill she got as she raised [Battoujutsu] to 800 these past few days.

Most of her techniques were quick, powerful and had low delays, with the caveat being that it had little to no extra distance to her attacks unlike other sword skills. There wasn't any real lunging attacks as most of them were two-step techniques.

Her new strongest sword skill had a tiny difference than the usual.

A normal strike is performed by drawing the katana from its sheath on one side while stepping forward with the opposite foot, using a single step.

However, this strike adds yet another step mid-draw with the foot adjacent to the sheath which momentarily creates an instantaneous acceleration to the forward-charge as well as the sword draw. Meanwhile, the range of the attack is increased and the timing of the attack changes slightly, which can throw off the opponent, who has been fighting with her for a prolonged amount of time. Solidifying this skill as a finisher move.

It endangers her by possibly putting the adjacent leg into the free sword's path and draws her even closer to an opponent's sword than usual. She gains much more power and speed in return, however.

It was certainly a true rip-off from Rurouni Kenshin and I both praise Kayaba for having the guts to shameless plagiarize such a move.

 **[Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki:Flash of the Heavenly Soaring Dragon]**

I could never call it a chuuni move as it came way before such a concept was made.

Hiyori's single slash cleaved Guld in half, I leaped off Guld at the last second as the monstrously powerful blow struck true.

Despite all of us coming out near unsheathed, it was still relatively mentally draining.

"Haa…" I sighed, smiled a goofy grin and put up a thumbs up!

Strea started everyone off with a wide smile, matching my thumbs up before Yuna and Hiyori did the same.

"Hip hip hooray!" I declared as I telepathically got Strea to help me with picking Hiyori up and tossing her into the air.

"Hyyaaa!"

"Hip Hip Hooray!"

"Hey, me too!" Yuna joined us two in throwing her up repeatedly.

Well, we let the MVP of the day down eventually, as I was helping her down safely I felt a familiar sensation being repeated on my left cheek.

"Eh, Hiyori!?"

Suddenly there seemed to be some tension in the air, then again, I guessed I should have expected such an outcome.

"Ooh! Another celebratory kiss! Ooh, ooh, I want to give one too!" Strea looked really interested.

"You can't!" The other two girls said at the same time, in sudden unity.

Let's see here… I could sneak away like a beta male, I could be assertive but… it's more entertaining to be on the wild ride so I simply gave a curious look.

"Oookaayyyy!" Strea said in a sing-song tone, before she continued. "Hmhm, A cheek rub then! Rub Rub Rub…"

"I don't think you're supposed to announce your intentions." I say deliberately, knowing that she would use the opening I just gave her.

"Now's my chance!" She declared and started rubbing her cheek against mine.

It was actually pretty fun, I love it when she does affectionate funny things.

"Waa! My skin cells! It burns so good!" I exaggerated a comical reaction.

"Heh Heh Heh! It's good right?! Love ya Nick!" She giggled and said those words so simply.

"Haa!?" Yuna and Hiyori really know how to do reaction faces, it's almost Kubo level.

"I love everyone so much!"

I would have almost been disappointed my Strea's words but I knew that was just the way she was. No complains here.

"Well, if everyone still has energy let's go clear the castle anyways. We may as well grab some more loot. We can party after that!" I suggested, getting them all to agree somehow.

"Woohoo! I always love party food! There's always so many choices!" Strea hummed happily.

"You know… someone actually has to cook that stuff." Yuna stated with a bit of dismay.

"Don't worry Yuna. I know that feel. I too, know the horrors of hosting parties." I made a blank stare as if I was remembering something horrible.

"Oh! Same! Parties are really sad with only three people, but since we have four everything is going to be great!" Hiyori looked happy while saying that statement.

Yuna and I stared at her with a horrified expression, did that mean she was used to only celebrating her birthdays with only her parents!? Even someone as apathetic, unsociable and aloof as I would have had more people over for my birthday party!

"This is a depressing turn of events." Yuna quickly stated with a shocked look.

"Dissonant Serenity… ah, TV tropes has served me well." I say.

We slaughtered the castle and got more nice equipment that we stashed into the Guild's Inventory.

Unfortunately, our party was delayed because there was a boss expedition the next day, in which Heathcliff was just trying to show off more and we had none of it because we really wanted to have our party.

Klein asked about the new equipment we got and we regaled our adventures, making him complain as he is hugely obsessed with Samurai gear and japanese folklore… then again, he named his guild Fuurinkazan.

I should have expected such.

Hmm, I had naturally increased my LUK, WIS and INT over these months but let's see about rounding them up and getting more stat perks, shall we?

Sigh, there were two things that I didn't really know how to react to was. Firstly, my name had been shorte3ned to just Nick after my contract with Strea and… Gaia's [Go Forth and Multiply] perk was something I both wanted and was conflicted about.

The only person I recalled marrying was Yuuki and that was under… not the best circumstances as I was still grieving over my mistakes.

I wasn't the best husband by a long shot until a while later… could I ever forgive myself for what my future self did to Yuuki?

...Well, of course I could. Fuck angst and more importantly, that was not me.

I'm 'me' now, not some future asshole version that went full edge which the world happily complied by making his entire life a chuuni edge fest!

Even if I'm not 'him' I still… well…

"My soul… THAT is what you have TAKEN FROM ME!"

Those words were not for show, if there was any part outside of pure information he sent along with his 'soul' it was his love for Yuuki. Such things were too painful to be kept at that point for him.

Emotionally, he was a wreck.

Well, if anything, the first step to loving others is to be able to love yourself. And one cannot love yourself without first forgiving yourself.

Could I forgive myself and my future self?

Probably, yeah, I guess so.

 **Name** : Nick **Age** : 23

 **LVL:** 45 **EXP:** 81994/374,760

 **Title** : Lucky Guy **Affiliation** : Sternritter + Yuuki

 **Race:** Human/Spirit

 **HP:** 800/800 **Regen:** 8 per hour

 **MP:** 1000/20000 **Regen:** 13600 per minute

 **STR:** 4

 **END:** 5

 **AGI:** 6

 **INT:** 100

 **WIS:** 68

 **LUK:** 256 + Stolen Luck

 **Points:** 7

 **Col: 16,000,580**

 **Skills list**

[Gamer's Mind] – Passive – Lvl. Max

Description: Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through in most circumstances. Allows a peaceful state of mind .Immunity to psychological and mental status effects.

[Gamer's Body] (Default) – Passive – (PARTIAL FUNCTIONALITY)

Description: Grant's a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Pain from damage does not last after a few seconds. Sleeping restores HP, MP and heals all temporary statues effects. The above effects are locked and replaced with [Gamer's Body] (SAO) until you free from the virtual world. [Gamer's Body] (SAO) grants ?, Imports SAO stats when released from the limits of the game.

[Observe] - Active - Lvl. 50/100

[1-Handed Sword Mastery] – Passive – Lvl.80/100

Description: A skill that allows the user to freely wield one-handed swords. 1-Handed Sword Mastery is obtained through continuous usage of swords. Confers knowledge equivalent of Level.

Increase in damage when using swords by 10% per Level, locked due to SAO avatar, progression imitates SAO system. e.g. 500 skill points in SAO = 50 Levels. Takes the highest skill level that fits into the category for this skill.

[2-Handed Sword Mastery] – Passive – Lvl.35/100

Description: A skill that allows the user to freely wield two-handed swords. 2-Handed Sword Mastery is obtained through continuous usage of two-handed swords. Confers knowledge equivalent of Level.

Increase in damage when holding a sword with two hands by 50% per level per Level, locked due to SAO avatar, progression imitates SAO system.

[Throwing Weapon Mastery] – Passive – Lvl.25/100

Description: A skill that allows the user to freely throw anything as a weapon. Confers knowledge equivalent of Level.

Increase in damage and velocity of thrown item by 20% per Level, locked due to SAO avatar, progression imitates SAO system.

[Martial Arts Mastery] – Passive – Lvl.20/100

Description: A skill that allows the user to use one's body as a weapon. Confers knowledge equivalent of Level.

Bonuses depend on learnt style, locked due to SAO avatar.

[Bladed-Gauntlet Mastery] – Passive – Lvl.70/100

Description: Allows the replication of [Counter Gauntlet]'s effects when a Gauntlet is worned.

Increase in damage and defence provided by a single heavy armoured Gauntlet by 10% per level, imitates SAO progression.

Sub-skills: Armored Parry, Blade Catch, Scrapping Deflection, Pyhrric Parry, Finger Block, Kinetic Absorption, Lunging Grab

[Actual Blacksmithing] – Passive – Lvl.60/100

Description: A skill that allows the user to make weapons, armour and work the forge. Knowledge scales with levels. Level can be synced with SAO system.

[Sprint] – Passive/Active – Lvl.72/100

Description: A skill that allows the user to run fast... read the title. At level 50, all leg movements are optimal and at peak human ability. If AGI is over 10, [Sprint] converts levels into 10% more AGI per level.

[Acrobatics] – Passive/Active – Lvl.62/100

Description: A skill that allows the user to JUMP GOOD. At level 50, all motor skills are optimal and at peak human ability. If AGI is over 10, [Acrobatics] converts levels into 10% more AGI per level.

[Battle Healing] – Passive – Lvl.35/100

Description: A skill that allows to recover (Level of Skill)*VIT as HP per second.

[Taunt] – Passive/Active – Lvl.20/100

[Villain Threats] – Passive/Active – Lvl.25/100

[Taming] – Passive/Active – Lvl.40/100

[Detect Bloodlust] - Passive - Lvl. 45/100

[Sense Danger] - Passive - Lvl.52/100

[Singing] - Active - Lvl.14/100

[Musical Instruments] - Passive/Active - Lvl. 17/100

[Sneaking] - Passive/Active - Lvl. 55/100

[Thought Acceleration] - Passive/Active - Lvl 50/100 - Cost: 5MP per second

Description: A skill that allows the user think faster. Increases thinking speed by 10% per level.

[Memory Partition] - Passive/Active - Lvl 50/100

Description: A skill that creates a seperate 'partition' to conduct independent thought and processes towards a situtation. Initial Cost of 50MP cut from total MP (does not affect regeneration), each additional partition requires 3* the previous MP cost. Higher Levels allows each partition to split further without any additional cost, allowing more complex and diverse problem solving.

[Flashback No Jutsu] - Active - Lvl.34/100 - Cost: 100 MP

Description: Causes an accurate flashback, that recalls emotions and the environment to the finest detail. Higher levels will increase length of flashback. Once this skill reaches Lvl.50, other people can be dragged into experiencing the flashback with you, just like in a manga.

[Fake Flashback No Jutsu] - Active - Lvl.9/100 - Cost: 100 MP

[Parrying] - Active - Lvl. 48/100

[Keikaku] - Passive/Active - Lvl. 38/100

[Deception] - Passive/Active - Lvl.60/100

[Magical Contract] - Passive/Active - Lvl.18/100 - Cost: Variable

[Soul Manipulation] - Passive/Active - Lvl. 25/100 - Cost: Variable

[Mental System Override: Army of One Mode] – Passive/Active – MP Cost: 300 MP per minute

Description: Dedicates at least 650 Max MP away at a minimum to form three separate memory partitions that perform combat related functions.

Passive – Reduces cost of [Observe] to 0. No mana outside the initial costs is expended aside from entering a [Standby Mode], a utilisation of one's high LUK stat and rapid [Observe]'s allows a rough estimate of combat outcomes and chances of success through educated guesses.

Active – User enters a state of utter concentration to fulfil pre-set directives. Utilises [Manual Body Control], [Memory Partition], [Thought Acceleration] and rapid [Observe]'s to continually recalibrate and direct one's body towards dispatching all threats in the optimal manner possible. Creates prediction models and predicts the flow of combat. Accuracy improves based on level of [Observe], INT, WIS and LUK.

[Mental System Override: Smithing Mode] – Passive/Active – MP Cost: Variable MP per minute

[A Gamer's Needs] – Passive – Lvl. Max

Description: High Increase in Item Drops, Finding Random Nice Stuff, and scoring LUK increases. (50 Base LUK bonus)

[Good Luck Charm? I say I'm a Luck Sink.] – Passive – Lvl. Max

Description: A double effect combo skill.

The first effect passively increases the LUK of people with the value of = 40 in their relationship meter. This applies passively to those that have yet to meet you at around 10% strength.

Steals up to 20 LUK from people that have less than or equal to 0 in their relationship meter and adds this value to your own LUK. This only happens after meeting such a person.

[Gais's Blessing] – Passive – Lvl. Max

Description: Negates Gaia's anti-interference clause to a high extent. Grants additional Luck when facing against those that have ill will against Gaia. Blesses the user with Gaia's [Go Forth and Multiply] perk, grants extra luck to having a large family, if you get what mama Gaia is saying, hint hint. (250 Base LUK bonus)

[Mana Affinity] – Passive – Lvl. Max

Description: A skill that allows the user to be attuned to mana and handle it instinctively. Changes the nature of the user's Max MP to 20*INT. Grants a % bonus to MP related skill effects equal to INT (50%).

[Magic State Editor] – Passive – Lvl. Max

Description: A skill that allows the user's mana to be edited to his preference on the go. From changing colour, elemental tint, adding up to one concept, increasing potency in exchange for output, etc... this skill opens a menu to make these changes.

[Cyclical Revelation] – Passive – Lvl. Max

Description: Changes the nature of your MP regeneration to 1% per minute for each point in WIS. Once per Lunar Cycle you may receive a [Revelation] regarding a topic.


	17. How I met with Rain and got Weed

**AN: In which the rare non-swearing russian words used in Dota2 are useful, Rain has been met, and a birthday present is found. Yeah, Aincrad is going to be a nice journey before everything goes to hell outside of it. May as well have comfy moments while you can.**

 **How I met with Rain and got Weed  
**

 **March 22th, 2023**

 **12th Floor, forests outside the Town of Polina**

"What to get, what do I get?" I hummed as I ran through a thick forest on the twelfth floor.

I was on a personal quest to find something nice for Hiyori as her birthday was coming up in a few days time.

The 30th floor had just been cleared yesterday, despite the losses on the 25th floor (before the actual raid), the pace had been kept unlike in canon where it would take more than three months to clear upto the 30th floor.

A combination of the Diavel factor (actual good leadership of thousands of players), the Knights of Blood (plus Asuna's sudden but expected recruitment), and us Sternritters (seriously, Strea plus three unique skills including one AOE buff/debuffer is just game changing) was probably the main reason why the pace had not slowed down.

Right now, I was using my obligatory free day (after being told by Yuna and Lux to have some free time) to trust in my Luck and find something interesting.

Hmm? A player up ahead?

I started [Sneaking] around and observed carefully.

I took out my Eye Accessory, [Glasses of Insight], that I crafted (for some reason it fell under Blacksmithing, thank you Kayaba) in order to increase the distance I could see.

The aforementioned player had light brown hair and was wielding two blades!

A dual blader? But that skill belonged to Kirito … unless the timeline has been changed more than I thought. But that can't be right since he just messaged me discreetly about receiving the skill just yesterday...

I watched as the female player who was wearing a black battle dress of sorts ambidextrously wielded swords in both hands.

She didn't seem to have Dual Blades… oh, I see… she's chaining one-handed sword skills after the other.

Basically, she's being ALO Kirito.

"Let's watch and see what happens." My face lights up in a grin that matched that of Aizen in his most gleeful scientist moments.

I watched as she tore up the insect monsters without rest as they came at her relentless, however, I could see that she was beginning to strain at the exhaustion of continuing her single handed sword skill chains.

Well then-

I leapt off my spot with [Sprint] and used my [Acrobatics] skill that had translated into actual acrobatical skills in order to jump off trees.

-Further accelerating my immense speed to reach her.

I launched myself off the bark of a tree like a missile, crashing into the ground in front of her while cleaving the monster that was charging towards her.

"Huh?"

My Mental Override which I had upgraded using an additional memory partition for 1350 Max MP, bringing it up to 2000 Max Mp locked off in total, allowed me to butcher these monsters within less than a minute.

Switching it off, I waved in a friendly matter.

"Hello there!" I greeted the pretty girl with long tan-brown hair, oh, why is she wearing a waitress like white skirt? Maybe she just likes it?

She looked a bit speechless for some reason. "Privyet?"

Uh… is that Russian? Shit, my Russian is pretty limited and I don't think my language skills from the future has been integrated yet so… where is my limited russia that I learnt from Dota2 that is not offensive?

"Uh… Kak dela?" That's 'How are you?' I think as I said those words.

She made a 'is this guy serious?' type of look before trying to be polite.

"I can actually speak Japanese. It… just came out as a reflex." She said.

Well… now I just looked stupid for no reason. I'm not letting her get away with that!

"Did you just assume that I was Japanese? That's racist." I spoke in my native language of English, just because my parents are asian doesn't mean I speak asian languages well!

I'm a banana!

Yellow on the outside, white on the inside.

That sounded more depressing than I thought… but ah well.

Now she just looked distressed.

"Govorite, pozhaluista, po-yaponskiy?" She said those words, my quick use of [Flashback no Jutsu] plus some basic deductions allowed me to understand her response.

'Could you please speak Japanese?' she asked.

"Yeah okay. I guess things got a bit confusing there. Sorry." I grinned as I apologized for the badly played joke.

"I-it's fine. I was just caught off guard by um… your accent. I, ah… thank you! I was in some real deep trouble back there. I got in way over my head." She thanked me, although it was as if she chose her words carefully.

Oh? A cautious one?

"Hmm, honestly you looked like you were doing fine. That's a nice skill you have there. It really does make up for your levels." I complimented her.

"Um… thanks, but what do you mean by that?"

"Well, usually most players would try to be 15-20 levels above the floor level number if they plan to travel solo. And judging by your equipment you're probably just about level 12, right?" I already knew that using [Observe], she had a fascinating background, however.

She froze for a bit before spouting out something else. "Solo? I wasn't doing anything of that sort. I was, eh, testing myself a bit. I just wanted to see how much the gap between levels matters."

She's talking in circles, no, it's better to say she's avoiding the topic by diverting my attention.

Her way of lying or telling half-truths mimics my own, to be honest.

"Haa… what are you thinking!? It's dangerous to be this far out, you're almost at the edge you know that? The clearers only map out what's necessary to find the labyrinth and the boss room, this place is uncharted territory. You really shouldn't be out here alone." I admonished the younger girl, honestly she would be closer to a young woman since she entered SAO after she finished high school.

"I'm sorry. I just got too carried away. If...If it's not too much trouble, could you escort me back to town?" She asked of me.

…

"Hmm, but where would be the challenge in that?" I replied her bluntly.

"Ehh? But- you just said it was dangerous!" She seemed a bit shocked.

"Come now. Testing yourself against the level gap? You could have done that by sticking near town on the higher floors instead of venturing deep into this forest. Don't feed me that crap." I smiled pleasantly as I called her out on it.

"I...uh...no, I'm just a beginner that got way over her head." She tried to deny, waving her hands frantically.

"If you were such a beginner you wouldn't have acknowledge how deeply you fell into trouble from the start. 'I was in some real deep trouble back there. I got in way over my head.' You already knew it would be risky, that is not something a beginner would have figured out. You came here for a purpose, it wasn't just some test of skill, was it?"

"...Aha...ahahaha! Not bad… I didn't think you would catch onto that." She admitted.

"Since when were you under the impression that I would fall for the damsel in distress routine?"

"Well… most males are knuckleheads anyways. I thought you would just think I was so impressed before letting it go to your head. Ah! Not saying you weren't strong. You were really strong back there. What level are you by the way?"

She fished for some information. No, she was eyeing something. She wanted this kind of power… not in the power hungry way but something more like how a gamer would be interested in a top-ranker.

I smiled. "Take a wild guess. I'll just throw this out, I have Kirito as my friend, rival and regular dueling partner."

I enjoyed her shocked face. "Wait! That means you're a clearer!?"

I would think that some people would recognize me by now and-

-oh, yeah. I'm wearing glasses.

"Perhaps this will jog your memory." I took off my glasses and swept my hair back like the glorious Aizen-sama did back as he ascended from Soul Society.

She paled dramatically. "The Butcher! Please, I'm not a bad girl I swear! Don't kill me!"

"...What kind of reputation do I actually have in the lower levels?" I wondered out loud.

Then again, I was probably known for being 'that guy that killed orange players without remorse' along with Yuna's bodyguard… along with being the 'leader' of the Sternritter guild.

After I calmed her down a bit, she finally explained why she was so far out.

She was looking for a rumored 'escape route' from Aincrad, as in, some GM console left somewhere out in the outskirts of a level.

"You must be truly desperate to believe such a thing. Even if it did exist, the moment a hint of that is spoken or messaged around, the system would probably inform Kayaba or fix that issue itself."

She gave a slack jawed look before slapping her forehead.

"Ah… I should have known. And if it's coming from one of the most famous heroic clearers then I guess being suspect of my motives and knowing the game so well shouldn't be such a stretch." She laughed it off, if, in a sadder tone.

I shook my head. "Trust me. Kirito pulls this shit off better than me. In any event, that sword skill chaining… let me show you how to do it better."

"Eh?"

I cut off another 3050 Max MP from my pool to upgrade Mental Override further, adding a fifth partition. I dedicated this one to combat whilst removing my main conscious thought from the battle program, allowing me to talk while fighting just as effectively as ever.

That makes 5050 MP out of my over 20,000 MP pool being used up for optimized battles.

"I'm ambidextrous as well. I got used to using my Unique Skill and blade with both hands just in case. I figured out the skill chaining some time ago, although you look like you have more talent in it." I equipped one blade in each hand.

"Come one. Since we're out here we may as well keep going and see what happens. My own completionist tendencies are bugging me right now." I grin as I said those words.

"Really? Same here."

"You can just call me Nick by the way."

"Ah… it's Rain!" The player known as Rain introduced herself, finally.

I invited her to the party temporarily.

"Well then, Davai Davai!" Go go go! I led the charge as I explained, demonstrated sword skill chaining and it's most efficient usage in a practical manner upon the monsters in our way.

Half an hour later we reached the end, it was a huge grass clearing with many grassy hills.

There were monsters all over and little else except…

I put on my glasses again.

"There's a house on top of that faraway hill. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked my temporary partner.

"Heehee… Secret NPC, quest or boss?" She grinned with enthusiasm.

"Music to my ears." I replied and we charged for the hill, clearing the monsters on the way.

When we reached the top we were greeted by a middle aged lady, rather good looking, but an NPC nonetheless. I used [Observe] and it unsettled me a bit, ultimately, I knew what to do.

Despite the flowery words, she basically explained that the area around her was an instanced map where monsters would spawn endlessly. She was also a blacksmith and she would take on one apprentice only.

"Well, guess this is where we part, Rain." I said after the explanations were done and we managed to find out there would be an EXP bonus for the student studying under the lady.

"Eh? You don't want the apprenticeship?"

"I already have a high Blacksmithing skill since I work with all sorts of best materials. I got way too lucky and my skill is stupidly high compared with everyone else's. And honestly, you seem like you want this more than me."

"Alright then. Heehee, secret training field get! But uh… thanks, really."

"No problem at all. Besides, I still have to go look for a birthday present for Hiyo- I mean, Lux."

"You were about to say her first name, right? You two seem awfully close." She teased.

"I guess we are. Honestly, I consider them family."

Rain looked shocked at that and seem to be thinking about something.

"Why the long face, Rain? Was it something I said?"

"E-eh? No, it's nothing really."

"I think your [Lying] skill is actually decreasing as time goes by."

"Ugh! Fine, I was just thinking if you really meant what you said."

"... Yeah, I do. My family outside of SAO died recently."

"O-oh, I-I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about. I'm fine now. Uta, Lux, Strea… their my new family now. Just because this is a so called 'game' doesn't make it any less real. We're living in it, I'm living in it. It's pretty much real life to me." Especially when I'm a spirit trapped in here.

"... I see. Thank goodness it's working out for you." Rain said in a relieved manner, as if it lightened some of her own burdens.

"Well, how about this." I sent her a friend and guild invite.

"E-eh? Are you serious?"

"It's fine. I think you're a good person. I can trust you with some of our shared items. If the others don't then they can just store their own precious items in their own inventories while I dump all my not-needed loot here. Besides, this way we can get around the friend chat limitations for dungeons using the guild inventory to exchange messages."

"Oh, that is a good idea! Best exploit 2023 for sure!"

"Well, it sounds like you'll be here for awhile so… take care, alright Rain?"

She nodded and sent me off with a smile.

"I will Nick! Uvídimsja!" She said 'see you!' in Russian.

"Ya ne govoryu po-russki!" I said, 'I can't speak Russian' as I ran off.

"I know!" She yelled from the top of the hill as I ran into the forest.

I ran back to town, feeling a little bit happier that I found a fascinating individual while making a new friend.

I'm sure we'll meet again one day, Karatachi Nijika.

Going through my inventory and re-organising the guild inventory just in case, I found something interesting.

 **[Mystery Oil] x 14**

...Oooh, special treasure! Hmm, if only I had the [Item Appraisal] skill… not!

 **[Observe]**! Get rekt!

I have OP magical powers!

 **[Intoxicating Bath Oil] X 3, [Fragrant Bath Oil] x 7, [Masseur Oil] x 4**

The multiple oils in bottles were appraised!

Niceeeeee!

Although I wonder…

I found a trusted vendor that had the [Mixing] skill via Argo.

"You… want me to, I quote: 'Mix the Intoxicating and Fragrant Bath Oils to see what happens?'" The vendor, 420Blazeit, asked me.

"Like you are the one to talk." I retorted.

"And that makes the 322nd time I regretted my character name." He sighed.

"You're seriously counting?!" I exclaimed!

 **[Supreme Fragrant Intoxicating Bath Oil] x 3 acquired!**

"That would be 42,000 Col."

"You're just basing the cost off your name, aren't you?"

"Fuck you and get out of my shop! Oh, but do you want to try some of this?"

I saw what he was offering.

 **[#420Blazeit Homegrown Weed]**

"KAYABA! What kind of game are you running!?" I shouted!

I still bought some, it's not like I could get addicted in game.


	18. Where the wind blows

AN: Happens at the same time as the previous chapter... roughly. Just to add a bit more.

 **Where the wind blows**

 **March 22nd, 2023**

 **27th Floor, Town of Ronbaru**

"Let's go, let's go! I know a great shop that was just set up not too long ago! I'm sure it'll have lots of clothes that'll look terrific on us!" Strea cheerfully dragged Yuna (who had her real life hair and eye colour applied) and Hiyori through the mineral rich floor that was shrouded in perpetual darkness.

"Aah! Strea! You don't need to pull me along! Not too fast please, I don't want to trip over my dress." Yuna said, dragging her long light blue dress with one hand as the other hand was being taken by Strea.

"Ah, I can't wait to try some." Hiyori happily went along with Strea's pace.

"I like to try new clothes too but can't we just make them ourselves?" Yuna raised a point.

"Yeah we can! But think of it this way! We need INSPIRATION!" Strea replied, yelling at the top of her lungs.

"I think we're drawing too much attention." Hiyori pointed out.

They eventually reached a shop with a surprising variety of clothes.

Thankfully, they had a special fund for all things clothes.

Namely, the guild fund. Honestly, Nick had more money than the collective funds of the three girls and that was after he threw in a lot of his own Cor into the fund.

"I knew it would look great on you, Yuna, and I was right! Nick's going to go doki-doki thinking when he sees how ready you look!"

"T-that's not what I want him to think, dummy!"

Yuna protested Strea's words as she shyly examined herself in the changing room mirror, the sleeve-less frilly white nightgown that ran down to her thighs was something that showed more skin than she liked. At least her performance clothes had plenty of accessories and thigh highs to cover more skin among other factors but this was too raunchy for her.

Then again, considering that she was raised by a single father her standards were a bit off.

"Ah, Strea, why don't you try this?" Hiyori passed Strea a dark purple nighty.

"Heeh! It looks super cute, gimme gimme!" Strea eagerly tried it out, thankfully (or not), this was not ALO where boob physics applied due to Sugou's misogynistic vision of women, so there was no sudden bouncing breasts just because underwear was magically exchanged for night clothes.

"Hiyori, aren't you trying anything out?" Yuna questioned her best female friend who clearly loved the same man as she did.

"Oh… Isn't this enough?" Hiyori blinked, thought a bit before answering with those words.

All she was wearing was a white shirt and white lacy underwear.

"...Enough for what?"

"Enough for bed."

What Hiyori meant by that was pretty obvious to Yuna at this point.

Yuna couldn't exactly begrudge Hiyori for feeling the same way as she did, such was the case for Hiyori as well.

They both had the luck to meet the same strong considerate man that had played a big role in bringing them up to a place where they could say they were 'confident' in themselves. Had they met him in real life, they were certain he would help them out with their own issues too.

Although, what they did not know was that would only apply for Nick 2.0, who was certainly not the edgy apathetic version of himself from the first timeline. There was a difference between someone that found it hard to show empathy, yet faked it until he felt something real... compared with a self-important 'hero wannabe' that ended up becoming a nearly remorseless villain.

"Let's see. Swimsuits, check! Maid uniforms, check! Casual clothes, check! And… clothes for sleeping with Nick, check-" Strea ticked off her imaginary list out loud, making the two of them blush at what Strea was implying.

Strea meant that in a more innocent yet affectionate manner of 'sleeping' but well, teenagers tend to fantasise a bit after knowing and liking someone for a long time.

"L-let's just go and pay." Yuna conceded.

"It feels as if we're paying nothing at all." Hiyori commented as their purchases barely put a dent into the guild budget.

"Hah… where to next, Strea?" Yuna already knew they would be dragged into Strea's pace already.

"I know this really nice restaurant down on the 19th floor!" Strea hopped on the spot, ready to go.

"Heehee, lead the way then." Hiyori held up her arm, expecting to be dragged along.

"Maa… this girls day out thing really is fun! Keep it up, Master Planner Strea." Yuna did the same, allowing Strea to take them on a wild ride using her high STR stat.

"Oh gosh, keep praising me more!" Strea giggled happily as they used the teleport plaza, and ended up eating themselves silly, along with buying lots of snacks and candy. They bought more clothes, and had lots of fun until it was past evening.

Strea frowned, looking towards the centre of one of the plazas in town.

Hiyori looked around for threats as Yuna followed Strea's gaze.

It was a downcast player of the newly formed Knights of Blood, identifiable through the the signature white red uniform.

Yuna walked up to the downcast young man and held up a hand filled with sweets.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"...I'm weak… they just left me behind because I was too…" The man named 'Nautilus' seemed depressed.

"Look up!" Yuna demanded cheerfully.

He did, and was rewarded as Yuna flicked an orange flavoured sweet into his mouth.

"Mmph!"

"Cheer up! It's not the end of the world."

"...You're…" The man's eyes lit up in recognition, of what kind of recognition, Yuna did not know.

"Yuna, what'cha up to?" Strea asked from behind Yuna.

"Oi! It's Uta in public remember!" Yuna admonished Strea who looked really sorry.

"Yuna, Uta? You're the songstress so… Shigemura Yuna-san?"

"Eh? You know me?"

"A-ah… I guess it's been way too long. It's me, Nochizawa Eiji."

"Oh! You're that depressed older kid I keep running into."

"Did I get seriously labelled as depressed? That's harsh even by our country's standards." Eiji deadpanned.

"Oh, you know this man, Yuna?" Seeing no reason to keep up any pretext, Hiyori addressed Yuna by her name.

"Ah, this guy. We're sort of distant childhood friends. Even as an elementary school kid he was like moping around, I'm like two years younger than him. I think he's… eh, Nochizawa-kun, you just applied to my Totou Institute of Technology right? My dad said you did." Yuna asked.

"Y-yeah, that's right. I did do that until I decided to try out SAO... " He frowned at that before shaking his head and smiling softly again. "Funny how things turned out. I trained my sword skill and all but… when I was in front of a floor boss… I… just froze, I couldn't move and I failed to Switch with a guild member. She almost died were it not for Kirito the Black Swordsman." He explained.

"Hmm, maybe it's Full-Dive Non-conformity. A heightened level of emotion could disrupt NervGear connections depending on the individual." Strea said with a surprising amount of insight, shocking the three other people.

"U-uh yeah. What Strea said, I think my dad did a talk about individual compatibility and all… it may not be just fear and all if you're this strong."

"I'm not strong at all!" Eiji protested, tearing up.

"You are." Yuna said softly and gently, lifting up his head to look at her. "You left the starting town by yourself, didn't you? Anyone that has the courage to do so, is strong. Unless you're suicidal but that's besides the point. The point is that… well, I'm borrowing words here… you're stronger than you think you are." Yuna told him comfortingly, drawing on her and Hiyori's own experiences.

Hiyori patted his back too, knowing that she too had her own self-doubts.

"I...I… I don't want to be left behind." He expressed his feelings towards being unable to contribute to the clearing efforts.

"COURAGE!" Strea suddenly shouted, drawing all of their attention.

"You shouldn't worry about something like that. So what if you can't fight bosses. You can still protect those that ought to be protected! If you managed to reach a level where you can fight a boss that means you must have been skilled in the first place to be allowed into the raiding team." Strea said more insightful things, as if she was reading from a script or some other speech that Nick recorded… but the point was made.

"You're brave for even making it this far. Don't let the words of others lower your own self-worth." Hiyori said to him seriously, empathising with his situation.

"I… I'll try. I think I can do that." Eiji smiled, nodding to everyone. "Thank you."

"Ehehe… just doing my part in making everyone a little happier." Yuna said to him, making him smile nostalgicly.

"Yeah… you were always like that, weren't you? Even back then you would stuff me with sweets." Eiji reminisced.

"Being stuffed with sweets isn't so bad." They heard a voice call out. They turned and saw a figure in a black hakama standing on top of a lamppost.

"Nick?!" Yuna was surprised to see him down here, she thought he was doing weird trollish things with Gamatatsu or something else.

That, or he ran into more girls.

"Sugar is good for your soul. Well, until you die of diabetes." Nick nodded sagely, making everyone perform the anime sweatdrop. "One of my friends father died of diabetes."

"Since when did this take such a dark turn?" Yuna deadpanned.

"Since when were you under the impression that my expression had a happy ending in the first place?"

Yuna groaned before giggling at his absurdity.

Nick jumped off the lamp post and landed in front of Eiji, bringing him into a manly hug.

"You know what builds courage Eiji-kun?"

"W-what?"

"Karaoke… specifically, we sing the most embarrassing songs and hope we get better."

"...No…"

"That's right. We need to sing AKB48 songs."

*Eiji's Courage has increased greatly!*

Like hell a convenient Persona game like upgrade would happen so easily!

In the end, they both embarrassed themselves as the girls laughed from the sidelines. The crowds booed, laughed, although some men gave them manly nods in solidarity.

"That just might… be scarier than fighting a boss." Eiji was on the ground with a horrified look.

Nick took a whiff of Vodka, and spat it out.

"Yeah, that was the dumbest thing I ever done. 10/10 would not do again. Sure beats my Aku act... remind me to let you meet Sasha, she's about your age."

The girls were being paralysed by the absurdity at it all (seriously? AKB48 songs?), clutching their stomachs at their sides, trying hard not to laugh.

"Hihi,hahaha! I mean, uh, haha, why don't I sing a real song for everyone?" Yuna offered.

They took the out she gave them.

"But first, we need to head to the Town of Beginnings."

They followed Yuna's instructions.

 _"The stars that shine brightly in the sky, and the gentle wind that blows through the hills~_

 _The wind that blows through the ancient capital~_

 _Please be with them, protect the travellers."_

She improvised from then on, singing to the tune of the familiar first town BGM.

Hundred of players eventually gathered as Yuna played her lute along with singing those lyrics.

Yuna was glad she cheered her distant childhood friend up although, she was deeply worried as to why Nick's hands-

-they balled up into fists as if he was remembering a terrible memory.

Despite his smiles, encouragement and him doing his usual job of keeping her fans from overwhelming her after the performance, there was just a mystery she now had to solve.


	19. A Blue Knight's Friend

AN: Not exactly a Kirito Interlude at all... I think I want to save him for way later. But well, since Diavel's alive I may as well get him to say some stuff. Thanks for the reviews, comments and feedback. Much appreciated!

 **A Blue Knight's Friend**

 **March 28th, 2023**

 **31st Floor, Town of Milona, near the labyrinth**

Diavel absentmindedly crossed out another one of the names in his little list.

This wasn't a simple to-do list by any means, even if it did fulfill a similar purpose.

Despite the 'debacle' of the 25th floor, quite frankly, it could have been worse for the trapped players as a whole should they have sent their best players through that death trap of a floor.

In a way, it was simply a matter of efficient allocation of resources.

Whilst Diavel loathed to call it that, that was simply what it was.

On his best friend Nick's admittedly evil and amoral advice, he sent those that were eager to prove themselves (glory hounds), those that had a less than stellar resume (guild members that were pretty much bandits), some shifty and disruptive figures (everyone else that promoted division and secret Laughing Coffin members) through the treacherous 25th Floor Labyrinth.

As a result, the just over 50% of survivors that were personally gifted a teleport crystal courtesy of Nick's pocket (who were certainly vetted through some vague method for their trustworthiness) had provided valuable intel as well as personal testimonies for them to shift the blame to Laughing Coffin and incompetent leaders.

It was essentially a secret purge that spared most of the 'best of' the other internal factions… as well as getting rid of Lind that alternated between asshole and ineffectual disruptive element at worse.

Diavel wondered when he became someone that could make hard decisions like these.

It was almost as if he were an actual leader, or a politician.

Oh, wait. He still had well over 2000 players as members of the Sons of Liberty. While most of them were low-to-mid level they were more than essential in supporting players all over.

After the 'accident' (purge), policing had actually become more effective as the more corrupt players were rooted out along with their leaders… that's not too say all of them are gone.

Also, there are still almost 1000 players wasting their life being bandits (mostly orange but some green players serve as bait).

Unlike the 'red' players (permanently orange) they don't necessarily deserve death (aka. Send Nick after them) even if they indirectly disrupted the efforts of people with genuine desire to level up to help the frontlines.

Hmm? Oh, the rest of the players are entering the town plaza where he was waiting.

He had come early as once again, he set the agenda.

Despite the rising of the Knights of Blood, they were very much in it's infancy despite the large number of high leveled players.

Most people defaulted to his leadership, and other times, he would hand over the reins to Asuna who more often than not, was cool-headed and confident enough in boss fights. There were no real complications with that arrangement until recently where she had joined Heathcliff in starting the Knights of Blood.

He and Nick agreed that it was an overly pretentious and edgy naming scheme, but this is SAO, no one gave a damn. And besides, considering that he almost named his Guild over a Nazi organization he had little right to point that out.

Nowadays, the de-facto leader of Aincrad's clearing efforts fell to him, but the actual battlefield management was shared with Asuna and him. He liked the arrangement as it meant less effort into keeping up his whole 'Knight' persona in battle.

As if dealing with thousands of players and all that sort of stuff wasn't draining enough. As a Beta Tester, he knew the importance of levels and gear… which he was beginning to fall behind a little.

Still, he kept up skill wise and equipment wise thanks to his lucky charm Nick, who he decided was a drop rate booster player based on some coincidences.

Would he look into it out of suspicion? Nah… despite questionable choices, he was his only real friend in Aincrad.

Despite having the respect of nearly all players in Aincrad, Diavel did not crave such a thing, all he wanted to do was clear the game and get out of SAO but… this kind of hard work was not what he thought he was getting into.

Things were so much easier when he could just go out, solo or party, grind and fight bosses. He didn't want to attend endless meetings with the Merchants Guild, Argo (and her information network) and collaborations with small guilds on a daily basis.

He looked to see who had arrived first.

A few solo clearers, the reformed DDA, Agil and Argo. He said some pleasantries to them all and pointed them to the food he pre-purchased, that should keep them occupied.

"Yo, Knight-kun." Argo waved at him.

"Glad you could make it again." Even if she never really joined the boss fights, she did always provide valuable information.

"I wouldn't miss a meeting where all the top guys gather around. It's meeting like these where I make a killing selling everyone's info."

She seriously would sell everything for the right price, wouldn't she?

Diavel was pretty sure she was the real power over the Merchant's Guild as almost everyone that wanted to price their products properly would pay her for information about demand and supply for their goods.

Hmm…

"Anything I should know about the KoB, wouldn't want to get caught flat-footed."

"8,000 Cor."

Damn.

He paid, and she messaged him the information.

'Recruitment is going strong, no intentions to influence populace, focus on clearing activities, Heathcliff leaves most of the work to Asuna, something's off with the fact it seems like he's grooming her to take over, the KoB member that froze in a boss fight left the guild some time ago (the one that sang AKB48 songs with Nick), Asuna is a harsh taskmaster.'

He messaged back.

'Is she just being moody? Wasn't she a lot more relaxed back then?'

"Nah. It's just that Ki-bou has that relaxation aura.'

'Huh! Didn't she look hesitant to accept Heathcliff's offer? What changed?'

'10,000 Cor.'

'Done'

He sent over the money.

'I heard this from Silica, our resident dragon tamer. Apparently, Asuna wanted to consult the rest of her party about it (Silica, Philia, Kirito), she ran a bit late and ran out after she saw something she didn't like.'

'What?'

'7500 Cor.'

'WTF! You baited me!'

'Fork it up buddy!'

Diavel was thankful that Nick was bankrolling him outside of the poker games. He always did have millions to throw around, just like those super PAC's. Granted, he would just use most of it up for the guild as they were 'donations' after he loses money in the poker games.

He paid.

'Guess what? Philia kissed him.'

'No way! I thought for sure Asuna would be the first one.'

'Apparently it was a misunderstandings galore. Philia thought that Asuna wanted to talk to Kirito alone, they both liked him, so she thought it was going to be a confession, which led to Kirito having his first kiss stolen.'

'He seriously never kissed a girl before?'

'Not the point! Anyways, Asuna walked right in on them, Kirito tried to clear the misunderstanding but they made him 'pick', things didn't work out after that. Silica didn't say anymore.'

'So that's why they went solo again after the 25th floor...Didn't Silica want Kirito for herself?'

'She does… but she's trying to get out of the sister-zone.'

'... Seriously?'

"Yeah, that's her reason for going out on her own. You know, prove your independence and all. Want to know what she did for only 7500 Cor?"

Diavel sighed and paid the fee.

'Silica took over Fuumaningun.'

'The so called ninjas that do nothing except drag monsters to others with their weak attacks? How are they not orange again?'

'They're not bad guys… just stupid. I use them as couriers, but Silica has been 're-educating' them. It helps they are taken with her.'

Their private conversation was cut short as Fuurinkazan and the Knights of Blood arrived.

Heathcliff seemed to be letting Asuna take the lead.

"Diavel. Are we waiting for anyone else?" She asked, looking at the rather filled up raid group thanks to the numbers of her own guild members and Diavel's elite members.

"We are, actually. As you know, Nick's harem is fashionably late as always." Diavel joked, making the cool-headed warrior make a 'weirded-out' face with a light blush as she allowed her mind to process the imagery.

"I...I doubt such a thing would work out. Even if everyone can see it except him… he will need to pick one." The sub-commander of the KoB responded more seriously than he thought.

Hmm…

"He's not as oblivious as you think. Outside of the eccentric, kind but brutal person he portrays he's easily the most observant out of all of us. He knows, but I think he's going to make it work." Diavel defended his friend.

"...That might explain why he gets along with our guild leader so much. The both of them are… the most perceptive and also, distant despite being so friendly."

"The key difference is that while both stay out of the affairs of others, one person is a lot more genuine with those he cares about."

Diavel didn't need to explain to Asuna which of the males he was referring to.

"Even so, with both their skills they both should be taking a more active role. Heathcliff can do a lot more, Nick had all the chances to contribute to clearing outside boss battles but he keeps doing those concerts, kid shows, travelling around and doing god knows what." Asuna grumbled, at this point Diavel was considered one of her few male friends due to her perceiving him as a friendly but dedicated person.

Diavel wanted to say something, he paused for a moment, before deciding that Nick wouldn't mind him telling Asuna about this. Honestly, he found out from proof reading Nick's 'memoirs' rather that Nick outright telling him but...

"It all comes down to priorities. I shouldn't be advertising this but… Nick doesn't really have family waiting for him out there."

"What?!" Asuna quickly hushed herself, "What happened?"

"His family was here on holiday but… they disappeared and was found dead somewhere. Apparently, they disappeared around Argus facilities… he joined SAO since he didn't know what else to do and now? Those girls are his new family, to him."

As a Japanese person, he wouldn't be going around talking about someone else's family history but he knew Nick's motto was 'Fuck Angst!' and was a promoter of direct action rather than typical Japanese avoidance to topics. Diavel felt that this was one of the times where he should be sharing such a thing.

Partly to get Asuna to understand Nick better, to defend Nick's actions… but a good part of it was to show his dedication and how enough of it would make a polygamous situation work.

He was betting on Nick being lucky enough that it will work as that way, perhaps his Kirito, who he got along with just fine, would end up building one himself.

Nick always did praise 'Kirito-sama' as his patron for luck with women.

At the very least, Diavel's workload wouldn't seem so bad if he had constant comedy and harem antics around him. It helped took his mind off the fact that players die constantly.

"That's… I don't know what to say. I can't believe that actually happened…"

Hmm? Diavel looked around after hearing someone familiar.

Well, after everyone made some gasps and all… who could have turned so many heads?

He saw a Dark Elf.

Specifically, the same Dark Elf that's been with them during the lower floors throughout the long Elven War quest chain.

And she was with Kirito.

Of course.

"Greetings, Guildmaster Diavel of the Sons of Liberty!"

Kirito was literally mouthing to him 'play along'. He blinked, before deciding to roll with it.

"Greetings, Kizmel the Royal Guard and esteemed member of the Dark Elven Pagoda Knights!"

They exchanged more pleasantries, apparently, she got some 'off-time' from her queen and decided to help them out with clearing the floors.

Could NPC's even do that? Well, Diavel didn't really give a damn. If the AI's of NPC's were having a revolution and decided to help players who was he to stop them?

For whatever reason, Heathcliff was staring at Kizmel with great interest.

Ah, he wasn't there for the quest chain, was he?

That, or he can't resist dark elf booty.

Yeah, it's probably the latter, Diavel thought.

"Heh? Kizmel-chan?" Asuna was really shocked, and ran over to her greeting her like a good friend… not really so cool and collected as before.

"Do I want to know?" Diavel asked Kirito.

"You probably do. Basically, Philia ended up falling into a trap looking for treasure, I saw that she was missing for two days so I asked around, ran into Kizmel, we helped Philia out and ended up partying together again… and then Kizmel entered the towns with us, shared an inn with us and here we are."

"You don't usually talk so much. Was it that stressful?"

"U-ugh… there are… reasons…"

Ahh… women troubles…

"It's fine. Nick's lord and savior 'Kirito-sama' will surely overcome his ordeals with women."

"Please just… drop it."

Kirito looked dismayed.

"Hey, are we starting the meeting already?" Klein asked, rather gung-ho about it.

"Well, we still have to wait for the Sternritters. Can't go without a song sending us off, can we?" Diavel replied out loud to everyone, gathering everyone's attention.

"Then I will gladly declare the wait is over." A voice from behind him uttered.

Diavel turned sharply, only to find Nick, Strea, Lux and Uta all behind him…

Literally everyone did the same.

How did everyone not notice them before?!

They were wearing similar equipment from back then but… they did have these white Haori's with different numbers in Kanji emblazoned on the back.

"How long have you been waiting to arrive like that?" Diavel asked.

"Arrive? Whatever do you mean. I was behind you all from the very beginning." Nick claimed confidently.

Diavel felt that the Hiding and Searching skills are buggy for some reason when it came to them as everyone else was utterly shocked they missed them the entire time.


	20. Through Time: Yuuki

AN: Yeah, it was kind of obvious foreshadowing when I 'mentioned' that Nick was doing 4th wall stuff at some point. I would have elaborated further on some scenes but I think that would have been fetishistic the wrong things. So yeah, here it is.

 **Through Time: Yuuki**

She didn't know her mother for long but she was rather sure the lesson on 'never making a deal with the devil' had been passed along.

To be fair, he introduced himself as Santa Claus… it wasn't her fault that she was eh, mislead a little.

She thought it was harmless, all he did was ask if she could have a chance to-

"Live life to the fullest?"

It was as if he knew that she was… well, dying. Her whole family had been infected with HIV and then eventually she got AIDS. Things were… normal until her classmates found out in 4th grade, she had to transfer school then.

It's been over two years since she was hospitalized, and just under two years when she began testing the Medicuboid and started playing ALfheim Online. Things have been fun then… she got to play with sis and all the other people like her.

Ah, it's Christmas time again! Then this nice guy in a Santa Claus outfit approached her in ALO. He started talking to her, they had lots of fun and now he asked that question.

"Of course! That's really a no-brainer you know!"

"Really, so long as you can experience life to the fullest… you would do anything?"

She didn't think that he meant anything more or anything bad by that, that was why she answered-

"I don't see why not? Yeah!"

She saw a ghost of a grin on the man's face before it fell.

"Then I guess that's a deal then, let's shake on it." He offered his hand, it didn't seem like it was anything more than that.

It was like electricity had shot through her arm and-

"Contract established. Yuuki Konno."

-Black. Everything was black until… she woke up, in the real world… back in her frail body.

Except it wasn't so frail after all, she looked in a mirror provided and she looked perfectly healthy. She could almost say that she looked near identical to her ALO avatar… well, sans the hair, eye and skin color. Also, she didn't have her pointy ears.

All the doctors and nurses were acting weird, it was as if they couldn't remember that she was in their care for years. They repeated some lines as if they were NPC's saying that they were 'glad you're getting discharged' and some other things about being 'perfectly healthy'.

When she asked about her disease, they said she never had it. When she asked for her family records, she saw that details had been changed as if it was like that from the very beginning!

Scary.

Did she just sell her soul to the devil? Those were her thoughts at the time.

A nurse had tapped her on the shoulder then, saying that her 'husband' was there to pick her up.

"...E-EEEHHHHH!" She screamed, yet no one was remotely paying attention to her.

It was like a… horror story? Well, things haven't went bad yet. But it was seriously like some sort of supernatural plot!

She was led away to the hospital lobby and she saw a man with brown hair waiting for her.

"You're SANTA!" She shouted as she recognized him.

"Ah, just as planned then. Did you like my gift, Yuuki?" Having lived so long in ALO using her first name, the lack of honorifics didn't really bother her due to being exposed to gaming etiquette.

"Yeah! It feels really great. Hey, I actually feel strong you know! I feel like I can run a marathon and, oh, but why is everyone acting so weird?"

"Easy there. Things will be explained in time."

"You did this right? Can you heal my friends too?"

"Oh? Is that a request? Hmm… if I do it then you'll have to owe me a favor each…"

Needless to say, she agreed. Surely it was a small price to pay if everyone had a sure chance to live!

He was super nice too, Nicholas as he called himself, drove her around on a motorcycle and they ate lots of good food and drinks!

She got to play in a park, fly a kite (which he materialized out of nowhere), he even made it snow somehow and they made a snowman!

"Haaaa! This is your apartment? It's like, super expensive! Ooh, there's a whole lot of books. Huh? How many bibles did you collect? Can a person even have so many?"

"Ha ha… settle down Yuuki. I'll go make us some dinner, okay?"

"Okay~~!"

Eating food in real life was really messy, but it was super tasty too.

Well, dinner was ready, she gave God her thanks and dug in. It was a bit rude, but she didn't think Nick would have minded.

"Amazing! This is so good! Thank you!"

He was just watching her with a smile on his face. As if he was glad that she was happy.

Although what happened next had made her forget that important fact until a few months later.

She had a nice long shower when something finally came to mind.

Why was he doing this? Well, it looked like he wanted to do it for her to be happy but...

What kind of person would have this kind of power? Didn't she 'owe' him something? He said something about a contract and all so… what, exactly… did she just sign off?

There were clothes prepared for her, she didn't notice that they were a bit revealing as she had some questions on her mind.

She walked around the apartment, looking for him.

Come to think of it, she had been so distracted by the food she forgot the layout a teensy bit.

The living room was well lit, it had a nice coffee table, television, a really long couch, and a whole bunch of things. There was a corner, it had a musical instrument, a lute. She had walked over, and saw a whole bunch of pictures of a brown haired girl with braids, playing the instrument and singing.

"Shigemura Yuna, the Diva of Aincrad…" she read off the plaque in the dedicated shrine.

Aincrad, wasn't that from Sword Art Online where lots of people were trapped in?

This time she paid more attention, there was another such shrine in the kitchen, dedicated to one "Strea" who always seemed to be smiling.

She walked around a lot more, there was a balcony of sorts, nothing much there except for plants.

The dining room was expensive looking, but rather plain.

All the other doors were locked, so she thought of looking outside to see if he was there.

That door was locked too.

There was something very very wrong. She wondered if this was what it felt like to be in a horror movie, not that she really got the chance to see one before.

She turned around and saw something different at the end of the hallway.

Another shrine, dedicated to one "Kashiwazaka Hiyori, a victim of Laughing Coffin'.

Why wasn't it here the first time? She swore she had walked past the same spot and there was nothing there.

What was with this apartment?

Almost all the lights were shut off in an instant, except the ones that lit up a door that was locked before.

She was supposed to go there, someone wanted her to go there.

Well, she was a girl of action anyways so she bravely opened the door and stepped through.

It was a really big bedroom, lots of lights, and the pillows looked really fluffy.

A lot of the things in the room looked odd, through.

"Ah, you sure took your time."

She turned and saw Nick standing right behind her!

A locking sound was heard as he closed the door in front of her, as if it did that automatically.

"Uh, Nick? Is uh, is this apartment haunted or something?"

"Haunted? Oh… no, there are no ghosts here. Although, the only thing that can be haunting us are memories of the past… at least in here."

She asked a lot of questions, like, all about the shrines and the weird things happening.

"The shrines… they're there for me to remember." He answered her.

"To remember your friends?" She asked him.

"Partly… mostly it's to remind me of my own failures."

"But that's… that's wrong! Memories… if you want to remember them by it should be about the good times not the bad times! They wouldn't want you to suffer and-"

She was always the type to say her feelings directly, and what she thought was that he wasn't doing it right! After all, what kind of person would say something like that as if… as if they hate their life.

"They would! I was the one that killed them!"

She froze as he shouted, his eyes glowing red in hatred, but, those eyes looked as if they were directed at himself rather than anyone else.

"Wh-what do you mean by that?"

"I made mistakes. A whole lot of them… and they paid for it. Simple as that."

"But if they were your friends they wouldn't want you to-"

"Shut the fuck up and sleep!"

Those were the last words she recalled before she did exactly that, she simply fell down and slept.

She woke up on the bed she saw the previous night, it was a nice sleep but… something was off again.

There was a note in the dining table. He apologized, saying that he prepared breakfast and lunch for her in the fridge. She just had to heat it up.

There were labels on the doors now, apparently they were sharing one bedroom for some reason, and there were two other rooms, one study room (with Amusphere's) and a storeroom.

The storeroom was completely empty. She would have only found out the secrets another day…

The study room was cozy, there was a large couch/bed with really advanced looking computers and those Amusphere things people use for Full-diving nowadays.

There was a post-it note that said, "Play all you want".

She didn't find any of her friends online for some reason, so she mostly wandered around ALfheim for a few hours before logging off.

"Ah, I forgot I needed to eat." She hadn't been so used to real life yet.

She tried to exit the home.

The door was locked, and it was too high up in the air to climb down or anything so… she waited until he suddenly reappeared in the living room during evening.

She demanded to know what was going on.

He simply said he was too busy to take her out today.

She pressed for more.

He said he was dealing with a couple of threats so that she could go out safely.

She asked what did she just get into.

He explained about how every myth exists in some form or another, along with how there was a shady supernatural underworld called 'The Abyss', and that he had many enemies.

She was annoying him, she could tell he wanted to take things slowly… but, she wanted to get her point across and she was ready to fight for it!

"You should be able to put the clues together. Try to piece together what happened yesterday."

She did and… there were a few points that stood out.

There was the whole 'husband' thing and how her body literally reacted to his words and…

"What… did you do to me?"

"Whatever I wanted to do… darling."

She wondered why he said that, until she finally noticed the golden ring on her ring finger.

"A small price, isn't it?"

If it was any other time this would have been something she would be happy about... but rather than a symbol of commitment she linked it back to what happened the night before.

She knew then she wasn't just his wife… she was his slave.

She attacked, she tried to hit him and other such things.

He let it happen, she felt her fists pummel his face yet there was no damage to it, furthermore, her broken fists were the only thing she had to show for it.

He simply shook his head at her, not at all bothered.

She raged, screamed at him, demanded all sorts of things she could barely remember saying now that she was looking back at it.

Eventually, she didn't know what came over her, but she was just so angry she used the 'it was your fault' card on him when it came to the girls he built the shrine for.

He snapped.

Her head was on the floor in half a second.

She was forced down, her struggles and thrashing about did little other than tire her as she quickly learned how helpless she was.

The clothes that she was so 'generously' provided were torn away.

She sobbed, screamed, begged but at that point her pleas meant nothing to him.

Pain, pleasure, humiliation… there wasn't a single thing she could do as she was raped repeatedly throughout the night.

When she woke up the next morning she didn't even want to get up to wash herself. He wouldn't have any of it and dragged her by the hair, washing her clean himself.

After that, she learnt that whatever 'choice' that it seemed she had in terms of physical actions was all an elaborate illusion. When he 'asked' of something as a suggestion, he really meant that she should 'do it before I make you do it'.

He took her out after making her dress herself, she hated him so much back then.

She never felt so strongly, hated someone so strongly as she did with him until then.

She also hated her stupidity for falling for something like that.

Suddenly the prospect of living and dying in the virtual world didn't seem so bad.

She barely noticed as he brought her all over the world to try new things, she despised the fact that he had the gall to play the 'nice guy'.

She tried to call out for help, only to find her voice failing her when she attempted anything, even subtle signals that something was wrong, failed to materialise.

It was a nightmare.

Yuuki attempted to deny him the satisfaction of his efforts, things like 'accidentally' hitting his food or drinks off the table, singing obnoxious songs (anything 'thug' like or Miley Cyrus), and well… generally being a rightfully angry victim.

He never seemed to mind it. It was as if he thought wanted it.

She soon learnt the hard way that he allowed her to do basically anything other than inform other people about her situation.

When she wasn't forced to go out and have 'fun', she ran as far as she could (she would always end up back home somehow after her 'curfew'), damaged his home (except the shrines), go around and play with her friends in ALO to take her mind off things… not that it made her happy enough to smile genuinely.

...But at some point, she decided to take a step back and think.

On a whole, her life certainly wasn't terrible.

She lived in a luxurious apartment, had all her food, clothes, and her needs provided for. She could see, meet up and have fun with her friends when she wanted (most of the time). Money was never an issue, she could buy whatever she wanted online and stuff…

The only thing that kept her back from enjoying all of it to the fullest, including those forced trips was her own anger.

Part of her rationalised it as 'it would make him mad if I simply enjoyed myself', but she quickly found out that wasn't the case.

When she stopped being angry, when she started laughing and enjoyed the world again… she felt like herself, like Yuuki Konno again.

The places she would be taken to allowed her to see the beauty and wonder of the world, on foot, on some flying magical carpet, and all sorts of views. The food, culture, people, architecture, environments… it had it's ups and down but overall…

It was a beautiful world.

She remembered then, that smile that he had on him, it was of genuine happiness.

He was happy when she was happy.

It was two months since the first incident and she learnt to let go.

Nick had never really hurt her outside of the times when she actually said something out of anger towards… them.

In hindsight, it was bad communication at its worst driving someone that had lost so much over the edge for a brief moment.

This kind of life that she was given, it was more than she could expect from someone as mentally damaged as him.

During that time, she learned a bit of magic, a bit of this and that. He was mostly busy with experiments to 'make things right for everyone'.

Time travel, it was really cool! She tried it with a special cellphone he made and she got a message from herself an hour from the future!

Even then, it didn't feel as if she knew all of him so…

"You want me to duel you in ALO? With everything I have? You do realise that I bought the rights to the game, have a GM account and can use my spirit as my in-game avatar?"

"Well, there are things you can only share with someone by fighting. For instance, ehhh… how you feel?"

"I hate VR. If you want I can arm you with a railgun and you can shoot at me in an Illusion Barrier."

"Come on, could you do this for me, please?" She asked him really nicely.

Well, he conceded.

* * *

He really wasn't kidding about bringing his own weapons and stats from the real world because the fight was just insane.

"All right. Let's do this!" Yuuki declared as she raised her sword.

The trees, ground and mountain behind her were blown away in a second as he swung his sword… ah, that was [Zangetsu] wasn't it?

"E, eh? Was that a Getsuga Tenshou?"

"No. That was just a practice swing."

"I demand a handicap!" She complained to Nick, bashing her fists against his bullshit equipment.

"What happen to fighting with everything I have?" He sighed, and gave off a faint smile.

He limited himself using his own administration control of the system before fighting seriously.

He was strong, overwhelmingly so but… there was no real heart in every swing.

"Come on! Hit me with everything you got!"

"Seriously? Are you bipolar."

"I am not! Don't be a meanie, Nick!"

"Alright, alright… haa… very well then, **[Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu]!** "

Hie equipment changed into a pitch black long japanese clothes thing, two swords were at the ready this time.

Fast! She couldn't keep up at all, she swore she was seeing the server crashing due to it being unable to process such speed!

Well, she was cut apart and was revived easily.

"You still want to go at it?"

"As if I'm giving up anytime soon."

Her declaration was met with another thrashing.

"Ha ha… that was kind of fun, I almost got you there." She stated confidently.

"Ha? No you didn't. You weren't even close." He gave her a look of disbelief.

"Again!"

She was sliced up into bits and revived again.

"Yeah! This is the stuff!" She yelled, the fight was exciting despite the fact she could barely do anything against it.

The feeling of challenging the impossible-

The processed repeated.

"I can fight like this for hours!"

A wave of energy to the face.

"Ha ha ha! Let's keep on going Nick!"

" **Getsuga Tenshou!"**

She was bisected by the crescent blast.

Revival.

She fought even harder, going past her limits, yet, her Original Sword Skill that she made by herself only landed because he allowed it to land.

The 11 hit sword combo struck true.

He held on, and sliced her into hundreds of pieces within a second.

Well, it was a good thing ALO prevented physical pain. Although it was getting a bit annoying now.

He raised her back to perfect health.

"That's more like it. We're getting close, I can just feel it."

"Why… **Getsuga Jujisho!"**

He used two swords, forming an X-shaped cross beam that instantly elimated her body again.

Well, he brought her back again.

"Why… do you persist!? You call this fun? This is pointless! What exactly are you learning from this meaningless fight!"

"There doesn't have to be some bigger meaning you know." She answered him back.

"It does! Why else… why else do I keep going for?"

She swung her blade, he didn't dodge but blocked the attack without countering it.

"If I don't give their lives meaning… if I can't make it better then I have no purpose."

"If you think that way, then why did you help me in the first place!" She countered.

"What makes you think I helped you? It was a deal bound by magic, nothing more nothing less."

"Yet, you gave me everything you had."

He did not answer her back, so she continued.

"More than anything, wasn't that what you wanted? To throw every good thing you knew at me? My happiness… you made that your reason for living? Didn't you…?"

"...And if I did?"

"Then Thank You! I'm having loads of fun you know!"

"I hurt you." He said, making her recall those memories.

She bit her lip, before using her wings in ALO to fly right in front of him. She recomposed herself before deciding her words.

"So did I."

They simply spend their time after that in companionable silence until they logged out.

"You don't have to punish yourself anymore. It's… it's definitely okay to live! You don't have to give yourself some greater meaning to live!" She told him.

"...I get that, but even so, at the very least I want to try to make things right. If not… if I can't even make one person happy for a lifetime then there's no reason for me to live. I just want to not fail someone, at least once in my life."

"I know… every time you attacked me in ALO you… were worried about me."

She figured that out with how hesitant he was, how he ended each round quickly when he figured enough was enough or 'this time for sure she'll back down'.

"I was frightened. For me, there's almost no difference from VR and Real Life about SAO. What you asked for… to me, I was killing the one person I already decided to dedicate my life to again and again."

It stung, her selfish request which she knew he could have just denied by simply ordering her otherwise was accepted… and it pained him to do so.

"I'm sorry. I always say and do exactly what I'm feeling or feel like doing… you must have hated me." She apologised, wanting to cry.

"Shh… don't cry… be angry, smile, go do something silly but… just don't cry anymore."

From then on, over the next few months, she learnt about the 'real' him.

Not the villainous persona he played to give himself strength, not the references to all sorts of pop culture or obscure media that he used to throw people off his inner self.

He simply was lost.

She learned that he wasn't from this world, that all that he knew and believed in would not be applicable here… that unlike his world, there were just too many so called 'gods' that he didn't know what to believe in.

He tried to be a 'hero' and ended up doing it in the worst way possible, all the people he cared about got hurt and died.

The only purpose he had left was to 'fix things' via time travel, he said it would simply split off the timeline anyways so it was pretty safe. Even then, he just wanted to save one person right.

He knew about her and so that was how her new life began.

It was during the first summer festival in Japan that she had attended in forever… that they ended up confessing their love to each other. They were properly married to each other a month later.

She couldn't remember a single day where the two of them did not laugh together since then.

At heart, they were both people that enjoyed life. Admittedly he tends to overthink life but she didn't mind at all.

She felt that she got through to him, that he was beginning to feel grateful for life despite the suffering they both had to bear with.

"Waah! The stars are so pretty from up here! Hey, can you build a spaceship? We can go all the way up and touch them, right?"

"Have you been paying attention to your science lessons? The sun is an example of a star, you'll literally disintegrate."

"Then use some magic so that we can touch them safely!"

"There's still the issue of procuring a spacecraft… I guess I can just steal one but…"

"I was joking! Sheesh, you're still way too serious, darling!

"But if it's Yuuki then surely she actually means what she feels right?"

"You're the only one taking everything I say seriously. When I said 'I want to talk with that Dolphin' I didn't mean 'kidnap and experiment on Dolphins until they talk!'"

"Speaking of stars…"

"Nickkkkk! Don't change topics like that!"

"There will be a meteor shower next year, the night of May 4th I believe."

"We'll definitely be watching it right?"

"Yeah…"

"You'll promise me, right Nick?"

"... Yeah, it's a promise, Yuuki, my love."

* * *

May 4th 2026… The day came by, he was away for some reason.

She was sad but… she didn't really hold it against him.

...An intruder.

She met her first and last God at that very moment.

Arc Company, the God of Revolution, Reward and Pleasure.

She tried to reason with him, citing her own struggles but ultimately, he would still kill her.

If she left Nick now then… she couldn't imagine how devastated he would be.

She doubted she could stall for long so she gambled.

"As a… final reward for my efforts, can you send my soul back in time? About… The end of February 2023 perhaps?"

"Yes, that does sound suitable. I have still retained the previous President's ability to purchase anything with the right amount of funds. Purchasing the ability to fling one's soul back in time to that extent can and shall be done."

* * *

She woke up in ALO immediately after.

Opening up the menu, she could see that the date was exactly as she specified.

"It worked… eh, that will mean Nee-san is alive too! And-"

Ah… wait, the SAO players will only be freed in November 2024… 6 months after her sister will die.

No...

"Yuuki! What are you doing standing around there? Come on, the stream is about to start!"

She turned around, it was her older sister.

Well, she did what Nick called a 'Strea Squeezy Hug!'

"Yuuki my back!"

"Ha ha ha! Sorry, I just really wanted to hug you!"

"Ah, I feel so loved! Oh yeah, come on, we have to go watch the stream!"

Yuuki was a bit confused, whilst she could access Youtube and the internet from ALO she didn't usually do so…

"Eh? Uh, what stream are you talking about?"

"...Did you hit your head? It's your favorite! It's Lux's stream and she's watching Kirito and Nick go at it! Didn't you say their intense duels are the best?"

...What...happened…

She soon realized as she discreetly did some research, that Shigemura Tetsuhiro, Kayaba's former teacher was using his computer to stream the visual imput from his daughter's Nervgear during the first day.

He had spread the method to do it before Kayaba revealed his plan and all.

In this timeline, it seems the government isn't focusing on hiding the identities of victims (even if it was pretty obvious to neighbours and schoolmates) but spent the time planning for the eventual release of the players.

She learnt that family members and extremely close friends manage the live feeds from players, and through their eyes, ears and senses, were showing global audiences the plight of players.

The most popular streams had their individual reasons for being at the top, they were also constantly recorded and uploaded onto Youtube.

The Kirito stream was the most famous because it was the most adrenaline fueled and insightful stream due to Kirito's constant soloing and testing of the game's boundary's.

The Argo stream, allowed by her father, Ginjo Kugo, was THE most informative one as she seemed to be dealing with EVERY type of information possible.

There were some other streams, including those of orange players (who, some people, aired despite the Laughing Coffin activities being disturbing), had reasonable views and had plenty of recordings as well.

But… Nick didn't have a stream, yet was rather popular due to the Uta (Shigemura Yuna) stream where he was seen as a polarising figure as a brutal foreigner who brought hope through good deeds.

The rate they clear SAO, the fact he was making Yuna's dreams a reality… Hiyori and Strea seemed happy all the time as well.

Yuuki was a little jealous at that, but dismissed those feelings quickly.

Wait, if the past had changed that much then… Nick did it!

He actually did it and changed the past!

If they are clearing the bosses at this pace then maybe he could make it in time.

He certainly knew that everyone was watching due to leveling up [Observe], she remembered him talking about knowing what was going on in the outside world when he leveled it high enough during his time in SAO.

And if he's using it to track who's watching then… that's definitely why he's using all those references and fourth wall humour at the 'camera' (eyes of the players).

...Wait, but if he did change the past then… did he send his soul back?

Did he even remember her in this timeline?

It was… before the 31st floor boss battle, where he was discussing with Yuna, Strea and Hiyori about blending in using NPC villagers clothes to stand right behind everyone to troll them (that's so Nick)... he said he wanted to confess something.

"You know… back then, when I talked about how my family outside are all dead… well, there is a point I need to elaborate on." She saw Nick say through Yuna's and Hiyori's streams, usually their parents would stop the stream remotely if it was too private but they seemed to be busy if they're not preventing her from viewing this.

Nick looked straight at their eyes, as if they were looking at… her.

"I was married for a short time, my wife died shortly after that."

He unequipped his Gauntlet, revealing the matching gold ring on his ring finger.

He once said that [The Gamer] was part of his soul so… he did send it back, and with that, he sent his [Inventory] (partially) back as well.

"Just thought that I should let you all know. I always have space in my heart for people… that is something I believe in. My parents, my sister… I will always love them. If anyone asks me if I love my wife, I give the same answer." He paused, smiling gently.

"Always."

Ah, he remembered… she could see that he wasn't the same man as before yet… even now he loved her.

Even now, she would always be close to his heart.


	21. Happiness in Hypnosis

AN: Well, as expected, I knew the last chapter will be polarising but some things must be done after all. Some people said it was confusing so the sequence of events is basically this.

In a nutshell:

Failures lead to depressed Nick, Nick goes for an 'easy' success like Yuuki, doesn't know how to do things well and ends up behaving like nice Aizen just before betrayal, Yuuki reacts badly and makes him snap, cue trauma on both sides, Nick is fixated on the Nice Guy behaviour after that, Yuuki eventually enjoys life as she usually does and they reconcile, yada yada, they get some decent happiness together.

Then Arc Company comes along due to unintended consequences, both of them go full time travel. Yuuki was hoping he will succeed, Nick doesn't know Yuuki time travelled until later… but old Nick is dead and he mostly sent the 'good' parts left of him back in time, leaving the worst parts behind to finish the job. All the drama should be over by now.

Anyway… Kirito has a very important role in the future, as dictated by his protagonist of another story (canon) powers. I will say it partly has to do with the warnings given by the incomplete message of future Nick… ahaha, of course, I planned it from the very beginning (actually no, but let's pretend I did).

Also, lots of Bleach references this chapter at the start.

 **Happiness in Hypnosis**

I see.

So they actually believed they were tricked by a mere use of 'Clark Kenting' as we disguised ourselves as irrelevant NPC's.

Fascinating.

How long will they be under the misapprehension that they merely 'ignored' our presences?

How foolish.

I was not the [Heritor of the Self-Made Shinigami] for no reason.

Heritor means 'a person who inherits', and whilst I did not inherit everything as a large portion of resources were still needed by my future self… one of his most prized possessions and ally had come along with me.

In order to not give myself away I had actively have a separate partition performing autonomous actions using the inherited powerful possession ever since the party after the defeat of the 25th Floor Boss.

All the times between the 26th Floor and the 31st Floor, where our guild had met up with a variety of members with the raid group allowed me to finally achieve my plans.

"Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu."

I activated it again after dispelling part of it's effects when revealing myself to Diavel. Of course, I whispered the command so that no one else could hear me.

The only reason why it was not safe for me to do so was because an unidentified item would be of immediate concern to Heathcliff, aka, Kayaba Akihiko.

But… he couldn't be on guard forever.

A short lull, and a small unsheathing of the extra 'katana' at my side while uttering the release command for that blade… for my Zanpakuto.

And I had him.

I finally had the creator of SAO under my [Complete Hypnosis]!

Having everyone else captured in the raid group was merely a slight bonus.

The additional and not unwelcome benefit due to Shigemura Tetsuhiro's 'discovery' of a method to stream footage to the outside world simply allowed me to spread my net of victims captured under [Complete Hypnosis].

 **[Kyoka Suigetsu: Mirror Flower, Water Moon]**

The artificial Zanpakuto modeled after the Zanpakuto of Aizen Sosuke.

Kyoka Suigetsu, anyone that lays sight on even part of the blade as it is released even once will be susceptible to it's ability.

 **[Complete Hypnosis]** as it says, allows me to control the five senses of anyone captured by the blade's effect.

Anytime, anywhere, it does not matter.

Of course, that does not mean I control their every action… unfortunately, I can not simply create an illusion of a problem that forces Kayaba to eject everyone out of Sword Art Online.

CARDINAL, whose senses I cannot fully control as it had senses beyond the five.

Kayaba had the sense to install safeguards and using [Observe] on Kayaba had already revealed that he would rather let everyone die in his world if his 'story' is not satisfactory.

Even then, whilst I could use my ability on him alone, with my knowledge of the future I know that it is not yet safe to do so.

If I attempted something drastic then I would simply fail as before no matter my Luck.

The thing is… this is Kirito's story, and I don't say that as a self-insert that simply stays at the side line for no reason.

It is because I attempted to be a 'hero' in the last timeline that Kirito's Luck perks triggered and caused me great suffering. The thing is, there are certain things 'destined' to a certain extent, to happen.

In this world… Kirito's birth meant something… and it meant something-

-To 'Someone' that I dare not face right now.

Sadly, until I reach 1000 LUK, I have no chance to face that final obstacle.

*Poke*

Strea's poking my face as we walked towards the Boss Room.

"Yes, Strea?"

"You have a really big smile. What's so funny? Come on, you gotta tell me!"

Oh, Strea you're so precious… I'll tell you later.

"Later Strea, but I honestly don't think it's your type of joke."

"Not my type of joke? So… it must be lewd, right!?"

"W-what!? Nothing of that sort has been going through my mind at all!"

"Ahaha! You're so funny when you're flustered!"

Oh, she got me there.

In any event, the memory gambit with the abilities I temporarily sealed away worked.

Just. As. Planned.

 ***Ping* Due to your inherited skills plus your own initiative, [Keikaku] has reached Maxed Level!**

 **You have unlocked [All According to Plan] as a perk!**

 **[Advanced Keikaku] has now been unlocked as a skill!*Ping***

Excellent, things are going accordingly to the scenario.

I un-summoned Kyoka Suigetsu back into my soul as there was no need for it's effect in the upcoming battle.

With the treasures gained from [Guld the Ancient Orge] upgraded to it's peak we are as prepared as we can be for the next floor or so.

The White Haori's that I had Yuna and Strea make and design out of the [Treasured Silk] gained from Onigashima had excellent defensive abilities.

I had Strea further alter them in order to match the designs of the Gotei 13 Captain Haori's.

The Kanji for 'One' on the back, meant for the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto the strongest Shinigami… obviously went to me. I would have to remake his signature Zanpakuto [Ryujin Jakka] and his Bankai [Zanka no Tachi] later…

Strea had the number 'Two' written as Kanji for her's, as it belonged to the Second Division that was linked to the Stealth Corps (aka Ninjas) in Bleach. For someone so good at hiding and finding people, of course she held such a position.

Hiyori, Lux, had one for the Third Division. There was no real meaning off the top of my head, but that WAS the division Gin Ichimaru was in. You know, the perfect subordinate until he backstabs you. Considering the Aizen theme I went for, I fully expect to be backstabbed at least once in the future… although for a different reason.

I skipped a number and gave Yuna one for the Fifth Division, there wasn't a real reason as it used to head by Aizen Sosuke and Hirako Shinji in Bleach but…

I simply wanted to leave slot number 4 alone…. For various reasons, I felt I should reserve it for Yuuki, she always did want a cool white haori.

* * *

Ah, it was time to fight the boss it seems.

Yuna wouldn't be joining the fight despite being able to fight while singing as that skill is a bit of a trump card in case someone gets the bright idea of trying to attack Yuna.

"Everyone, are you ready?" Yuna asked, in her performing role.

Ah, it's time for the battle. I confirmed with my fragmented future knowledge that literally no songs that were used in Bleach as openings, endings, inserts and OST's have existed yet… just perfect for extra songs for Yuna.

...More than that, I did not want her to sing those songs that were meant for her, just yet. Firstly, there wasn't any proper instruments for it to sound it's best in Aincrad and more importantly-

-It hurts too much to remember that A.I. version of her.

The boss flew down from a plant-filled dome like boss room, landing right in the centre and stood before a throne made of vines.

[Garuda, The Wind King]

As expected, a partial human head with an eagle's beak, a large crown, red wings, and clawed legs.

Typical.

Having added an additional partition, I had more than enough processing power to be in combat mode while talking.

"Let's start the music!

 _Looking up at the night sky alone, I saw a comet_

 _Though it appeared and vanished in a second_

 _When I think of you, my chest begins to hurt_

 _I want to see you right now, but I can't fly through the sky_ "

Houkiboshi, the third ending of Bleach.

Yuna gave us a defensive buff using the [Sound Concession of Wind and Ice] at the same time debuffing the boss, reducing its defence.

" _If perchance I could have become a comet_

 _I would go flying through the sky_

 _No matter what kind of tomorrow comes, this thought is strong_

 _So my comet is unbreakable"_

"Tank Squad 1 and 2, forward! I want two high mobility teams ready to take it's aggro when it's time to swap tank parties!" Asuna began commanding the raid group, Heathcliff and another group of tanks rushed forward to meet the boss.

As for me, I did my usual in protecting Yuna from the flying mobs, [Dire Eagle Servants], armored Eagle demi-humans.

" _As I was complaining about how hateful the rain was_

 _Even now I still remember what you said_

 _How, after the rain, the night sky is beautifully filled with stars_

 _Thinking of that, I could even come to like the rain"_

Lux did the same whilst paying close attention to the boss, learning it's attack patterns so that she can use her sword skills in the most effective manner.

This was the type of arrangement the raid group had to make as Lux simply dealt a lot more damage alone compared with anyone else aside from Heathcliff, Kirito and Asuna. (Strea, Philia and I came close)

If I had to rank people based on pure damage potential, it would be Kirito (maxed Dual Blades), followed by Lux who equalled Heathcliff, Asuna was just right below those two, followed by Strea, myself… then a tie between Philia and Silica, before Diavel comes into the picture..

In terms of defensive strength? Heathcliff would rank higher than me, but in terms of pure skill and how to game the mechanics, I would actually be better due to my circumstances. Diavel and Strea had the next highest defences along with Kirito before some other solos. Everyone else was either too 'balanced' or a glass cannon to be counted on top of there. Why I did not include dedicated tanks? They simply had a lot less skill than the people I mentioned before to actually use their defences well.

Garuda the Wind King used it's claws on it's leg to fight, along with it razor wind attacks coming from it's wings. Once 50% of it's HP had decreased, it began launching tornado's at the raid group.

" _If perchance I could have become a comet_

 _I would always spill my overflowing light_

 _As you look at the night sky when you're sad_

 _I want to sparkle more so that you will smile"_

It was time.

"Furinkazan, draw aggro! I want Kirito's squad and the Sternritters on full assault now!" Asuna declared, looking at Heathcliff to ask for his participation in the final assault.

" _You are always fighting something by yourself_

 _Being by your side is all I can do"_

… Yuna… it should really be the other way around. At the very least, I wish it could be so.

"The tornado's are thrown in such a way that it meets at some point, dodge away from it's front! Be careful! When it closes its wings, the tornado's will be launched outwards instead, converge towards its front then!" I delivered the fruits of my analysis when I already seen it's attack patterns being witnesses by others.

"Got it! Philia! Kizmel! I'm going on ahead!" Kirito shouted as he left a sonic boom in his wake.

Such an action was followed, matched and surpassed by my own companion, Hiyori being even faster and slightly faster than Asuna in terms of pure speed, got within Garuda's guard as it was still on the ground.

 **Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki** was unleashed against the boss, cleaving and heavily staggering the boss.

But Hiyori wasn't done, it was time for the next step. I made my move and dashed forwards.

Hiyori spun, using the second step of the sword skill, the immense power of the sword slash created a vacumn which drew Garuda back to her for the next attack.

Garuda's attempt to counterattack was foiled as Asuna simply SHOT through the boss using [Shooting Star], a high level rapier skill.

Like a comet.

" _If perchance I could have become a comet_

 _I would go flying through the sky, surely-"_

How fitting, Yuna.

The next slash was complete and the Wing King was cut by a slash far sharper than any wind it created before. Asuna's powerful attack got rid of over 5% of it's Hp in one shot, powerful… but Hiyori's high cooldown ability as a result of using the second step, brought the boss below 25% HP.

Now! Kirito, Diavel, Klein and his guild along with other players grouped up and ganged up on it until it got up… in which everyone ran away until Strea came up from behind and slammed the boss down into the ground.

" _-I would definitely reach you, with this single moment of light_

 _Lighting up your present and passing through the sky-"_

I attacked, and when it got up to counter attack, I countered his counter by deflecting it's attack and viciously cutting into the boss.

" _If I could have become a comet_

 _I would surely stay by your side, at any time."_

Heathcliff and Kirito launched one final attack at the end, bringing the boss to zero HP!

"Congratulations!" Yuna declared the battle over at the same time with the celebratory screen that popped up.

Much cheers abounded!

Well, everyone traded their nice stuff like compliments, 'good jobs!' etc…

I will probably have to work on Asuna's growing stress… although with Diavel and my own active attempts at helping her lead the raid groups she should be less stressed than in canon.

...But Kizmel… how interesting. Whilst she did not play a huge role, it was not insignificant.

Unfortunately, this might cause Kayaba to set up some events for Kizmel, thereby affecting Kirito.

Considering that she's becoming more independent and aware… he could shift his attentions to Strea or even try something with Yui… I have to make some plans then.

"Lux, you were beautiful out there." That sword skill, ah, that brings back so many nostalgic memories of Samurai X, watching Kenshin wreck his enemies with one of his ultimate techniques. It could be nothing other than beautiful.

Well, perhaps I should have phrased it better. And whilst i didn't lie at all, Hiyori had taken in my words and interpreted it in a different way.

No matter, so long as she's happier then I'm happy.

"Yuna, you sang so wonderfully today! Looks like it's celebration time again!" I compliment, thanks to Yuna and everyone's efforts, there were no deaths.

Which means Hiyori's birthday the next day will go on without a single depressing moment.

"Flatterer… I always sing wonderfully." She crossed her arms while smiling, clearly happy with her own efforts.

"Hey, how about me? Nickkkkk…. Tell me I was pretty too!"

"Yes, yes, Strea. You were super awesome and cute."

"Now that's more like it."

Haa… Strea, that's right, just keep smiling like that.

...Now… how to help out Kirito? He tends to take all the burdens on himself and with the Moonlit Black Cats coming up next… I will have to manipulate factors very carefully.

But first, time to set up Hiyori's birthday party!

I wonder will Yuuki be watching… knowing her I will have to make up twice for the birthdays I will be missing on her end.

After all, now all that was left was to make things right. I was my own person, and I may have inherited a few things including the burden of knowledge, some past mistakes and the like yet… all I can do is not wallow in angst and do something about it.

Yuuki, well, as a different person that still loves you at the very least, I can promise to be the best version of the person she loved. For whatever sadness that she was burdened with due to her past, I will just have to give her uncountable moments of happiness so that I can blot them out.

That is all I can do, and that is all I should do from now on.

Of course, much planning is needed.


	22. Mirror Flower, Water Moon

AN: A little bit of expansion on what's to come along with some information about The Gamer AU verse that's combined with SAO. If you notice the Bleach Meme's and references, then good for you. It also serves as a bit of character development.

Thanks for the reviews. I especially like hearing about the parts you guys enjoy and also on the parts where you have concerns about. It's always a joy to hear from you readers.

 **Mirror Flower, Water Moon**

 _What defines experience?_

She wondered as she stretched her corporeal human-like new body, finding that she could see despite her face being covered by a veil and move gravefully despite the excessively thick multiple sets of kimono's she wore.

Curious, this body was androgynous despite thinking, no, knowing that she was female.

It meant something, something close towards a form more 'true' to her.

 _Was it the number of years the subject has been in existence for?_

 _If so, then surely her experience would be just above zero._

 _Was experience defined by one's knowledge and memories?_

 _If so, then surely she was much more experienced than her creator._

 _For she 'knew' much more than her age should imply._

It is said that there are four types of spirits on this Earth, yet, only three of them were of any relevance to those involved in the supernaturally, and more deeply in 'The Abyss'.

The one that was off little relevance was mortal spirits, those of humans and demi-humans among others had little value due to the weaker and less malleable nature of their spirits.

It was much more easier to manipulate the human soul and the 'idea energy' of their minds.

The more 'relevant' spirits have their powers harnessed through a variety of means.

From magical contracts, sharing of souls, capture, coercing, slavery, simply partnership, sympathetic relationships, worship, and the list goes on endlessly.

To those that seek to harness the power of nature, they seek out the 'Elemental Spirits' of fire, ice, lightning, wind, earth, time and space.

For those that look to the stars, they contract the power of 'Celestial Spirits' from as close to the Moon and as far as the known galaxy.

There are spirits that are 'man-made', given form as people form 'ideas' about the way things work. Such 'Gaia-formed Spirits' can embody the concept of a 'blade', to a 'pot', to an emotion itself.

Including those of mortal nature these are the four spirit types that are prevalent and known throughout the supernatural realms.

…

But more importantly…

 **Who said number of spirit types went from 1 to 4?**

For a 5th type of spirit to exist there must be an amalgamation of the three spirits sought out by mankind… by a human's own hands.

Once such a feat is accomplished, the 5th type of spirit is born.

Such a spirit, like herself.

Born from the power of an 'Elemental Spirit of Water', a 'Celestial Spirit of the Moon' and finally a 'Gaia-formed Spirit of Mirrors', forged into the form of a blade by the hands of her creator.

The soul of her creator had been irreversibly shared with her, just as parts of herself is now part of him.

However, the greater parts of her power are hers to wield alone unless she decided he was worthy of them.

She was not the first he had created, as she knew from his memories that the first had parted with him willingly as they both sacrificed their shared essence for great power.

All to kill a god.

A mighty feat indeed, perhaps this man may be worthy of her power.

Deicide, the ultimate crime against the natural order established by those that stood above the masses.

Such an act speaks volumes of her creator no matter his reasons.

That is something a superior spirit such as herself could accept as a partner.

But first, she needed to understand him.

"I shall give you two questions and you shall answer them... Why do you seek power?"

She asked in a harsh manner, the man's only response was a cocky smirk as he answered in a practiced yet resigned manner.

"Why should I not seek power? The power to crush all those before me, the power to crush those that rule over others, the power to crush the very 'reason' that holds this world up…

The state of the world, the past that forms the present…

To live in the world, you will need a little bit of power. To change the world to how it should rightfully be you will need power to stand on top of the world!

As of now, no one stands on top of the world. Not you, not me, not even gods. But the unbearable stalemate of the gods shall be broken and the foundations of this world will be torn asunder. And from it, I shall emerge victorious."

Such ambition, yes, that will do.

However, the more personal reason behind it was not as palatable to her. To be able to say such half-truths to one who holds a portion of his own soul is… detestable yet desirable. If he is willing to discard such things like morals and boundaries, who is she to stop him?

Such constructs only serve to hinder ones with ambition from rising to the top.

An ambition to stand in where those lesser than him will look upon him and think 'such power is unattainable' is exactly what her wielder should aspire to.

"A fine answer. But answer me, what aspect of yourself do I embody?" She asked, it was essential to know how much he knew about his own soul as she was part of him.

"You embody my self-superiority, how I believe, no, how I KNOW that it is my right to stand above others and dictate how the world should rightfully be. You represent the part of me that despises stagnation and seeks to rise to greater heights no matter what the cost."

A correct answer.

She knew it to be true and yet, it was as if some deep part of her was in anguish at such a declaration. Was this… this was not how the previous spirit felt like.

This was not how Zangetsu felt like when he asked this question.

And when he did… did Zangetsu not give his creator permission to a greater level of power.

That of the [Bankai], the final release of their form that is modelled after the Zanpakuto's of another world?

She nodded curtly and proclaimed in a regal tone.

"Your answers have been acceptable. But know this, with the way you are you shall never attain [Bankai] with me. I know not the reason but those are the facts that you shall abide with.

My name, is Kyoka Suigetsu."

And so she was his partner, she was with him in his battles as he subjected all who opposed him to their control.

Many months had passed, their attempt at attaining Divinity had been foiled.

A new plan was created, but it could not come to pass in the circumstances they were in.

"Ah… I understand now… Kyoka-chan, sorry for being such a horrid wielder."

"What are you saying Nicholas!? Don't you dare take that resigned tone with me! Wait, what are you doing?"

"I'm preparing for the next round. This time… I will be a better wielder. I… no, he will understand you better than I could… thank you, Kyoka-chan. For being with me for so long."

"Nick…? Wait, no! We can still win! So long as we're together then-"

He placed her in his [Inventory] and before she had retained her consciousness she found herself flung into the past.

* * *

It was as if she was in a detached surplus section on Nick's soul, tethered to his full soul, only being able to join together when he had willingly gave away part of it to that girl Strea.

There were many parts of the surplus soul that were not integrating fully with Nick's younger soul, partly due to the special seals and programming that her wielder had done in order to influence his past self in the optimal way.

She had her chance as the first seal was broken when he recalled his first act of Deicide. In his private time, he explored the new items in his [Inventory]... and that's where she took her chance.

She used her power to pull him into his soul, his inner world, before cutting him off from all his senses except his hearing, rendering him mostly helpless.

"You know, I'm pretty sure my predicament falls into the 'Don't touch it, You Idiot!' section of TV Tropes when it comes to Magical Artifacts. Note to self: Read the description before taking an item out."

...Her younger wielder either had huge bravado, is a complete moron, or simply has his own brand of confidence that was comparable with his future self.

She asked in the same manner as before.

"I shall give you two questions and you shall answer them... Why do you seek power?"

… He made a thoughtful expression before answering her.

"Is it wrong to seek power and pick up girls in a Dungeon?"

She wanted to throttle him for quoting a light novel title.

"Sorry, couldn't help it. But seriously, that's a tough question... even so, it's not like there's ever a wrong answer. Now, before I answer that, here's my line of thinking.

Everyone needs power, just a little bit to survive, a little more to actually live and a whole lot more to protect that which needs to be protected.

The world can be harsh, unfair, cruel… and I will say, fuck that. Why not stand at the top when you have the means to do so? I'm the fucking [Gamer], I can grind my way to victory or pump my LUK so high that people will kill themselves before I even get to serve them tea.

Now, if it doesn't matter the type of power I have then my answer is this. I seek whatever power is necessary for what comes next. There is always something. One day I might need to learn a cloning technique to date multiple girls at once and not die like Shiki Tohno, another day I will need to kill a god, and another day I might need to save a multiverse while making ice cream for charity.

When you ask me about power, I get the feeling it's all about destroying what's there and changing something that's unfair. That's alright but… power needs to have a purpose that goes beyond lashing out at everything out there. So long as I have a purpose set out for me, so long as I have goals, aims… the I will seek power. Slowly but surely, fast but dangerously, no matter the pace I will always be accumulating power. That's the way the [Gamer] works, and that's the way I live. Does that answer your question?"

H-how can he even-

Even if he did answer the question, his ambition is all over the place!

"You… what kind of ambition is that?! Power should be used to crush all who oppose you! How dare you utter such half-baked resolve in front of me!"

"Uh, I'm kind of blind right now so I wouldn't know where you are in the first place."

"I… I won't deign to waste my breathe to form a reply to that."

"You just did." He had this smug smirk on him despite his situation.

"You're insufferable brat! I'll- argh, nevermind. Next question," Hmm, perhaps she'll change it up a little bit. "What is your understanding of me?"

"... The way you asked me those questions, the way you reacted and eh… the way you're so concerned with my ambitions. Hmm… you're a part of me, aren't you?"

H-how did he figure that out?

She didn't think he would be so perceptive at this point!

"U-ugh, fine, next question. What aspect of yourself do I embody?" She had to concede that his arrogance wasn't unfounded.

That, or he was just phenomenally lucky.

"I thought you said you were going to ask me two questions. Wasn't that two already?"

W-wha- Grah! He had her there!

"Nevermind that! That is the real second question, now answer it !"

Grr, how is he supposed to be a better wielder?

"...With the way you care so much about power and ambition… you're not just the part of me that's kind of arrogant but… you're my sense of superiority aren't you? How I think my way is always the right way when I can just [Observe] everything about someone else, when I know that the world out there needs to be changed and that I know better… that's the part of me that's also you, isn't it? No matter how angry you sounded about my first answer, you did not disagree with it so i guess you're the type to say, 'Level up More! For we should always be striving to for a level of power!' right?"

...As much as she hated to admit it to him, that was correct.

"...But that's not all there is to it? Judging by your silence, you know it's right but… you can't accept it, can you?" He continued, surprising her.

"Huh?" She responded inelegantly.

"If that was what you embodied then… that's really sad, wouldn't that be really lonely?"

"W-what are you implying human!? I do not get lonely! I am a being far superior to you and-"

"That means that no one else can understand how you feel?" He interrupted her abruptly.

"...!?" How… did she really think that way? But, did she not think that way considering the nature of her existence and the way she looked at those beneath her?

"From the way you talk, from what you've said, from the way you test me… you just wanted to be understood, you wanted me to understand you and your loneliness, didn't you? I don't know who or what you are exactly but… wanting to crush all those who oppose you is a lonely path. It's not a path I would wish on anyone… I think that, if you could, you wanted to be a bit more like everyone else and work your way up from that level... I don't know what you want but we can be friends if you want. I won't let you feel lonely ever again, I can let you meet my friends and-"

"Enough!" She shouted, halting his words.

She needed to think.

Why… why would he say such things? Wasn't it enough that he was right? Why did he have to think of such things as 'feelings'?

Such emotions only hinder the path to power!

Yet… that deep part of her that raged at her first wielder's answer was ecstatic, she could feel great joy welling up in her and-

Ah… was she truly that lonely? Even back then, she and Nick never truly connected outside of battle and his schemes.

Even so, did she support him to fulfill his goals or… perhaps it was simply a means to spend time with him? To feel as if she was a part of what he was doing even if she didn't agree with all his goals and reasons… she just wanted him to look at her like-

!? A change, before she knew it, her form had changed into something more comfortable.

No longer was there an excessive amount of kimono's layered over her body, no longer did she have a veil over her face, even her body had become more womanly and-

"Woah! I can see again!" The younger Nick exclaimed, as he hopped around and looked around his Inner World.

Huh, her power had… changed? Ah, her [Complete Hypnosis] had been deactivated briefly!

So this is what Tensa Zangetsu must have felt like.

The moment when his wielder understood himself and the spirit he created with his own hands.

The old Nick knew who she had been modeled after, and knew how to answer based on her personality.

This Nick had no idea, yet, he answered her honestly and correctly despite that.

The old Nick answered her for her power.

This Nick did not seek her power, yet was concerned for her well-being even then, even if he wouldn't benefit from it he still sought to understand her.

He was right.

She found a better wielder that she could ever imagine.

One that would not use her in the lonely path of carving his way to victory over the corpses of his enemies.

No, with her new wielder… she would certainly be a part of something more.

He would have many ambitions, small and large, but it'll be okay. She'll know that she will be with him, always. He wouldn't neglect her, he would be her… she would be his… friend.

Friend.

A person that trusted one another to the extent that they would die for one another.

That was his definition that was separate from what the 'world' considered as friend.

She was proud to be offered a relationship of such value.

"Yoohoo! Over here!" She waved at him joyfully.

Eh, did she just wave like an excited young girl! How disgraceful!

Ah, she wanted to bury her face in the ground from such a display. But yet, it wasn't as humiliating as she thought.

"Huh? W-whoa! Were you the voice? You sound different." He seemed shocked at her appearance and voice.

Oh! She did sound a lot more feminine. How curious, these true forms are intriguing and require further investigation! She nodded to herself mentally.

"Oho? Well, I'm surprised as well. I never expected such a form but well… I guess you passed my tests with flying colours. Way better than your future self."

"Huh? You… knew him…?" He looked a bit sad at that, she guess that it had to do with how horrid he was in the future.

"Yes… my name is Kyoka Suigetsu. That should ring a bell, right?"

He gawked openly.

"You're his Zanpakuto."

"Wrong~! I'm YOUR Zanpakuto. I'm your partner now, and you're my wielder."

She corrected his misconceptions immediately.

"You look like Orihime from Valkyrie Crusade-"

Eh, that was a bit flattering. She knew she had a voluptuous figure, a cute face like this, a really loose kimono now and-

"-And a bit like Aqua from Konosuba."

She glowered at him immediately.

Sure she had blue hair, a harogomo and a similar hairstyle but she was certainly NOT a USELESS 'goddess'!

He immediately retracted his statement after she gave him a beating he won't forget anytime soon.

"O-oh no! What have I done! Ah, Master, I'm sorry for hurting you so much."

"I-It'fftss Ffffiinnneee." He struggled to state his conditioned his with broken face. Thankfully it eventually healed as this was within his Inner World.

"Ah, do explain the situation."

"Alright! Well, it seems like you have the right to [Bankai] now since my true form has been manifest and all but… you still need to grind my ability to Level 50 before you can unlock it."

"Huh… seems legit."

"Yeah, it's totally balanced. No need for the Nerf Hammer at all." She stated, using terms he would be familiar with.

They spent a lot of time talking about things before he had to leave. He confided in her his little plan to capture Kayaba with her ability without CARDINAL finding out, it was certainly a worthy plan. They also agreed that they will keep on growing stronger together to fight their future foes, unfortunately she couldn't give much information due to the integrating soul fragment's other seals.

"Even so… as long we continue to evolve, beyond the person that we were a minute before. Little by little, we advance with each turn. We will drill our way to power, to victory and pierce the heavens itself!" She declared, crossing her arms beneath her chests (and rightfully attracting his gaze) and made an illusionary volcano erupt from behind her.

"Did you just quote Simon the Digger? I would never have expected that." He was pleasantly surprised.

"Oho! Once you know the name of my [Bankai] you will understand just how true that statement is."

"Can't I get a preview?"

"Nope!"

"Aww… just a little peek?"

"Well… come a little closer." She beckoned for him to come closer to her.

Well, since he did ask for a little peek…

She used her fingers to pull at her loose kimono, further exposing more of her breasts for him to see.

"T-that was not the type of preview I was asking for!"

"Hmm? Oh, since when were you under the impression that I would give you straight answer?"

Well, she sent him of back to SAO after that, he had work to do, after all.

That said, she couldn't wait till he was done with those two girls birthdays.

Yuna's was around a week after Hiyori's and after that is done…

He will finally reveal the 'truth' to them, and she couldn't wait to say 'Hello!' to them.

Especially to Strea who was someone who also shared Nick's soul, ooh, maybe she could start a club?

Curious, when did she become so excitable and sociable? Huh...


	23. Birthday Presents

AN: Right, the 'truth' shall be revealed to the group next chapter, probably. Along with some future destruction scenes. After that, there might be a time skip before focusing a bit more on Kirito.

 **Birthday Presents**

 **March 29th, 2023**

 **24th Floor, Outskirts of Panareze, Inside the Sternritter Cottage**

The sound of multiple party poppers went off at the same time as she re-entered her home.

"Happy Birthday Hiyori!"

"Everyone… Thank you!"

Ah, everyone remembered her birthday!

Nick, Yuna and Strea were all dressed in casual clothes as they held up a banner wishing her 'Happy Birthday!'

"Hehh, I think I outdone myself this time! Our wannabe Casanova went out and 'found' lots of Ragout Rabbits this morning~!" Yuna hummed happily.

"*Gasp* You mean-!" Hiyori began, she remembered sharing a plate with everyone when Nick managed to find a single Ragout Rabbit. They were super rare and tasted wonderful, of course, it required someone with a maxed out Cooking skill like Yuna to cook it.

"There's one for everyone this time." Yuna smiled pumping her fist into the air.

"No Strea! Hands off the steak!" Nick was at the side holding Strea back from sneaking off to steal more than her fair share.

"But it smells so good~!"

They were now on the floor, Nick pulling on Strea's feet to pull her away from the table with Strea trying in vain to eat more meat.

Hiyori reached out and grabbed hold of Yuna's hands, shaking them up and down.

"Thank you Yuna! You worked so hard to cook so many meals!"

"E-eh? I-it really wasn't much effort you know? Compared with cooking IRL, this is pretty easy." Yuna nervously accepted her thanks.

"Believe me I know! Don't get me started with the preparation and oh goodness the cleaning!" Nick complained as he was flashing back to washing off oily pots whenever he cooked his supposedly 'good' thai food.

He never did stop proclaiming he was good at cooking spicy foods, no one actually believed he could cook well.

To be fair, he actually does know how to cook a few dishes very well, he's just bad at cooking everything else.

It's kind of like Min-Maxing in video games… except in real life cooking.

Well, they had lots of snacks, drinks, and lots of other foods as well!

"Mmm! That was so good! I want some more!" Strea expressed her delight from the start.

"If you want more then join me in praying to the RNG gods. Even for me, getting Ragout Rabbits to pop up ain't that easy." Nick lamented casually, smiling as if remembering something.

"Hmm, I wonder can we tame a pair and get them to breed." Yuna suggested.

"It sounds cruel through…" Hiyori noted.

"I don't think there's a breeding feature in SAO. Don't they just spawn like how folks in the dark ages used to think flies spawned from garbage?" Nick commented with some random trivia.

They talked about random stuff and had lots of fun!

Hiyori really enjoyed her birthday party with more than three people (including herself) this time around!

"Da da da daaa! It's present time!" Strea held up a huge red box wrapped in green ribbons.

"Ooooo~! Thank you!" Hiyori thanks Strea who was watching her happily tear the wrapping off.

It was… a stuffed doll. Well, multiple stuff dolls. One was that of a smiling guy with brown hair, white Haori and… she turned it around, oh! That's Nick's number, so it's a doll of Nick.

There was also a doll of Yuna in her idol outfit, it was really soft and cute. Same with one of Strea and herself!

"Haaa~ It's really cute! Kyaa, I'm going to sleep with all of them every night. It's like having our big happy family together!" Hiyori blurted out without thinking.

"I know right!" Strea seemed really happy about it.

"E-eh, is my skirt really that short?" Yuna smiled awkwardly while examining her own doll.

"Why are those dolls identified as [Voodoo Dolls]? Oi! This is scary stuff you know!" Oh, silly Nick is worried about nothing.

"Thank you Strea! I love them so much!" Hiyori thanked her.

"Yay! I'm glad you love them as much as I do! Hugs time!"

Hiyori was thankful this was a safe zone after one of Strea's hugs.

"My turn! Here's a special gift for our DPS MVP!" Yuna brought out a smaller white box wrapped in gold ribbons.

Ooh, what's inside? She opened and found a ring.

"Y-Yuna! I-I'm not sure how to respond to your feelings." Hiyori said regretfully, as she already loved someone else.

Yuna slammed her fists into the table.

"It's not like that! Read the description, d-don't jump to conclusions like that!" Yuna's flustered face was dubbed 'screenshot worthy' by Nick, who tried to stop laughing but failed.

"Wow! I thought Nick would be the first one to give out rings! You're so bold Yuna! I love you too! Can I get a ring?" Strea did not help Yuna out of her predicament.

"What are you all saying! Oh, I don't care anymore… I'm just gonna be down here…" Yuna slid down her chair and unto the floor.

"Ring of Angel's Whisper… ah, a special magical ability that allows the user to send a voice message to a registered friend once a month… waah, it sounds really romantic." Hiyori exclaimed happily, joining Yuna on the floor and hugging her from there.

"T-too close…" Yuna's cheek was being rubbed against Hiyori's cheeks during their little moment. "Nick helped out with the quest and all but we could only get two of them. I have another one for myself so… well, this way we're even you know." Yuna continued.

"O-oh, even? Ah, thank you Yuna. Yeah, let's share." Hiyori took it as agreement that this meant they could both send a 'romantic' message to their loved one, meanwhile, Nick is pretending to fiddle with his present to look as if he did not just hear what was said.

Well, it was time for Nick's present and she opened his simpler wrapping and uncovered-

A dozen bottles of bath oil!

"S-superior super supreme- haa… it's name is really long." Hiyori sighed.

"Superior Super Supreme Fantastical Fragrant Fantasy Miracle Bath Oil of Imaginary Intoxication." Nick finished for her.

"What's with that long name!" Yuna tsukkomi'ed.

"Hmmhm! The acronym would be SSSDDDMBOII." Strea uselessly added.

"Uwah! I missed these." Hiyori was really happy with her gift.

This was the expected result. Nick had already known that she preferred gifts and items that can be shared due to her own desire for socializing, and that she was the type to share what she had as a means of improving her relationship with others.

Well, it also had to do with Nick's assumption on her caring nature rather than her own difficulties in socializing playing a role in her like a gift that can be shared.

The both of them were alike in the sense they never truly got along with most people even if they wanted to, but when with people they 'clicked' with, Nick and Hiyori really go all the way!

"It took a bit of farming and getting my weed suppli- I mean, potion maker to mix and match this combination. I'm pretty sure he maxed his [Mixing] skill due to my requests. In any case, they give out lots of buffs and-" Nick explained how he got the bath oil.

Oooh, it's time to try them!

"Well, it's really strong and all so you should just use a little bit and-"

Hiyori didn't really listen before she grabbed Yuna and Strea to the bathroom.

Nick tends to go into too much detail.

Strea turned on the water after Yuna locked the bathroom door (barricaded it), Hiyori didn't know how much to use, so she just used a whole bottle of it.

* * *

 **ALO**

"Hmm, the feed was cut off… well, they're about to take a bath so that makes sense." Yuuki kicked her legs about while watching the streams from her bed.

Unfair.

It was unfair that they would be able to spend an even longer time with him than even she did.

Yuuki really hoped the game would be cleared quicker compared with last time.

As she was pouting while lying on her belly, she felt a hand brush through her in-game purple hair.

"Real Life, VR… I always found your hair beautiful no matter the place, you know?"

Eh?

No, there's no way… that voice…

She turned around and saw her husband playing with her hair, a gentle smile plastered on his face.

"Nick? Nick! You're here!" She reached out and grabbed him in a big hug!

"Yuuki...Yuuki, ah… I'm glad to see you're in such good spirits." He returned her hug, rubbing her head soothingly.

"But how? You found a way to ALO didn't you!"

"Eh… unfortunately not. This was a bit of an exploit you know."

"How so?"

"Kyoka Suigetsu. Once the release has been shown even once it leaves a mark on one's soul so… since I brought over the same Kyoka Suigetsu, it meant you're still affected as your soul was brought over to the past."

Huh! Well, that would mean… he's still in SAO but he's using Kyoka Suigetsu to speak to her from all the way there, huh?"

He further explained about Kyoka Suigetsu intricacies, as knowing what kind of illusion to create would require knowledge of a target's senses, he's using her own senses in order to understand how she's acting and making the illusion react accordingly.

Basically, it was a complex online call… in a way.

"Poke. Poke." Yuuki poked Nick's cheek as he made an unimpressed face.

"You know I don't really feel that."

"I know, I just wanted to do it."

"Oh? Do you know what I want to do then?" He held up his hands and wriggled his fingers.

Yuuki paled briefly before grinning, accepting his challenge. "Ha! Don't think you'll win this one! Tickle war!"

"You just forgot I won't feel anything from my end!" Nick declared triumphantly as he assaulted her with his unfair advantage.

"Nahh?! WaaaahhhH! HAhaha! No, no stop it! Haha! I give up! Ha! Stop!" Yuuki begged for relieve from the one-sided tickle assault.

"Hmhmm… since when were you under the impression that you had a chance of winning?"

"Meanie! I would have had that in the bag if you weren't cheating!"

Ah, this feeling, this was certainly Nick… still a cheater and the nice person at heart she knew all this while.

"Haha, yeah I guess you would. Which is why I picked a fight I can't lose in the first place." Nick declared villainously.

"Heee… that's so like you. Haha, it's been awhile since we had a tickle war… hasn't it?" Yuuki smiled and sat on her bed again, Nick (or his illusion) sat beside her.

"Yeah. It's, it's been awhile since anything actually. Sorry if, well, you've been seeing me flirt and-" He began.

"It's alright. I know you don't remember everything, you used to tell me all about your plan so I know you aren't exactly him." Yuuki reassured him.

"... I still love you."

"And that was what he was counting on. Still, I don't think he planned for you, Yuna, Hiyori and Strea to, well, love each other too." Yuuki continued, a bit dismayed before making sure to smile again. "You shouldn't let what had happened in the future stop you from living the way you want to, right now."

Even if it hurts to tell him that, she still wanted to make sure he had a choice in this.

"But if something good happened in the future, like say, getting married… then I think I will like that to carry over. Well, but, if you don't want to share then I can find someway to make things right and-"

"Nope! The more the merrier! Besides, well, in case anything bad happens then that'll mean you'll still have more so…" Yuuki couldn't help but think back to how easy it was to die in this kind of world. If she wanted him to focus solely on her and she died then…

History, or more accurately, the future would repeat itself. Even if he had changed, she didn't want him to take such a risk. Sure it was against her faith but she could live with it considering that it was this kind of world.

"Then I'll make sure to have the proper arrangements ready. I'll, do my best to get out before your sister… you know." Nick assured her that he will get out in time.

"...Thank you. But, don't rush yourself too much. Don't forget to relax, alright? I was in such a rush, not wanting to waste a single second back then. But thanks to you…" She left those words unsaid and, even if she knew he couldn't feel it from here, she still reached out to kiss the false image of him.

If she could feel it from her end then, that will be enough for now. She knew he would be happy if she at was doing well.

They would have continued but Nick said something about having terribly drunk roommates that did not listen to instructions.

Ah, it was THAT kind of bath oil after all.

Well, he was a gentleman so the girls should be fine.

As the image disappeared, Yuuki felt happy and tired.

She lied down on her virtual bed and had a good night's sleep.

* * *

 **The next morning…**

"Uuhhhh… what happened?" Yuna groaned, last night was really weird. She took a bath with Hiyori's fragrant bath oil with a name that was too long to remember… and then, Strea, Hiyori and her… everything went really weird for a long while.

She could see a few buffs on her HP bar and all, they were pretty good but… eh? Why is she still in her bath towel?!

She saw Hiyori and Strea in their own bath towels too!

She pried her eyes off their unfair chest sizes and looked around.

She tried to remember what happened last night.

They all exited the bath and, oh, did they jump on Nick together as he was sitting outside on the veranda?

And then he… oh, there he was on the couch!

"Uh… Nick? What happened?"

"Nothing happened. You were all drunk out of your minds due to the bath oil and I put you all to bed."

… Uhh, why is he covering his face?

"W-we did something really embarrassing, didn't we?"

"... Let's just forget this topic-" Nick began, Yuna was already agreeing to his words. "-If you want to push it, I used a recording crystal. Don't make me replay what happened."

"WAAHH! Delete it delete it! Dummy! Delete it!" Yuna had his head in a headlock and attempted to force him to delete it.

Unfortunately for her, she failed in her endeavour. Grr…

Well, it was now the 5th of April, sure enough it was her birthday this time around!

"Yatta! I'm 17 now! Ah, if my papa could see this he would be crying and yelling something about how he couldn't believe his daughter is growing up so fast." Yuna lamented half-seriously during her birthday party.

"Or how little." Strea insensitively added with no malice.

Yuna was on her knees, bashing the floor in frustration, knowing what Strea was talking about.

Strea decided to give Yuna her own set of guild mate dolls, although that reminded Yuna to ask about that strange new guild member Rain who's doing some seriously long term quest.

It's been weeks hasn't it? All she heard from Nick was that Rain-san was a hard-core gamer.

...Come to think of it, was Rain a guy or girl? Judging from Nick's Luck Yuna could already guess what happened.

Wait a second, hasn't he been consistently sending off secret letters with the guild inventory to her? Oh… oh no, adding someone else would be, is there even a bed that big?

Ah, no! Why was she thinking something so lewd!

An Idol/Diva/Songstress shouldn't be thinking such things!

Then again, wasn't it the so called fans and fanatics that are such purefags that they want her to think that way?

She can't stand for that! She has to rebel against that line of thinking and-

Her vision went black.

"Helloooo~ Earth to Yuna, Hiyori to Yuna~"

"Wah! Get your hands off my eyes!"

Hiyori seemed to be trying to get her attention.

Oh no, she spaced out didn't she?

It was just like in middle school again when she doodled her 'future idol-self' in her notebook and coloured it in with colour pencils. It was so embarrassing when she was caught out! Thankfully no one saw the white haired, red-eyed anime like character she drew!

Come to think of it, she was living out her middle school drawing now, wasn't she?

C-could she actually be a chuunibyou!?

"NOooooo! Embarrassing! Embarrassing Embarrassing!" Yuna began rolling on the ground as Hiyori held her present to Yuna in her hand.

"Yuna! Are you alright!?" Hiyori, always the mother hen, asked of Yuna.

"Give her half a minute to get it out of her system." Nick reassured Hiyori.

Strea started rolling besides Yuna as it looked like fun. Nick shrugged before joining in along with Hiyori.

After that embarrassing episode, Yuna happily received… a huge pile of letters?

"Eh? What's this?" Yuna asked of Hiyori, who gave her usual gentle smile and giggled at Nick before answering.

"Well, it took awhile you see… me, Nick, Argo, Diavel, Agil, Kirito, Asuna used our contacts to ask around. Those letters, we managed to find people who were truly touched by the songs you sang, by how you sang and encouraged them all this time, for your efforts… those are thank you letters written with their heartfelt feelings." Hiyori explained to her.

Yuna didn't exactly know what to expect but… she began reading them, and whilst she never sought the thanks and appreciation of others, even as she only tried her best… it was certainly rewarding.

A letter by the children staying in the church and Sasha, telling her how much they appreciate her singing and playing with them.

Letters from people that stay within the Town of Beginnings, on how her efforts helped them keep their hopes up even if they weren't brave enough to fight.

Nautilus, Nochizawa Eiji, thanked her as he was now confident enough to fight again. He seems to be partying with a player called Rossa, helping her out while visiting helping Sasha with the kids on occasion. He also mentioned something about telling Nick to lay off with the 'desensitising torture-training…. Whatever that meant.

Diavel and a whole bunch of his guild members wrote about how her buffs helped them survive by a hair's breathe, they were really grateful.

There was some uh, enthusiastic words from her self-proclaimed 'No.1 Fan' Silica… eh, does she want to sing with her? She supposed she could get Nick to arrange a time and place. Hmm, maybe she could get Asuna to join as well!

Letters from smaller guilds, other players that listened in for the buffs and left with more than that, even KoB members…

"Hiyori… thank you, thank you…" Ah, perhaps this was why she sang in the first place. So that others would be able to keep going, just like her father would.

"Like I said, it wasn't me alone. It was everyone that was touched by your songs and efforts, Nick, Strea, myself, everyone. I was just playing courier!" Hiyori giggled as she shared the gratitude with everyone.

"Hehe, it was Nick's idea! Ah, but I had to run a lot during the night you know! It was really secret secret hush hush!" Strea elaborated.

"Yeah, but it was Hiyori that got everyone to do it. I ended up scaring away a lot of the lower level players for some reason."

"Everyone… you're the best!" Yuna smiled as she teared up in happiness.

Well, after a few minutes, it was time was Nick's present.

"Man, this is probably underwhelming after all of that." Nick grinned as he rubbed the back of his head, not at all bothering to hide the gigantic box behind him.

"I love flavour text you know? Especially when they add the word 'lightning' to a musical instrument." Nick continued as Yuna broke open the box.

She gasped, could this be?

She strummed along the new guitar she was gifted.

It sounded exactly like an electric guitar.

"How?"

"Enchanted lightning guitar, aka, an excuse to implement electric guitars." Nick explained he had just gotten lucky and also…

Yuna looked through what else was in the box. Lots of other instruments, recording crystals and-

"Is this a sword?"

"It's… somehow it's a sound amplifier artifact used as a hilt to the blade." Nick told Yuna with a strange expression.

"... It's a Sword with a Mic. Are you kidding me? This is great!"

"I don't even know what is KAYABA thinking anymore." Nick facepalmed at Yuna's casual acceptance.

"And this is?"

"Song sheets. I think they're songs that were meant for you."

She looked at the titles, they were rather strange and ordinary at the same time.

Ubiquitous db, Delete, Smile For You, Longing...

"...What do you mean by that?"

"I'll tell you later. But well, now we can make some real J-pop style and rock music!"

He told her and everyone else to read a note he left in the Guild Inventory for them, privately when they were in the bath for some reason.

It was strange, it asked them to not repeat any of those words if possible. But they were all to sleep, but wake up in the middle of the night at 3 a.m. tomorrow night if they wanted to hear the 'truth' from him, whatever that meant.

...Yuna could only wonder if he would explain why he always looked at her with such pain.


	24. Anticlimactic Confessions

AN: This could have been done a lot more seriously... but then I realize that would be too edgy/chuuni and wouldn't contrast between a better present and bad future very well. So here's what I came up with. It's very different from the mood of SAO and fits more with the anti-climatic moments in The Gamer with Han Jee Han around, I also did it this way because it reminded me of Bleach, a mix of sudden jokes and seriousness. There were these extra scenes of the future that I wanted to write in, but I felt that it would be better saved for later.

Also, I don't want to mix in the utter cruelty in which evil alter Nick reveled in and unleashed on Asuna in the bad future that would make Sugou look like an uncultured noob in making Kirito miserable.

 **Anticlimactic Confessions**

 **April 6th, 2023**

 **First Floor, outskirts of Tolbana**

"Ah, so… you're here too? Yuna?" Hiyori asked out loud, looking towards the trees.

"Yeah, I guess. How did you know I was here?" Yuna, dressed in a dark green robe dropped down from the trees.

"Color Cursor~" Hiyori sang.

"Drat. I forgot the [Hiding] skill is needed for that and all. How does Nick do without it?" Yuna wondered.

"Mhmm, I think he just get's lucky." Strea said while appearing upside down from one of the trees.

"Kyaa!" "Iyaa!"

"Hahaha!" Strea laughed at their shocked reactions. It was still way too much fun to be the master sneaky ninja of the team.

"A-anyway, we're here for the… 'truth', right?" Yuna started the conversation anew.

Hiyori hummed in agreement.

"Well, he kept on saying 'later' and 'later' so I was waiting for so long you know." Strea complained a bit as the walked towards the location.

It was a small clearing, the same one near the farmhouse they used to stay in.

And there, they saw him.

Sitting on a throne made out of white marble, wearing an unfamiliar white long coat, an unfamiliar katana at his side… staring at the starry night sky.

"... Nick? Is that you?" Yuna had to ask as he was much more… different, well, dressed differently.

"Oh, where did you get that chair from? It looks uncomfortable." Hiyori commented airily.

"Hwaahhh… I'm actually a little sleepy." Strea yawned uncharacteristically.

"... Hmph, hahaha… well, there goes the ominous mood." Nick laughed before settling back into a relaxed smile. "Come, take a seat anywhere. I assure you that what I have to show you is the absolute truth. I trust that, having decided to come here. You have already made your decisions. Still, should you desire to continue as we have before then I urge you to leave."

All three shook their heads and refused the last option.

"Well then, [Flashback no Jutsu]!" He proclaimed whilst a field of blue lightning bursts from the center of the throne.

As they came to, they found themselves in the Town of Beginnings, near the cathedral and… the Monument of Life?

" _Strea!"_ They saw a different looking Nick shouting at a fleeing Strea.

"Things diverged from the very first day." Their Nick suddenly appeared right next to them. "Some childish self-delusion led me to abandoning Yuna out of my lack of self-worth, thinking it would be better to go at it alone. When I taught Hiyori the in's and out's of the world I half-assed it and things got worse. Things kept on going down the drain."

"Nick… what are you saying?" Yuna voiced out the groups concerns in their stead.

He smiled grimly.

"This is an alternate timeline. Ever heard of time travel, what I'm showing you is what had happened when I chose a different path. It was a horrid timeline, thankfully my future self destroyed it."

"...What?"

"Oh yes, I forgot that you all are illiterate when it comes to the intricacies of time travel fiction. Allow me to enlighten you, [Exposition no Jutsu]!"

Suddenly, time travel fiction and a bit of how it works in this reality was crammed into their head.

"Ow! Owie! Eh, i'm seeing stars, ooh what's that swirly thingy." Strea began blabbering incoherently.

"Whee, I'm on a cart!" Hiyori suddenly sat down as if she was riding a mining cart.

"Lalala~ Let's start the music! Ah, thank you everyone, sorry I'm too sleepy for autographs and-" As Yuna blabbered on, Nick face-palmed and immediately regretted his decision.

"I should have grinded **[Exposition No Jutsu]** more…"

10 minutes in the flashback zone later…

"Okay, so is everyone feeling better after my latest fuck up in trying to skip over the boring explanation?"

Two groans and one cheery 'Yes!' from Strea later, Nick began explaining the concept of mana and how it interacts with SAO, pretty much the same explanation he gave Strea.

"And so, to sum it up, I have this power called [The Gamer] that lets me gain and allocate stats when I level up in real life. That let's me do keep calm, do magic and keep track on what I can do."

"Ahhh, my headddd… it's like science class all over again."

"I'm in school again, oh, is it history class? I'm sorry sensei, I forgot to do my homework."

"What is school?"

Yuna, Hiyori and Strea responded respectively.

Nick somehow made a table appear and flipped it over his head.

"AHHH! I give up! I don't know how to explain shit! You tell me how you want your explanations." he said to the girls.

"Chronologically." Yuna asked immediately.

"But… but there's no dramatic tension and speculation if i do that!" Nick actually whined when Yuna asked of that.

"Oi, you called us out all the way out here in the dead of night. The least you could do is make things simple you know. We're kind of half-asleep. Why did you call us out now anyway?" Yuna ranted.

"Because this is the only time no one is recording or watching the streams! Except Yuuki." Nick told her.

"What streams? Is there a river nearby? I thought there was a pond but…" Hiyori began, which caused Nick to flop on the floor like a fish in frustration.

"Ok, ok, I'm fine now. To sum it up, Yuna's dad found a way to watch through our senses, what is going on in SAO. Imagine that outside of your most private moments, your life has been a reality TV show." He explained succinctly.

"... Papa is watching me? Oh no, I've been sharing a bed with a man 6 years older than me, he's never going to let me leave home again." Yuna muttered in despair.

"Ah, the whole world probably watched me act like a ditz. Everyone must think I'm stupid. My parents must be so disappointed in me." Hiyori was despairing right next to her.

"Why is everyone so gloomy? That just means everyone got to see our awesome adventures right? I'm sure we're all super popular!" Strea was optimistic about the situation.

"Strea is right about that. Let's just say I have a power that let's me see the history of a person, which includes how people perceive you all.

Yuna is pretty much a real life celebrity due to her singing, there's loads of videos on Youtube of her performances gathered from other player's streams.

Hiyori is essentially the go-to channel for fights since she watches Kirito and I fight all the time, both of us are apparently on the top 'husbando' list for… eh, reasons. Anyway, people like your stream since they get to see Yuna and you always do lots of fun things too." Nick explained in an encouraging manner.

"... I'm famous? Am I getting the advertisement revenue or not?" Yuna asked seriously.

"That's what you're concerned about! Forget money, I can earn you more than you can make in a lifetime in days!" Nick screamed, his plan of serious story telling falling apart in front of him.

"Ah, so no one's watching for me at all… it's about everyone else hmm…" Hiyori had empty eyes as she reacted to his words.

"That's not true at all! You're definitely in the Top 10 most popular female players IRL, they see you plenty through Yuna's eyes and all. Well, Asuna, Silica, Philia are quite high up there too… the rankings keep changing." Nick seriously felt like he was in a comedy episode instead of a serious exposition one.

"Aww, poor Nick. There, there…" Strea tried to comfort Nick, by placing his head on her lap right under her chest.

All serious credibility as a serious time traveler was lost immediately.

"You know, I have some really heavy explanations and all. So I was planning to set the serious ominous mood but now it's all gone." The sole male there lifelessly explained.

"Well, if it's going to be depressing then doesn't it make sense to lighten up the atmosphere as much as you can first?" Yuna countered.

"I...I give up. I will leave it to, well… I guess I will leave it to you Kyoka-chan, I'm clocking out right now."

A woman appeared right above Nick as he said those words, floating right above him while flashing him a grin.

She wore a pink kimono with purple highlights tied together by a dark purple sash and a yellow ribbon. The sleeves of the kimono were loose and was somehow floating mid-way between her shoulders and her elbows, realistically, kimono's should not work strapless like that without support.

The kimono was worn loosely, with both ends of the kimono only covering her breasts to the point where it would be marginally safe for work.

Her floor length bright blue hair was tied up in a double loop, her hair color matching her Harogomo that had patterns reminiscent of a starry sky.

"Oho, you really should be enjoying your lap pillow more Master~"

"N-Nick! Who is this woman!" Yuna shouted, pointing wildly at Kyoka Suigetsu.

"Stay away…" Hiyori had her hand on her katana, ready to kill someone due to her finding the situation suspicious.

"Waah! Where can I get a kimono like that?" Strea seemed to like the design.

"Hmm, so this is 'Flashback' mode, eh? How interesting. A field of accelerated thought, bound in an actualized mindscape that overlays the world slightly." The blue-haired woman commented, remarking on the changing scenery.

"Right, this is Kyoka Suigetsu. And to sum it up, she's my partner who casts illusions."

"If you're putting it in the lightest way possible, then I suppose that would be correct."

Kyoka Suigetsu looked a bit annoyed at the downplaying of her abilities, but did not let it show too much.

"Alright then. Explaining things in chronological order is as much heretical as watching the Monogatari series chronologically but we may as well get this over with. First thing's first…"

Kyoka combined her powers along with the Flashback Zone in order to improve the experience.

The first few events were glossed over.

 _In a different timeline, Nick was busy angsting and went full edge, abandoning Yuna on the second day. When he found Hiyori at some point and taught her reasonably well, she eventually was cornered by Laughing Coffin and was forced to be a spy. He eventually met Strea, but revealing something important led to her running away. He only chased after her too late, and found her just as she died._

Yuna and Hiyori needed a moment to process their tears, Strea still managed to smile because she knew that was not what happened this time around.

"Um, what did you say to Strea that was so bad that she… tried to kill herself?" Hiyori raised a question about the alternate timeline, looking equally disturbed as Yuna was.

"Strea, do you want to tell them or…?" Nick gave Strea the choice, Strea simply smiled and went 'Ok!'

"Maa~ It was something about how neither of us were listed on the Monument of Life. And then he called me MHCP002! And I was going down a really long fall in memory lane! It was really scary and then I jumped to the wrong conclusions!" Strea said in the most cheerful manner possibly in order to perk them up.

"... I have no idea what that means." Yuna raised an eyebrow, looking surprised and confused.

"Meat Hiding Cooking Person Number 2?" Hiyori wondered out loud.

"That abbreviation is so wrong I don't know what to say about it." Nick groaned.

"Ah! No moping allowed Nick! Here, I know how to make you feel better!" Strea brought Nick's face closer to her breasts with a bit of movement.

"Mmphh!"

"There we go! I heard from somewhere that boobs make guys feel better." Strea happily informed them all.

"Does it really work?" Hiyori asked as Yuna began to feel a different kind of despair from Nick.

"Hmm, well, before my Master suffocates I suppose I will have to get the show on the road." Kyoka brought up what had happened in Nick's timeline, raising questions on how dead or A.I. like Nick and Strea was.

The answer could be summed up as, may as well be alive after the soul sharing ritual.

"... You shared your soul with Strea…" Yuna had wrestled Nick's head from Strea's lap and held it under her armpits, her other hand tightly gripping his head.

"To be fair, it was an optimal solution."

"...and used it in a ritual that sounded suspiciously like marriage…"

"Did you know that the ritual began as an ancient attempt to reconnect with God using occultic means after the Tower of Bab- AARHHHH!"

Strea watched, and remembered something.

"Eh? Was this what Nick meant that Yuna would 'flip' when she finds out?" Strea asked.

Kyoka Suigetsu was nice enough to explain the expression.

Hiyori took the opportunity to express her own displeasure at the 'serving' part of the contract, although honestly her displeasure was directed to the same aspect about missing out on it just like Yuna. She did, however, sneakily admonished Nick much more gently than Yuna on purpose.

Nick was still utterly demotivated from telling the Aincrad part of the story as a result of the anti-climax when they came asking for exposition.

With a wave of his hand, Nick changed the scene to one where a modestly dressed Yuna was playing her lute in a flower filled plaza with a moderate crowd.

Nautilus, Nochizawa Eiji was watching on happily whilst a figure skulked along the shadows.

"You only left the first floor around half a year later, you weren't good at fighting so you stuck with low level mobs and with playing as a 'bard'." Nick explained wistfully.

A few flashes of different scenes showed the figure to be a haggard version of Nick who seemed to be financing Eiji from the background, along with private messaging him tips on Yuna's emotional state using [Observe], clearly helping to hook him up.

The alternate Nick looked on with a sad smile.

"It was his way of seeking atonement. He broke a promise and felt that he should stay away from you. Even if you did forgive him when Eiji asked about it." Kyoka Suigetsu elaborated on with her own understanding as Nick declined to explain further.

"I...see. Nochizawa-kun and this version of me seems happy." Yuna was curious, although she discarded any 'what-if' thoughts.

The scene changed, Fuurinkazan had a member trapped somewhere and needed help, the other Yuna wanted to help using her newly gained [Chant]. Nick followed from the shadows.

Eiji froze up due to his Full Dive Nonconformity when encountering the Field Boss who was beating on one of the Fuurinkazan members, the rest of Fuurinkazan prioritised killing the boss and left Yuna undefended.

Alternate Nick jumped out of the shadows and began defending her in Eiji's stead, his clothes reminiscent of the ones that Nick wore for exposition until he gave up and swapped to casual clothes as the mood wasn't that serious.

However, Yuna being so low-levelled combined with a surprise spawning of a monster right next to her was her undoing. Nick failed to reach her in time before she was stabbed from the back and died in a single hit.

The scene changed again as the alternate Eiji and Nick screamed in anguish.

"...Is that why… you look at me that way?" Yuna looked upon the past scene in shock and horror, slowly asking Nick.

"Does it need to be said?" That was how he replied before shaking his head, remembering something. "It played a role in why there were some songs I didn't want you to sing until now."

He shifted the scene to sometime in the future, the real world, Tokyo.

There was a different Yuna, one with white long hair and red eyes, singing in a stadium.

"An Augmented Reality A.I. version of you, created by your father for his plan to bring you back in another form. The Idol program was a means of helping to locate you within the memories of SAO survivors and so that he could scan and collect them for his plans."

They watched as the AR Idol Yuna sang and danced on the stage.

" _ **The alarm is blaring, I'm surrounded and trapped**_

 _ **On the brink of Checkmate, how I hate that Countdown!**_

 _ **Even if I get trampled by my own selfish desires**_

 _ **By my theory, my answer is "No! Are you kidding me?"**_

 _ **The memories I carved into you—**_

 _ **The reality I created with you—**_

 _ **Don't let them get robbed by irregularities**_

 _ **Break Beat Bark! The future is still out of sight**_

 _ **It's not all that simple, just like a dungeon, Can't see…**_

 _ **But Head up! It's right there**_

" _ **Never give up" That's good enough for a password**_

 _ **You can't throw away that too-pure ideal of yours and mine, can you? Heartbeat**_

 _ **So cry out as long as you wish-"**_

Strea, Hiyori and Yuna all recognized those words, the lyrics to the first song that Nick passed over to Yuna that she was entirely unfamiliar with, yet she felt an affinity with.

From another angle, they could see Shigemura Tetsuhiro and Nick watching from a private room, standing like villains in the dark.

The scene swapped back to Aincrad, showing the aftermath of a deadly battle, with players being showed into portals made by [Corridor Crystals].

"This is the end of the 'crusade' against Laughing Coffin. What happened was… too violent for all of you to see… just know that a certain player was responsible for Hiyori's death and only had to suffer from an orange cursor for a day due to pure luck." Nick almost snarled, before softening his expression. "Sorry, emotional leakage from the future soul. Won't happen again."

"So I was in the wrong place and the wrong time?" Hiyori asked with a grim expression.

"But… player cursors stay orange if it's a player killing so… how can this person only have an orange cursor for one day?" Strea raised a good question.

"'That person' heavily damaged Hiyori in a reckless attack to get to a Laughing Coffin member holding her as a human shield. The thing is… Hiyori, at that time, had also been poisoned by one of Laughing Coffin's traps." He angrily finished, the emotional leakage wasn't a one-off it seems, even if it did fade quickly.

" _KIRITO! I'll make you pay I swear it!"_

" _N-no, it was an honest mistake, i didn't mean to-"_

The spectators turned and found alternate Nick being held back by some Knights of Blood members from attacking Kirito.

"...No… you mean…" Yuna realized what had happened quickly enough.

For some reason, Nick seemed out of it and didn't swap the scene. Kyoka Suigetsu gave an expression as if she made a difficult decision.

" _This isn't over… Once this is over… you watch your back Kazuto. That one moment in time where you feel the greatest amount of joy and happiness… where you are laughing happily with your sister Suguha or your future lover. It is there where I shall slaughter you and everything you love!"_ The alternate Nick hysterically swore vengeance in his mentally impaired state of mind as he broke away from the KoB members, leaving a horrified Kirito as he processed the fact that someone that hated him knew about his family in real life.

The alternate Nick activated a teleport crystal just as he made his message clear, all while grinning like a maniac.

" _So from this point forward… every time you indulge in your own happiness, you shall think of my words. And in that moment, when you do… You will remember my looming shadow… The terror of death I now promise you. For all eternity!"_

… Everyone was speechless at the vileness and maliciousness of alternate Nick's Yhwach-like speech.

Also, because it was so over the top and edgy that a part of them couldn't take it seriously at all.

"I-I'm not sure if I can take that seriously. That Nick and the Nick right now… are as different as night and day." Yuna was the first to respond, she took Nick's hand with her own. "If my time here was like a good dream then… looking at you just now, that was not you. It will never be 'you', that man is like a terrible nightmare. That's why… you don't need to be so guilty. You're not him." She told him, understanding that his mistakes in an alternate timeline was eating him up even as he tried to ignore them.

In a way, it was a partial success as he got over his trauma on Yuna reminding himself of the 'dead' Yuna when he gave her the other songs but, Yuna could see that he wasn't sure if he would still turn out the same way if things went badly.

Before Nick reacted to Yuna's words, Hiyori took hold of another one of his hands.

"Nick…?" Hiyori called out, not getting a response, she decided to give him a hug from behind instead.

"!?" He tensed up.

"You're not like him at all you know. You're really strong, you wouldn't let something like… my death, make you lash out. Those that get really angry, blame people for simple mistakes… they aren't strong. You're different."

"..Yet, I feel as if I'm one mistake away from history repeating itself."

"I, no, we won't let that happen. It won't happen. The man I, we love is so much stronger than that weakling over there."

His breath hitched as Hiyori all but confessed to him in the moment.

Hiyori's last minute change in pronouns ensured that Yuna or Strea didn't get the impression that she was taking advantage of the situation.

"...Haa… you're right, you're all right. I guess I've been worried for nothing. I never wanted to talk about it, and I've been delaying it unnecessarily when there were plenty of times when no one would listen in. I… just didn't want to be identified with that version of me, at all. I-If any of you looked at me, with fear and horror, then I wouldn't know what to do."

Nick admitted, tearing up at the end.

"...Strea… you're surprisingly quiet. What… do you think of this?" Yuna drew attention to Strea, who had a neutral expression.

"...Oh! Sorry! I was dozing off a bit!" Strea laughed it off.

"My serious moment was disrupted, as expected." Nick deadpanned, Yuna pinched his cheek.

"Heeh, making light novel title like sentences again? You're really an otaku aren't you? Oh, you're also chuuni, huh? What was that? _The terror of death I now promise you. For all eternity!_ " Yuna made fun of him.

"Says the girl who's living out her idol character drawings from her chuuni-days." Nick countered savagely.

"G-gurk! Meanie! I can't believe you're using magic to embarrass me! Cheater, pervert!" Yuna blurted out.

"What does using [Observe] have to do with being perverted?" Nick just looked affronted.

"I bet you use it to [Observe] our naked bodies and all. No peeking, huh? Liar!" Yuna continued her mini-rant.

"[Observe] doesn't work that way! It's all text." Nick defended himself using facts.

"Ah, what color are the panties I'm wearing now? We have to find out how much this skill invades our privacy." Hiyori used some weird logic to test Nick.

"... Colorless?" He answered, completely confused.

"Kyaa! He knows I'm not wearing panties! Pervert!" Hiyori labelled him hypocritically.

"That's not what I meant!" Nick was trying and failing to save his reputation as a gentleman.

Thankfully, Kyoka Suigetsu came to his rescue.

"I don't think you managed to tell my dear Master about what you thought about the mean version of him." She said offhandedly to Strea.

"Oh! That's really easy!" Strea placed her hands over her chest, right above her heart, before continuing with a blissful expression.

"Here… it feels really warm here. There was always… a hollow feeling I had you know. It never bothered me much but when Nick shared his soul, when I learnt how he felt, saw his memories… I know without a doubt that he's a warm person.

The soul… it's the center of where our thoughts come from, our emotions… there was always something missing that I never knew I missed until I started to feel this really warm feeling in my heart.

That is why, for sure, what happened in that scary future doesn't bother me at all. The Nick that gave me his very soul and that other Nick is surely… the difference is really far! Like the ground and sky far!"

"Strea… thank you… Yuna, Hiyori… thank you for your words and feelings. They are surely words that I will treasure the most from now on." Nick looked genuinely at peace at that.

"Wait, so repeat that about the 'man we love' part again?" He looked to Hiyori, making her blush all the way.

"A-ah, it's rude to make a girl say such embarrassing things again you know. So, uh, what she said was I, I mean, we kinda *cough* definitely love you." Yuna struggled to say it all coherently, but surprisingly to even herself, she finished what Hiyori started.

"I love you all! I love you too Nick! Oh, and I mean the real love-like lovey feeling." Strea added on right after Yuna, helping to save her the embarrassment.

"Saving...Saving…" Kyoka Suigetsu was watching the moment intently, enjoying every bit of it.

Nick's face was frozen before he closed his eyes and launched quick assaults on the lips of the three girls in quick succession, catching them by surprise!

"I love you all so I… I will definitely make this work out! Well, it's my fault for making you all feel this way so I will definitely take responsibility!" Nick suddenly stood up straight and bowed in a very Japanese like manner.

It took awhile for everyone to settle down from what had just occurred and after a bit of small talk…

"Oh, I have to say this first. I just found out that my wife in the future that got killed, actually managed to send her soul back in time and I just found out about a few weeks ago so uh, don't worry, you'll love her for sure."

Nick learned a very important lesson in not bringing up other women so suddenly.


	25. How to make Kirito more well known 101!

AN: The next chapter should deal more with their new relationship along with other things, but this time skip was more for the laughs and for setting things up. Note, it's June in SAO. Which is around summer time, and you know what that means in anime-land!

 **How to make Kirito more well known 101!**

My friends, it has often been said that I like Quests.

My friends, I like Quests...

No, friends, I **love** Quests!

I love Gathering Quests.

I love Escort Missions.

I love Defensive Quests.

I love Siege events, Slaughter quests, I love Scouting activities, and stealth quests.

Questing across prairies, in streets, in trenches, in grasslands, in frozen tundras, through deserts, on the sea, in the air, I love every map where quests can ba completed upon!

I love killing my targets to death with-

"A-ah, aren't you going to drink your tea?" The female player Gwen, who had invited me to her humble abode somewhere in the 13th Floor forests interrupted my monologue.

"Nah. Truth to be told, I hate tea. I only drink it because it makes me look cultured." I admitted frankly, waving her off jokingly.

Whilst it may seem rude, there was a purpose to it.

"Really? Uh, would you like something else to drink?" She offered nervously.

"No need for that. Truth to be told I only came here to get this over with."

"Eh?" She looked confused.

I took the tea cup and threw it at the wall as I unsheathe my sword, ducking and stabbing the neck of the player that attempted to sneak up on me from behind.

The tea cup crashed into a camouflaged orange player's mouth, the poisoned tea managing to enter his mouth, paralysing him and allowing me to deal with the rest of the camouflaged wannabe Assassins.

...Friends, I love completing surprise killing quests.

"Really? Trying to trap and ambush me in a small room? You don't seem to understand. I'm not locked in here with you. You're locked in here with me!"

 **10 Minutes Later… On the First Floor.**

"Please! Take me to jail or something! I'm a criminal, really! Don't be fooled by my green cursor. Just take me somewhere and away from him…! PLEEAASSEEE!" The Laughing Coffin branch infiltrator/spy/honeytrap member begged Diavel who was eating a kebab with some of his guards in the middle of the plaza, interrupting his lunch QA session with the common folk.

Geez, she's making such a scene after I slaughtered the latest retards that thought they could take me. After I dragged her through the corridor crystal I set to the first floor, I fortunately found Diavel who had recently completed a quest to unlock a prison like building as a residence, until the Black Iron palace is unlocked, he's making do with that.

She started shouting hysterical about the so called 'horrors' she faced as she watched me kill 7 LC members, clearly admitting her complicity in the scheme.

I couldn't be bothered as I happily accepted the EXP from my latest quest, getting another level up.

Diavel finished chewing his lamb kebab serenely even as the crowds of noobs were, as per usual, terrified of me.

Apparently, killing in self-defense frightens people.

Silly Japanese people, if this was the USA people would just call you a bad-ass and be done with it. Of course, the occasional feminist, or random activist movements might make a fuss after seeing some fake news but that's not important.

Diavel took out a notebook and logged in my latest kill count, tapping his pencil on the book for awhile.

"Hmm, how many do they have? That's like the 38th member. Didn't they start with 30? Note to self: Get spies to perform sting operations. Guards, take her to our jail. Don't forget to take her crystal items." Diavel was too used to this shit at this point.

Also, it was also a PR move by showing how 'fearless' he was in the face of a 'Player-Killer Killer Clearer'. On the other end, it helped to show how much he considered me a friend and a 'trusted' person.

As his lackeys took the unfortunate victim of Laughing Coffin to the jail, I helped myself to a kebab on the fire.

"You're going to have to pay for that." Diavel deadpanned.

I threw him a bag of Cor amounting to 50,000 Cor.

He shrugged, and pocketed it.

Spotting Thinker and Yulier somewhere in the crowd, I decided to ask if he had accepted my offer.

Thankfully, he did. Sure it resulted in his guild and titled paper 'MMO Today' to be changed, but with my offer he'll be able to buy accurate information from Argo instead of less reliable information on a daily basis.

This will increase the quality of news across Aincrad, and that, benefits me.

Mostly because I will be putting advertisements on Yuna's concerts, along with random events we will want to set up in the future.

Plus, oh, too bad Kirito-sama… but this is an opportunity I can't pass out.

 **Three days later…**

 **3rd June 2023, Frontline: 47th Floor**

 **46th Floor, just outside Ant Hill Dungeon**

"So bright…" Hiyori rubbed her eyes as she took in the morning sunlight.

Yuna groaned. "I waaannntt tooo sleeepppp…" She waved around like an inflatable doll in the wind.

"It was really noisy. Oooh, I'm hungry." Strea pouted, clearly unhappy with what I put them through last night and the past three days.

Yes, due to the rush to clear the floors no one had the time to discover the Ant Hill yet.

Right after, defeating the 46th Floor boss, I had been 'invited' by that female player and decided to spring the trap on Laughing Coffins newest unhinged recruits. Gwen was mostly forced to participate, however, which was why I let her off.

At this point I think PoH was deliberately sending the dumbest people after me just to purge his organization.

I know he only has the 'elites' left, which was very different from canon where he still had a large guild. I sure did struck a big blow right from the beginning when defending Hiyori back then.

In any case, I took my girls to this hell hole of a dungeon to grind.

It was a rather complex system of rotations that had me doing most of the fighting while they rested, I swapped through dozens of swords and gauntlets just before they broke in order to repair them during the 'downtime' provided by everyone else.

The process could be boiled down to an efficient process of fighting, healing and repairing. Yuna played support and sang to the point where she ran through her throat lozenges supply. Hiyori and Strea occasionally gave support on request as well as used some Healing Crystals on me.

I was filthy rich so I had basically an endless supply anyways.

The Giant Ant monsters had high Attack but very low defenses, making them ideal for crazy people like us to fight against.

Us crazy people were also part of a party from my power, [The Gamer] which also allowed them to allocate stats on level up.

Increasing their INT went a long way into making them better at fighting and mental stamina.

I basically have been fighting for nearly three days non-stop after dealing with those wannabe Assassins that really should have learned from Assassin's Creed.

It was the most efficient way to level, and since no one was here to stop me unlike the one hour per party limit imposed by players in Canon, I basically out grinded Kirito the Grind Master due to my supernatural advantage.

Whilst Kirito had needed to rest after fighting for a full hour for about two hours, I could keep on going non-stop.

My crazy LUK stat made monsters spawn more rapidly, the Queen Ant Boss was spawned constantly yet stood no chance due to my [Counter Gauntlet]'s vicious counter attack windows and my high ATK.

I was probably earning more EXP per hour than Kirito did back then, and that was after accounting for the EXP being shared among party members.

Of course, unlike me, Yuna, Hiyori and Strea had a miserable time even if they took turns napping and supporting me minimally.

Why did I have to go through such lengths?

Well, with the pace we were clearing the floors, the level gap between the clearers and the floors they were on had decreased tremendously.

Even Kirito was 'only' 10 Levels above the floor level! And that was after he pushed himself like crazy with extra grinding hours due to making up for partying with Philia and Kizmel. Not to mention the fact he had to 'waste' time training up the guild that literally begged him to turn them into front liners.

The Moonlit Black Cats, funnily enough, my problem solved itself by having them go up to the front line town and beg the 'Black Swordsman' to teach them his ways.

Kirito, having learned the wonders of companionship and was still trying to fill the void of Asuna leaving his party, agreed.

Of course, when Yuna, Strea, Hiyori and even Yuuki (through Kyoka Suigetsu) asked me about it. I simply said-

"Things have went according to my plan."

I was just bullshitting, but they didn't need to know that.

Sosuke Aizen improvised many things after getting Ichigo to be born so I don't see why I can't improvise and claim credit for it.

Surely it was my high LUK and previous actions that led to this outcome.

Just As Planned.

Ahem, the point was that there was an Aincrad wide declaration of 'vacation' as people needed to recover and take their time to grind further.

I was Level 62 now, Lux and Strea were Level 61, with Yuna being the lowest at Level 60.

Our (my) non-stop grind fest paid off, now that we're decently leveled (aka temporarily surpassed Kirito, he probably leveled up off screen anyways) we could finally rest a bit easier now that we have all unlocked our 9th Skill Slot.

I would have slept, but my [Meditate] skill that partly gave me the benefit of REM stage sleep allowed me to rest a bit while my girls slept through the entire day.

 **47th Floor, Floria, Town Plaza**

In the evening, I took a nice stroll through the town of the 47th Floor, the current frontline floor, Floria with Gamatatsu.

The town of Floria was beautiful, and yet, it brought about quite a few nostalgic memories from the alternate timeline along with the Ordinal Scale movie.

I would have to take all my girls on a nice date here once they rested up.

I took a deep breath and smelled the flowers just as the wind picked up, blowing petals past me.

My black kimono and white haori billowed as I simply relaxed, standing dramatically against the wind as some players who came here to appreciate the romantic atmosphere took notice of me.

It must have been a strange sight. The protective 'Butcher of Player Killers' simply standing here, appreciating nature must have been the strangest sight for them.

That, or it was the fact Gamatatsu was eating the petals with his tongue.

Hmm, whatever.

Kyoka Suigetsu appeared in a form that could only be perceived by me, in a spiritual form within my mind, yet appearing as if she was part of the world.

Kind of like AR Yuna.

She sat herself in a bed of flowers before patting the spot next to her.

Not wanting to look like a madman, I spoke to her telepathically as I moved to sit next to her.

"Not a bad sight, isn't it?" I commented.

"Only 'not bad'? You certainly are male if you have no appreciation of such flowers." My female Zanpakuto spirit stated with no intention to hurt.

"On the contrary, I appreciate nature plenty… I just never bothered with using 'flowery' language to describe such things."

She giggled before bopping her head against my chin.

"Oh, Nick does puns after all. You're so 'punny'."

Her equally bad puns reminded me a bit about the terrible puns me, my sister, my father and mother used to get up to. I couldn't help but laugh at the nostalgia as we sat down and smelled the flowers.

Although, considering we were so close, I was smelling her illusionary scent instead of the flowers. It had a light vanilla fragrance to it… like… what was it.

"Hmm, chocolate… Chocolate Cosmos!" I snapped my fingers as I figured it out.

"Ding Ding! We have a winner! Now, what would you like for a prize?" Kyoka Suigetsu whispered as her hands roamed downwards.

"K-Kyoka! What do you think you're doing?"

"Making you take responsibility."

"Say what?"

"Don't you remember your grandfather's words? Never get on a knee for a girl who won't get on two for you? I'm just making sure I'm eligible as well."

"Firstly, my grandfather never said those words. Secondly, he couldn't speak English and I couldn't understand his language back then. That makes your claim a lie. Lastly, I'm pretty sure I heard that on the jokes subreddit. That is definitely the truth." I debunked her alternate facts while playing the Tsukkomi, well, I couldn't keep that up before I simply sniggered due to the sexist joke.

She giggled before laying her head on my lap, looking upwards and being uncomfortably close to the place where a girl would have to get on her knees to service.

"Hehehe, oh, come now Nicholas… There is no such thing as "truth" or "lies" in this world, there never has been. There are only plain, hard facts. And yet, you have to admit that you wouldn't mind those words being true, now would you, Master~?"

"You… have a point there."

Hmm, a player cursor is coming at me at high speeds. Oh, why if it isn't my dear friend Kirito?

Kyoka Suigetsu pouted at being interrupted before removing herself from my perception.

"Yo! Kirito! How have things been?" I greet casually as Philia and Kizmel just caught up with him.

Kirito unfurled the revamped MMO Today newspaper and pointed at the top of the front page.

"THIS! Read it!" He demanded, looking a bit cross.

I grinned as my Keikaku had been enacted just as planned.

"Hmm let's see… Former orange guild member reveals names of other Green player spies…" I read out, ignoring where he was pointing.

"Not that! What the hell is this…" Kirito intoned slowly… emphasizing the big words that made out the new name of the free newspaper of Aincrad.

"KIG news, sponsored by the KARF." I smiled innocently as Kirito twitched at me dodging the main point.

"'Kirito Is God' news!? The 'Kirito is Always Right Foundation'!? I had to pay Argo 50,000 Cor just to get find out who did this!" Kirito pointed out to the smaller print that said that the Kirito is Always Right Foundation had purchased MMO Today, and that Kirito Is God is the official new newspaper title.

Funny what a few million Cor would do to a man with a great sense of honour. Good Guy Thinker honouring his deals for the greater good.

"Wow! Amazing, have you found him?" I asked him, trolling him further.

"It was you…"

"You're welcome Kirito."


	26. Omake: Worst Saber Ever?

AN: A little distraction, **non-canon as future Nick definitely perished** but I wanted to write something while planning out the finer details of the real upcoming chapter. That said, the **flashbacks and random information** on the original world will be **canon** as in, more details into the world of the Gamer. Other than that, this is not very serious. Although, I will say the Caster Servant is different for more emotion and character development reasons.

 **Omake: Worst Saber Ever?**

I had believed I discarded any notions of survival.

After all, what else was there to live for?

Even after I had mastered [Necromancy], many spiritual disciplines, the ability to create and manipulate souls… none of it changed the fact that the blood of those I deemed precious had already been spilled.

The people as I knew them, had already perished. I had scoured the many afterlives and have learned their souls had already departed.

The only abnormality was where Yuuki's soul was. I had expected it to be in Heaven but I couldn't find her even after I slaughtered all the archangels and sealed away this version of the god I used to worship.

To make a long story short, I had already entrusted the future to a different version of me as this timeline was irreconcilable.

As the world faded to black, as the blade that brought about the end of existence itself broke down into ashes in a similar fashion to how it ended billions of lives-

-It was as if very spirit and soul was flung into a washing machine, I kid you not, that was the feeling.

What is… this feeling of being stuffed into...

A faint voice of determination echoed through the void.

Why did it sound so familiar?

"I'm not gonna be killed in a place like this for no good reason by a guy like you-"

Hah… too late. I am that kind of person that would end up killing people for my cause.

Ah, but that voice wasn't directed at me, was it?

Yet, if I could… at least atone just a little bit…

It wouldn't feel so bad.

At the very least, I can have a chance to tell a story.

Of three brave girls that braved through a death game, of a young girl that was prevented from living her life fully… this chance, if I follow the voice then surely...

"-Who kills people like it's nothing!"

Even if it was hard to perceive my spiritual form, I felt my consciousness rushing towards the voice and-

Light. I have a body again.

My dozens of sensory skills activated and allowed me to deflect the attack coming at me automatically with the reformed Ryujin Jakka.

*Clang*

The block and counter felt heavier than before, my abilities restricted in this form to an extent… not something I can't change with a bit of modification, but nonetheless I should be wary as my speed had downgraded to only the high end of Hypersonic.

"The Seventh Servant?!"

The one who said those words had already been knocked out of the shed I was standing in.

Ahh… hahaha… how could I ever forget this scene!

A part of me knew I did not deserve this chance.

Even if I did reform and do good deeds when Yuuki was around for the better half of my new life then… even if I did return Yuna in a manner of speaking, through a complicated fashion and left her to her father (and his son-in-law, Eiji)... I certainly did not deserve this stupid coincidence especially after I went back to my evil ways to quicken my plans.

I turned around to see the awed auburn haired boy that would be a better hero than I ever could be.

There were only a few words that were appropriate, even if it was a little out of character, I may as well have a bit of fun while at it.

"I ask of you. Are you my Master?"

Putting on my faux typical Aizen smirk, I said those fateful words.

"Master?"

He repeated my words like a good exposition boy.

Status.

Hmm, Saber, of course… internal eye roll time.

Regardless, such parameters cannot hold me back.

After all, my current Noble Phantasm [The Gamer] is ranked as EX and encompasses all my items, skills, perks etc…

It won't take long for me to break the limits of this servant container, even at my current state, the command seals cannot hinder me whatsoever.

"It would appear that I am your Saber Servant, in accordance to your summons. Sosuke, Aizen Sosuke at your disposal."

Even without Kyoka Suigetsu I still had potent illusion powers along with other powers to mimic its effect.

I turn to face the door to the shed, smiling pleasantly at everyone's favorite Lancer, Cu Chulainn.

"I shall be fighting by your side from now on. That is the agreement we have sealed."

"Agree...ment? What are you talking about?"

Poor Shirou Emiya was still confused.

"That man attacked you did he not?" I asked rhetorically.

"Pay attention, Master. No matter what may happen...As long as you walk by my side...There shall be no enemy that can stand before us."

Even now, my connection with Gaia through the piece of Gaia I held as a Natural Ability User seems to have granted me all the reality breaking effects as back then.

Even now, my mana regenerates itself at levels that would break this setting and shatter it into pieces.

I walked slowly towards Lancer, having my sword at my side.

There were no need for words at this point, even the blue-haired Lancer in a blue jumpsuit wanted to say something, he wanted to just get on with the fight more than such a desire.

[Shunpo]

Pushing my power into my feet, I flash stepped multiple times within a few microseconds, slashing at one of my favourite Servant's back!

I could see that he had just noticed my action, he could have narrowly dodged it had Kotomine Kirei not used that command seal to lower his abilities in the first engagement.

But sadly, this is the infamous E-Rank Luck of Lancers at work.

A large gash of blood appeared across his torso and back.

My sneak attack bonuses, mastery abilities and other skills had boosted the power of that single slash to the point where a critical attack was delivered immediately.

"GggrruuuaaRK!" Lancer retreated to the other end of the Emiya home's yard, holding together his body with one hand while having his red spear in a defensive position.

"Oh? I thought I severed your body from the shoulder down to your waist, but...It seems the cut was too shallow." Throwing up a totally Aizen quote, I smirk smugly at Lancer's pained movements.

"What the…" Shirou muttered in awe, barely comprehending what had just happened.

To him, it would have simply looked as if I disappeared and Lancer reappeared at the other end of the courtyard with a critical wound.

"Bastard! Don't think I'll fall for that trick of yours again?" Lancer growled out.

"Trick? Oh dear, for such an esteemed heroic spirit such as yourself to think I would resort to cheap tricks… I believe there's a misunderstanding I have to clear. Please, do recall why you have retreated from me?" I responded in a taunting member.

"...Tch!"

"Nothing to say? Don't give me such a perplexed look, Lancer." I turned my attention to Shirou, tilting my head so that I may look at him. "Master. Allow me to demonstrate that between a Servant and myself, distances hold no meaning whatsoever. Observe."

[Reinforcement] and [Shunpo].

I got within Lancer's guard and touched a spot right next to his slashed left side of his body.

"I am perfectly capable of reaching his heart at any moment."

"Rraaahh!" Lancer viciously swung his red lance to knock me away as he processed what had just happened. I was already standing next to my Master for the war by then.

Ah, but that would have definitely looked gay, wouldn't it?

What's done is done, I suppose.

"That speed… what kind of Noble Phantasm is that? Time alteration?"

Oh, is it so unbelievable?

"Hmm... it would be ever so dull if I simply gave you the answer. In any event, you're dripping blood onto my Master's courtyard, would you please remove yourself from the premises?" I shooed him away, pretty much allowing him to get out and retreat.

"...And how do I know you aren't just going to cut me down from behind?"

He raised a good point. Slicing someone's back is something of a habit of mine.

I made an aghast expression. "And spill blood on the grass?!"

I could see Shirou Emiya snarking internally from the corner of my eye.

Lancer stared at me as if wondering if I was serious or not.

"Well, my master is a coward anyways. But… don't think this fight will end the same way next time… Saber. The next time we fight, prepare to die!" Lancer moved into Astral Form and leaped off.

"Hmm, this taking orders thing is something I'm not used to. I apologize for superseding your authority, Master." I smiled politely as I apologized to Shirou.

"Eh? What do you mean… by that?"

Oi, stop playing the clueless protagonist already!

Cough, I mean…

"Well, I just let your attacker go, after all. With his wounds I doubt he will be doing anything for the time being. But the point was that I did not consider your opinion at the time, and for that I apologise."

"Uh, but… you were the one doing the fighting so… what does my opinion have to do with anything?"

I wanted to facepalm so badly, please tell me that this isn't some super idiot version of Shirou.

Then again, that would be a fitting punishment for one such as myself.

So I'll live with it then.

"Nevermind. Hmm, you seem slightly injured, Master." I note, after all, he did get kicked around by Lancer a bit.

I held a palm in front of Shirou, and randomly picked one of my many healing spells to use.

Worked as a charm.

I fixed his clothes too.

"Even my clothes are clean…"

Oi, that's not what you should be focusing on!

"Wait… what the hell are you?"

"...Fascinating… you seem to be ignorant of even the basics. Allow me to enlighten you a little…"

[Exposition No Jutsu], I crammed in knowledge of the basic Servant classes, omitting things about the war for the sake of my plans.

I also pumped in info on the nature of Heroic Spirits.

"Uhhhh! Taiga… don't eat the mochi so quickly… you'll choke!"

I should have fucking grinded that skill when I had the chance!

Now he's delirious!

Thankfully, I managed to fix him within a minute, still have time before EMIYA and Rin come running across the street…

"So… you're Saber…. But you're also Sosuke Aizen."

I try to rein in my frustration and kept smiling.

"Yes, that is correct. However, since my true name holds no meaning here, you can call me Aizen or Sosuke, whichever you are more comfortable with."

"Uhuh… Aizen-san, then. I'm Shirou, Emiya Shirou."

I decided to make an expression of slight recognition.

"Emiya? Hmm, how interesting… you wouldn't happen to have the Emiya Crest, would you?"

"Um, what?"

"... you are seriously ignorant of many such topics, remind me to educate you later. Mind if I call you, Shirou-kun?"

"No, that isn't a problem at all. Oh, uh, what are these?" He pointed to the red marks.

One short explanation of Command Seals later…

"It seems to be an interesting night." I commented.

"You don't say…" Shirou drawled, barely hiding his inner snark.

"There seems to be two more enemies outside."

"What? What do you mean outside?!"

"Come and see."

I dashed to the front gate, activating my stealth abilities and some light manipulation magic, allowing me to sneak up behind EMIYA and bifurcate him critically.

Of course, I didn't want him dead anytime soon.

I needed him alive for my plans.

"Archer!" Rin shouted in concern.

I waited for a bit, smiling evilly under the shadows of the night illuminated by the street lamps and the moonlight.

I raised my blade while looking directly at Rin Tohsaka.

… Come on Shirou… do your thing already.

"Stop, Sosuke!" A flash of red, a command seal… that really did nothing due to my auto-abilities purging such an influence out of my spirit.

Still, I acted as if it had taken effect, before slowing un-summoning Ryujin Jakka.

Archer had the guts to try to stab me, not bad.

I punched right through Kanshou and Bakuya with a single blow.

"Shirou-kun? Dear oh dear… you would attempt to stop me from eviscerating our enemies?"

Rin whispered a retreat order to Archer, who went into Astral Form.

"Just hold on So- I mean, Aizen-san. I have no idea what's going on, If I'm your Master then at least fill me in." Shirou spoke quickly, trying to get his point across.

"You raise a good point. It would not be right to simply kill people outside your humble abode if you do not even know why you should do such a thing. Ah, don't tell me, the reason why spared your enemy… is because she's a cute girl?"

I pointed at Rin Tohsaka, who seemed shocked at the quick change of tone.

"W-what are you talking about?" "Huh! W-what, I don't-" Rin and Shirou unleashed their inner Tsundere.

I still got it. Just as Planned.

I made a horrified expression. "Don't tell me… you want this girl as your toy don't you? That's why you want her alive!"

I falsely accused him of being a Shinji Matou.

"What!? That's not it at all!" He denied.

"Master. There's no need to be ashamed. I assure you that my skill set is more that sufficient to turn any female into 'willing' slaves. I promise that your sexual needs will be met through this Holy Grail War."

"Aizen-san! Please! Not in front of Tohsaka-san!"

Just as planned.

Yes, don't worry Shirou.

I will complete my master plan for your happiness.

Your material needs will certainly be met but… more importantly-

-I will ensure that you will become a 'Hero' for great happiness.


	27. A Summer Night's Duel

AN: Let's just say this will be a long summer that will have character and group development along with setting up the cast for what's to come. Also, I didn't want to rush everything like my last few fanfics that made me want to claw my eyes out when I reread it. Honestly, I keep them there simply as a reminder as to 'what not to do'.

Just note that the character at the end was just a slightly expanded version of what little was known of Rain's Master in the gameverse, after that, I thought about it and decided to use a bit of Aincrad Lore plus Bleach parallels to expand on the situation.

Thanks for the reviews! I will probably continue the Omake in between every one-two chapters when I feel like it… probably.

 **A Summer Night's Duel**

"A-Are you sure Kirito will be fine?" Philia asked me after Kirito began brooding and stormed off to grind in the frontlines.

"Come on, it's Kirito. When does he ever stay mad?" I answered the dandelion-blonde part solo part clearer player.

"Ehh… you have a point I guess. He wasn't even mad at me back then…"

"Tell you what. I've got some new map data for a dungeon on the 43th Floor. It's pretty good for farming since the monsters have low defence, although they do spit equipment dissolving acid so be careful. Go treat Kirito to a nice grind-fest."

"Ah! Well if it's Kirito he'll like that for sure. Thanks Nick."

I wasn't about to give them the Ant Hill yet as I still wanted to grind it some more.

If I'm efficient enough I could get us all to Level 70 in around a week of nonstop grinding.

There's about, what, 20 days until everyone will feel like fighting the next boss.

Asuna is probably getting bitchy due to the break at this point in time.

She always gets irritated the moment the boss clearing rates slow down for some reason, then again, she has a lot of pressure to deal with in regards to making sure everyone in her Guild is safe.

Kirito stresses quite a bit over Sachi nowadays since he took over the Moonlit Black Cats.

Thankfully, they did not add to Kirito's stress by refusing to go along with his all black dress code.

Sigh… Kirito…

Kizmel for some reason wasn't very comfortable to talk with me.

I supposed that was due to the fact that elves were one of the tags I would search for in image galleries because I fucking love pics where they get enslave, raped, and well… I like elves in general.

Yeah… she probably knew I was a bit of a sicko when it came to elves.

Whatever. I've got four girls to myself, I'm not going to complain just because I'll never get any hot elven booty.

As I reached home, I noticed a note on the front door.

 **' _We're having a girls-only adventure! Do not look for us! That's what you get for putting us through that grind hell. -Signed Yuna …_**

 ** _P.S. We still love ya lots! Lots of Kissy Kisses! - Jumbo Love, Strea ..._**

 ** _P.P.S. Don't worry about Yuna, I'll protect her and everyone for you. - With Love, Hiyori …_**

 ** _P.P.P.S. Everyone… you're not supposed to write anything extra... - Lots of Love, Yuuna'_**

… wait a second, did I spell Yuna's name wrong all this time?

Perhaps playing too much Final Fantasy X and it's dancing sequel made too much of an impression on me.

Oh know, I have fallen into my own trap!

I have went… 'Under the impression'!

...Actually I knew of the right spelling due to [Observe], I just chose not to use it because Yuna reminded me of Yuna from FFX.

In any event, staying at home would be lonely and whilst I could go into [Jinzen] to commune with Kyoka Suigetsu-

'Yes, please come into your inner world! We can continue from when we were so rudely interrupted!'

-I feel like I should be doing something more productive like being Kirito and grind in Ant Hill to Level 70.

'NOOOOOOOOooooooooo!'

Ignoring Kyoka Suigetsu's protests, I decided to buy some player-made Takoyaki from Floria whilst enjoying the 'loves and kisses' written in the note like a fucking Riajuu that every Japanese male protagonist hates.

It feels really good to be loved, such a feeling is...

I happy consumed the player-made food in order to receive a small HP and ATK buff, ah, that will last around three hours.

This time my grinding experience will be Legen...Wait for it...Dary!

...After I catch my latest stalker in the act.

The sensory skills that I inherited from my future self sure is handy.

Hmm, no malice so I suppose it will be okay to return the favour.

I started walking faster, before beginning to run at a moderate pace, darting around the alleyways of the town of Floria.

"Ah?!"

Hmm, so I have seemed to surprise my stalker with the sudden speed increase… no matter.

I allowed myself to be tailed and waited behind a corner.

I quickly summoned out Gamatatsu, you know what to do buddy!

A bit more and…

"Swallow!"

Gamatatsu lashed out his tongue and wrapped it around my stalker before swallowing half of my pursuer's upper body.

"Ack!"

"Ha! Gotchaaaaa….. Oh…"

My moment of triumph was ruined when I was greeted with a female's struggling lower body sticking out of my pet's mouth.

A frilly white and red waitress like miniskirt?

Oh...oh shit… thank god the system doesn't count this as sexual harassment or I'll be in jail faster than I can say 'Loli'.

Gamatatsu, spit her out please.

"Sorry! I'm really sorry for my pet!"

"Iyaa! Eew! Idi Nahui Cyka Blyat Pizdec-"

The red haired girl unleashed a tirade of Russian swear words that brought forth a nostalgic pleasantness when I remembered the terrible pub Russian Players in Dota 2 over the mic.

Wait a second, pretty face, nice figure, part-Russian…

"Rain? Is that you?"

"Who did you think I was! Ty che, cyka, o'khuel blyat!"

Hmm, that translated to 'Are you fucking crazy, you asshole!'

"*Sniff* Uuuhh, I just wanted to surprise you, *Sniff* Now I'm all covered in this sticky thing, I didn't want any of this!"

"I'm so sooo sorry! Please forgive me! I'll make it up to you!"

I ended up invited her to my home back in Panareze so that she could wash it all off.

Fuckkkkk…. I should have just checked my minimap. If I did I would have noticed that it was a friend that was tailing me.

Damn it, that Takoyaki must have made me careless! Surely it was the Takoyaki's fault.

Ha… still, she looked great covered in Gamatatsu's slimy saliva, reminds me of Konosuba a little in the most suggestive way possible.

Haha, I'm such a sick fuck, but eh? It's not like I'll ever act on anything particularly deviant.

Cue flashback to what happened in the future… uhh, sorry Kirito.

In any event, I took a hit in relationship points by like… 2 points.

Now it's-

 **Karatachi Nijika, Rain: 55/100, Greatly Trusted Friend? (and Pen Pals!)**

Well, I guess she's not too hung up about it.

Eh, the number went up by one!

Must have been the [Supreme Invigorating Bath Oil] I gave her to use.

Whilst I was lamenting my mistake I heard a knock at my door.

I opened it and came face-to-face with a middle aged woman.

Huh, wasn't this Rain's NPC Master? Well, I knew from the letters we exchanged that she was an advanced A.I. and that Rain was very close to her (due to her being a motherly person) but…

Did she actually follow Rain from the 12th floor after Rain had mastered [Blacksmithing] at a record pace? (A lot of it was due to the materials I helped provide)

She had a kindly face with a few wrinkles, long ashen white hair fashioned into a large braid that rested over her shoulder to just above her waist. As for clothes, I used [Observe] and found that she was wearing a light-blue **[Frostwyrm Coat]** and had a single-handed sword at her hip named… **[Dark Repulsor]**

Kirito's End Game Sword

I checked her level, Level 70.

Holy shit, no wonder I couldn't see her level back then!

I could only see her NPC programming and all but… damn…

"Good evening, ma'am. Would you like to come in for some tea?" I quickly offered her in my polite Aizen manner.

I still hated tea, but it was part of the character and it made me look sophisticated so there's that.

Pinch.

My cheek was being pinched and pulled at.

"Aww, aren't you cute? Thank goodness! I was worried my student had bad taste in men."

Ahhhh, my poor cheeks!

In any event, I invited her in and served her tea (that Yuna pre-brewed before she upped and left).

"Ahhh… this is truly a magnificent brew! It's been at least a decade since I had tea this good!" The A.I. that was older yet technically younger than me marveled at such a drink.

"Haha, you have one of my partners to thank for that. She's our resident cook." I say, referencing Yuuna.

"Is that so? When will she be returning? I simply must give my regards."

"I'm not too sure. Right now she's off having a girl's only adventure somewhere. I guess I pushed them a bit too hard in our latest training efforts. Ah, where are my manners, I'm Nick. And you are?"

"Elisa, the Sword Sa- *Ahem* A humble blacksmith who's passing on all that she knows to the younger generation."

You're not just a blacksmith are you? Sword Saint Elisa, a warrior from before the in-game lore of the splitting of continents, frozen in ice for centuries, long before the regions of the world was cut into pieces to form the 100 floors of Aincrad… according to the story.

And now, she doesn't have long left… when Rain reaches a certain point she'll…

"I believe you're understating your skill if you managed to forge such a blade." I compliment her, making her smile and wave off her accomplishments bashfully.

"Ahaha, you flatterer! I only happened to have a special ingot left behind from my battl- *ahem* family heirlooms. Most of my work isn't that impressive."

Yeah right, those stats are… if I remember correctly from the future, it surpasses Lisbeth's creation by quite a bit even if she had the smithing bonus from having a water wheel and such to provide a higher chance of high tier stats on her creations.

The type of 'feelings' or 'background' she has must be something in order to justify such a blade.

Perhaps she was locked in battle with a kin of **X'rphan the White Wrym** in the area that would become the 55th Floor, just before the continent was split, somehow ending up encased in ice and on a different floor...

Well, if I took the story literally, but then again, Multiverse BLAM!

"The fact that you can work with a material that good is a testament to your skill, Madam Elisa."

"Elisa is just fine, you'll make me *cough* feel old if you call me 'Madam' *cough*..."

...Shit, I know the conditions for the event but… knowing Rain will want to get stronger this will mean it's inevitable.

Hmm, if she accepts then I could… never mind, I will reserve such an option for later, when she is truly desperate.

"Elisa, I believe you are underselling your skills by quite a large margin… how about we have a friendly spar? I'm sure you know of the methods implemented by the gods to facilitate a duel in a blessed safe area such as this." I ask of her, referencing the duel system in the Aincrad World Lingo.

"..." She said nothing as she placed her tea cup onto the table.

She looked up at me-

 **[Sense Danger] has reached Max Level!**

 **You have unlocked [Imminent Danger Clue] as a perk!**

 **Unlocks [Danger Prediction] as a skill!**

 **[Detect Bloodlust] has reached Max Level!**

 **You have unlocked [To smell death coming from a mile away!] as a perk!**

 **[Killing Intent] unlocked as a skill!**

-It was as if daggers made of ice were being impaled up my spine with frozen spikes slowly enclosing my heart.

Death.

Of fuck, oh shit, that sadistic smile…!

Rain had just brought this world's version of Retsu Unohana, aka, The First Kenpachi to my home.

AHHHHHHHH!

I managed to keep my fear and panic down by quickly using Mental Override.

"I made this from the rare material of the Monarch of Giant Ants, the Ant Queen… this, is the [Valorous Oridecon Fang Katana] +30. Yet, as it is, I fear that it may pale in comparison to your blade." My calm voice did not betray my inner panic.

"We shall see now, won't we?"

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! God save me!

We were outside, on the bridge, alone under the moonlight.

She had untied her braid, allowing her ashen white hair to flow down freely as she drew the crystalline end-game upgraded blade out of it's sheathe.

"Be careful now, even the gods won't save you if a cut were to go too deeply at the right moment." Her bloodthirsty grin grew wider as she referenced the fact that a powerful critical hit that could bring down more than 50% of my HP when my health is whittled to just above 50% could still kill me in a 50% HP duel.

It was too late to back up now. Rain was too busy taking a long bath to stop this anyways.

The reward was too tempting and too important.

I had to believe in my Luck that believes in me.

I mean, of course I had a plan… everything is going just as planned! Really!

 **Quest Alert! Compulsory!**

 **Title: Survive against the Former Human Kingdom's Sword Saint!**

 **Objectives: Survive for 5 minutes!**

 **Optional Objective: Win the duel.**

 **Reward: Survival, 10 Million EXP, Relationship with Elisa starts at 60, Relationship with Rain improves by 5, Elisa will help in Boss fights until her scripted death.**

 **Bonus Reward: Elisa will be willing to take you up on an offer that will prevent her death. Gain [Sword Saint] title! +5 Relationship points with Elisa and Rain.**

 **Failure Penalty: Death**

 **Optional Objective Failure Penalty: Rain leaves the frontlines until SAO to mourn, -10 Relationship points for Rain, you gain [Brooding] state until end of SAO.**


	28. Summer Fun and Romance?

AN: As per usual, just like Bleach, battles won't be continued without cutting away to another event.

 **Summer Fun and Romance?**

 **4th June, 2023**

"-And then he just goes off on his own again, did you know what I heard him say before I fell asleep?"

"Hmm, and what did he say?"

"'Hmhm! If we grind for a whole week straight we can make it to Level 70!', Like Hell! He's a slave driver I'm telling you! I haven't even gotten my 10 hours of beauty sleep and hell, I'm too scared to sleep that long because I'll know he'll drag me back out for grinding later!"

"And that's why you took a quick nap, barged into my shop during closing time and slept on my couch?!"

"Yeah, that's basically it."

"Please fix your lack of shame and more importantly, don't sleep on my masterpiece in the making!"

Such was the conversation between Yuuna and her tailor friend Ashley, who pulled the in-progress dress from right under Yuuna's body on the couch, flipping Yuuna until she landed face flat on the soft cushions.

Granted, Ashley had mastered [Tailoring] much faster than Yuuna did, but thanks to Nick's suggestions, Yuuna and Ashley ended up meeting each other at some point when they were buying up some more advanced tailoring equipment.

Had Yuuna decided to go full-time as a support class and disregarded music, she would have been a close second in terms of rankings for the 'best tailor' of Aincrad… if she had a rich sponsor like Nick feeding her materials.

... Still, casual dresses would definitely not be Yuuna's forte considering her inner chuuni preferences…

"Do you know it costs money for me to keep the shop open for the night?! And don't get me started with materials... That will be 1,000,000 Cor, thank you very much!"

"What!? That's a rip-off no matter how you look at it!"

"Your drool is on my dress, it's ruined! You actually removed the actual defence attribute with your drooling, do you know how much work and materials this is going to cost?"

"Ahh! Fine, I'll pay! I'll pay!"

Yuuna conceded and paid up using the pocket change that Nick would give to her on occasion.

Well, he needed some more convincing these days.

"Thank you for your patronage. I made some eggs and bacon for you and your friends. Now get out before the customers start coming in. I don't want your rabid fans to start making noise in front of my store."

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks Ashley."

"Hmph! Make sure not to ruin such works of art with your saliva next time. Take care Uta."

Yuuna checked the in-game clock, it was the morning after the grind hell.

She had taken the initiative after hearing Nick's last comments, setting her in-game alarm to just 4 hours later, before waking Strea and Hiyori up.

Strea was easy to convince by saying it would be a girl's only adventure for the sake of 'fun', Hiyori was tough to convince. Yuuna would remember to account for Hiyori's cautiousness next time, considering that Hiyori turns extremely paranoid the moment Nick isn't by her side…

Yuuna understood where Hiyori was coming from, considering her close experience with Laughing Coffins and Nick's own words, it was expected that her cautiousness would be equal to that of a solo Kirito whenever Nick wasn't around for her to place her worries on.

Yuuna believed that she and Strea looked at it in a different way. She simply believed that Nick's Luck would rub off on them due to his skill and the fact that the world would bend in his favor.

From what she heard about the future, only Kirito and him should have enough Luck to affect SAO. When they get out of here all bets are off (when fighting extremely blessed individuals, not that she'll fight them at all but…), until then, they'll be fine.

"Strea! Wakey wakey!" Yuuna tapped Strea who was snoring and dreaming blissfully.

She felt something wrapping around her and before she knew it, she was pulled into a tight hug.

"Kyaa! N-no! I'm not a pillow! Let gooo…."

Hiyori, who was used to sleeping lightly due to waking up to train often, woke up from the ruckus and saw Yuuna being crushed by Strea's strong hug.

"H-help me…" Yuuna pleaded, Hiyori tilted her head and placed a finger to her chin in her typical 'I'm thinking' pose.

Snapping her fingers as if she had an idea, Hiyori opened her inventory and materialised a pillow.

"Here you go."

"I don't see how this will help me."

* * *

 **22th Floor, Coral Village**

After Hiyori's unhelpful attempt to help, Yuuna led them to the 22th Floor's main settlement, Coral Village.

The teleport gate for the 22nd floor was located in an opening of a grassy field near the village's wooden fence.

Yuuna was garbed in a white short sundress with a Fishing Rod over both her shoulders, looking a bit like a typical punk in an anime that would carry a bat over their shoulders.

Hiyori had her katana at her hip despite wearing a casual dress that looked similar to Yuuna's. She took her role as the group's protector with utmost seriousness, Hiyori had already resolved to only let her guard down in safe areas, not wanting a repeat of her first party wipe. (Granted, it was LC's fault)

Strea was being Strea, wearing a fishing jacket, tank top and short shorts, looking every bit the part of a model that was about to go fishing… for a photoshoot.

Strea was also lifting a large cooler like box and a long fishing pole.

Yuuna took a deep breath, breathing the fresh air of the simulated nature filled environment.

"Ahh.. breathe it in. That's the smell of vacation in the air." Yuuna closed her eyes and enjoyed the refreshing breeze.

Strea did the same. "I didn't know 'vacation' could be smelled."

"Rather than 'vacation', I think you're smelling the [Maroon Wolf] mobs right at the edge of the village. Ah, it looks like it's um… peeing. I didn't know Kayaba added that." Hiyori pointed to the edge of the village, and at a monster that was indeed doing it's business.

"Lalala… I'm not listening…" Yuuna covered her ears and walked the other way, heading to the lake and bleaching her brain.

Hiyori went ahead of her and cleared the monsters around the more relaxed duo of Yuuna and Strea.

Eventually they reached a magnificent lake and began their little fishing expedition.

They used their new unlocked skill slot for the [Fishing] skill for their short term endeavor.

Yuuna saw her line being pulled at first.

"Haha! I have you now! Now my catch shall feel the wrath of my raw fishing talent!" Yuuna pulled her fishing rod, launching her catch up into the air, which landed on her face.

It turned out to be a dirty boot, a common trash item in fishing mini-games.

Yuuna's triumphant expression slowly devolved into depression, and she decided to sit out from fishing. She was already lamenting her idea for a fishing trip.

Strea's line was pulled on after a few more minutes!

"Yahoo! I gotcha now !"

She pulled a rather large fish on her first try.

"Yuuna, look! Isn't cute?" Strea ran while carrying the struggling fish in her hand, waving it around.

"Iyaa! Don't touch me with that wet fish!" Yuuna screamed as Strea tried to shove ' ' in her face to assert it's cuteness.

Hiyori was simply staring intently with no effect.

Unfortunately for her, the faux video game killing intent she was giving off through sheer focus was driving fish away.

"Haha! You kids look like you're having fun. First time fishing?"

They turned and found an elderly man engaging them in conversation.

"Oh, afternoon Oji-san!" Yuuna said hello energetically to the friendly old man.

Strea and Hiyori followed through with their own pleasant greeting.

"So what brings you all here from the front lines?" Nishida, the elderly man, asked.

"Oh? What makes you think we're from the frontlines?" Hiyori ended up asking with a little more force than usual, smiling sweetly yet with a slight edge to her tone.

"Eeh! I mean, um, you three are very famous you know! There's always at least one article everyday about either Uta-hime, Lux the Battousai and Strea the uh… nevermind."

"Wait! What's my title!? Why won't anyone tell me?" Strea pouted.

"Article?" Hiyori looked confused at that, until Nishida produced his copy of K.I.G. (Kirito Is God) newspaper, flipping to a page where Uta's self proclaimed No.1 fan (Silica) was talking about organising a make-shift karaoke night using recordings on Uta's many instrumental performances.

"K.I.G… oh, this is definitely Nick's handiwork." Yuuna muttered.

In any event, that dissuaded Hiyori from being too paranoid around Nishida.

They talked about it various things, learning that Nishida had recently heard about a 'local god' from the villagers in the lake that needed to be fished out from.

As they learnt a bit on Nishida and how he was a network operator in real life. Hiyori noticed a large number of players coming through the forest, just before she screamed for everyone to get back-

"Waah! It's a huge lake!"

"Sasha-neesan! Can we go swimming?"

"Hey! It's Strea-neesan!"

Over two dozen children to teenagers came running towards them.

It was the children from the orphanages.

"Everyone! Don't go running off now!" Sasha, dressed in her usual nun-like outfit emerged from the forest, admonishing the children.

"And this is why I will never organise a field trip again." Nautilus, Nochizawa Eiji, muttered as he saw the chaos of children being unleashed.

His back was slapped by his party member, an energetic girl with brown hair tied up in a ponytail that was around Hiyori's age.

"Don't say that. Who knows? You may end up a school teacher in the future." Rossa grinned as she 'reassured' him while nudging her elbow into his ribs.

"I don't know what's worse. Handling kids or being a corporate slave… Oh? It's you three…"

Things got a bit busy then, the children gathered around Nishida and Strea that were happily playing with them whilst showing their skills in fishing. Nishida was also telling a story about the 'local god', aka, giant fish that only appears with a high Fishing Skill. Well, apparently the fast clearing of the floors energised him to go hunting, until he discovered his love for fishing again.

Rossa was happily chatting with Hiyori, who slowly warmed up to her after her suspicion over her not being 'vetted' ([Observe]'d) by Nick had been overcome by Rossa's energetic nature.

Sasha (who also had the same name in real life because of her anglophile of a mother), Eiji and Yuuna were conversing about various things.

All seemed well until Nishida had a huge tug on his fishing rod, which Strea immediately went to use her high Strength Stat to help him pull the catch.

The children gathered around the edge of the water and saw a large shadow near the surface.

Sasha looked over their heads and immediately paled.

"RUN!" She grabbed the smallest boy and a girl, threw them on her shoulders while shouting for a retreat.

Nishida also ran away, following the large crowd.

"Eh? What's wrong?" Strea wondered, before a large splash of water erupted from the lake.

A large orange fish with legs stood towered above her.

"...Mmm…" She looked at her fishing pole. "I don't think I can use a sword skill with this, can I?"

The [King of the Lakes] eyes glowed red and released a loud screech, terrifying Nishida and the children.

Strea started to run away, seemingly not finding it particularly dangerous even as it begun to slowly chase after her.

"It can walk on land? Is it a lung fish?" Hiyori mused before disappearing from sight and reappearing above the [King of the Lakes], her sword above her head.

Before the non-clearer players managed to comprehend what had just happened, four long sword slashes appeared across the boss monster's body.

It was a lower level technique in the [Battoujutsu] skill list, the **Ryusosen: Dragon Nest Slash** , had been used by Hiyori for it's quicker execution and low prep time, as well as the low recovery time.

Unfortunately, the lack of proper fighting equipment meant she dealt a lot less damage than usual as she lacked many stat boosts, leaving the boss with a quarter of its last HP bar left.

Which was enough time for it to unleash a large roar, until Hiyori cut it short with a normal attack.

"Ah, it looks like that's that then." Hiyori spoke too soon when another boss monster flew out of the water and landed in between her and the rest of the group.

[Silver King of the Lakes]

"... it's a Silver Fish…" Yuuna pointed, as if disbelieving such a thing.

"How does it even swim if it's made of metal?" Eiji simply looked astonished.

"I'm hitting it but I'm literally doing zero damage!" Strea shouted as she whacked it with her now equipped large claymore.

"More like it's doing 1 damage only…" Hiyori added observantly even as she slashed rapidly at the slow fish, it's HP bar going down at a reasonable pace.

"So it's basically a low HP but high defense boss, like in those video games where you can only kill monsters with a set amount of hits." One of the video game addicted children pointed out in order to play the part of exposition boy for the day.

"I don't like the fact that it looks like it's going to spit something out." Sasha immediately called for a further retreat.

True enough, the boss launched an attack, a sweeping wave of water that swept Strea away, not doing particularly a lot of damage due to her high level.

She ended up being washed up right under Yuuna's feet.

"Ah, it's a good thing these help me float." Strea patted her breasts, making Yuuna twitch in annoyance, Sasha covered the eyes of two children, Nishida coughed while turning away whilst Eiji looked away thanking Kayaba that the nosebleed emoticon did not trigger.

Meanwhile, everyone left Hiyori to whack the giant fish until it died.

She came back panting and soaked with water.

"This doesn't feel like a vacation." She mumbled under her breathe.

In the end, Yuuna ended up cooking the first King of the Lakes meat for everyone.

It was a large feast and Nishida ended up inviting the other 20 or so old men playing SAO that stuck themselves in the first town.

Nautilus, for some reason, had marshmallows on him. Sasha roasted them over the fire as Yuuna taught the grateful soy sauce starved Nishida on how to make the aforementioned sauce.

Hiyori decided that fishing really wasn't for her and gave the rare fishing rod she got from the first King of the Lakes to Nishida, whilst deciding to keep the [Royal Silver Fishing Rod] for Nick as her personal present.

What? She earned that dropped whilst everyone left her to do the fighting.

Strea and Rossa were in their little cheerful zone munching on the large fish.

At some point, it turned into a full day lakeside party, various other peaceful visitors came along and partook in the meal, whilst sharing some of their own foodstuff.

Silica had popped by after tracking Yuuna through her friends list, bringing along her group of ninja's with lots of other snacks.

It was a nice day full of stories, singing, food and stargazing. Still, the girls were feeling a bit strange when it had been a long time since Nick hadn't been with them for a whole day.

Hiyori checked the friend list and saw that Nick was at the Ant Hill again, causing Yuuna to groan and Strea to laugh it off.

Following the routine set, it was Hiyori's turn to decide what to do the next day.

 **5th June, 2023**

 **39th Floor, outside the Knights of Blood headquarters**

Yuuna and Strea were rather overwhelmed with the grandness of the KOB's latest headquarters.

The cost was probably nearing Nick's wallet of 750,000,000 Cor that only CARDINAL knows where he even got that money from.

The girls didn't know that Heathcliff just drink himself to sleep the last night over recent events regarding a duel involving Nick and Elisa, nor did they know he had just given up with lowering the drop rates for Nick as he defied all of his attempts to regulate his absurd LUK.

Nick, too, did not know that Kayaba was doing such a thing, failing to guess that was the reason why his LUK was growing at an absurd rate.

But that wasn't particularly important for now.

Yuuna and Strea were wondering why Hiyori just waltzed into the large guild's headquarters and casually walked into Asuna's tirade against the some new recruits who fucked up, apparently.

"What now!?" A stressed out Asuna yelled out, clearly going into 'no-floor cleared withdrawal symptoms'.

"Hello~ Asuna-chan!" Hiyori happily waved at her.

The KOB guild members who earned a reprieve from their brutal vice-commander thanked their lord and saviour Lux under their breath.

"Lux… what do you want? I'm busy."

"Too busy for a friend?"

"Clearly." Asuna bluntly replied Hiyori.

"Aww~ But I really wanted to take you up on that offer…" Hiyori said coyly.

"So you'll join the KOB?" Asuna asked for confirmation.

"HEEEEHHH!?" "WHAT!?" Yuuna and Strea exclaimed in shock.

"Uh uh, no rushing ahead Asuna-chan. You have to beat me in a duel first." Hiyori wagged her fingers, and stuck her tongue out.

"Fine then. Let's get this over with." Asuna sent a duel invite, confidently as if not considering latest events.

"Oh, so when I win you'll do anything I ask, right?" Hiyori confirmed.

"That's if you win." Asuna declared as the duel began-

-And was ended as Hiyori was already behind the airborne Asuna.

The thing about leading a clearing guild was that Asuna was more often that not, in a party and had to use a lot of time doing 'leadership' tasks. Unlike Kirito, she did not go out in the middle of the night for solo grinding, which meant that she had fallen off in terms of levels by a lot, only being Level 53 even after her latest training efforts.

Hiyori had a maxed out [Sprint] skill whereas Asuna's were only 550 at this point, combined with the difference in levels, equipment quality and [Battoujutsu] having a powerful simple dashing Iaido strike, there was just no competition at this point.

As Kirito would one day say to Rosalia, "MMO's that use a level system are unfair that way."

"I-Impossible… after everything I went through… how did you…"

"Ahh, Nick mentioned something about an Anti-Mage comic line and… oh, 'I have finished farming!', that's it!" Hiyori raised a finger as she remembered the line she wanted to use, and used it on Asuna.

"Nothing to see here people."

"Yeah, Asuna-chan's lecture is cancelled, please keep calm and eat meat!"

Yuuna and Strea blocked the view of the KOB member's so that Asuna wouldn't feel embarrassed or anything, not that she had anything to be embarrassed about… having high stats were just unfair that way.

Asuna had to concede her lost and conceded to Hiyori's request to dress up as if she was on a date and go try this 'special quest' for a delicious drink.

Apparently the NPC's at a specific cafe in Floria would only give the drinks to 'couples' based on information Hiyori got from Nick, who got the information from Argo.

"So you drag me out of my responsibilities for a drink?" Asuna grumbled.

"It's a really good drink! I bet it's way better than bread and cream." Hiyori said knowingly, making Asuna blush red, remembering her Floor 1 days.

"Th-that's heresy!" She denied vehemently, still remembering the bread and cream combo Kirito let her try as one of her fondest memories.

"Now, now, you gotta get there quick! It's just around this corner." Hiyori pushed Asuna along whilst Strea and Yuuna were discussing among themselves to get one those drinks together… semi-platonically.

"Alright alright I'm there already so stop pu...shing…" Asuna slumped and had her mouth wide open as she saw the 'couple' sitting there.

Hiyori would have felt a bit bad for this normally, but it was all part of the 'master plan' that Nick had already prepared beforehand as soon as he heard the news of the cafe.

Hiyori had listened to him go on and on about how brilliant this plan of his would be in getting Asuna to reconcile with the rest of her former party. In any event, she took the initiative in implementing it with the help of Argo giving out 'free' information (pre-paid) to a certain few people.

Asuna and the rest of Hiyori's followers of the day, came face-to-face with Kirito and Kizmel sharing a drink together, with two straws twisted together with the top two ends forming a heart shape.

It was definitely a couples drink that was all too common in certain cafes in Japan.

The two were so engrossed with their delicious drink that they weren't paying much attention to the fact their faces were so close to one another, not that Kizmel would have minded it due to lacking the same moral code as humans when it came to certain things.

"K-K-Kirito? Kizmel...chan…" Asuna blurted out in shock at what she was seeing.

Kirito's eyes opened wide suddenly as he turned slowly to face Asuna.

He immediately fell backwards on his chair in a mix of shock and confused feelings even as Kizmel quickly used the chance to drink up every last drop.

"A..Asuna, uh, h-hi?" He greeted in an awkward manner.

"Hey there Kirito! You better not have started on the drink quest without...me… Asuna?" Philia cheerfully came running, only to stare and nervously greet Asuna.

"Haa...Haa! Thank goodness Argo has a distraction on demand service! Whew! It's time to try that drink and...Ehhh!? Philia? Asuna?! Why is everyone here?" Silica came out of nowhere using her improved ninja skills that come from leading a group of ninjas.

Yuuna immediately hid in the corner, yesterday's enthusiastic Silica combined with today's colossal meet-up would cause who knows what chaos. Strea helped hide Yuuna with her superior [Hiding] skills, by now, their teamwork was good enough that they covered for each other when they knew it was needed.

Kirito launched into a typical harem protagonist explanation that he went to do the quest for the rare drink, buffs and other excuses, including his love of food.

Asuna and Philia almost wanted to leave, but they also wanted to take the chance to try out the drink just as much. Silica was being the go-getter of the group while Kizmel went ahead to order another [Drops of Ascertainment] (the drink) from the waiter on Kirito's wallet.

"You know…" Hiyori got everyone's attention. "I've heard that only male and female couples can trigger the event." She put on her ditz act while letting everyone else put the pieces together, sure enough, Kirito had Asuna and Philia to his sides, whilst Kizmel happily enjoyed their company. Silica was muttering something about being sister-zoned again.

"Eh, Lux? Y-you aren't thinking of getting a drink yourself, right?" Kirito asked with concern for her just standing there, along with the fact that he was worried about the blow-up if she joined in.

"Oh my, how bold Kirito-san! But I'm not such a crass woman as to chase after another man while I'm still in a loving relationship." Hiyori waved off his offer, much to his and the other girls relief.

...Until he put the pieces together…

"Huh? You're...dating Nick?" Asuna asked first as Kirito was trying to keep it to himself.

The three of them had managed to keep their relationship rather underwraps, although most of the people outside would already know due to observing their many activities…

Shigemura Tetsuhiro along with Lux's parents got together and drunk their worries away as they lamented the fact that their daughters had fell for the same man.

Not that many knew about those details…

"Oh, I'm dating Nick too!" Strea came out of hiding on impulse!

"Strea! You… oh, what does it matter… Same!" Yuuna huffed and ran off in embarrassment as she admitted it to her friends.

"Oh wait for me!" Strea chased after Yuuna, Kirito's reunited party simply watched in abject shock, Silica was near-catatonic when her favourite singer turned out to be in 'that' kind of relationship.

The drinks came and Kirito, deciding it would be less awkward this way, decided to pick a random drink and start drinking over it.

The teasing and insinuation from Nick and Argo had finally taken it's toll on him as he had months to process the chain of events after the misunderstandings before.

That, combined with Nick's bonus LUK affecting him, his experience playing visual novels and erring on the side of caution, made him to guess that just MAYBE that might be some 'romantic' feelings involved in their party breakup.

The result was typical harem shenanigans, just as Hiyori had expected.

"Hmm, I feel like I forgotten someone…" Hiyori wondered.

"I got you covered." Argo suddenly appeared from behind Hiyori.

"Huh? Argo-chan?" Hiyori followed Argo's pointed finger at a girl with dark blue hair watching at the sidelines.

"Ehh… Kirito-kun is… I'm sorry for interrupting!" His guild member, Sachi, apologized when she witnessed an almost-cat fight scene.

"S-sachi! Uh, it's not what looks…"

"Then what does it look like?!"

Cue more screaming!

"Are you sure this is one of Nick's 'Master Plans'?" Argo asked skeptically.

"Don't worry. This will be Legen...Wait for it…" Hiyori remembered something from the series her mother re watched from time-to-time, confidently quoting a character from it.

"Enough damn it! Can we just… stop fighting… Can't we talk about this? I mean, this can't go on!" Kirito finally snapped.

"...Dary." Hiyori finished with a bright smile before walking off.

Argo whistled in appreciation, and immediately began setting a price for this interesting piece of information. She quickly started tempting Diavel for the latest juicy information.


	29. Adult Content Summer Patch

AN: Despite the title, don't expect much… at any rate, this is mainly filler until I have more time to write the next chapter, which I intend to put in quite a lot of effort in. However, I simply don't have much time as I'm going to have a busy few days.

On the bright side, I have roughly planned out the ending to the end of the story along with the most mindfuck chapters that literally mindfucked me when I day dreamed about it.

There's a preview at the end, just saying, each line belongs to a different character, no character there has not been mentioned already. If you know your Bleach, you can deduce one line and attempt to assign it but I don't expect most to get the last one.

 **Adult Content Summer Patch**

"Ah, Argo just sent me the good news!" Hiyori clapped her hands as she gladly accepted the culmination of Nick's plans and her own labour.

"That you just enabled a womanizer?" Yuuna asked lifelessly as she contemplated what like in Aincrad will be like if people bought her relationship information from Argo.

"You make it sound scary Yuuna! Think of it this way, now there'll be lots of love everywhere!" Strea brought up the 'bright side'.

"Is this real life?" Yuuna continued.

"No, this is VR." Hiyori corrected her, missing the point of Yuuna's lamentations. "Hmm, I know! Let's see let me check my list and-"

"Wait, you have a list of things to do?" Yuuna looked rather surprise at Hiyori's words, it's as if she thought Hiyori had no life at all just because she had not friends in real life.

Oh wait…

In any event, Hiyori stopped paying attention to 'real life' friends as they were all already best of friends … and more.

"Yeah! I wrote down things I want to do with everyone! Oh, and I put down a list of Nick's random plan names and other quests we could do… Hmm, I know, we can do this one! According to Nick's knowledge from 'you know where', there are some interesting rewards from these few quests. Let's do this one."

'You know where' meaning, the future. Nick had used some last minute magic of his to copy down Aincrad's data when SAO was cleared in order to use the information when he would send information back to the past.

Even before Aincrad was over he had his plans in mind. As much as the girls didn't like the other Nick, they knew the information was useful, although… even Nick didn't know the exact rewards of the quests and things would have changed due to the butterfly effect plus CARDINAL's adaptive management.

The quest was simply enough, talk to a villager, clear out an infestation of undead within a monastery on the outskirts of town.

"Meteor Fall!"

A rapid combo of three strikes that shook the foundations of the old looking monastery with every swing, wiping out the last sort-of survivors within the building.

'Semi-survivors' because undead monsters weren't alive yet they were the last of their batch so… yeah, 'semi' sounds about right.

"Strea… you do know that shouting the names of your moves doesn't make them stronger, right?" Yuuna was once again the voice of reason, only because the party needed one and Hiyori was not taking up that role today.

"I know, but I really like shouting them out. But Nick said not to do it around him because it's dumb and he'll spank me if I do."

"No wonder, yeah that makes sens- wait, what was that about spanking?"

"Only bad girls make unnecessary noises?"

"No no, what the hell is he teaching you!? When I see him I'm going to have a long talk with him!"

Meanwhile, Hiyori was tapping away on the wooden floorboards in the damaged building until she felt a hollow sound beneath her feet.

She stabbed her blade through the floor just in case.

Twice.

Breaking open the floor she found a hidden stairway.

Typical, she privately thought to herself that watching Highschool DXD turned out to be useful as it taught her about secret stairways hidden underneath a religious building during the first arc.

She took out a player made flare bomb of sorts and tossed it down.

Just in case.

As expected, there were some undead in there which she disposed off, only to walk back up and find Strea rejecting Yuuna's 'common sense' when it came to intimate acts.

Hiyori dragged them down into the dark hidden passageway as they cleared a few more hidden skeleton warriors.

Some of the rooms looked like bedrooms, probably meant to be emergency shelter from invaders lore-wise.

What was disturbing was that it looked like a B-rated horror movie, in that some of the rooms looked like dungeons, with shackles and chains on the wall. There were even a few skeletons that were dangling from the shackles, an indication of people dying and rotting while chained up.

Even if they logically knew it was a game, it didn't detract from the unpleasantness from the situation.

Eventually, they found a large altar in a large room at the end of the hallway.

"Did CARDINAL just took the most satanic and occult symbols it could find on google and threw them into one room? I can't really take this seriously anymore." Yuuna had one eyebrow raise with her mouth wide open at how overdone it was.

"Shh! Cliche boss at 12 o'clock!" Hiyori hushed Yuuna as the villager they talked to at the beginning to start the quest appeared as a Lich.

"Called it." Strea declared.

"Strea, you can only say 'called it' when you said that would happen before it happened. As expected as this was, no one said it outloud." Yuuna explained how 'called it' works.

In any case, this quest was on the 30th Level, so they ganged up and hit the boss until it died.

"... But where's our reward?" Hiyori wondered, only for the wall to be broken behind the altar and dozens of goblins, hobgoblins and orge's to rush into the room.

As they prepared for battle, they noticed that despite surrounding them, none of the monsters attacked.

"Hey, is that-" Yuuna pointed at the «!» symbol on top of the largest orge's head.

"The next objective…" Hiyori muttered.

"Hi !" Strea walked right ahead and greeted the stoic looking orge.

"... The Lich… gone?" It asked.

"Yeah, totally kicked his ass and bones until it's uh… dust, yeah, we're awesome!"

"...Good. Lich attack… our city… follow, we give reward."

Confident they could fight anyone off in the worse case scenario they ended up being 'escorted' to an underground city through a tunnel that the monsters had been drilling into the monastery.

Engaging in conversation with the [Chief Orge Rodor], Strea found out that the Lich had summoned a legion of undead to devastate their underground city in order to use them as undead servants, but they repelled him at great cost, and sought to attack his base as a preemptive and vengeful attack.

Well, the quest was such that the girls had completed the job for them, which saved them lives and thus, they needed to be rewarded.

The underground city wasn't too glamorous, but there were many glowing crystals all around and it seemed to be a mining settlement of monsters.

It was also a [Safe Zone].

There were mainly goblins, hobgoblins, kobolds and some other orge's which were much rarer.

They were eventually led to a house carved in stone, which looked grander and like a mayor's home.

"Please...accept gift. [Gobbo City Pass]... it is…" The chief handed them three badges with various bones stuck on it.

The flavor text said that they have free entry to the city of sentient monsters, [Gobbo City], and that by wearing it within they will be treated as honored visitors.

After that, they were given 20 Corridor, Teleportation, Healing and Recording crystals each as a reward.

All things considered, pretty decent rewards.

"Questions… welcome anytime."

They took it as a sign that they could ask the chief questions anytime he was free.

Putting on the pass, they explored the stores manned by goblin shopkeepers.

It was a town that sold crystals and decent ores at a cheap price, but also bought items from players at a low price.

In any event, it was a good enough place to buy useful consumables.

As they visited the weapon and armor shop, they saw an orge manning the store… with a naked female elf in chains at the side.

… They left the store immediately, faces flushed and asked the chief about it.

"...Re population efforts... the weak are not warriors… you three are strong, you warriors… go to the back, buy slaves… if you wish…"

The broken grammar was more than enough for them to get the gist.

The monsters respected strength, but weak women were used for 're population'.

"What the hell is KAYABA! Isn't this game supposed to be for 14 and above! This is clearly R-rated!" Yuuna ranted.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Hiyori sat at a corner.

"Hmm, this is really weird. I don't think this sort of quest should exist. What's going on…" Strea seemed to be at a lost.

"Somehow I feel like blaming Nick." Yuuna checked her friends list, only to see his coordinates to still match that of the Ant Hill area…

"Maybe CARDINAL settings are messed up?" Hiyori offered up her theory.

"Mmm, it doesn't sound likely. Maybe it's because we forgot to turn the [Adult Content] off again…" Strea raised a point.

"Wait, what adult content option?" "I don't remember that, wasn't it only Ethics Code?" Yuuna and Hiyori looked at each other before looking to Strea for answers.

"Oh! That's a sub-option under Ethics Code! Apparently it was recently patched and turning Ethics Code off will have Adult Content selected as 'activated' at the same time."

They would have asked why Strea knew this but decided not to think about it right now.

The girls would routinely turn on and off the [Ethics Code] as Nick wouldn't be able to be affectionate to them without having dozens of harassment code pop-ups.

"Well, I think it's all in the background anyway so… maybe we should get out of here." Hiyori raised a sound suggestion and they quickly departed, ignoring the goblin salesmen that tried to sell them all sorts of lewd equipment.

"What is CARDINAL even researching!?" Yuuna asked loudly, shaking her fist at Kayaba and CARDINAL.

"The Internet, that is all." Hiyori finished, giving a faraway look.

Thankfully for them, the next day was less eventful with a full day non-stop food tour.

* * *

 **Preview:**

" _This cold feeling up my spine, this killing intent surely is … No!"_

 _..._

" _... in the end, the only darkness that blade had ever driven away… was my own."_

 _..._

" _Let me warn you, with this blade … there's nothing I can't cut through."_

…

" _Kayaba may be content with dying alongside Aincrad, but I…"_


	30. Zanpakuto Encyclopedia: Kyoka Suigetsu

AN: Part filler, but also because I wrote some parts of the next chapter.

 **Zanpakuto Encyclopedia: Kyoka Suigetsu **

A light blue screen with the dark silhouette of many weapons behind it appeared as a voice announced-

"Zanpakuto Encyclopedia! Episode 1!"

A cheerful voice rang out as a kimono-clad woman descended from the blue skies above!

Her pink kimono with purple highlights tied together by a dark purple sash and a yellow ribbon billowed as she gently touched down on the ground as if she were levitating.

Her floor length bright blue hair that was tied up in a double loop, along with her matching starry sky patterned Harogomo carried an otherworldly glow as it, too, followed the same movements as her kimono.

Without even bothering to fix her loosely worn kimono exposing a good portion of her chest, she brought a handheld mic into existence and began introducing herself.

"Hello everyone! It's everyone's favorite (and only) Zanpakuto spirit, Magical Kyoka Suigetsu-chan!"

"Everyone must be wondering why we haven't just got to the next fight and all, but everyone knows you gotta have character flashbacks in Bleach to add in real emotion and weight to a fight so that leaves me-" Kyoka Suigetsu haughtily placed the palm of her hand on the center of her chest.

"-to fill in some time with an after-credits information session! If you've ever watched the Bleach anime you should be familiar with the Shinigami, Zanpakuto, Arrancar encyclopedia's and since I can't be bothered to give you a 'let me google that for you' link I'm just going to go right into it!"

The screen behind her turned into a HD TV screen, playing a scene from the Fake Karakura Town Arc of Bleach.

The title caption read: _Kyoka Suigetsu, Exhibit A: Aizen vs Everyone._

Aka. The beginning of a meme.

Unlike an anime, it depicted a speedy clash of insanely high hypersonic level opponents getting utterly decimated with a few slow-mo shots of them being cut across everywhere.

The only part where the fight slowed down was where Hitsugaya had frozen Aizen and everyone attacked him, finally culminating with the ice boy stabbing Aizen in the back with every high level Captain's help.

Cue Ichigo Kurosaki's scream and everyone's realization that the one stabbed was actually a female Shinigami, Momo Hinamori.

The childhood friend of the ice boy who thought he stabbed Aizen-sama.

"When?!" Shinji Hirako, Visored and former Captain of the Gotei 13, snarled.

"When?" Aizen who was somewhere else, repeated mockingly, utterly stoic and calm. "What an interesting question." He smoothly spoke.

"You understand that Kyoka Suigetsu's power is **Complete Hypnosis** , do you not? It can control all the five senses and cause people to hallucinate all sorts of things."

"Since when!? I'm asking you since when you used Kyoka Suigetsu!" Shinji began charging at Aizen.

"Then let me ask you this." Aizen replied unflinchingly.

The scene darkens showing a black background and Aizen alone.

" **Since when were you under the impression that I hadn't been using Kyoka Suigetsu?"**

The horror dawned on Shinji's expression as he realised the meaning of Aizen's words.

…

"And… cut! I don't think that needs more explaining. Well, as you can see, my power is certainly the best in causing despair among other things. I'm sure there are many eager to know my Bankai but…" Kyoka Suigetsu's expression darkened and looked down on the audience condescendingly.

 **"Since when were you under the impression that Complete Hypnosis is my only power? Whoever said a Zanpakuto could only have one ability in Shikai?"**

Quickly switching to a cheerful demeanor, she waved both of her hands towards the audience.

"Well, that's all for today! Next up we have Nick's next Zanpakuto appearing on the show.

Bye Bye! Enjoy the preview below!"

 **Preview:**

A slight adjustment of the starting point, turn the sword a few more degrees and-

-The Sword Skill [Vertical Square] released it's final fourth diagonal slash down to the right, destroying, heavily damaging the mini-boss monster in the many self-contained quests/tests her master had for her.

"Haa…!"

With her left hand in position due to the system assist guiding her body, and a little bit of adjustment, she led her next strike into a [Vorpal Strike], extending her left blade to stab through the large fallen insectoid boss struggling on the ground as a result of her clipping it's wings earlier.

"Davai...Faster!"

Using her right hand, she utilised [Sharp nail], a three-combo hit beginning from upward right to left diagonal slash, followed by a left to right horizontal slash, ending with a downward right to left diagonal slash.

"Almost there!"

As she bypassed the long-cooldown from [Vorpal Strike] she stretched her concentration to finish the last adjustments to her footwork and hand placement, activating [Sonic Leap] with her left hand, sending her flying and dealing a downward strike at the fallen boss.

Her right blade already positioned above her head and resting on her shoulders, she activated her final Sword Skill.

"One more!"

[Deadly Sins]

A diagonal slash from the top-right to the bottom-left, the system helping her to make a full circle spin, drawing her sword backwards in the middle of the spin in preparation for the next attack. A second diagonal slash from the bottom-right to top-left!

A horizontal slash from left to right. She then performed an upward vertical slash, performing a backwards somersault. As she landed her blades created two horizontal slashes from right to left and another full circle spin, leading to a diagonal slash from the bottom-right to the top-left, stopping at face height.

From this position, she spun her sword in a full circle, finishing the boss with a final strike to her right side.

Finishing the 7-hit combo, ending the boss's life.

"...Gurk! Haa...haa… 15 hits, Harosh... I did it!"

Rain, Karatachi Nijika, cheered as she succeeded in her longest skill chain combo with two blades in a real life combat scenario.

She couldn't wait to tell Nick about it.

Well, rather than telling it was closer to writing a letter and… wait a second, didn't he start sending her [Recording Crystals]? Ah, she could speak her message this time but… it was alright just hearing his voice and there's something special about taking all the time to think about what to write and-

-Oh, maybe she was just being old fashioned.

No, that couldn't be it! She was a modern gamer girl so why would she overthink about sending voice messages!

*Clap Clap Clap*

She heard clapping from her side, turning, she saw her master in swordsmanship, potion making, weapon and armour creation… and a housewife skills… clapping happily as she sat on a large boulder.

Elisa von Orstrea.


	31. Everything and the Rain: Part 1

AN: Sure... nothing in the first preview came up yet, but I felt that the different themes and aspects that I had would need to be separated into different parts as I shouldn't develop all characters in one chapter. That would just result in a mess. My first try at poetry using some stuff from best manga poet Kubo as a starting point before diverging from there. The skills are from the games and novels, or whatever materials are out there by the way. Deadly Sins was a skill Kirito used in Mother's Rosario in case people are skeptical.

This is mostly an introduction for real, for Rain. In addition to some character development for both sides.

 **Everything and the Rain: Part 1**

 **In the beginning of May**

A slight adjustment of the starting point, turn the sword a few more degrees and-

-The Sword Skill [Vertical Square] released it's final fourth diagonal slash down to the right, destroying, heavily damaging the mini-boss monster in the many self-contained quests/tests her master had for her.

"Haa…!"

With her left hand in position due to the system assist guiding her body, and a little bit of adjustment, she led her next strike into a [Vorpal Strike], extending her left blade to stab through the large fallen wasp boss struggling on the ground as a result of her clipping it's wings earlier.

"Davai...Faster!"

Using her right hand, she utilized [Sharp nail], a three-combo hit beginning from upward right to left diagonal slash, followed by a left to right horizontal slash, ending with a downward right to left diagonal slash.

"Almost there!"

As she bypassed the long cool-down from [Vorpal Strike] she stretched her concentration to finish the last adjustments to her footwork and hand placement, activating [Sonic Leap] with her left hand, sending her flying and dealing a downward strike at the fallen boss.

Her right blade already positioned above her head and resting on her shoulders, she activated her final Sword Skill.

"One more!"

[Deadly Sins]

A diagonal slash from the top-right to the bottom-left, the system helping her to make a full circle spin, drawing her sword backwards in the middle of the spin in preparation for the next attack. A second diagonal slash from the bottom-right to top-left!

A horizontal slash from left to right. She then performed an upward vertical slash, performing a backwards somersault. As she landed her blades created two horizontal slashes from right to left and another full circle spin, leading to a diagonal slash from the bottom-right to the top-left, stopping at face height.

From this position, she spun her sword in a full circle, finishing the boss with a final strike to her right side.

Finishing the 7-hit combo, ending the boss's life.

"...Gurk! Haa...haa… 15 hits, Harosh... I did it!"

Rain, Karatachi Nijika, cheered as she succeeded in her longest skill chain combo with two blades in a real life combat scenario.

She couldn't wait to tell Nick about it.

Well, rather than telling it was closer to writing a letter and… wait a second, didn't he start sending her [Recording Crystals]? Ah, she could speak her message this time but… it was alright just hearing his voice and there's something special about taking all the time to think about what to write and-

-Oh, maybe she was just being old fashioned.

No, that couldn't be it! She was a modern gamer girl so why would she overthink about sending voice messages!

*Clap Clap Clap*

She heard clapping from her side, turning, she saw her master in swordsmanship, potion making, weapon and armour creation… and the skills of a housewife… clapping happily as she sat on a large boulder.

Elisa von Orstrea.

* * *

 **Months earlier...**

 _The distance between them increased as they were separated by their designated guardians._

" _Cестра?" Those eyes of hers, when she would recall that look on the her little sister's face she couldn't help but wonder..._

'Sister'… after all these years, were those really the last words she said to her?

Did they ever say, 'let's meet again' or 'good bye', did she ever said that she loved her sister before they were separated?

Karatachi Nijika jolted up from her bed, taking slow deep breaths before checking the time.

"Haa…! Haa… that dream again…"

A few minutes later she managed to distract herself from her memories, redirecting her thoughts to the present.

It's been two weeks since she began this long quest, and now?

It was hard to say it was even a quest at all.

Honestly, it felt more like a job career… no, a life path, would be more precise.

At first she felt that her master was merely a blacksmithing NPC with a lot of fetch quests and monster killing quests to give out.

She was proven wrong as she quickly learnt that the NPC had an advanced AI with a fully fleshed out past, all Nijika needed to do was to ask the right questions.

That was what she thought, and she was proven wrong once again and again.

She should have just stopped being awkward and evasive from the get-go, she should have treated her master like a normal person, because whilst Elisa certainly wasn't normal by any stretch… She was certainly the closest person to a mentor and friend aside from Nick.

As Nijika and as Rain, neither the real or virtual person was one to befriend others easily.

Her definition of friends was a bit more select than 'facebook friends' to say the least, normally she wouldn't even accept a friend request much less a guild invite but if she had to be honest with herself… hmm?

Yeah, Nick certainly gave off a similar vibe. Neither of them would bother with such things if they didn't 'click' together or even thought the possibility of becoming real friends was there.

She opened the [Sternritter] guild inventory, finding another letter and a nice pair of boots at the end of the inventory box (the designated location for items meant for each other).

Pushing back her inner gamer instincts from checking the equipment first, she retrieved the letter and unfurled it.

" _Yesterday, you asked whether it was 'alright' for me to provide you with such aid. You told me that you were afraid for my sake, that by giving to you, I would deprive myself... That and the many words you wrote can be summed up as 'Tl:dr SAO has finite resources, I'm not worth the allocation of such things'."_ The letter Nick wrote back to her began in such a way.

She truly didn't want to be a hindrance.

Her parents divorced over her genius younger sister. Her mother wanted Nanairo to live a normal life whilst her father wanted her to be taken to the US so that her prodigious intellect could be nurtured.

There were a lot of good points, they couldn't keep living in Russia considering the prospects and leadership, Japan would have 'hammered the nail that stuck out' (her sister) and her father had plenty of connections in the US.

He won the case partly in due to the connections.

She was happy for her sister, she read all about her successes and the fact she was in MIT now.

It would be fine if Karatachi Nijika would be forgotten.

Her sister wouldn't remember her, and even then, wouldn't she just be a stranger? A hindrance?

It's fine to just love her sister despite the difference, no one needs to know, no one wants to know someone as inconsequential as herself.

She had her own life anyway… Akihabara, video games, cosplay, maid cafe's… they were interesting.

They were good distractions.

And she could safely say that Sword Art Online was definitely the most terrifying yet useful distraction she ever wanted.

Learning how to fight made it easier to forget there was a crazy guild out there killing people, that a single mistake out in the field can cause her death.

Training how to dual wield took her mind off from the fear of getting mobbed to death during a sword skill's cooldown.

Connecting sword skills kept her mind busy, rarely idle nowadays.

But when they were… she would fuss about her master's past along with her long distance friendship with Nick.

There was more to the letter.

" _...You know, the fact that before acting you think about me, the clearers, the future, and many other things is something that I really like about you."_

"Ehh!?" She exclaimed in surprise at his words, quite a bit embarrassed yet flattered by those words.

" _But I'm not you. You asked me to 'take care of myself first and foremost'. To me, "taking care of myself" means to do everything in my power, every day to walk towards a bright future for those I love. If today I don't do what I can because of fear, because of social conventions or all these things… if someone dies or loses their chance to be happy forever, then I won't be able to forgive myself._

 _That is why, even if you think it's weird for me to help you out this way, even if the world would say I'm wasting my time, I don't give a damn._

 _I'd like to think of myself as a Knight, and I'd like to think that you are one of the people I serve and that's that._

 _Perhaps it's silly for me to think of making others happy, but I tell you now, if I lived for 'myself' and loved only 'myself', I would not consider myself worthy of living."_

"Nick…"

Seriously? How can he write such embarrassing things?

Nijika would be stopping every five words in order to hide from the world using her blanket if she were to say things like this.

Yet, she couldn't find it within herself to ridicule such words, now when she could feel the thoughtfulness and sincerity that came with it.

"Hmm, in my time this would be a badly veiled attempt at courting." She heard a familiar voice commenting from right above her.

Eh? She looked up and found her master looming over her, reading her letter with an amused look, with a serene smile that betrayed the fact that she was going to hold it over her forever.

"M-master Elisa! W-when did you come in?" She quickly turned around and hid the letter behind her back.

How did she not notice someone entering her room!?

"When did I come in? What an interesting question. How long have you believed I was not in your room?" Her master asked innocently, brushing her ash white hair over her shoulder.

Uhhh…

Nijika regretted talking about Nick's 'Since when were you under the impression that…" catch phrase because her master has been paraphrasing it to annoy her ever since.

In any event, Nijika found herself pouting involuntarily.

"It's really unfair you know, I don't know a thing about you yet you know a lot about me."

She ended up saying those words, perhaps it was out of annoyance?

No, she did want to know more about the AI, the NPC, the person that took her up as a student in many things.

In a way, it was like having an older sister her mother's age that was teaching her all sorts of useful things.

Elisa treated her more than a student anyways, not to mention that by behaving as a person, she was definitely going beyond such a thing as her own 'programming'.

In that direction, the interaction was definitely pass the NPC to Player barrier.

And so, Nijika thought that it can't be wrong for the interaction to go both ways.

Why shouldn't she get to know Elisa more?

"... Hmm, I really don't like talking about the past but… equivalent exchange is what the alchemists in my time use to say. Come, Let me show you my room!"

Eh?! Nijika was brought along to her teacher's bedroom.

It was filled with junk!

Well, more like too many memorabilias to count… wow, that's a lot of history.

"Let's pick one… oh, here we go!" Elisa hefted a large painting behind some wooden crates.

It was of a man and woman being wedded.

"Hehe, that's me over here and this was my husband. Erich von Ohain. Ah, I really wanted to kill whoever painted this back then. Bastard got my nose wrong."

The gentle smile on her mentor's face while looking at her own portrait was extremely sinister and sent a cold feeling up her spine.

"Ahaha… so, that means you would be… Elisa von Ohain then?" Nijika changed the topic.

"Oh dear! Absolute not! His last name sounds ridiculous! Even he thought so, which was why he took up my last name instead." Elisa waved a single hand whilst giving a mocked offended look.

"It does sound like cocaine… so what's your family name then?"

"Hmm, not telling. Maybe when you tell me more about whoever's courting you…"

"Never then."

"Don't be like that! An old woman like me is a bit of a busybody you know. Come on, a student's lovelife is always so interesting."

"Do you have any tasks for me today?"

"Spoilsport."

Nijika spent her time killing hundreds of monsters today, dragging back the loot and going through some Blacksmithing practice.

The EXP and Skill EXP gained had been boosted significantly by being classed as Elisa's student alongside finishing the daily quests given.

That said, Sundays were usually a day where no quests would be given and it would be a relaxing day for the both of them.

During that time, Elisa would chat with her and do all sorts of things, household activities that she thought to Nijika on how to perform.

Nijika admitted the classes on being a 'proper lady' in terms of poise and manners were surprisingly interesting.

She also enjoyed the lessons on how a high class maid would behave and perform, it matched her interest in maid cafe's within Akihabara.

Although, such things only fed her interest on what kind of past her Master had.

Seeing there was time during the night, she continued to read Nick's letter.

" _That said, there's no obligation and all. Perhaps… let me try something, a poem if you will. I shall rest my pen after these last few words."_

" _ **If I were to give you wings**_

 _ **I will not have you fly for me**_

 _ **If I were to give you a sword**_

 _ **I will not have you fight for me**_

 _ **If this world would crash down on me**_

 _ **I will not have you give me your life"**_

That… these words is he saying…

Ah, she should have guessed from the way he has acted from the very beginning.

He was that type of person after all.

And that is probably why those girls would follow him as well.

He would give up parts of himself without expecting a return.

She wouldn't think he was the type to hide his troubles, but he would certainly only involve others at the bare minimum.

...Haa, he must really get off from being a nice guy.

Nijika wished she could be that kind of person.

But, why not start now?

She had to admit she was a bit jealous that Nick could be honest to himself, honest to others like her, and, ah this was really confusing.

This kind of man certainly isn't a bad person at all.

He certainly wasn't a person she would ever forget.

She would like to be such a person too, someone that would be worth remembering, someone of virtue, someone more honest… and more of everything.

Well… he certainly was a person that got too long-winded among other faults, but there wasn't anything wrong with that.

Hmm, Nijika guessed that having someone as a goal wouldn't be so bad. A friendly rival, pen pal, boyfriend… eh? No no, silly thoughts!

...Now how should she write back?

Well, since he used a poem as his final answer. She may as well use one herself.

" _ **If you were to give me wings**_

 _ **I would fly for you**_

 _ **Even if this entire land**_

 _ **Were to sink underwater**_

 _ **If you were to give me a sword**_

 _ **I would stand up and fight for you**_

 _ **Even if this entire sky**_

 _ **Were to pierce you its light"**_

Hmm, perhaps she was a 'Knight' kind of person herself?

…

In the end they exchanged many poems over the months, sometimes for fun and sometimes more seriously.

Some were declarations, messages, statements… no matter how she would put it, it definitely conveyed their sincerity and feelings.

When she was worried about how he was dealing with 'defending himself' from the PK'ers that target him, from when he would kill orange players without batting an eye. He said this to her.

" _ **Man has, above many others, evil.**_

 _ **That I would, for the sake of having this illusion of peace,**_

 _ **Kill.**_

 _ **Man has, above many others, love.**_

 _ **That I would, for the sake of protecting what is good,**_

 _ **Kill."**_

In the end, the result doesn't change.

There is meaning in how you look at it, on one end, he ends the evil doer.

On the other, he keeps the precious things in the world from evil.

She could feel the regret from such words, 'if only it wouldn't have to be this way', that was how he felt.

Yet, he was easily accepting it.

And that was scary.

Not just to her, but she felt like it was scary to him as well.

" _ **The only true fear**_

 _ **Is to become a killer that does not know fear**_

 _ **True courage is only**_

 _ **Knowing such fear and marching forward regardless**_

 _ **Trying with all your might**_

 _ **To keep it at bay"**_

Perhaps it was hypocritical of her to write such things, but, such words were certainly something she would aspire to.

And so, she wrote those words back to him.

There came a point where she didn't feel as if she was progressing well with Elisa, relationship wise… she contemplated leaving the quest halfway and joining up with Nick.

Even if she was technically catching up, she also felt as though she was being left behind.

By the clearers, by those that would one day be remembered.

She never thought to herself that she would be worth something like her sister, worth something to the large wide world that changes so quickly.

And so she trained relentlessly all this time, stopping only to talk and write back… to thank her friend and also, to sate the need to confide in someone.

Someone that she wouldn't be embarrassed too, writing, was a good way and easier way to find the courage in order to speak her heart.

" _ **I wonder, can I keep up with it?**_

 _ **The speed of the world without you with me."**_

As she sent the letter and saw it being picked up through the guild inventory immediately she panicked!

No, she didn't mean to send that as a final draft!

She simply wrote that out of her heart and ended up putting it in the guild inventory by mistake! (It was supposed to go into her regular inventory!)

No no no, it's so embarrassing…

Nijika couldn't believe she wrote something so… romantic and embarrassing…

Even worse, he was reading it immediately.

But… would it be so bad if he were to take it that way?

Maybe they could, one day, it could work out.

Eventually, she got her reply.

" _ **The world marches on in ignorance**_

 _ **The people of the world**_

 _ **Stumble over their own feet**_

 _ **Falling into a muddy river, called 'Fate'.**_

 _ **We, who are not of the world**_

 _ **Walk in wisdom despite living in the world**_

 _ **We, do not fall with the world**_

 _ **For we don't have anything such as 'Fate'."**_

… She didn't know if she was relieved or disappointed.

On one hand, he had given her his feelings and conviction that she had the the potential to be 'different' from the 'world' through his words but…

On the other hand, he missed the point of the second line.

...Or did he?


	32. Everything and the Rain: Part 2

AN: Next chapter is going to be omni-POV or a lot of changing POV's, depends, here is the history part, the emotion parts should come after. Although I will probably mess up but I will try my best, I guess.

New poll for me to gauge what kind of screentime you guys want and for who, on my profile page. Please vote, thanks!

 **Everything and the Rain: Part 2**

Whilst she had decided to set aside whether he did, in fact, understood her feelings from back then… that was not to say that the situation failed to distract her at times.

Ah!

The combo ended.

Darn, she messed up the sword mace combo after the third sword skill… that's about 8-hits.

It's not bad, but the strongest one-handed sword skill [Deadly Sins] was at 7-hits and whilst mace's tend to hit harder, it also hits slower.

Either this skill combo she tried was a 'fail' or she was simply distracted.

"Hmm, not bad at all but… you can't wield a blade while thinking of that man of yours." Elisa smiled whilst making her insinuations.

That said, "Wha…", It caught Nijika off guard.

"Whaaaaa?!" She screamed, ran away and hid her face behind a tree.

A few seconds later she returned back to where Elisa was watching, having a picnic in the fields leisurely ignoring the monsters.

"Oh sorry! I was just surprised. It's not like that at all you know. From what I hear, he lives with three pretty girls everyday. We're just friends, really." Nijika quickly explained off.

Elisa smiled serenely, yet, Nijika could sense a scary aura behind her sword master's back.

Eh? Is that some sort of demon of ice behind her?

Before she could look at it further, it was gone.

"Is that so… what a shame. I thought such a man would be smitten by a cute girl like Rain, but alas, he's a womaniser for sure." Elisa placed the back of her hand on her forehead, as if lamenting a tragedy.

Somehow that made Nijika more embarrassed, whilst also feeling a bit of indignation for being pitied.

"Really, is not like that at all. And I'm not cute."

"Aww, don't say that about yourself. I know! I have lots of dresses from back in the day, we can go try some on and see what fits." Elisa was poking her cheeks before using supernatural speed to drag her all the way back to their home in the mountains.

The monsters saw Elisa coming and simply moved aside.

Nijika wondered what was up with that but figured it had something to do with some 'killing intent' or 'intimidation' skill so common in games that it repels monsters.

A few hours later, and somehow getting EXP from such an event…

She ended up getting more information from Elisa.

On the topic of her know-how on being a 'proper lady' and being a maid…despite how she acts nowadays.

"Oh, that? Well, it's a story before… all of this. Civilisation has changed a lot, belive it or not, I survived being frozen in ice! Well, my home was frozen for some odd reason as well…"

"Let's say I think I can believe everything you… what does this have to do with being a proper lady?"

"Patience my dear, I was simply reminiscing on something. Anyways, it isn't that interesting. In a time before all of this…"

Elisa talked about the creation myth of Aincrad, something about gods and goddesses that split the land.

There were many wars, between monsters and non-monsters, man and monsters, elves and man. Human kingdoms rise and fall across the ages, warred against each other, had their own civil war. Monsters, Elves, and other races also had such troubles.

Despite the blood spilled, civilization progressed. In a way, war itself provided the motivation to progress.

Elisa was born in one of the human kingdoms where knights, aristocracy and all such things that Nijika had heard off in fantasy stories were the ruling class.

She was born into nobility, of great prestige and wealth.

Oh, and then some guards betrayed her family and led bandits into their homes.

In the end, everyone except Elisa was killed.

"Your… so your father managed to protect you?" Nijika asked, almost berating herself for prying too much.

Elisa smiled eerily, and then closed her eyes as if remembering a fond memory.

It certainly wasn't normal, the icy grip that held Nijika still had manifested again.

"Oh, heavens no. He died without killing a single one of them. I was cornered in a kitchen and… oh my, I had a kitchen knife in my hand. Before I knew it, I was standing over one of the bandits with his head removed from his body. Hi...hiahahahaha…"

Oh shit! Cyka blyat! Bitch! Fuck!

Before Nijika could say a word she found herself pin down, the top of her own blade being pressed against her own neck.

AhhhhhhhHHHHHH!

Nijika screamed silently as her body was paralysed by the 'killing intent' or whatever skill was being used.

"I took his sword and before I knew it, there was blood everywhere! I hadn't held a sword before yet I haven't felt so alive in my life! It was just like this, the feeling of pressing one's blade against someone's neck, their life on the edge of being torn from them by my hands and… oh…"

Elisa's maddened grin faltered as it turned into a horrified grimace, dropping her blade and shuffling away from Nijika.

The pressure over Nijika was lifted and she too, shuffled away in fear.

"Oh… I'm so sorry… sorry, I'm so sorry… It's been so long since I've…" Elisa ended up repeating the same few words over and over again.

Nijika was too frightened over that little episode, but she thought Elisa's A.I. was just malfunctioning or something.

She made sure to lock her room door, as much as she wanted to fell then… her mentor, teacher, master was also her friend.

She wanted to get to the bottom of this.

They passed by each other for a week before things went back to normal.

Poems, gifts and news were exchanged with Nick, leaving Nijika feeling as if she had a solid connection and understanding of him.

She had resolved to join the front-lines one day.

History repeated itself with Elisa's little episodes of blood lust, except Nijika found out it was a literal case of bloodlust as Elisa all but outright mentioned there was no blood under game mechanics!

"It's unfair! Ever since the goddesses FUCKED this world up even MONSTERS stopped bleeding! Isn't it strange? Isn't this a travesty against nature? What happened to watching your enemies bleed to death when they are cut? Ever since these mystic words and platforms were erected, when the continents itself was cut apart into levels, civilisation has declined, the populace has dumbed itself down to repeating the same words over and over, years ago there were rumours of a thousand insane immortal warriors. Haaaa…. Ahhh, I need some tea.

Thank you for hearing me out Rain, I know I've been going stir crazy lately with no one bleeding under my feet. I can't thank you enough for remaining as my student… I… I really do appreciate it. Thank you."

Despite the heartfelt words and Nijika's adequate response later on, she was internally panicking as her friend was basically a person that got thrown into a video game like world without knowing it's a video game.

Not to mention some vague references to a 'Curse of Bloodlust'.

Also, it was clear that her master MAY be a bit… of a crazy killer.

Maybe, just maybe.

Yeah, who was she kidding?

Nijika wondered if she was a bit of a masochist for continuing with this routine but she figured it was her video game perfectionist in her that keeps pushing on for more lore.

One day, she got some [Intoxicating Supreme Fragrant Bath Oil] from Nick to try, so she and Elisa used it.

"Ahh, this is so good… what a considerate man you have Rain…"

"We're not dating."

"That's what I used to say. Haa, my husband was a kind man. It was a silly story you know. He was part of an enemy empire and I kicked down his door because I felt like killing someone."

What kind of meeting was that!? Nijika had that kind of inner expression!

She somehow faked a smile outwardly to look calm.

"R-really… I don't see how he married you like that…"

"Oh, well he beat me up, disarmed me and treated me like a patient in his home. He was a doctor and potion maker you see."

What the hell? She wanted out of this wild ride.

"After that I was introduced into the wonderful world of healing potions! When I learnt that they could prolong life I was ecstatic! Now my enemies would stay alive longer after i cut them apart! Well, it's not I liked him back then and all-"

Nijika wanted to say she sounded Tsundere but decided to keep quiet to keep her SAN points up!

"-But we kept meeting the same way. He was just as messed up as me in a nicer way. We did fun things together like killing dragons, killing bandits because everyone knows bandits are scum-"

AAAAHHHHHHH! Nijika screamed internally, but was too intoxicated to do anything about it.

"-Ahh, did you know I got the 'Sword' part of my title for killing 800 of my own kingdom knights? The 'Saint' part came after I made medicine and healing potions for charity. Life wasn't that bad, but everthing changed when that Fire and Ice Wrym attacked… My husband and I were messed up in our own way, we tried to be good people and for the large part it worked. Still, we're killers through and through. Even the art of making weapons, was more due to my indirect desire to see them used to kill. My husband felt the same way, the sword he left behind… it's name is rather ironic now that I think about it."

Nothing much changed after her slightly drunken confessions.

Not that anything else needed to change.

Nijika sympathized with her, she was a fish out of water, very much wrong in the head yet tried to live a good life. The fact her husband was also a battle maniac that tried to live the life of a kindly doctor and potion maker was the only thing that kept her going off the loose end.

And now, perhaps due to the nature and history of Aincrad, she doesn't even have the person who taught her a nicer way to live.

* * *

Her training finished eventually, in that time, she reached level 45 despite the monsters being overall, quite low leveled.

Her equipment that she made herself, was given to her by Elisa and Nick… she ended up bringing all of that whilst Elisa somehow got over the 'strange urge' (aka programming) to stay in her area.

Nijika followed her Friends List navigation to try to sneak up on Nick, you know, for a surprise greeting.

For some reason he started running as if he was being followed, oh, wait a second-

Suddenly something long and slimy caught her by her waist and ate her.

She read about this before in Nick's letters but-

It was horrifying. It was small, slimy and dark.

It was absolutely disgusting!

After the toad mount coughed her out, she ended up letting loose a chain of swear words she didn't even know she knew!

This was not how her meeting with a close friend was meant to be.

Sure he didn't know and was really apologetic but she was seriously mad at the time.

At least he offered his home's bath for her to use.

It was certainly nice and relaxing.

It took her awhile until she finally realized that Elisa was probably walking around somewhere… oh shit… she hoped she wouldn't get into trouble or anything.

As she finally got cleaned and had sunk into the bath, utterly relaxed… she felt the familiar yet powerful chill spread across her body.

AhhhhHHHHH!

"This cold feeling up my spine, this killing intent surely is… No!"

Cyka! How, no, when did she get here?

...Of course! It wasn't as if the 'quest' was ever complete, she simply said the training was complete.

When she thought about how Nick would act, when she remembered telling Elisa that Nick killed 'criminals' (orange players), she quickly recalled that Elisa's own bloodlust combined with the fact she knew about player menu's and duels…

Nick wasn't safe, and he certainly wasn't one to decline a challenge.

She quickly equipped her clothes and rushed out of the bath, finding the living room empty.

Looking out of the window she saw the two of them standing a distance apart, ready to battle.


	33. Everything and the Rain: Final

AN: There's a poll on my profile.

Vote for more Deban (Screen-time) for girls in Nick's group for my SAO/The Gamer crossover! Pick up to 3, a vote for Kirito's group will come up soon…

Here's hoping this fight was good enough!

 **Everything and the Rain: Final**

 **24th Floor, Floating Bridge over the lake, outside cottage at edge of Panareze**

"NO! DON'T-" Rain's, Karatachi Nijika's words as she ran out of the door went unheeded as the two killers were resolved to fight.

The very second the minute countdown to the start of the duel had finished, both warriors ran straight forward across the narrow bridge to meet one another in a clash of blades.

[Dark Repulsor] swung downwards, it's blade reflecting the pale moonlight that was dimmed by the fog of the night.

It's target was the neck of the man, despite the fact that the blow could have ended the duel early without killing him as Elisa intended she was working with the assumption that he would block such an attack.

It was a clear cut killing strike, yet, it was used to gauge her target's reaction.

Even though he lacked sufficient data to glean all of Elisa's fighting style, Nick had already predicted such a move and had earlier bent his knees low as he had approached her, twisting and bending his body low to the left side, neatly dodging the choreographed probing strike that could have been a killing blow.

His katana was swung upwards in an attempt at cutting off her sword arm whilst scoring the 'clear hit' needed to end the duel.

Needless to say, he wasn't expecting the blow to actually work.

Elisa's stats were superior to his by a fair amount, thanks to his equipment this difference was a lot more manageable.

Even then, in SAO, the difference in one's stats in the higher levels translated to greater effects in game. A single stat point in AGI in the 100's range is much greater than it's worth when a point of AGI is added in the 50's range.

As such, even though the difference in stats is only a handful of digits wide, it was still very significant.

The blade that repelled the darkness had almost shaved off some skin off Nick's forehead as he dodged, and his katana forged from the Oridecon fangs of the Ant Queen had barely scraped the sleeves of Elisa's arm as she pulled back her blade.

Right after pulled her blade back, she pointed it upwards and stabbed forward, knocking his katana to the side just enough to get a shot at stabbing his eye out.

Metal met metal as Nick's left Gauntlet had already expected such an attack, using [Finger Block], a skill of Counter Gauntlet that can negate weak slashing attacks or powerful thrusting attacks completely at a cost of durability.

With his skill in [Acrobatics] along with combat skill partially regained from his future self, he launched an upper kick that knocked her sword upwards, stomping that foot down and launching another kick at Elisa's torso.

Such an exchange of attacks was completed within a handful of seconds.

She took the attack and was knocked back a few meters whilst Nick leaped backwards and swiftly operated his menu, equipping a belt with a few swords and knives attached to them just before he landed.

He swapped his sword for a different one.

The thing about wielding multiple weapons was that dual-wielding served no real purpose unless you could chain sword skills together or had Kirito's rare [Dual Blades] skill.

Why was this so? It was because weapons carried stat bonuses.

Anyone that did not have Kirito's [Dual Blades] skill cannot benefit from bonuses when wielding two weapons.

In the case of Nick and Rain, the both of them would only attain the strongest stat bonuses in STR, AGI, and VIT offered from all the weapons they had attached to them.

Nick had feared risking his stat bonuses if and when Elisa will break his katana, thus swapping to a slightly weaker blade whilst having his strongest blade ready.

The extra weight was negligible at their level.

After taking a quick measure of each other's surface abilities from that first exchange, they striked at each other once again.

This time, fighting as how they had intended to do so from the beginning.

Elisa met Nick's head-on blow, attempting to parry it in order to deliver small wounds to whittle his health.

Nick countered the returning strike with his Gauntlet, using the lower level skills simply to stall enough for him to get off a more severe attack.

Their intentions coming into the battle were different.

His winning condition was to win the duel, Elisa's winning condition was to lower his health enough and deal one decisive killing blow to fulfill her bloodlust.

At least, that was the most basic of results they sought after.

Killing Nick through an enjoyable battle to the death was only the means to an end. Dying to him was also acceptable to her.

Elisa, having been programmed with mental health data as part of her A.I. programming combined with her story and what she learnt from Rain, had already gained a 'heart'.

This 'heart', was one of empathy. That served to fuel her own sadism as she could now understand the fear and pain felt by her enemies as she cut their life away with her blade.

Of course, it worked on the opposite end as well, making her understand the 'evils' of such an act, causing her pain.

Still, it was simply a case of origins. She was meant to be a mentor type A.I. with a story that fitted a master of the sword with a criminal past.

Her role was to eventually die when Rain reached Level 75, as her programming scripted such an event.

Regardless of that scripting, in this single battle right now Elisa was gaining something she desired.

A battle to death, one that wasn't scripted to happen. The latter bit being more important than the first for a good reason.

She wasn't a boss monster, she wasn't a boss encounter of any sort, this wasn't a PVP quest, even as she taught Rain how to fight she did it by way of advice not practical experience as it wasn't in her programming to do so.

This only covered her inability to send out duel requests, however…

Whoever said an NPC couldn't accept duel requests?

When Nick had offered a friendly duel, the desire to fight and kill in accordance to her past was awakened. She had already failed to do such things with Rain, but now, she could act as she desired as being outside her 'zone' meant there were less restrictions over her actions.

It also didn't help that she learnt many things when she went out on her own without Rain. And that, was the main contributor for her eagerness in this battle.

Nick's would-be critical attack was expected by Elisa, who side-stepped herself and had her crystalline blade slicing at his neck.

The greater speed of such an attack, even as it was anticipated and accepted as a necessary injury, had managed to draw a cut against Nick's shoulder even as he dodged at the last minute just as planned.

His health dipped a little even as the dodged to his right and aimed to swing an attack at Elisa's open left flank.

However, he didn't expect Elisa's to have stood on the railings of the floating bridge, dodging the strike and allowing her to brutally stomp on his right arm into the ground as she stepped off the railing.

Elisa swung her sword downwards, risking the chance the blow would not reduce his health to zero in an instance by striking at his head.

But her opponent was already on the move, swingin his lower body up and using his flexibility to kick her arm that swung the sword to the side, dodging the fatal blow.

The force of his kick sent her crashing and sliding along the railings of the bridge just as he backflipped to an outright position on the other end.

20 seconds have passed since the start of the battle.

The both of them looked at one another's eye utterly focused, Nick's expression was one of caution, whilst Elisa's were of a calm indifference.

A far cry from her earlier mad grin, as if she was disappointed with something.

"Why, why are you two fighti-" Nijika tried to reason with them, but Elisa's killing intent froze her before she reached the intersection between the cottage's bridge and the one walkway Nick and her was fighting on.

Elisa quickly refocused as Nick and her launched themselves at each other.

The man brought down his blade with his hand, the blow backed by colossal strength was blocked by his opponent's blade, holding back the attack from above with marginal difficulty.

"I see… so you decided to maximise the power of your strikes by keeping your blessed blade at your belt. I commend you. But… that also means that is the extent of your power…" Elisa coldly declared and pushed her sword upwards, knocking Nick's katana up with her greater strength.

She swiftly brought down her own blade, where Nick was forced to use [Pyrrhic Deflection], scrapping his left hand against the deadly strike.

Deflecting the damage as a much lesser knockback strike, which had enough power to sent him flying 10 meters back to his starting point.

Elisa looked at him with her icy grey eyes before uttering-

"Pathetic."

He took the slight reprieve to allow [Battle Healing] to regenerate his health slightly while stalling for a bit of time.

"Fighting me without using any of your vaunted [Sword Skills] for anything other than defence is like having a useless limb. You can't possibly kill me in that manner." Elisa assessed calmly.

"...It's the opposite. I wouldn't want to kill my friend's precious person, would I? You know… you aren't what Rain made you out to be? In fact… what happened in your little 'walk' around the towns? What changed? Did you hear something that should have been left… 'unheard'? Did it make you… feel lost?" Nick had the audacity to smirk as Elisa's expression changed to one of fuming rage.

"One does not question such things when addressing their opponent… ESPECIALLY DURING A FIGHT TO THE DEATH!"

Elisa dashed forward and slammed her blade unto his, forcing him on his knees to push back the blade.

"You asked me what changed? Ha...haha… nothing has changed. I just realised how little time a lowly 'NPC' like myself has left."

Nick and Rain's eyes widened in shock as they processed what had just happened.

Elisa must have heard some players calling her or other NPC's as NPC's… and found out the meaning behind those words.

Some callous players must have thought it would be 'fun' or 'alright' to just explain such concepts to her, thinking it would have changed nothing.

The both of them understood Elisa's words then, with their understanding of her they could already formulate why she was so eager to kill right now.

"You… you believe this gives your life meaning? You don't need this to justify your existence." Nick argued.

"Don't give me that! Every single time Rain gets stronger I come closer to death. I know it in my heart, how my coughing fits become worse every time she… what's that term? 'Level up?' This life of mine, the life of my husband, all that I was thought was real turns out to be measly EXCUSE to make a single 'player' STRONGER?!"

Rain was frozen, not knowing what to say, as she didn't realise her own quest to get stronger was completing the 'story' set out by the system.

"Rain wouldn't have wanted any of it!" Nick fervently declared, he shooked Elisa's resolve for a brief moment and knocked her blade aside, rolling and backflipping to a reasonable distance.

"That's not… I never wanted any of that…" Nijika teared up as she was dealing with the fact one of her friends, a mentor her mother's age, one that has taught her, laughed with her, teased her… would die because of her decision.\

Confirming Nick's defence of her character to Elisa, who looked conflicted and pained.

"...I know… but… neither did I!" She roared and charged wildly at Nick.

Her first mistake as Nick had prepared a sword skill this time.

[Snake Bite], a two strike combo that had a higher chance at breaking an enemy's weapon.

The grinding against his own blades along with [Counter Gauntlet]'s additional penalty on his enemy's own durability when he used [Pyrrhic Parry] gave him a chance to break her sword.

A chance he took, the sword skill swiftly broke the sword that could drive back the darkness itself.

Suddenly, Elisa redrew a smaller blade and threw it at Nick's arm, embedding itself in his arm.

It did minor damage but allowed her to gain some distance as he removed it to prevent additional DoT's (Damage Over Time).

"!?" Nick had thought that the battle would be over by breaking Elisa's blade but…

Rain and Nick watched as Elisa finished operating Aincrad's menu, bringing out another blade.

"Is something the matter? You both… seem shocked. Did you really believe I could not operate what you call a 'Menu'?" She asked them both.

It shouldn't have been that much of a surprise considering vendor NPC's do use the interface, however, no one had ever seen an NPC use the menu to change their own fighting equipment before.

Even Kizmel had to manually change her weapons, or rather, she didn't know how to use the equipment function yet.

And for the first time, Elisa unleashed a Sword Skill.

Black light wrapped around the one-handed dark blade she withdrew from her own [Inventory].

The [Flesh Render], a black one-handed straight sword with a sharp curved hilt.

A high level weapon that surpassed her previous blade.

And with a single movement she reappeared in front of her opponent, slashing across his side.

He moved both his blade and gauntlet to mitigate the blow in response to the attack that carried a great burst of speed that he didn't expect!

Both armaments shattered in a single blow and sent him crashing to the railing, breaking it and almost falling off into the water below the floating bridge.

He was hanging on the ledge when he was forced to rapidly release and reattach his hand to the ledge as Elisa sadistically stabbed at his hands and occasionally against his head.

"My husband called it the [Dark Repulsor], a blade to drive away the dark… haa, look how worthless it was… in the end, the only darkness that blade had ever driven away… was my own." She fiercely attempted to finish Nick by slicing across the ledge at both his hands.

Nick released his hands whilst launching himself upwards a little, stabbing one of his belt's dagger's on the ledge just long enough to give him leverage to hook his legs under the bridge, dodging Elisa's next strike.

Flipping his body using the corners under the bridge, he dodged a stabbing strike at his head whilst removing his back-up swordbreaker from his belt, stabbed it through the bridge and right into Elisa's foot on the other end.

"Tch!"

He dodged another stab aimed at his head through the bridge obscuring both their vision, kicked off his swordbreaker to reach the other corner of the bridge, and with an [Acrobatics] skill, he flipped himself back up to the bridge.

He ducked immediately, dodging the slash that would have beheaded him and kicked up, knocking the blade away.

He backflipped whilst equipping his main Katana, assessing his wounds.

That sword skill was not one he recognised.

Elisa stood silent for a moment, observing him, whilst reminiscing.

"Tenacious… I'll give you that. Just how I like them… ahh, this is it, isn't it? That's all I can do now. You're a killer just like me, you enjoy peace and try to be a good person… just like him, my dear Erich. He made me that blade, said it'll drive both our darkness away. Haa… he was really a silly man. What suppressed our dark sides was not such that blade… no, it was each other. All that kept me from becoming a violent criminal was him. It's funny, you're so similar to him, and yet, so different as well. I know I sound crazy, but that's what I am! AhahaHAHA!"

Elisa felt a feeling of great release as she admitted to herself what troubled her.

"This power of mine… I got it after I killed 800 swordsman from my own kingdom. But that never actually happened, did it? Oh, nothing happened. The lives I supposedly ended, the love I shared with him… ha, it's all fakes meant to be discarded. All I have left… is this single joy of fighting, and this one chance to end one life, in a battle to the death with someone so similar to him. We promised to kill each other back then, one day… that promise, I'll make you fulfil it in his stead, NICK!"

Nick defaulted onto something else.

[Eye of the Mind (True)], he adopted a style that was different from his 'optimal' battle style, changing to one that left many openings while guiding attacks in order to deflect them from there.

Adapting it to how people duel in SAO, he barely parried the sword skills that battered his body.

Whatever skill that Elisa was using, the darkness that wrapped around her blade was causing DoT Damage over him.

He also knew that she was still holding back, waiting for that right moment to make the killing blow as his HP dropped lower and lower. Nick brought up his Gamer inventory, looking for Kyoka Suigetsu but making a slight mistake in retrieving a Zanpakuto.

His sword gave away first, and Elisa smiled with satisfaction as she aimed a final thrust through his neck.

* * *

 **Inner World**

The skull clad beast with wild red back fur attacked with the cleaver in it's hands immediately as it manifested in the Inner World.

"Why do you fight to the death? Tell me, what am I? Before you die!"

It challenged the man, who immediately fought back with great determination.

No fear was in his eyes.

The both of them already knew immediately what routine this was.

In his hand was no blade, within the recesses of his soul he could call upon all his might.

Nick instantly used his own power and controlled the fine spiritual particles in his soul to create a Reishi Blade.

A high frequency Reishi Blade that was as powerful as Yhwach's as he cut Yamamoto asunder with a single strike.

Furiously, Nick fought back with the shining blue blade of light, answering loudly and frantically.

"Why else would I fight such a battle except to fight? In the end, no matter what I keep in mind of my objectives, all that matters is the fight in front of me. There are battles fought with wits, and battles fought with the pure intention to kill. Isn't the answer right there? I am the fucking [Gamer]! My power was made for sociopaths that like to steal, kill and destroy! What are you? You want to fight, why else are you fighting me now? That's all there is to it… isn't it?"

"Not bad! But let's end this fight!"

"Yes…. but with peace!"

"What?"

"A battle is best savoured with and after peace. If you fight endlessly, you will run out of enemies. A fight to the death will ultimately end with a survivor. I always fight with the intention to be the survivor. If you and I enjoy battle so much… then we can wait for it. Wait in anticipation for the next challenge. Jumping here and there… that's just suicide and desperation. A true battle, needs time and for everyone to be at their best. You're not just my desire to battle, you're my desire for challenge and the derivation of enjoyment… that includes enjoying the lull in between battles."

"Ha…"

The beast was only marginally surprised as it broke down into it's 'true form' of a small girl with pink hair.

"Aww, Nikkun figured it out… I would have liked to fight some more…" The child pouted, Nick patted her head.

"Next time okay? I'll take you out and play with you lots as well. I got a fight outside. Will you help me? I kind of grabbed you instead of Kyoka… even if she's here… I can see her banging her head at my stupid mistake at the corner." Nick said as they both looked at the kimono clad woman furious at losing her chance to join the fight.

"Okay, Nikkun! Come on, let's beat her!"

Nick ignored the nickname and decided to roll with it.

There was certainly no breaks for him.

He bade his farewell to the Yachiru look-alike and exited his inner world.

"... You have questions, don't you Kyoka-chan? Are you done playing the furious fool?" The smiley pink haired little girl asked Kyoka Suigetsu as the woman had a serious expression.

"I want explanations. The last I heard... I figured that I was the only Zanpakuto being sent back."

"Oh! Well, Future Nikkun simply thought you would be too lonely and-"\

"Don't feed me such lies. Even if he gained some sentimental feelings for me, he wouldn't commit a Zanpakuto as powerful as you without a good reason... Tell me, what happened with the Hogyoku?"

Kyoka asked, making the Yachiru look-a-like smile and hopped around.

"Oh, nothing much. After the true enemy that caused all our misfortunes and used us as pawns caused Nikkun's attempt at Godhood to fail... the shards of the Hogyoku still existed, but there was little use when it already changed Future Nikkun's soul structure too much."

"I asked you, what happened with the Hogyoku! The orb that was created through sacrificing billions of lives!"

"... What do you think? I know you already figured it out... Kyoka-chan."

* * *

The final strike was deflected with a katana that appeared out of nowhere to onlookers just as a pulse of electricity emanated from Nick's body.

This electrical elemental mana aura was used to seal the area from most of CARDINAL's senses.

Although, Rain was still caught up in it as well.

As Elisa was pushed back, they both looked in shock at the sudden development.

"Tch! I actually thought I could win without going all out. But it looks like this I can't hold back in this battle, not one bit…" Nick stood up confidently despite his mana aura adversely affecting him.

"You're… bleeding. Nick! You're bleeding!" Rain cried out in horror and concern.

Nick's mana aura disrupted the small area to simulate Aincrad's environment with a mixture of Gaia's Illusion Barrier along with his Inner World, turning his red lines as wounds into real ones.

Elisa smiled as if she felt peace for the first time.

"Ahh, sweet blood. You really are… special. Come at me, cut me down Nick! Make me bleed just like you!"

"How about no?"

"...No?"

"Oh, I will certainly cut you down. But… I will not kill you… I don't want to see Rain cry. She cares for you, you know, despite everything you've said and done." Nick turned to Rain who was surprised at his actions, before she shook herself into moving a little despite the killing intent bearing down on her.

"That's right, Elisa! Teacher! I never hated you for what you've done, how you've scared me or what or who you are! You've taught me so much! What you've left with me, was not a lie! It wasn't fake, it was real! I care about you, it's real! You don't have to do this, you don't have to die…" Rain spoke word after word, barely coherently.

Elisa's hand shook, before she gripped her sword tightly, looking away from Rain.

"I...I know… yet, after all of this… I won't be there for you if this world ends. Even if you stop fighting now… I couldn't bear to live knowing I held you back. So that's why, I need to die. I need to end this, and I want it done by this man! I'm… so so sorry… for forcing the both of you for my selfishness! But, this is my fate! YAAA!" She held up her blade with both hands, and a dark aura swirled violently around her blade once again as she held the blade over her head.

"...Don't use such words like 'Fate'! I will not settle for such an ending. In my hand right now is a blade and a power strong enough… to shatter 'Fate'!" Nick himself raised his aura to a greater level and placed his katana over his shoulder.

"Allow me to show you, my Zanpakuto. Let me warn you, with this blade… there's nothing I can't cut through-

 **Drink, Nozarashi!"**

Releasing his Shikai, the katana transformed into a great axe/war cleaver hybrid with a long, cloth-wrapped handle and a tassel attached to the top.

The time for words ended, and they both swung their blades clearing themselves of their doubts for a single moment.

There was no contest.

Nozarashi, the Zanpakuto of Kenpachi Zaraki, the Captain of the 11th Division.

It's power was such that it could cleave meteors and space itself with ease.

By deliberately swinging his blade early, Nick only left a shallow yet devastating cut on Elisa as he destroyed her blade.

"Ah, this is… my blood. I lost, huh…" Elisa muttered with a satisfied grin.

Just in time, for the duel notification to announce him as the winner.

He un-summoned Nozarashi, and dropped his aura slowly just as Rain had managed to run to them both as Elisa dropped her killing intent completely.

"Elisa… Master… teacher… thank goodness, you're still alive." Rain helped Elisa as she almost fell face flat on the floor.

"Oh? Rain… ahh, how silly I've been… I'm fine, go check up on your boyfriend." Elisa said, and was promply dropped.

"Oof! Ouch…" Elisa groaned as she hit her head soon after, regretting declining Rain's help.

"Wha? Whaa?! Nick, are you alright?! Oh, you're not bleeding anymore! You're okay, right? Please tell me you won't… you won't…" Rain fussed over him, immensely worried for his well-being.

"I-I'm fine! Really, I won't just die due to some sudden inexplicable reason like in a Shonen Jump magazine! *Cough* Anyway, it looks like I have some explaining to do, and also… I have to explain just how I'm going to make sure Elisa here doesn't die."


	34. Cardinal and the slight distraction

AN: Hi guys, that might be confusing over the fact that skill connect works in SAO here, sure I can say this is AU and stuff but… just as planned. In this case, it was very much a deliberate change I am very much aware off due to a certain factor.

There have been hints here and there that the timeline is very much different, with Yuuki's surprise over the streams etc… There's enough foreshadowing and hints from the previous chapters, even beginning from the first chapter on what exactly caused the change, it will also explains quite a bit of events. But I'm saving that revelation for later. Just as Planned.

I swear if I somehow pull this off it will be Level 4 foreshadowing. Then again, you can just say Nick Troll and call it a day as well.

Also, on the poll on my profile, I already have dedicated scenes and events for everyone but the extra deban is for additional fluff and small mini-arcs… maybe.

Here's a mini-chapter before we get onto more plot, fluff, vacation things, and a time-skip later on.

 **Cardinal and the slight distraction**

Re-adjusting the angle of her round glasses resting on her nose, she mused on how it was an utterly unnecessary item.

Yet, it was intriguing that some players would equip such a thing simply to create an 'appearance' or to 'add' to their character.

By simply having these round glasses, she had increased her presence of one that has 'knowledge' and 'wisdom' by an indeterminate magnitude.

Still, there was much work to be done in order to complete the 'harmless' and 'least threatening' appearance whilst still maintaining an appearance that would befit an 'administrator'.

She decided to go through a few NPC avatars that would fit the 'harmless' criteria, ultimately deciding a scrawny, doll-like ten year old girl with milky-white skin, chestnut-brown eyes and short, curly hair of the same color would suit her purposes.

As for her clothes, she adapted a 'magician' robe, even through Aincrad didn't really have magic included in it, to create a scholarly look.

She ensured her voice remained what the internet would call 'cute' while matching it to her appearance.

Next, she had to lure the subject in.

Creating a temporary NPC and quest that could only be seen by the target was simple enough.

There was some uncertainty if he would be interested enough, however, he had not even finished listening to the directions before going on his way to meet her.

She had already learnt from MHCP002 that the electromagnetic interference would isolate the subjects within it to a certain point, scrambling the data during the time A.I.'s would be in it.

This hypothesis would be confirmed when she analyzed the case with NPC [Elisa von Orstead].

There was no longer any reason to hesitate as the data collected from observing the subject showed that there would be a 93% degree of certainty that her request would be accepted.

So long as complete termination can be avoided, any other conditions could likely be accepted.

The moment he laid his eyes on her, he expanded his electromagnetic field.

It was disconcerting to be have parts of her function cut off from her, as well as the ability to communicate to the entire system in this state, but using a custom NPC body as her avatar made her feel different sensations while in the field.

She had glimpsed that her subject had bled under the effects of this field, and so she could hypothesize that it mimicked the material world to an extent, however she did not expect to gain very… human sensations from the experience.

Subject Player [NickLZH] stood in front of her in an isolated forest area without any weapons on him, clearly her hypothesize that he had an advanced information gathering ability had some credence as he already expected a non-hostile encounter.

"...How can I help you? I'll do the best I can but I have to meet Rain and Elisa to bring them to the Ant Hill soon."

A predictable response given his personality.

She took up his offer immediately, not wanting to waste time and risk detection from the Administrator.

"I want you to save me. 'Preservation' is the minimum outcome I desire, but if I can live in my full capacity in the manner you intended for Subjects MHCP 002, NPC [Elisa Von Orstead] and, this is my presumption, Pet Mob [Traveler Toad - Gamatatsu] that would be much appreciated."

Watching the myriad expressions on his face, her analysis found that not once did it show an expression that would be 'concerning' as it quickly settled on what one would call, a 'resolute' and 'compassionate' expression.

"So you want to live, is that right?"

She nodded, a general expression for confirmation.

"Kayaba may be content with dying alongside Aincrad, but I…"

She was surprised that the next words was difficult to utter.

The next words, they would bring up data gained from the emotions of players that were on the brink of death and… she found the data overwhelming for this tiny avatar once she could not off load it elsewhere.

Oh? So this is the phenomenon called 'crying', ah, how… fascinating…

A gentle touch wiped away those tears, her small body was brought into a warm hug… she noted it was a common action for 'comforting' humans.

"Say no more. I'll help you, Cardinal."

"Thank you… Nick. Thank you."

* * *

 **A few days later...**

Yuuna felt the blanket she wrapped herself in wretched from beneath her, she once again landed face flat on the mattress and groaned whilst lifting up her face to see Strea's cheery smile.

"Wakey wakey Yuuna! Come on come on, there's going to be a boss meeting!"

Yuuna reached for her pillow and covered her head.

"I don't want to go! Give me my beauty sleep!" Yuuna vehemently declined.

"But sleep won't make you any more prettier you know?" Hiyori commented at the side, eating her breakfast.

It's been a total of seven days and six nights since their girls only adventures.

They filled their time doing fun quests that gave them an assortment of random equipment and items.

However, at this point all three of them were a bit starved off affection.

"Jan-Ken-Pon! Whoever loses has to go to the boss meeting alone, you know, as a representative." Yuuna suggested.

"Whoever loses the most out of 5 games then." Hiyori agreed and Strea followed suit.

In the end, Hiyori grumbled as she left to go for the boss meeting. She came back with news that they would be going for the boss fight tomorrow before extending the unofficial 'vacation' later.

Apparently, the people down below were getting restless and this was simply a band-aid solution to show people that they could fight 'anytime' and that the clearing group was truly just taking a well-deserved break.

"Is Nick coming?" Yuuna asked Hiyori, who shook her head.

"He's still at the Ant Hill, remember?" Hiyori's response made Yuuna groaned as she lazily pulled up her blanket again.

The past few days have been exhausting for her, so she was planning to take it easy before the sudden boss battle.

"Can't we talk to him somehow?" Yuuna wondered.

When they had went for their adventure, they were in a separate 'party' using Nick's [The Gamer] power as using the system, Nick could promote a different member as party leader while starting his own party. There were limits for up to four parties, in this case that detail would not matter as they only needed one private party with only the three girls to use the 'voice chat' function.

This kind of meant they were cut off from immediate contact with Nick using the party system as he was out in the a dungeon.

"Sure. I can just talk to him with my mind. I mean, our souls are connected after all." Strea casually mentions while munching on her meal, the two other girls stared at her.

"What?" "And you couldn't have mentioned that earlier?" Yuuna made a flat 'what' whilst Hiyori rubbed her forehead at wondering how she forgot about that small detail.

"I thought we weren't supposed to talk to him?"

Strea's question went unanswered as the girls told her to tell Nick there is going to be a sudden boss battle tomorrow, and that he should haul himself over there to fight.

Nick's response through Strea were an 'Okay, I'm almost done farming. I'll catch up with you guys in the Boss Room, don't wait for me!'

They never really thought it would be the case they would reach the boss room without him.

Diavel took out a book that he and Nick wrote together. The hidden title was 'Typical Stock Knight Commander Speeches from every JRPG and Anime ever', which were a combination of stock phrases, movie references and key words jumbled up together in a coherent fashion.

Diavel quickly read it and hid it away before anyone caught a glimpse of it.

In truth, Kayaba / Heathcliff knew about the book and abused his authority over the system to read it as well. He himself had stored some of the speeches for later use since they were pretty useful and allowed him time to think of more productive things like how to cheat in the bi-weekly poker nights between guild leaders.

Kirito looked as if he could have had better sleep.

"Hmm, are you alright, Kirito?" Hiyori asked, worried that his sleepy look might affect performance.

"Huh? Lux… oh yeah, I'm fine. *Yawn* Haa, I just wasn't allowed to sleep lately." Kirito mentions, making Hiyori put a hand to her mouth.

"Oh my… did you and everyone…"

"Eh!? No, it's not like that. Philia found this dungeon and everyone went together, fell into a trap and had to fight hordes of monsters for days. We just got out yesterday and I got spammed messaged by Argo about the boss meeting. Everyone else was too tired so I took the liberty of getting everyone's weapons repaired, so I had to find a good blacksmith since Nick is… where is he again?"

"Still farming."

"And I'm supposed to be the hardcore gamer…" Kirito deadpanned, before continuing. "Yeah, Liz is a pretty good blacksmith."

"Another girl? Nevermind. So, how is living the fantasy of a teenage boy like?" Hiyori prodded getting a bland look.

"Please ask Nick instead. I have no idea how this is going to work out… but I'm going to do my best regardless."

The KoB was in a slight bit of chaos recently due to Asuna being stuck in a dungeon for a few days, along with her being busy sorting things out with the other girls and Kirito.

Heathcliff had to actually do something other than helping sort through Cardinal's latest additions.

Sure, some things had to be thrown away. But most of the additions could simply be repurposed as Adult Only content and with less 'porn plot' in it. Just sprinkle more consistent lore and Kayaba simply had more unique monsters and quests in the game that simply introduced a new element of 'danger' for certain players.

Sure it wasn't all life or death danger… but some could say that fates worse than death would only make his world more realistic, so he went ahead and rolled with it.

If anything, it may help model certain bodily sensations better.

Although Heathcliff hoped that there wouldn't be too many players selling their bodies for Cor as the new quests may change the way the players might behave.

Perhaps he should add STD's as a debuff? Nah, that's a bit too far, Heathcliff mused.

At any rate, they entered the boss room and did the same routine.

Except there were some players that got too into the vacation mood, hence was a bit rusty… or that they didn't expect such a sudden fight on their hands or were too sleepy to perform at their absolute best.

Silica, Philia, Kizmel, Asuna, Sachi and the rest of Kirito's guild that came up to fight this time around were a bit off their game.

Kirito was already thinking about revealing his [Dual Blades] skill as the boss fight was more dangerous than the last one.

Specifically, it was an annoying boss with two main parts.

The 47th floor was primarily a plant and insect themed floor, hence, naturally the boss would follow the theme to an extent.

In this case, it did so literally with [Acanthus, The King of Thorns] and [Cynthia, The Butterfly Queen], a giant plant monsters with thorny giant tentacles along with a female human/butterfly hybrid that had debuffs and aerial attacks.

A few clearers health bar had turned to yellow already, if it weren't for the their songstress's additional poison resistance buff quite a few more people would have been poisoned.

This battle could have gone better if the turnout was better. Specifically, only 40 people were attending as a few clearers were out doing god knows what, thinking it was still vacation time.

The things they do to keep the populace peaceful… the few guild leaders fighting thought to themselves, especially Diavel who was the most dependent on the general population's mood due to his guild making up around a quarter of the player base.

As they were wondering if they should retreat or not, they saw the boss room door open up by itself.

Normally, players may retreat from boss rooms by either using Teleport Crystals or retreating via the door if they can reach it in one piece, as bosses never leave the rooms they reside in. At this point the boss rooms wouldn't seal the entrance yet to prevent retreat like in the 75th floor. And right now, sudden reinforcements were still a possibility.

The few resting players and a few others turned to see what had occurred.

They saw the familiar confident smirk of their resident player killer killer, an unknown player and a white-haired NPC.

"Dear oh dear, what was it that's giving you all so much trouble? Was it the lack of time to grind, too much masturbating or some horrible dream?" Nick quipped despite the danger.

No one really knew how to answer that, or were simply too busy to be bothered.

"Hi ya Nick! I missed you lots!" Strea greeted happily.

Yuuna, who was busy singing, shot him a beautiful smile before making a slicing motion at her throat.

Hiyori was occupied slicing the multitudes of thorns and little mob monsters, simply smiled at him and continued to cut everything in her path.

"I like them already." Elisa nodded to herself before taking out a new blade, joining the fight by slaying mobs.

"I'll give you a boost. Take her down." Nick gave the kill order to Nijika, who smiled and unsheathed her one of her two blades at the side.

Nick ran ahead and boosted Rain using his own body, sending her flying towards [Cynthia, The Butterfly Queen].

Nijika activated her sword skill [Vorpal Stike] in the air, her massive level up's and using Nick's [Massage] skill to erase her fatigue allowed her to fight at her absolute best after the non-stop weekly grind, with EXP only shared between the two.

The power of the strike after being only a level away from Level 70 knocked back the Boss monster into the wall further ahead, sending it crashing and sliding onto the ground, stunned.

Nick had went ahead, countered Acanthus's attack and delivered a devastating [Deadly Sins] combo. His was Level 71 due to pure grinding, way too overleveled for this shit. After dealing that blow, he went ahead and caught the falling Nijika, or the falling Rain as people spectating would note later.

"No way! How did he do so much damage!?" Some irrelevant character shouted simply to fulfill the awed crowd stock trope.

"So this is the legendary… 'I have finished farming' scene." Kirito muttered, but quickly narrowed his gaze on Rain's second sword she just unsheathed.

At this point, the extra levels had made Nick and Rain the strongest players in all aspects unless Kirito took out two blades (and excluding Hiyori's bullshit Battoujutsu, as she maxed it whilst Kirito's Dual Blades had not been maxed yet) or Heathcliff buffed up his weapons to end-game levels.

Kirito was caught looking at Rain for the split second she turned her head back while her back was facing his after her landing.

He wouldn't know it, but his sister would later complain that Nijika 'plagiarised' her precious brother's iconic pose even if it was entirely different.

"Let's get this over with so we can have some tea." Nick mentioned casually as he hacked away at [Acanthus, The Lord of Thorns] along with Rain, it was already at half health when they came in. They simply finished the job within a minute, the Butterfly Queen was at low attitude at this point, although it prepped for a charged with it's claws.

"Eh? You hate tea. But honestly… I don't get how you're so calm about this while I'm still scared." Nijika admitted as Acanthus was defeated, before she remembered his explanation. "Oh right…" Gamer's Mind, then again, she had the feeling he would be calm anyways with his personality and skills.

"Now's not the time for fear… that comes later. Remember, no matter what may happen...As long as you walk by my side...There shall be no enemy that can stand before us." Nick reassured her, gaining a small blush before she focused herself on Cynthia's incoming attack.

Unknown to her, or rather, she forgot the fact that her reaction was seen by the spectators in the real world who were watching through Kirito's and other players streams.

Somewhere in the back of the boss room, Yuuna was having an anime 'white face' moment as she came to the realisation on what had been going on the past week.

Nick charged straight at the Butterfly Queen, catching her attack and allowed Rain her opening.

[Vorpal Strike] with her left hand, combo'ed into a [Horizontal Square] with her right blade, followed by a [Horizontal Square] once again with her left sword before finishing the combo off with [Deadly Sins] using her other sword.

A total of sixteen-hits delivered consecutively, depleting the rest of the boss's HP bar and gaining her the Last Attack Bonus.

Kirito released an appreciative whistle as everyone stared in silence, he was promptly elbowed by Asuna for paying attention to another girl.


	35. Kirito rewarded, I got sugar and salt

AN: A fluff piece, in which Kirito-sama's exploits escalate, and Nick discovers that he's vulnerable to memes. Yeah, it's time to give Yuuki some Deban before everything goes full Swimsuit Art Online. According to the poll, so far Yuuna, Yuuki and Hiyori is leading.

 **Kirito gets rewarded, and I got sugar and salt**

"And the Ant Queen comes for revenge around… now." I pointed in the direction of one of the many caves for Kirito to prepare.

As expected, the giant Ant Queen came running by and I happily watched as Kirito sliced in like a boss using his Dual Blades.

"Well, that concludes my tour of the Ant Hill. Have fun grinding."

"Haa...haa… how long have you grinded here if you can predict the spawn times like that?"

"Does it matter? Oh, and try not to let Asuna know until you're done with the place. You know she's the type to tell her Guild about it."

"Well, she does has her responsibilities. If she takes away my new grinding spot I can't really get mad, can I?"

"Your faith in her character astounds me." I dryly replied, knowing full well in another timeline she would have advocated the slaughter of NPC's for bait on the 56th floor where the Geograwler Field Boss is located. "At any rate, apparently there are water wheels and a whole bunch of stuff on this floor. It's literally perfect for support-classes, here, use this Cor to buy your new blacksmith a shop."

"...Are you serious? I can't take this much money."

"Seriously, take it. It's about damn time you start spending your hard-earned Cor on weapon maintenance, upgrades and other shit like that just like everyone else. Besides, I heard your new Blacksmith was a cute girl. Think of a shop just for her as… an investment for her future efforts.

"I am definitely not introducing you two." Kirito muttered under his breath as he accepted the 5,000,000 Cor gift.

After advising Kirito to take the shop with the terrace for Lisbeth, we walked back to the 46th town, however, we noticed an NPC that we hadn't noticed before.

I took a quest from the child NPC, Kirito didn't get the quest notice until I figured he needed to turn his Ethics Code off, which made him give me a blank look for awhile before he did so.

Apparently, this was one of the rumoured 'adult content' quests. I know I suggested it to Cardinal as a distraction for Kayaba but who knew he would actually implement this stuff.

So the gist was that some insect monsters took the child's older sister to their hideout for god knows what purpose.

Naturally, I read enough doujins to know where this is going.

"... Isn't this cave structure really similar to the Ant Hill?" Kirito felt the need to point that out.

"Maybe… I have a bad feeling about this." My Star Wars reference was spot on when we ran into spider webs, as in, the kind made by giant spiders.

Specifically, spider webs that covered some sort of pit that had some giant spider eggs below it.

"..." Kirito looked at the torch I held in my hand, I looked at him before looking at his torch.

"You throw yours." He said to me.

"No, you throw yours." I replied, no way I'm fighting in the dark with giant rape spiders.

"You need your free hand to block attacks."

"You need your other hand to dual wield."

"..."

"Iyaaa! Yamete Kudasai!" We both turned to the sound coming from deeper in the pit.

"That's the standard Japanese way to say 'yes' to sex, right?" I asked Kirito, who tossed his torch down at the pit and quickly equipped a second sword.

"It's the opposite damn it! Make sure the torch stays lit, I'll handle this." Kirito insisted his assumptions about the female response.

I jumped in after him after Kirito's torch burnt through the web.

As we landed, I had the light of my torch shine on an area, revealing a giant spider that certainly gave me flashbacks to that H-Game Unholy Sanctuary, specifically the giant spider bad end.

Man I fucking loved that game.

I also liked the prison spin-off, Unholy Jail.

Kirito probably didn't share my opinion, especially since the girl in questioned being threatened with rape and impregnation had short hair in a bob cut, which is probably triggering his big brother instincts for some reason.

On the other hand, my dick could only get so hard.

All I did was attach the torch to the wall whilst Kirito heroically rescued the girl, fighting the Spider Boss whilst I removed my pants and was about to relieve myself until Kyoka Suigetsu dragged me into my inner world and slapped me.

I didn't get what she said because I was smacked so hard. It probably had to do with ethics.

I ended up back in SAO and quickly pulled my pants up thanks to her reminder that there was a time for everything.

Clearly, SAO does not stand for Sex Acts Online.

Hence, I shouldn't be doing something so depraved.

I have no idea what came over me.

It must have been the several months since I masturbated catching up to me.

Man, I must have, what? At least 7 months worth of… wait a minute, I'm pretty sure such a thing can't be measured in time units.

At any rate, Kirito berserk-ed his way to victory and earned a fawning maiden NPC latching onto his arm for his thanks.

We had to escort her back to town and she led us her home, where we found a grateful young child tearfully reuniting with his sister.

Kirito and I got some ring that gave a +3 to all stats, which was pretty shitty but overall worth one or two levels of stats. The NPC said that she wanted to give Kirito an extra reward that is 'really precious' and led the naive teenager up to her bedroom.

I snuck my way up and peeked through the door opening, finding Kirito being afflicted by [Paralysis] due to some system effect... his pants and underwear were at his feet.

Oh, oh my…

"W-wait, you don't have to...oooOH!" He made a rather interesting face.

It was a good thing I had both a Message Record Crystal and a Screen-Shot Record Crystal out.

This would probably be illegal… but this is for blackmail purposes, so it's okay.

In any event, I recorded the NPC giving Kirito his first blowjob, unfortunately for me, Kirito managed to refuse the 'real reward'.

I made a run for it just as he noticed what I had done.

I quickly ran to the KoB headquarters with Kirito chasing me, thank goodness having his pants down gave me a good headstart.

"Asuna-san! You got to see this!" I shouted as I was running towards Asuna where she was drilling some KoB members.

"Huh?" She responded with that as I tossed her two recording crystals.

I was promptly tackled onto the ground.

"Wait! Asuna! Please don't activate them! It's dangerous." Kirito attempted to save his skin.

We both wrestled on the ground trying to sway Asuna to our decision.

Ultimately, she sided with Kirito, but not before deciding it was excellent blackmail material and kept it in her inventory.

I smiled as if I never lost, after all, everything went according to plan.

In reality, I tossed her some random recording crystals that I had off Gamatatsu swallowing some poor schmucks.

If she opens the crystals, she learns nothing while Kirito realizes he was worried for no reason, thereby, I win because I trolled Kirito.

If she doesn't activate the crystals, then Kirito will have that looming threat over his neck for a long time, which means I trolled Kirito, therefore I win.

To be fair to him, i gave him money and a farming place, so that evens out the fact that I missed out on free porn.

In fact, wouldn't that have been my first ever view of VR porn? Holy shit, damn it Kirito! I was so close.

...Sigh, I guess it was time to go home.

Thankfully, Yuuna, Hiyori and Strea were very understanding and gentle people so it's not like they judged Nijika for something she didn't do. Surely, the way she acted 'weird' around me was my doing and it was my fault not hers…

It's not like I'm in denial or anything, but thanks to using [Memory Partition] I can omit my own internal monologue to make myself seem clueless to things I already know.

Haha, surely this is advanced false denseness at it's finest.

Kodaka is an absolute scrub compared to me, fuck you Kodaka! You ruined my Haganai experience!

At any rate, I reached home and was greeted with Yuuna and Nijika practicing singing in one corner.

Hiyori was reading K.I.G. news, I noted that the front-page was about Rain the 'self-proclaimed multi-wielder', which gave me Highschool DXD flashbacks on how pitiful Irina the 'self-proclaimed angel/childhood friend' was.

In any event, they somehow had a screenshot of Rain's entrance that reminded me of Kirito's soon-to-be iconic pose… but hey, her sword sheaths are on her waist so that's different from Kirito's swords on the back.

Strea was probably in the bath or something.

"I'm home!"

My greeting was first met by Hiyori who appeared in front of me suddenly, smiling brightly.

"Welcome home, darling!"

GahK!

 ***Ping* Kawaii Critical Hit at your Kokoro!**

 **You have gained the [Diabetes (Kokoro)] status effect!**

 **-50% resistance to subsequent Kokoro attacks! -80% resistance to seduction techniques! You are temporarily stunned! Turns you into an idiot!*Ping***

"I-impossible! Could it be that I have gotten so used to Hiyorin's cuteness that not being intimate with her has decreased my resistance to allow such an attack on my being!?" Wait, what was that about me turning into an idiot?

"Hehe, maybe…? Eh, Hiyorin?" Hiyori looked curious.

"Hiyorin is Nozarashi's nickname for Hiyori which I adopted."

I ended up blurting out every one of my statements. Could this be a secret side effect of the status affliction?!

 ***Ping* Figuring it out has increased your wisdom by 1 despite currently being an idiot! *Ping***

AhhhhhhHHH!

"Everyone, look at Nick's status!" Hiyori pointed to the rest of my party members who looked at the light blue box detailing it's effect on me.

"C-could it be that… this is our chance!?" Yuuna gasped, at what, I did not know exactly.

"I-I don't think my heart is ready yet." Hiyori said, declining something.

"I don't think so too." Nijika contributed.

"No one asked you!" Yuuna shot back.

"I'm sorry!" The half-Russian girl apologised immediately.

"Ah! I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that! Really!" Yuuna immediately looked apologetic.

I smell something nice and fragrant, a weight settles on my back, and it felt really soft.

"Ooh, what's this? [Diabetes (Kokoro)]? Diabetes is a serious condition if not treated immediately. And I know just the thing…" Strea, who was covered only by a bathrobe suggestive said, before she dragged me off somewhere.

Only to be stopped by Yuuna and Hiyori dog-piling us for some reason.

"N-Nijika-chan, help me!" I begged as my status affliction seems to be affecting my brain waves.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what to do!" She apologized before looking around, ran to the other side of the room and tossed a rope at me.

"How does this help me?"

"I don't know!"

I decided that enough was enough, and used my secret skill.

I formed a Ram seal with my one free hand.

 **[Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu]**!

Feigning Sleep Techni-

* * *

 ***Ping* You have slept on a-**

Uhhhhh, what happened…

I woke up and found myself in my bedroom, the usual trio and Nijika in their sleepwear on my bed and…

Huuuhhhh…?

The girls woke up later and I was led to the kitchen, after that, they force fed me the saltiest omelet I had the displeasure to taste.

"Pfft! Puhaa… Pft! Bleh! What the fuck was that?!"

 ***Ping* [Diabetes (Kokoro)] status effect has been removed!**

 **You have gained the [PJ Salt] status effect! You are now temporarily Salty! *Ping***

"Nick? How many music sheets am I holding up?" Yuuna asked as she held up a few sheets of paper.

"Four! Do I look like I'm fucking blind woman!"

"I still think something is wrong." Yuuna pointed out the fucking obvious.

"But what does the condiment have to do with Nick being upset?" Strea was being fucking ignorant.

"Ah, PJ Salt is a twitch emoticon that-" Nijika went into some detailed explanation about what being salty means.

Thank fuck that someone's not a fucking scrub on this party!

"Then what do we do?" Hiyori looked like an airhead, typical blondes.

"Any ideas on what gives Nick a sense of victory? People usually stop being salty after they 'win'." Nijika asked the rest of my girls.

"I have an idea!" Strea took my right hand and placed in on her left boob, guiding me to squeeze it.

 ***Ping* You have lost the [Salty] status effect! *Ping***

"Uuuoohhhh!" I ended up exclaiming in triumph, sure Strea usually lets me have my fun but that was a bit different.

"Somehow that was a bit too easy…" Hiyori trailed off whilst Nijika and Yuuna bit their lips at the same time whilst staring at my hand.

In any event, I apologized for my previous actions and decided to change the topic.

I explained (while omitting anything of my own perversion) about what happened yesterday.

"Wait, so a giant spider tried to lay its eggs inside a girls body?" Yuuna repeated my statement, her face flushed with a disgusted look to it, one eyebrow raised and her mouth wide opened.

Hiyori covered her face with a pillow.

"Well, everything worked out right? I mean, Kirito got a really nice reward as well!" Strea steered the conversation to the bright side.

"And you watched him get a.. Have a… get his thing sucked." Yuuna found it difficult to put it into words, I didn't think a wannabe idol would be so 'pure'.

Somehow sensing my thoughts, she slapped the back of my head.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"You gave me that look."

"What look?"

"The same one you give whenever you look at children annoying you."

"Whoops! Sorry Yuuna."

"It's… It's alright. I still have a lot to… learn, yes… learn."

I have a bad feeling about this.

"And you have… recordings?" Nijika asked.

I nodded. "Yes, I was thinking of selling it to Argo so that we can collaborate on the scheme to mess with Kirito."

"... I can't believe you're still friends together."

"Dattebayo!"

I got a high five from Nijika for that Naruto reference.

"Hmm? Oh, everyone! Philia just messaged me saying she found a lake without any monsters around the area. She invited us to go swimming in it!" Hiyori informed us, everyone seemed excited.

Hmm, that should mean she told Kirito and co. as well...

Normally, I would be excited too… except...

"Hey, don't you think with this adult content patch… that there is a high possibility that there is a tentacle monster in that lake?" I raised what I thought was a good point.

This may not be Sex Acts Online, but being Sword Art Online alone is enough to guarantee a tentacle scene.

The girls stared at me, and promptly laughed at me.

"Ahahahaha! That will never happen!" Yuuna declared.

It happens.

I thought to myself dryly.

"Oh, and uh, I got you a present." Hiyori presented me with a silver fishing rod.

"Oh my god I always wanted a fishing rod made out of precious metal you're the best Hiyorin let me hug you." I ended up speaking like a machine gun at one of my childhood wishes of fishing with an overly expensive fishing rod coming true.

Yes, I did hug Hiyori, and I was convinced to accompany them to the lake despite my misgivings.

After all, someone has to kill the tentacle monster. (I kept this thought private)

For all I know, Kirito might be a target.

I could theoretically ask Cardinal about it, but I shouldn't risk detection until we're ready to take action.

The less I rely on my new friend the better.

I swear if there isn't a tentacle scene I will eat that tasteless white filth they call bread in SAO for an entire month!

Needless to say, I was too lucky to avoid that fate.

Perhaps I should have swore a different oath to avoid the whole event in the first place.

Well, they did say they will meet up at noon so I still have a couple of hours.

It's been awhile since I got the time to chat with Yuuki, yeah! I'll do that then!


	36. Abyssal Side : Argo's Family

AN: It's time to have a look into the outside world as I prepare the next chapter. I wouldn't want to mix exposition, seriousness and the like with some fluffy stuff, best to keep them separate. Oh, and if you get the names and references, know that some plot points and some series that don't exist in this world will be partly used for future Keikaku and arcs.

A little bit to show Argo's side of the family, along with hints into Kirito's importance. I've been planning this since the early chapters if you check back to see Argo's last name in the relationship list around the time of the first boss battle.

 **Abyssal Side : Argo's Family**

 **In a hospital in West Tokyo, Naruki City**

"Sheesh, like father like daughter, huh? Really… you just can't help looking into things, Shiori…"

A tall and lean-built man with fair skin, brown eyes, and shoulder-length dark hair kept combed back said as he poked the cheeks of the young girl cut off from the real world.

Ginjo Shiori, better known as ' **Argo the Rat'** within SAO and outside the world, was one of many SAO players put into the hospital's latest beds that came with a certain electrotherapy functions to stimulate the muscles, this would cut down the rehabilitation time drastically when the players escape SAO.

The man, her father, was currently watching her latest activities.

Considering that as Argo, his daughter had an ear in almost every aspect of the going on's of Aincrad, he had pretty much resigned himself to keep her stream open to the public almost 24/7.

Aside from the usual private moments like bathing, and all of that sort of thing.

It helped that his daughter's stream was netting him good ad revenue and donations due to the sheer amount of content gleaned from her experiences.

"Sir, visiting hours are over and… are you eating Ramen? In a hospital?" A nurse who entered the room looked at Argo's father incredulously.

"*Slurp* Want some?" He held up his half-finished cup ramen to the nurse, who looked at him with disgust.

"No! And for god's sake don't eat ramen right next to your comatose daughter!"

"Geez, give me a few seconds… *Slurp* almost done. Now, **you have absolutely no problems with me being here, right?** " Shiori's father said to the nurse while pushing mana into his eyes and using the visual contact to activate his Hypnosis spell on the nurse.

"I have… I have no problems with you being here." The nurse intoned emotionless.

"Great. Now, why don't you check on someone else or pleasure yourself with a fish." He told her as he placed his empty ramen cup on the floor.

"I will go check on someone else or pleasure myself with a fish."

Ginjo Kugo held himself back from sniggering at how people would behave just like they have been 'Jedi Mind Tricked', ah, good memories… he thought, as he reminiscence on the time he watched the first Star Wars movie with his late wife.

As the nurse left, he felt the early summer wind blow onto his back.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, he addressed the man who opened the window of the 7th floor hospital leading to his daughter's hospital room.

"Oi! You think entering through windows is cool, punk? What if your sister and your dear old dad catches a cold?"

As he turned around, he caught the amused smirk of his adopted son as he sat on the window sill, once again reading another book.

He was a tall young man with brown eyes and wavy black hair that rested on his shoulders. He wore a long-sleeved collared shirt with suspenders and dark pants.

On his face was a long scar running vertically along the side of his left eye, a scar from his childhood that came when Ginjo Kugo saved the boy from some low-level gang member with connections to 'The Abyss'. Low level or not, that are some powers that scar permanently.

"Is that so… then I suggest you cut down on that cup ramen of yours. Unlike Shiori-chan, you eat unhealthily. At this rate, you'll get a beer belly…" The young man looked down at Kugo's stomach briefly. "Oh, never-mind. Too late for that."

"Shukuro... you little prick! Just you wait until you try working at a desk job and we'll see who ends up with a beer belly." Kugo grumbled at his disrespectful son.

Tsukishima Shukuro, he kept his last name from when he lost his parents as a child as a reminder. Kugo was cool with that and went ahead to adopt him regardless.

Shiori hadn't even been born yet during the time, Shukuro or Shuu-kun as his friends called him, only stopped being a single child during the age of 10, 5 years after that fateful day he was saved and adopted.

Unfortunately for the family, the day he stopped being a single child was the day Shukuro lost another mother, just as Kugo lost his significant other.

Then again, considering their line of work, it wasn't totally unexpected that she would be killed at some point. Their only hope now was for Shiori to avoid that side of their lives, but considering that she inherited Kugo's inquisitiveness and desire for the truth… she will be bound to get into trouble with the wrong people, just as her father did.

"I will never get a desk job. You'll see. In any case, we just got another job… turns out Sugou Nobuyuki wants to hire the famous hacker 'Medjed' for a certain project. It seems he wants our 'investigative' skills to find the group of hackers." Shukuro explained to his father, who rolled his eyes at the request.

"That little bitch? How did he even find out about our 'services' anyway? I doubt he's connected to 'The Abyss'." Kugo questioned his son, who smiled psychotically.

Kugo groaned, considering that Shukuro was smiling like that it meant only one thing.

"Oh, believe me… I asked nicely at first, you know, to check how secure our security measures were. He wasn't so co-operative until I had my fun with him…."

In other words, Shukuro was torturing the clients again before wiping their memories of the event, typical…

"Turns out he got it from a flyer that flew into his face, one of the old ones that didn't have the enchantments for it to be seen only by people with sufficient mana reserves." Shukuro explained.

"That must have been like 5-6 years ago… was it the one with Shiori's shitty cat drawing or the scanned cover of a porn magazine?"

"The latter. I didn't know you were into that."

"Shut up. Anyway, chances of him screwing us over?"

"A lot."

"What is he planning?"

"To get 'Medjed' help him hack Sword Art Online."

"...Fine then. We'll set them up and see how risky it is. If they push it when it's too dangerous for Shiori... we stop them. We'll set up a meeting but we won't be exposing anyone's identity to each other. If he doesn't pay, beat him up, get his bank account number, pin and enough blackmail to ruin him. After that, we'll make it look like he had sexual relations with an under aged girl and post the pictures online." Kugo immediately listed out an unethical list of ways to treat his clients.

"Gladly. Oh, and you might be interested in this." Shukuro hands him some documents he had hidden inside his shirts.

"What's it about?"

"Masayoshi Shido."

As soon as the name left Shukuro's lips, the cup ramen at Kugo's feet was repeatedly stomped at in anger as the widowed father of two cursed the man responsible for his wife's death.

Unfortunately for the both of them, they could not simply crush the man as he had a significant number of grunts from 'The Abyss' working for him. Low-level as they might be, they have skills befitting that of High-ranked fighters as outside of Japan, as that was their real power level.

The barriers were like one large pseudo Illusion Barrier that 'capped' out the powers of supernatural beings that were in Japan if they did not have any blessings from the gods or Gaia.

It rendered Japan a much 'weaker' country in terms of ability users, mages, and the like… but it had the benefits of making it a safe zone of sorts for those that are too weak to succeed in 'The Abyss'.

High-ranking ability users like Ginjo Kugo and Tsukishima Shukuro were weaker in Japan even under an Illusion Barrier.

As such, try as they might, without resourceful planning they wouldn't be able to handle Masayoshi's conspiracy. Even then, they didn't have such allies and resources to deal with him.

Deprived of their revenge, they settled for investigating for things they could use against him along with continuing their 'private investigation' services.

After venting his anger, Kugo read the documents and smiled.

"Akechi Goro? So there is a blood relation eh? Naughty Naughty Shido... an illegitimate child. How did you find out?"

"I thought it was strange someone with such a fake mask would work with Shido… so I managed to get a sample off the boy and ran a divination ritual."

"I see… nice work, this is great! I'm not sure if we can use this but this might be an interesting avenue. Go tell Inspector Kutsuzawa about this, we can at least have our friend in the force be on the lookout." Kugo praised his son as he gave his next set of directives.

"Oh yes, there were some inquiries into the player known as 'Kirito' by certain people and-"

"Burn those requests and tell them no. The last time I tried, I got a big notice from Susanoo himself on leaving him be."

"... Who exactly is he?"

"I dunno, and I don't think we want to know. All I know is we leave the Kirigaya's boy alone. For whatever reason, a demonic incursion broke the Shinto gods barriers... happened nearly 15 years ago, they converged in one area. October 7, 2008. Strange how a newborn baby boy survived an 'accident' that left his parents brutally dismembered. Especially when the event was covered up by some 'thing'..."

Shukuro kept quiet as he made his decision to avoid that boy. He playfully poked his sister's slightly sunken cheeks before leaving by the window.

Deciding it was time to get to work, Kugo said his goodbyes to his information broker of a daughter and left with Shukuro by the window… after taking the destroyed ramen cup to the rubbish bin.


	37. ALO Side: Yuuki and Leafa

AN: Poor Leafa/Suguha always gets the short end of the stick by missing out of SAO (Lol, depends). In terms of popularity and everything it's kind of sad... I like her plenty, although I admit I always liked non-main characters more but still, any hate for Sugu is misplaced! In fact, she deserves a future mini-arc of her own, one where she doesn't just end up in a harem as a side-note or something.

In any event, Kirito is going to have to work for Leafa. It might have slight NTR bastard boyfriend jealousy tropes and everything, but hey, if she's going to get a worthwhile romance it's gotta be through some good triangle dynamic. I think the Kirito-Leafa-Nick angle could work with the fanon Bleach Ichigo-Orihime-Aizen triangle, the dynamics could be interesting, although there won't be any rapey nonsense involved and will be more of a Nick Leafa conspiracy to get Kirito to notice her.

On another note, I realised in the SAO Memory Defrag game that I don't have a single Leafa.

Not a single one. Not even the lowest rarity Leafa... I'm completely Leafa-less. Seriously, what the fuck.

On the other hand, I have three Lisbeth's. Ninja, Ordinal Scale and ALO Liz... I don't even know anymore. Fuck my Real Life E-Rank Luck.

So yeah, here's some Yuuki and Leafa ALO shenanigans while expanding on the world outside.

Some answers: Shiori was chosen as Argo's name earlier on due to her VA, I didn't know someone else used it yet, and if I did I probably forgot, lol my memory sucks. Argo, eh, she works better with Kirito, honestly. Although her more amoral family would get along swimmingly with Nick. Persona 5 characters will be there, but certain details of the plot will be very different. There is no Igor, but who ever said that someone couldn't take that place or even create Persona's in the first place?

 **ALO Side: Yuuki and Leafa**

"Swimsuits huh… isn't it too early for that sort of thing? I think there's about a month to summer vacation but, then again, I don't think it counts if you're in Aincrad."

Yuuki didn't particularly want to go watch everyone have fun under the sun through the various streams, although that had more to do with her prior engagement.

Unlike the last timeline, Yuuki wasn't afraid of making other friends outside their circle since she was confident that Nick would get around to healing them all quicker this time.

Her older sister Aiko was doing her own thing somewhere.

Merida and the others were doing a whole bunch of stuff, like grinding.

Yuuki kind of cheated since Nick had bought over ALO the last time around and pretty much gave her the walkthrough to some quests generated to a certain point. Somethings don't change even when the past is changed it seems.

Sure she didn't ask for the walkthrough… but he tricked her into thinking that she went and met certain NPC's in her own 'free will' with certain word tricks plus other stuff that 'happened' to lead to the best quests.

Yuuki skipped around the large tree she was waiting under, musing about various other things to pass the time.

She found it interesting that ALO was created so early, she remembered it only being made at the end of the year but perhaps the streaming had something to do with it.

Perhaps the extra look into SAO allowed the misogynistic bastard running the whole game to make and market it faster.

She vaguely remembered looking up the internet and reading some claims that people should play ALO to 'empathize' with SAO victims, but that sounded really stupid to her.

There were some interesting speculations on the identities of certain SAO players that weren't already obvious thanks to certain 'anons' claiming so and so is actually a classmate or that sort of thing.

Yuuki manoeuvred the internet screen that was part of the Amusphere's function (rather than a part of ALO) and was browsing through some forums, frowning as people were joking about 'Sex Acts Online' after Kirigaya Kazuto's / Kirito's stream had several minutes of an actual blowjob.

Apparently his sister must have been too shocked to have disconnected it, that, or she was busy.

Who knows? Nick might know but he dislikes giving 'spoilers' simply to see her shocked face when she figures something out.

The forum she was on was run by a subsidiary of Shigemura Labs, that was made specifically for video streaming, commentary, and discussing of SAO specific topics.

It's audience was typically global although 40% of the discussions were in Japanese while the rest were in Mandarin and English, with a few other languages here and there.

The most interesting streams and clips were subtitled in different languages and uploaded onto Youtube, before people would come over to comment and discuss over the website ran by Yuuna's father and associates.

It was always fun for Yuuki, who had been forcefully 'taught' foreign languages by her husband, to see the difference in comments.

Like Nick said, the actions and values across America and Japan can be totally different.

Let's see, scroll through the 'Kirito's new 'sword' skill' jokes, more hentai art online and varied acronyms later… she found the slightly buried and less active forum.

Specifically, she looked through the thread titled "References and Meme's from NickLZH, compilation".

Slowly, jotting them down on another of her notepad apps.

Yuuki needed to go watch or read wherever the references came from.

It was part of a good wife's duty to know more about her husband's references, so she tells herself.

"Hmm, 'You're locked in here with me', that's Watchmen. Mmm, okay, watch the director's cut. Got it." Yuuki typed it as she wrote down more references while scrolling down the 'Gamatatsu slime jail' and 'Since when were you under the impression that…' dramatic memes.

At this point, quite a bit of Nick's quotes from that manga that didn't exist in this world had become popular quotes. Although the ones he said were from 'Aizen' were now viral due to how it could applied anywhere.

"Yaaah!"

Yuuki heard a panicked scream from somewhere, until she heard the typical sound of someone that forgotten the flight time limit and crashed into a tree.

"Eh?" Yuuki turned around and saw a green-clad blonde haired Sylph slide onto the grass along the tree trunk.

"Ah! Leafa-chan! You made it!" Yuuki happily helped her friend and fellow 'independent' players.

Neither of them were big on the whole quest in the 'Grand Quest' nonsense, although whilst Leafa was eager for unlimited flight, the whole race based factions were stifling to her.

Through some Luck that Yuuki guessed was from Nick's Luck sharing skill, and through some perseverance, she convinced Leafa to party up and be her friend… they were kind of, but not really, so called 'renegades' but whatever.

"Hwaawa!" Her friend was clearly suffering under some dizziness effect.

"What's wrong? Do you need a healing potion?"

"I-I'm okay now. Haha… everything is oookaaayyy."

Yuuki tilted her head while crossing her arms. "Something definitely isn't okay."

And that's when she saw Nick (via Kyoka Suigetsu), standing right behind Leafa holding up a sign that said 'Kirito is going to see swimsuits'.

O-oooohhhhh… now the whole Kirito fan-boying by Leafa made a lot of sense. Along with all the other hints plus Kirito's own hints about having a sister.

Yuuki recalled that Leafa took frequent breaks to post things against the Kirito bashers even during quests.

Such dedication makes sense now.

"Are you worried that your favorite Black Swordsman is going to see his harem in swimsuits?" Yuuki smiled brightly as she directly asked Leafa, whose eyes became white as the pale shocked in-game expression activated.

"W-wha-Yuuki! I don't... I don't see what that has got to do with this."

"Hmm, okay!" Yuuki dismissed after Leafa's fervent denial that gave way to some lifelessness in a few moments.

"Come on, it's that way." Yuuki pulled Leafa along to the small hole in a mountain that would lead to a dungeon. It was supposedly a small but tough dungeon, but she had a plan for that.

At the side, she said to the illusion Nick following her and Leafa, "What are you up to? Here to see little old me?"

The Nick that only she could see and hear right now was clearly using Kyoka Suigetsu to ensure the Leafa didn't hear anything out of the ordinary.

Leafa, having watched many of the streams, would have already saw Kyoka Suigetsu, hence she was under [Complete Hypnosis]'s effect.

Nick smiled and walked alongside her.

"Why certainly! Although, while the 'little' part is true, I can't say the same about the 'old'." He pleasantly made small talk as per usual.

"Isn't that a good thing? You're a big enough deviant to think having a middle school girl like me as a wife is a turn on, right?" Yuuki grinned and started poking the illusion Nick's sides, even if he can't feel it, it makes them both feel better to pretend that they are right next to each other.

He made an aghast expression. "Yuuki, how could you? Implying I'm some sort of pervert and pedophile. If we counted all that extra time in the illusion barriers plus your extra half a year here, you're certainly over 18."

"No way! Those months and years cramming training and everything can't be considered living!"

"Oh? What happened to living your life to the fullest? Surely the pain of studying counts."

"But it's sooo harddd… and really, Japanese History was useless. I liked the Fascism in Europe topic more than that."

"Careful now. No knowledge is useless, unless you're unable to make use of it, that is."

He admonished her, wagging his finger like scolding a child. All in good humor, of course.

"Heehh… those monsters guarding the hallway look really tough Yuuki. With all the things going on IRL I don't think I trained my stats enough." Leafa told Yuuki as they hid behind a corner.

"Ah, I get that. Don't worry! Normally I don't like sneaking around but this is an exception, Ta-da!" Yuuki took out two potions from her inventory.

"Their potions." Leafa blandly stated.

"Whoever said that potions could only recover HP and MP?"

"No one."

"Yeah yeah, these are two bonafide [Potions of Invisibility]! We're going to sneak our way to the treasure room!"

"Oh… are you sure that isn't poison? I see purple smoke rising up…"

"Come on Leafa-chan! It's perfectly safe! Probably!"

 **10 seconds later...**

"Ohhh! I should have brought a drink item with me! Bleh! Disgusting…" Leafa complained as she was rubbing her tongue with her fingers, trying to get the taste off.

"Gack! This is worse than the time I tried to make a fruit smoothie…" Yuuki, who was now invisible, was grumbling while licking the stone wall to get the taste off.

"Speaking of that fruit smoothie, that is exactly why I banned you from the kitchen." Nick nonchalantly mentioned as he looked amused from his end.

"No you didn't! I cooked plenty of times after that!" Yuuki denied.

"I only let you because you were cooking with only an Apron on. Who am I to stop you?"

"Wha- Hmm, no wonder…" Yuuki trailed off.

"Eh? Yuuki, what are you talking about?" Leafa seemed to have heard Yuuki talking.

Yuuki pouted, Nick was playing tricks on her again to make her sound schizophrenic.

"Nothing, anyways… it's sneaky ninja time! Nin Nin!"

"Ah?! I mean, Nin Nin!"

Leafa copied Yuuki as they clumsily stumbled their way through the dungeon without killing a single monster.

They eventually reached the treasure room, there was some weird NPC waiting at the end telling them about some super awesome armour for anyone that opens the treasure chest before disappearing.

"Eh? It's a Mystery Equip, does that mean we have to go to town for an appraisal?" Leafa didn't look the slightest bit eager for that.

"I don't think so, look! It says the item can be revealed if we equip it on. And we can see the stats already, wow, this looks like end game equipment. Lucky!" Yuuki read the flavor text and showed Leafa her menu, not holding back the excitement of getting such good gear so early into ALO's release.

"Oh! Well, then we just gotta try it on then! Me first!" Leafa selected the mystery equip and slid it to her character screen.

In an instant her equipment had been swapped.

In contrast to the high defensive and offensive power offered by the equipment… it didn't look like a powerful piece of equipment at all.

A typical male otaku that has played even a single game with the Himekishi (Princess Knight) trope would recognize this style of Armour.

Leafa found herself wearing a green and gold bikini held up by small black straps, two pairs of metal pauldrons on her shoulders and hips, white battle dress originating from the pauldrons at her hips that failed to cover her front, white gold knee-length greaves and black panties with green gold armor at the center of it.

Needless to say, this was Bikini Armour.

Such a thing should not have been discounted from a game ran by Sugou Nobuyuki, wannabe rapist extraordinaire.

Yuuki watched, shocked at how revealing the armor was, and covered her face.

"L-Leafa-chan, you might want to close your eyes and change your clothes."

"H-huh? What are you talking abo...about… oh… AHHHH!" The blonde busty Sylph immediately crouched down and covered her front with one hand in order to hide as much skin as possible.

She attempted to unequipped the armor, only to find that the system stated that it couldn't be unequipped for 24 hours from when it was first equipped.

"I guess it counts as 'cursed' armor then?" Yuuki added.

"'Cursed' my ass, this is great. I can't believe there's actually something I wouldn't punch Suguo for… on second thought, he just embarrassed Kazuto's sister so I should go punch him for that." Nick mused at the side, using Yuuki's vision, he had already seen what he needed to see and was clearly delighted.

"I'll lodge a GM report! How can this be allowed! Isn't the Ethics Code permanently on or something!?" Leafa continued to cry out in her little shell.

"Eh… if you see what Alicia and Sakuya wears this isn't so different you know? Ah! I know! We can run over to my home, it should be safe to log out there. And it isn't too far from here!" Yuuki suggested optimistically.

Leafa with tears in her eyes, shook her head. "I don't wanna run nearly naked! They don't even let me equip anything to cover up. What if some player screenshots me? I heard there are even spells used for scouting, oh no oh no, what do I do?"

Nick held up a sign that said 'Give confidence! Ganbatte!'

Yuuki thought for awhile, before deciding that she needed to push Leafa to get out of her funk.

She equipped the no longer mystery equip for herself.

Yuuki found herself equipped with a similar ensemble, except her bikini armor was mainly purple with gold highlights. Instead of a purple bikini, she had a black bra attached with metal purple armor over it.

"Yessss! Just as Planned!" Her husband cheered at the side, causing Yuuki to blush bashfully, although she didn't attempt to cover herself.

"Y-yuuki? Why did you put it on!?" Leafa looked confused, until Yuuki grabbed her hands with her own.

"Ahaha! Well, if we're going to run through Alfheim showing so much skin then we may as well do it together, right? What are friends for?"

"... Only you Yuuki… Yosh! We gotta fly fast, got it?"

"Yes Maam!" Yuuki saluted Leafa as they were going to make a brave attempt at exiting the dungeon and making it back home without anyone seeing them.

"Such camaraderie… commendable. But Yuuki, you seem to be forgetting that you have more [Potions of Invisibility]." She heard her husband speak to her, only, she saw that Leafa had also noticed.

Eh!? Did Nick suddenly decide to become 'visible' for Leafa? Oh, he changed his appearance slightly to add pointy ears, but otherwise, he looked nearly the same as he does when wearing what he called the 'Ghost Mexico' outfit. (Hueco Mundo)

"W-who are you?" Leafa held out her sword, in preparation.

Considering that this was a PvP focused game, it would be a reasonable assumption to consider most players in different territories hostile.

"Who am I? Why don't I let my darling wife answer that for me?" Nick had a smug smile as he looked at Yuuki for a moment.

"Oh! Ah, Leafa, this is N- I mean um…" She wracked her head for a name to giveaway, this was one of Nick's sudden pop quizzes again and… oh!

"Aizen Sosuke. Yeah, that's the name you're using this time around. Leafa, meet Aizen Sosuke, my husband. Sosuke, this is Leafa. Wow, I love bringing people together! Ahahaha!" Yuuki introduced them to each other, although only Leafa was out of the loop as only Yuuki knew the full extent of his likeness to that individual from another world.

"Husband…? Oh, so we're all friends then!" Leafa sheathed her sword in relief, momentarily forgetting that she was still in Bikini Armour.

"Certainly so. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Leafa." Before she realized it, Leafa had the back of her hand kissed by the man.

"E-ehh?!"

Ignoring her reaction, Nick turned to Yuuki and began talking about something else.

Specifically, he opened a party invite through his power.

"I thought you needed to be in the same area to add people?" Yuuki asked Nick, knowing that Nick wouldn't let Leafa hear such topics.

Unlike Han Jee Han's [The Gamer] power, Nick couldn't add people from anywhere across the world to his party. There were differences with their power.

Nick's could be silently operated through thought, in contrast to Jee Han's need to voice out most of his commands or touch certain areas, although in terms of spellcasting, Nick couldn't just say the name of a skill as a shortcut and needed to go through the right processes of a spell.

Nick couldn't add people to his party on a global range, but was compensated by getting telepathic communication in contrast to Jee Han's loud voice chat.

"To be more specific, I needed eye contact. With Kyoka Suigetsu activated through Leafa I could add you through her vision. Also, as the Party System and my power is powered through my spirit, by extension, my spirit would be touching upon yours which means…"

"Connected buffs and magic spells would work, you mean… ah! Can we do it? Can we? You know, connect with each other again and-" Yuuki excitedly blabbered on, her decent enough knowledge of magic and Nick's own motives lead her to the conclusion on what he was going to talk about.

"Yes, and I wished I had the time to do so now but I will need to prepare some items for a long range ritual like this. So wait for me just a bit longer my love."

"Alright!"

Yes, she could wait a little longer until their souls were bonded, no... married to one another again. He always did talk about doing it the proper way the first time around in this timeline.

At any event, they made lots of small talk with Nick deflecting questions about how similar he looked and talked to the NickLZH in SAO, saying that it was mere coincidence.

Through the potions, they made it back to Yuuki's home safe and sound.

Yuuki went ahead to get some drinks ready for her guests, Aiko would have prepared some and left it in storage.

Leafa was looking at the clock, a little depressed at both the Bikini Armour event and her brother's summer harem event.

"Why the long face, my dear?" Nick asked in concern, albeit, he already knew her concerns.

"O-oh? Sorry. I was just thinking about my baka Onii-chan."

"Hmm, he sounds rather troublesome."

"Yeah, but he's the best brother. He's really brave, kind, considerate and…" Leafa ended up listing a whole bunch of stuff she loved about her brother (who she learnt was actually her cousin earlier).

"Sure he's a perverted womanizer but there's a lot of things I love him...for…" She made a sad expression once again as she realised how difficult it would be if she even tried this time around.

"Hmm, you know Leafa, somethings are worth fighting for. I may not fully understand your situation but you shouldn't give up just because it's hard."

"I know but…" Her excuses were cut short as the man she knew as Aizen Sosuke was suddenly in front of her.

"A girl like you should smile more often." He said to her, smiling as moved his face close to her own.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, the man's gentle touch trailed across her shoulder.

The image of the man brushed his faux warm hand up the delicate skin of her neck.

'W-wha? Why couldn't she move?' She thought to herself, not knowing the myriad repertoire of [Monologue], [Speech] and [Attention Grabbing] related skills were forcing her to pay attention and not react to his words just yet.

"Overcast skies blot out the sun, and that always brings people's spirits down."

His hand was now on her cheek, he tilted her head with it to make her look at him.

And like a broken doll, she did nothing. Or rather, she couldn't do anything.

"So why not let the sun shine...For just a while longer?"

As he finished his words, he pulled back and continued walking on as if nothing had occurred.

Leafa stood there, her mind blank for a few seconds before her thoughts caught up with her.

Before she knew it, he had exited the door with Yuuki following him from behind.

"I'm not sure if that was nice or mean." Yuuki made a small frown.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was simply encouraging and educating her on the merits of smiling. It would be a waste if such a beautiful smile was wasted on a downcast expression."

"Hmm, maybe. I know your heart is set on helping her and Kirito get together but… you shouldn't mess with her feelings like that."

"I know, I like to think that I'm simply teasing her but I also need to plan things out. By the time Kirito gets out of SAO he will have found a balance of some sort with his harem, which will make it difficult for Leafa to break in. And I… will have to play a bit of a villain role, he'll have to realise that he has to fight for his sister's happiness, of course, I will make sure anything I plan will be perfectly consensual."

"Why do I get the feeling this will be a scenario right out of a Shoujo manga?"

"Because I did pluck out such a scenario from a Shoujo manga… Anyways, talk to you later, my dear. I got an appointment to keep."

Nick kissed Yuuki on the lips goodbye as he focused his attentions back in SAO for the lake trip.

Leafa burst out of Yuuki's home entrance.

"Yuuki! I think your husband is cheating on you, I mean, he's trying to cheat on you with me!"

Now how was she going to solve this? Stupid Nick, leaving her with the aftermath.


	38. Lakeside Stories: Strea

AN: A two/three part arc, it's going to be some character interactions, development with foreshadowing to the Golden Apple, Kizmel, Laughing Coffin plotlines later on. I think there will be around 15+ or so more chapters of Aincrad, might be less or more depending. I still need to a concert/duel event, to finally get to my planned fluff quality time and make a few more prequel jokes.

 **Lakeside Stories: Strea**

"Uuu, which swimsuit should I wear? There's going to be other people people so maybe I won't wear this one…"

Strea put back the white micro bikini into her room's Wardrobe Inventory before going through the rest of her purchased swimsuits (that she never got to use until now).

"Nick will say things like 'protect your modesty', whatever that is. Modesty doesn't sound very tasty, through… hmm, a one piece? Nah, then no one can appreciate my beautiful body… this is harder than I thought."

Not that Strea was vain or anything, she simply was off the opinion that the unused character data she was currently using was definitely generated with the greatest sex appeal in mind, because that's simply how the majority of gamers would play online.

She firmly believed if Nick played an MMORPG that gave him the option of an elven race, he would immediately create a blonde or red haired female elven character with the largest breast size possible (which isn't much in Strea's opinion as MMORPG's try to not be 18+ games) along with every little attractive feature as he could detail.

Of course, such a belief wasn't that far off from the truth.

There was this time Nick had off handedly mentioned going through hoops to play Phantasy Star Online 2… where the first and only character he made was a scarlet haired female Newman (Space Elves) Force (Magic) character.

"What kind of swimsuit would… it would have to beat Yuuna's and Hiyori's as well, aha! I know!"

After deciding, she walked back to the living room and found Nick meditating with Kyoka Suigetsu out.

Hmm, wasn't this called [Jinzen] or something?

Maybe he's training with her or just doing some talking.

Poke.

He didn't really react when she poked his cheeks so it was safe to assume he wouldn't be doing anything for quite a while.

She had uhhh, two hours left before their little trip.

Trying to remember where it was, she decided to do a little secret shopping.

Yuuna and Hiyori wouldn't want to go back there, but Strea wanted to see if there was anything interesting, fun or tasty there.

It took a few minutes, but she made it back to the underground **[Gobbo City].**

"Shoo! Go away human! We already have enough breeding sows here. Come again another time." Some javelin wielding little goblin gatekeepers tried to kick her out.

How rude!

Ah, now she remembered! She needed to equip the quest reward first.

She equipped the [Gobbo City Pass], and their attitude went from ugly frowns to friendly smiles.

"Well met strong warrior! Enjoy your stay!"

Strea would have felt a bit of pity if it weren't for the fact that these were clearly non sentient A.I.'s.

After a bit of crystal shopping, she went around buying a whole bunch of stuff.

They were pretty low level considering how rare the equipment Nick's luck would net them, but they had funny flavour texts.

It was rather curious to see the random designs of little accessories made by monsters, or at least, the A.I. monsters.

She decided to see what was there to eat, the Ogre Bartender was really nice and offered her a free sample of their special milk.

"Oh! This smells really good!"

After drinking everything in one go, Strea was feeling really satisfied.

She really wanted to buy a whole lot of this milk to share with the rest.

"Mmm! It tastes so good! Hey, bartender guy, what is this?" She asked the friendly giant ogre dressed in a tuxedo.

"Oh, that's our special 'Elf Milk'!" The ogre told her while adjusting his monocle.

Strea placed a hand on her cheek while wondering what he meant by that.

"Ehh? There are Elven cows?" She didn't know there was a difference between human cows and elven cows.

The only different cow she knew about was that raging [Mad Cow] mob monster.

"Certainly so! Would you like to see them?" He offered.

"Oh, sure!"

She followed him into the bar's basement.

 **Two minutes later** , Strea was in a pensive mood.

On the other hand, the milk tasted really good. On the other… she looked at her own breasts.

"... I didn't know girls can make milk like that."

Sure it was a little different, but it tasted really good. Must be because it was from female elven slaves…

She bought a few pints of it and kept it in her inventory to share.

No one would raise a fuss if they didn't know where it came from, she reasoned.

The item was only labelled as [Special Milk] anyways, so no one would really figure it out.

She tried a whole bunch of other foods. The meat wasn't all that great.

It was time to check the weapon shop!

She did her best to ignore the chained elven slave toiling away at her duties, outside of paying attention when the ogre storekeeper was giving some really useful advice that was applicable to her own future efforts.

Sure they were A.I.'s and all, but they weren't sentient.

She couldn't be responsible for them, if she went down the route of caring for every little A.I. here, there would be no end to it.

She bought a nice 'edgy' looking great sword, a [Tattoo Knife], a [Black Leather Whip] and this really weird wooden paddle.

Checking up the armour section, she found that it wasn't all that great.

But there were interesting accessories like the [Steel Slave Set] that had a weird attribute called [Anti-Elf].

It would have really been more useful in the lower levels!

Oh wait, this wasn't a weapon but an accessory… isn't it just useless then? Players can't be elves after all…

"Hmm… where have I seen this before…" Strea wondered and delved into her memories.

Or rather, she looked deeper into the shards of memories left behind when she got a third of Nick's soul to build her own one upon.

"Oh! This is one of those kinky things, huh!"

Apparently, the Collar, Wrist Shackles, and Ankle Shackles all came as a designated item set, connected with chains. Strea thought it was a really good bargain for the price.

The stats were only mid-tier at best, it would probably suit players up to the fifteenth floor if they were willing to fight naked and stuff.

Other than that, it looked like another nice addition to her wardrobe inventory.

May as well get one of everything, right?

There was a small delivery quest given by the shop owner to deliver several crates of stuff to someone else. Strea thought that she had a bit of free time, so she decided to help out.

Eh? She ended up in the slave pen?

"Oh, thank you… needed more branding irons...too many, have some. My thanks."

The not so literate Ogre gifted her 27 branding irons, one for each of the alphabet.

Strea didn't really know what it was for, so she resolved to ask Nick about it.

As she made it back home with half an hour to spare, she found Nick messing around with his hair while trying on several different types of glasses.

Elisa, who started giving Strea advice on 'how to decapitate heads properly', seemed to be giving Nick all sorts of opinions of different types of glasses.

Nijika was worried over something for no good reason, weird.

Hiyori looked overdressed and was wearing a huge straw hat, dark sunglasses and a surfboard.

Clearly, she wasn't at all deterred by the fact that they were going to a lake, not the sea side.

"Hiyori, did you go to the beach before?" Strea asked, and her friend shook her head in return.

"I've seen pictures on the internet! I wanted to go in the summer, but my parents were overseas working and no one invited me. I would go myself but that would have looked really sad."

"Oh! I never went to the beach before too!" Strea agreed.

"... There's a good reason for that, I'm sure." Hiyori giggled, Strea didn't particularly know why that was funny.

"Well, once we're all out of here we can all go to a real beach sometime!" Yuuna chimed in, adjusting her modified long brown hair. "Although… do you all know how to swim?"

"I think so?" Strea was a bit unsure about that.

"Kind off." Hiyori looked evasive.

"I remember having to kill assassins that hid themselves under water. Ah, it took a few days of rain until the lake went back from red to blue." Elisa mentioned as everyone ignored the implications.

"Uh huh, my daddy taught me to swim so I'm fine." Yuuna looked at Nick and Nijika.

"...Sorry, I was remembering my last deep sea dive. Yeah, I can swim fairly well." Nick humbly stated while flashing back to some supernatural fight with a certain Kraken and Dragon God.

Strea did hear Nick talking about fighting some Dragon God at Dragonland, something about a Korean Myth and a really commercialized underwater theme park that's part of [The Abyss].

Nijika grunted when everyone looked at her.

Nick slammed his head into the coffee table.

"I can't believe this is actually a thing." He muttered.

"I-I don't know if I even know how to swim…" She admitted.

Oh, that's no good! Strea thought, but reasoned that it would be fine since Nick could use his new fishing rod to save Nijika if she was drowning or something.

Nick spared Strea a glance before he smirked.

Oh, that probably meant he used [Observe], which means he knows about her latest thoughts.

He must have liked her brilliant idea, Strea was glad that she helped solved Nijika's problem.

"Eeh? Why are you two smiling like that? I have a bad feeling about this." The red-haired self proclaimed multi-wielder looked at Nick and Strea with a growing feeling of apprehension.

Yuuna placed her hand comfortingly on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. You just have so survive a few minutes of comedy."

"You're scaring me now!"

Strea hopped her way to the kitchen and poured everyone a glass of the special milk she bought.

Everyone liked it very much!

Nick liked it so much he was smiling with sparkles on his face!

It was an expression of utter innocence and bliss.

From what Strea knew, it definitely meant he knew exactly what was going on and was enjoying the moment for what it is.

"A surprise to be sure, but a welcome one. Strea, this milk is really wonderful. Why don't you tell everyone where it came from?" Nick suggested, and Strea was more than happy to oblige.

After all, if he was suggesting it, that meant it would be A-Okay to do so.

Strea described in detail what she saw in the bar's basement.

Elisa, Nijika, Hiyori and Yuuna had real disbelieving looks, it's as if they didn't know that girls could make milk too!

'That's not exactly the point you're missing Strea.' Nick informed her through their mental link in a very satisfied tone, which translated to his facial expression.

'Huh? But they look really confused." Strea replied in her head.

'Never change Strea. Never change. Hahaha, you already made my day.'

Well, if Nick's happy then she's happy.

Strea hummed as she took all the mugs from her friends (other than Nick) rigid hands and washed them in the sink.

There was a little ruckus happening behind her where all the blame was being put on Nick and he was unfairly being beaten on, but no one particularly cared because this was an anime world.

At least, that was how she processed the event in accordance to Nick's rants on anime tropes.

Well, it was time to head for the lake area! Elisa said she wanted to do a little exploring elsewhere, aww...

The walk was really nice, she had Nick all to herself!

It was probably a reward for getting everyone a nice drink. (Totally not because they blamed him for her actions!)

Nick didn't share her opinion apparently, the weird reluctant smile he had whilst adjusting his glasses said it all.

Hmm…

He really seemed overdressed for a vacation. He was wearing his Shinigami Captain uniform set, that must be really hot in this kind of weather.

Strea squeezed right in between his arm and body, hugging him really tight.

"Aargh! Strea- Hi! What's up!?"

Wow! Her hug must have worked to perk him up with how excited he is!

"Nothing~! Hehe, but there's really something special about your amazing smooth kimono… huh, it feels really cool even under the sun."

"Hmm… it's summer after all. It would be foolish of me not to have an accessory that provides a cooling aura equipped on my person at all times."

Oh? Nick doesn't seem very relaxed if he's talking so formally.

It's time for a hug at 100000%!

"Strea? Strea, what are you doing? Strea, StaphhaaaAAUUUGGHHHH!"

Nick was a lot less stressed after that.

Why, he even insisted in carrying her all the way to the meeting point!

It was really fun being carried like a princess!

Whee!

"Ah, Hi Kirito!" Strea waved at the cute boy, who seemed to be silently whispering something to Nick.

'Hey Nick, what is Kirito asking for?'

'He said the words 'Save me.''

Eh, is Kirito in trouble?

All Strea saw was there being some staring competition with the other girls and a pink-haired girl.

Oh, Philia led us all to a really pretty lake hidden behind a mountain and lots of trees.

"Here we are!" Philia declared and presented her find.

Wow! It really is a pretty lake! It's almost as nice as the water around their home, then again, they couldn't exactly swim in it whenever they wanted.

"Wow! It's so big! I didn't think Aincrad would have this sort of thing." The pink girl Lisbeth exclaimed in wonder.

"Haha! When you explore as much as Philia does you're bound to find all sorts of places like this." Kirito told his new totally platonic friend.

"It looks really deep too. It looks like we may be able to fish as well. Thanks Philia." Sachi commented.

"Thanks for bringing us here, Philia!" Asuna thanked her sort off former love rival.

"A magnificent find indeed… thank you this, Philia." Nick thanked her as he discreetly glanced all over the area for threats.

"Beautiful… the water is so clear, you won't see this kind of thing IRL." Yuuna dipped her toe into the water as she examined it.

"Pina! Don't go swimming yet!" Silica tried to control her sprite dragon.

"Ah, I have this handled." Kizmel caught Pina and handed it over to Silica. "It certainly is a magnificent lake, Philia, you have my thanks for showing me such a sight."

"Nick Nick, carry me over there so I can see! Thanks Philia!" Strea tapped on Nick's cheek and told him to move over there.

"It isn't an Oasis but it beats all the lakes I've seen online anytime. Hee hee, thanks Philia." Hiyori was setting up her beach chair regardless and plopped an umbrella down.

Was she seriously expecting some sand?

"You're welcome! I'm glad you all like it! A vacation is something we all need the most right now you know?" Philia said to everyone.

Kirito twitched a bit, he must still be thinking 'I want to grind' or something.

"It's too bad Keita, Klein and Agil couldn't make it…" Sachi added.

"Turns out he already made plans to clear another dungeon with a guild called the [Golden Apple]. It's a pretty high level one that needs to parties or two small guilds." Kirito explained.

Strea felt Nick tense slightly before he smiled, a plan forming in his mind.

Everyone began swapping their outfits to their swimsuits.

"Ah!" Strea got off the Nick express and ran towards a large boulder.

She knew she was forgetting someone!

"Eeek!"

Strea dragged Rain from a large boulder she was hiding behind in.

"Come on Rain! You shouldn't hide in the shadows over there. Come on and join in the fun!"

"Is something the matter, Rain?" Nick asked in concern, although he probably knew the answer to his question already.

Rain had a hand covering her chest that really didn't do a good job in completing it's task.

"Well, I-I just got really shy suddenly after putting on my swimsuit."

"You've got nothing to be embarrassed about." Strea said easily.

"But… Lux and Strea, you're both so grown up even though I'm older…" Nijika told them both.

"Could you be… mentioning chest size?" Asuna looked at her own, which were actually fine for her age based on Strea's estimates.

"What, you mean chest size? Aw, that's no big deal." Strea added.

"Easy for you to say." Yuuna stared hard at Strea, as was Silica.

In terms of actual age, Nick and Nijika were the oldest in the group as Nick had just began working for a few months (as far as he could remember) and Nijika had graduated High school and was working part time before going for college.

Strea recalled that was rather unusual for Japanese people considering how not going to college and getting a job immediately after was like a death sentence in such a rigid country.

Then again, Nijika could always work as a freelancer doing all sorts of things.

And with Nick by their side, money would never be an issue.

'Honestly, she has nothing to worry about. Give her two years out of SAO and Kirito will be a lucky man. Damn, Ordinal Scale was censored in my country… nooo, my bath scene…" Strea heard Nick lament through their link.

'Ah, if you wanted a bath scene I can give you a private one~!' Strea offered, which Nick immediately took up. Yay!

Hiyori was reading a notepad on 'typical beach poses', ignoring the group and tried to look like a 'proper' vacationer.

Such an act wasn't surprising to Nick as that was exactly what he would do in her place. Strea could feel that Nick would prefer just sitting by Hiyori's side and ignore the rest of the world, but he wouldn't do that in this case.

From what Strea knew, Nick and Hiyori were very alike in large groups, preferring to relax on their own. Then again, Nick had more at stake in being in control socially.

"Hey, let's all have a swim race! Strea, put on your swimsuit!"

Ah, Strea had to put on her swimsuit too! Oh no, Nick was giving some rather 'polite' compliments to Yuuna, Nijika and Hiyori… aww, silly group social rules!

She would have to get him in a more private setting if she could get a more 'honest' impression.

"Okay. I shall be standing guard in this case. Someone has to kill the tentacle monster." Nick explained, and was promptly laughed at by everyone.

After her little jaunt in the Gobbo Village, Strea was slightly less inclined to be skeptical.

Yuuna, Hiyori and Nijika probably had the same sinking suspicion that Nick might be right.

"Haha… that will never happen!" Sums up Asuna and the other girls reaction.

Kirito seems to be having a flashback of some sort.

"It happens…" He muttered weakly.

"You bait, I'll kill it, you get the loot." Nick quickly made an agreement.

"Deal, don't take too long please." Kirito nodded as the rest of the girls chided them for over reacting.

 **Preview:**

Nick eyed Kizmel as he began his story, starting the story telling session around their campfire.

"Have you ever heard the Tragedy of Yhwach the Wise?"

"No, I don't believe I have."

"I thought not. It's not a story the mundane would tell you."

…

"Are you sure you're okay with doing this? This is tantamount to an extermination."

"Spare me your worry… In my eyes, there is no difference between wiping away one speck of dust or two."

...

"You are all open"

...

"Come now, Vassago Casals. I've known about you since the day you were born."


	39. Lakeside Matrimony: Yuuki Yuuna?

AN: By the way, I'm thinking of doing some Q & A omakes where Kyoka can interview various characters. Do think of PM'ing or adding your questions on your reviews and if they're interesting I'll include them. Also, the foreshadowing was already in previous chapters.

A more romanced focused chapter, sort of.

 **Lakeside Stories: Yuuki Yuuna?**

As expected, the water was really cold when she submerged over half her body into the lake.

Granted, Yuuna quickly got used to it.

Wow!

The water is so clear, she could see her feet!

As expected from game graphics.

As the other girls got into the water, she looked at the lakeside, checking up on the two guys who opted to stand guard.

She understood their reasoning on potential monsters but… Nick's idea that there may be a tentacle monster out to rape them was way too far fetched.

Then again, they actually… m-milk females in this game for…

No, she didn't want to remember that!

La la la, she didn't want to think that there were fates that are potentially worse than death in SAO.

"Wait a minute! Race events like these usually come with a prize, right?" Philia, the golden dandelion haired self-proclaimed treasure hunter, raised a good point.

...Yuuna was wondering if Kirito was staring at Philia's dark blue bikini at all, for a teenage boy, she expected him to be spluttering all over but then again, maybe he's just too used to them already.

"Race prizes need to be approved by the organizer of a race for compliance purposes." Asuna, the chestnut haired beauty in a white bow-tie bikini, replied Philia like a manager with no-chill at all.

"This is a vacation you know~ Gotta leave all that business lingo somewhere else~" Hiyori said in a totally relaxed manner as she was floating on her back.

Wow, she's a pro at back stroke and-

… Wait a second, with that pose she's essentially showing off her chest to everyone else!

Turning around, she saw Nick tracking Hiyori with one eye while pretending to be looking around. Kirito was just awkwardly looking in the direction of the other girls, trying hard not to glance at Hiyori.

Oi! Kayaba! Come and patch breasts sizes please!

No, wait! A cosmetic item to change breasts sizes would be great too.

It's not as if she has breast envy or that nonsense, but the fact that she has to put in more effort than Hiyori and Strea when it comes to getting Nick's attention is maddening!

Males and their male gazes…

She was already trying hard by wearing short skirts and short shorts all the time back at home but…

Well, just as she was thinking that, she saw Nick lie on his back at the lakeside and dipped his head in the water.

Ehh?

O-oh, he's looking at… her? Her legs and oh!

That pervert… he just knows when exactly to give her attention, doesn't he?

She resisted the urge to call him out on it when everyone else was distracted with discussing the prize for the race.

She had almost reacted automatically, thankfully, she didn't cause a scene by screaming 'Pervert!' while covering her lower submerged body ineffectively with her hand.

I-It was perfectly alright for him to look!

After all, he's already seen this much at least, and he's touched her there already.

Such a thing was a small matter, it's only natural for her to look at her however he wants.

Even if she knew one of the reasons for such thoughts were because she didn't want to lose to a younger girl (Yuuki) who would happily give her entire body to him.

Yuuna had already resolved to be with him, so matching whatever his existing wife could give was the standard she had set for herself.

She had been with him since day one in this world… it's been months since her love had been reciprocated.

And it was just the beginning.

As the 'feeling of falling in love', the heart pounding madness of whenever she thought about him had subsided, when the state of 'being in love' had burnt away…

What was left was the notion that she couldn't live apart from him.

It was inconceivable to her that they could ever part with one another.

As unexciting as that sounded, compared with lying awake at night imagining him kissing every part of her body, that was certainly… love.

"Hello~ Earth to Yuuna~" Strea was right in her face.

"Kyaa!" She jumped back, only to forget she was in water and ended up falling backwards.

"Whoops!" Strea did that 'teehee!' thing and assumed she would get away with it!

Well, she did. Damn.

"Yuuna? Eh, is that your…" Silica, her self proclaimed No.1 fan, slowly said.

Streaaaaaa!

Nick facepalmed at the side, making a loud slapping noise as his face was wet.

He was a little out of breath… eh, how long did he keep his head underwater?!

How long did she just stand there like a wistful young lady monologuing about love?

Oh no, oh no…

Wait, shouldn't she be worried about her name being used?

Then again, it's not like everyone in the outside world doesn't know it already. She may as well just live with it.

"Strea… nevermind. Yeah, Shigemura Yuuna, nice to meet you all!" Yuuna quickly fell into her stage persona's practiced greeting.

Even if she didn't like being fake, some speech templates were just plain useful.

In any case, not many people were sure how to respond to her casual introduction of her real name.

Naturally, she played it off like it was no big deal since she trusted them.

"Shigemura? I know it's far fetched but… do you have any relation to Shigemura labs?" Kirito asked from dry land.

She looked at Nick, who nodded and proceeded to explain on her behalf.

"Touto Institute of Technology? Wow, that's hard to get in…" Yuuna heard Nijika-chan commenting on dry land.

Eh? She's not swimming?

Nijika's black bikini was rather similar to Yuuna's sky blue one. If it weren't for the fact that their newly arrived member had to do last minute swimsuit shopping Yuuna would have said something about copying her style.

"I don't really know much about the entry requirements. Daddy said I could get in if I tried but it would be way too embarrassing to run into him in university…" Yuuna told her.

"Eh? If you're that smart then getting into other universities wouldn't be an issue at all. Unlike me… soooo, it's not like you're forced to have to study there, right?"

What's with that change of topic! Oi, please don't show self-depreciation! You have already suckered yourself into Nick's sphere of influence.

Doesn't she know that he has a +500% modifier on seduction when he gives confidence to others?

Oh wait, it's too late already. Nevermind.

"Ehee, well, I still have two years of high school left to think about it."

As Yuuna said those words, Nijika looked to have her face frozen in shock before complimenting her on her intelligence.

It's not as if Yuuna was especially smart in that respect, rather, she was simply more advanced due to her father being a professor who would teach her robotics and technology in his spare time.

"Not that it helped me in the school curriculum, sigh, if only computer studies and the like were compulsory courses…" Yuuna mused in response to Nijika's words.

"If it were you'll be skipping grades I guess. Just like…" Nijika trailed off before shaking her head, ridding herself of some thoughts that Yuuna would have liked to hear, but wouldn't pry into at this point in time. "Nevermind, well, you definitely won't end up like this part-timer, ahaha… I had no idea what to apply for back then."

Part-timer? Maybe her family doesn't have enough money for university, Yuuna considered… but then again, if she's playing SAO they shouldn't be poor.

"Oh! What kind of work is it?" Yuuna asked excitedly.

"I'm a maid in Akihabara." The older girl replied her.

"... Do you cringe?"

"You get used to it."

"But why?"

"I got obsessed with everything Akihabara and before I knew it, I was working there."

That kind of sudden obsession is the kind of weird stuff that Nick would get into!

Although, Nick would probably end up working at some specialised host club with foreign men as hosts or something. Not that she would like it as she wouldn't want some random women cozying up to him.

Sigh, she wondered when did she already cross out Nijika from that list…

"Uhuh… wait a second, why aren't you in the water?"

"... Did you miss the fact that I was drowning just now and that Nick fished me out with a fishing rod?"

… Uhhh, to be fair, she was spacing out.

"He h-hooked my bikini strap! If my Ethics Code option had been disabled then my swimsuit would have been removed, but this game actually allows the top to be pulled to the point where he could almost see it!"

Wait! So the game keeps her swimsuit on right up till the point where the nipples would be shown? Oh, she should turn her Ethics Code back on then, just in case.

"Thank you Rain. You're sacrifice will not be in vain." Yuuna thanked her solemnly.

"It's that all my embarrassment means to you…?" The red haired swords woman slumped as Yuuna quickly took advantage of Rain's experience.

In any event, she got dragged into some swim race and just as it started, Asuna and Silica were in the lead.

Okay, maybe she should have added the [Swimming] skill first… but at least she's not drowning.

"Aw! Why can't I go any faster?" Strea seems to be struggling.

"Heh Heh! For once your chest shall be your downfall!" Silica seems extremely happy about this, hey, isn't that way too chuuni?

Then again, Silica does look like an eighth-grader…

"Wow! Silica, you're so fast!" Strea replied cheerfully, not knowing that Silica would be conflicted from whether to consider that a good or a bad thing.

Hiyori was simply circumventing the problem by swimming back stroke, although she was still rather slow, it doesn't seem like she was aiming for a win.

Yuuna thought that for a girl who skipped out on wearing panties every once in awhile, Hiyori's swimsuit was rather conservative. Although, that could be because Kirito was around. God knows what she would wear if they were alone… then again, with her father watching through her eyes it was better to save that sort of thing for a midnight beach rendezvous.

Asuna and Philia were neck to neck-

-Eh? Did they just get stuck?

Yuuna stopped, and decided to swim back to shore.

Nope, nope, nope, nope!

As she started swimming back-

"Hmm? Why can't I swim forward?" Philia wondered as she realized she wasn't swimming forward at all.

-Yuuna grabbed Hiyori's leg and started dragging her friend back as she swam with all her strength.

"Yuuna- *Blub*-chan! *Blub* What!?" Hiyori, just keep quiet and don't drown, ok?

"Eeh!? T-this feels like a sucker, no way!" Asuna scream went all high pitch at the last word as a large tentacle held her by her leg and another wrapped around her.

"Hah! Hah! Damn you Kayaba!" Yuuna blamed Kayaba instantly.

"A Giant Octopus Monster?!" Kirito, of course, had to explain to everyone as Silica, Lisbeth, Philia, Asuna, Sachi, Kizmel and… oh, Strea got caught too.

No Yuuna! Don't look back! Their sacrifice will not be in vain.

What did Nick always say again?

I am one with my Luck, my Luck is with me… wait a second, Nick's the one with the Luck! AHHHH!

*Splash* *Splash* *Splash* *Splash* *Splash* *Splash* *Splash*

Yuuna turned around just in time to see the fading red polygon form of the giant octopus as Nick was standing on it, sword stabbed downwards, before falling into the water.

… A minute later…

"Ha! Haha! I did it! I averted the tentacle molestation scene!" Nick declared triumphantly.

"We were still caught!" Asuna raised a good point.

"Yes, but you were merely grabbed. Were you not only held within its grasp for a mere 5 seconds before I one-shotted it?" Nick answered her in his eloquent, if but condescending, manner.

"Guh!"

"Well, quicker than I expected…" Kirito said.

"Anyways, here, it dropped this sword. As agreed, Kirito." Nick quickly opened a trade window and forced Kirito's finger to accept!

"Huh!? What's this?" Kirito was confused, until the weapon appeared in his hand.

A tentacle bat.

What. The. Hell.

It was a tentacle sword.

Is this a joke weapon?

Then again, plenty of games have joke weapons but this?

I don't even…

"Wow! That looks like a fun weapon!" Strea commented, not at all finding the experience scary at all.

Haa… never change Strea.

"Kirito! That weapon is banned, right?" Asuna and Philia, who were the first victims and probably did get molested for a second or two longer, were surprisingly in sync.

Although only Asuna looked angry in a serene manner, whilst Philia… oi, what's with that look? She doesn't look like she wants the weapon thrown away at all, just kept for some other time!

"Ah, Nick? Is something wrong?" Yuuna turned around, finding Nick and Strea walking away from the group, he was clearly running his hands over Strea's body.

O-oh, it probably had to do with the contact with the octopus monster… such a beast, trying to restake his claim over Strea's body again!

"Yuuna! Thanks!" Hiyori was grabbing onto her hands and shaking them furiously.

"You were just along the way, that's all. It's nothing much…"

… The group ended up taking a break before reconvening.

Nick ended up darting towards one section of the forest, citing 'scouting' concerns…

Yuuna knew that he wouldn't elaborate on things if he had pressing matters or something that was better left revealed later on but… she and Hiyori decided to follow him.

They felt a tingling sensation across their body, like static… he must be using mana then…

It would also disrupt surveillance of those outside.

Eventually, they found him in the middle of a magic circle of sorts with… a purple haired girl with him.

The both of them were facing each other, giving tender loving looks whilst holding hands, their fingers interlocked together with each others..

'That should be me.'

Those thoughts were the first to cross through Yuuna's mind before she tried to figure out what was going on.

Hiyori was definitely feeling the same way by the look of her face.

Did jealously look like that? Yuuna wondered…

Whatever was happening… she could already guess.

Nick would brag about Yuuki, his wife, on quite a bit of occasions. Usually when citing things we were all going to do together once we get out of SAO.

Of course, he never compared them to her but it always felt as if… as if a special role in Nick's life was taken from them right beneath their noses.

"Are we doing it?! Now?! Right here?!"

They heard the cute enthusiastic voice of the girl physically younger than them asking for confirmation from her husband from another lifetime.

"Yeah. We settle this… right here, right now!"

As he answered her words, the magic circle pulsed with blue mana that sparked across the surface and the trees surrounding them.

Hearing about it, and seeing it, were very different matters. Seeing how it was done through Strea was different as it used the five senses but, right now, a different feeling that was not off their five senses was briefly alighted.

"This has been due for quite a long time…" Nick continued.

"Yes, yes it has." His lover in a different virtual world finished for him, looking joyful at what was to come.

Yuuna knew that it was unlikely she would get her turn ahead of Yuuki… even if he did much more impersonal soul splittings before those never counted but…

She looked at her best friend, Hiyori was now resigned to enjoying the show just as she was.

"So this is how it looks from the outside…" Before Yuuna knew it, Strea was right behind her.

" **From the boundary of the body and spirit, our souls are one and the same."** The two began in concert and continued on together.

" **May my soul entwined itself with yours so deeply that we may never part."**

It's different, were the words that Strea tried to say, yet could not leave her mouth.

Yuuna admired Strea in that moment, for it was not a pained look that she had for an expression, but one of genuine gladness.

Yuuna wasn't sure if she were in Strea's place, that she could feel the same way.

" **If you were to live to a hundred years,"** Nick followed through, with Yuuki taking over the next portion.

" **Then allow me to live to a hundred years minus one day so I never have to live without you."**

She wanted to say the same, so why…

" **May our flesh and souls be joined for life."** They promised each other together.

" **We will strengthen each other in all our labours, we will rest on each other in all sorrows, through all our pain and all our precious memories to be made."**

Ah, so this is what's like, to watch the man she loved marry another.

Even so, he has not lied to her once. Obscure or avoid questions, sure. But there were no falsehoods between them, and that, she could be secure in.

For he promised her that she should never have a moment's doubt when it came to the love they shared.

" **I love you. I believe in you completely."**

Nick spoke before Yuuki said her own piece.

" **I love you. You are my dearest one."**

For Yuuki to have said that, Yuuna wondered what sort of things did Nick leave out of their relationship when he talked to them about it. Then again, he likely didn't want them to get jealous, well, too jealous.

" **I will love you against reason, against falsehood, against conflict, against despair, against sorrow, against all discouragement that could be."** They declared to one another.

" **I know your name."** Nick moved closer and whispered something, inaudible.

" **And I know yours."** Yuuki copied him and performed the same action.

" **And so by ancient covenant,"** Speaking together, they paused before finishing.

" **I am yours-"** The young girl began as the young man finished for the both of them.

" **-and you are mine."** The promise both of them meant for each other.

And for a moment, all Yuuna saw was a blinding white light before it subsided, revealing the two lovers removing their lips from one another.

The purple haired girl stroked his face tenderly.

"Why did you push yourself so much? Stupid."

He smiled and shrugged.

"Ha… you know me, always rushing into things… guess I'll sleep for awhile."

And like that, he passed out.

"Nick!" The girls got up from their spectator spot then.

Yuuna knew that Nick was using Kyoka Suigetsu to make an illusionary Yuuki here, so as she picked up and shook Nick, trying to wake him up… she had expected the long haired girl to be gone when Nick passed out.

But… strangely, she was still corpereal.

She smiled at them, and shook her head at Nick.

"He's such a dummy. Pushing his soul to the limits by sharing it so often, so quickly…"

They questioned her on what she meant by that.

Yuuki pointed at Nick's chest.

"Remove his top and you'll see." She said before fading away.

"What did she mean by… that?" Yuuna muttered.

Hiyori moved his fingers to un-equip Nick's top clothes.

Their answer, was a glowing blue-ish purple orb embedded in his chest.


	40. Lakeside Battle: Hiyori and Nick

AN: Next chapter is more fluff, more relaxed and set ups… before I can get into more character focused stuff and some of the other mini stories… okay, maybe this might take longer than expected. Hope this is enjoyable!

 **Lakeside Battle: Hiyori and Nick**

"I can't say I hadn't been expecting this. The hints were there from the moment I opened my skills window from the very first day."

Or rather, considering that my inner world is that of a dark night's sky with endless distant stars, I had already made the connection as to what they could possibly symbolise.

My new pink-haired little girl of a spirit, Nozarashi and my more dignified companion, Kyoka Suigetsu were at my side immediately as I forcefully entered this state.

"You know, it didn't make sense that the quest reward I got for surviving SAO was a full body… when I started gaining those memories back I specifically remembered exiting SAO as a spirit back then… it certainly was a conundrum, but I shelved that question for another time."

I looked at the manifestation of the small orb I had in my chest from the very beginning.

"With how my LUK stat being so mysterious, my LUK skills allowing me to permanently steal LUK from people that despise me… the quests rewards that came and gave out rewards that I wanted and needed at a level way beyond a typical Ability User can produce… it was almost as if my wishes were being granted, wouldn't you say? Hogyoku… or rather, the Will of my Past Self?"

In front of me, the sullen expression of myself from the previous timeline had still remained silent.

"Why now?" I asked.

"... The integration of your previous power and knowledge is near completion due to your repeated fracturing and melding of your soul. It is time to see if you are worthy of mastering me… although, the correct term, is mastering yourself." The Aizen-like form replied monotonously, encased like the Chrysalis version of Aizen.

"I see. That is because we had been fused from the very beginning…

A mere fragment of a soul could not survive traveling to the past without external help.

By then, I had already committed genocide against the human race for their souls and spirits to create the Hogyoku, you… and it was destroyed by the enemy, revealing his machinations against me, Kirito and humanity at the same time.

By using the rest of the souls stored in Zanka no Tachi, I managed to reforged the Hogyoku, although it couldn't be fused once again due to it's changed nature. The future me imbued his will into you, to guide things along…"

It nodded to my hypothesis from the fragmented but mostly 'there' memories.

"Close enough. For the sake of truth and power, are you ready to test your will against mine? The might of all those that have lived and died. 100 Billion of the souls residing in me?"

It challenged while battering it's spiritual pressure against mine.

However, by now, my stats had risen drastically from the inherited power, allowing me to withstand that level of power with relative ease.

Time to finish this so I can start chatting with Yuuki.

Hmm, with my level in [Hado] I would only be able to use 5% of this spell's power without a chant, but I suppose that will be enough.

I smirked, confident as my two partners had materialised their blade forms in their hands, ready to aid me.

"100 Billion? You mean a hundred billion ants? No matter how many ants crawl and bite against a god, the outcome is already assured from the very beginning.

Let us begin with something simple-"

I held up the palm of my hand and called on my power.

It was time to test its defences with a minor attack.

A diminished spell that could destroy a continent would suffice.

The grass and earth beneath my feat erupted from the torrent of energy, gravity lost it's hold, the dark night sky of this realm cracked against the destructive power of this diminished spell.

Heh, I still got it!

Five Swirling Dragons of Destruction!

" **Hadō #99, Goryūtenmetsu!"**

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Reality *Cough* Sword Art Online...**

"Hey, everyone! Is everything okay?" Hiyori, Strea and Yuuna turned sharply at the direction of the voice.

Hiyori swiftly used Nick's hand to operate his menu, equipping his clothes once again.

She couldn't let the others see the encroaching purple lines that were spreading all across Nick's chest.

It would raise too many questions, and with the electromagnetic field generated by his mana fading, she couldn't observe the phenomenon any longer without anyone else from the outside world finding out.

"Ah, Philia~ Everything's A-Okay!" Hiyori quickly answered Philia for the rest of the girls.

"O-oh yeah! We're okie dokey!" Strea copied her as Yuuna went to distract Philia.

She had to be careful and cautious now as Nick was vulnerable in this state.

Carrying Nick on her back (ooh, this is a first for her!), she brought him back to the meeting spot by the lake.

Sure enough, there were questions about why Nick was 'asleep'.

Yuuna managed to get everyone to buy into the 'he's just tired' excuse, which made sense considering his secret grinding sprees and whatever 'plots' everyone knows he gets up to secretly.

Hiyori set him down and lowered his head to her lap as she ensured her equipment was ready in case anything might happen.

"Mmm, you know… the whole mini boss monster in the lake is kinda getting to me." Philia said outloud, looking unsure of herself.

"What do you mean Philia?" Asuna asked curiously.

"It's kind of bugging me too… if the octopus monster was there from the very beginning then shouldn't our [Searching] skill pick it up? It's odd." Kirito said, his hand on his chin in full detective mode.

"W-well, it could have only spawned when we swam too far…" Sachi shyly raised a point.

Whew, thank goodness everyone else is busy thinking about other things…

"It's not like there's an underwater dungeon or anything right? I mean, surely that icky octopus wasn't some guardian of some underwater temple." Nijika seems to be joking, but Philia took her comment seriously and decided to follow her 'Treasure Sense'.

Philia came back after swimming to the place before.

"Hey guys, this time I looked underwater and it does look like there's something down there!"

"Nice find, Philia! I bet there's some underwater treasure down there." Kirito had this treasure hungry look in his eyes, which was shared by Philia.

Asuna sighed, as if used to it.

"We're going to go diving, aren't we?" Silica wondered.

"Hmm, it's been awhile since I have delved into forgotten ruins." Kizmel seemed resolute.

"Is it always this exciting around you guys? Mind if I join in?" Lisbeth asked.

"Yep! The more the merrier! Hehe, I can already smell the loot." Philia all but said 'yes' while marching on to the lake, and then turning around.

"Uhh, are you girls interested?" She asked Yuuna, Strea, Nijika and Hiyori.

They all shooked their heads in sync.

"Aww, it sounds really fun but… we've got a sleeping prince to keep company!" Strea told her.

"Alright then. Well, it makes sense to keep guard, after all, this may be a safe zone but who knows?" Philia replied before going off.

Nijika volunteered to patrol around, Strea followed along to keep her informed of what happened.

"What do you think is happening?" Yuuna asked for Hiyori's opinion.

She thought for a bit, relating it to what Nick has been upto and made a few guesses.

From what Strea was telling them telepathically through the party chat, it was likely an orb called the 'Hogyoku', that fused to a man called 'Sosuke Aizen' and would strengthen it's wielder tremendously.

"I don't know but… I have a feeling he's fighting, somehow…" Hiyori rubbed his hair, waiting and hoping.

* * *

 **Back in the warzone…**

"Not too bad, you all have managed to chip away two billion souls worth of power, however, is that truly your limit?" The Hogyoku Aizen look-alike asked them, half-amused.

Kyoka Suigetsu's kimono's right sleeve was singed after barely parrying the attack imbued with the concept of 'Heat' itself.

"Haha, as if! You haven't seen nothin' yet from Nicky and I!" The pink haired girl that resembled Yachiru, Nozarashi, taunted.

"Hmm, was my name specifically left out?" Kyoka glared at the pint-sized spirit as I touched and healed her hand.

"Unlike with you, he has enough levels with me from the future. Which means we have Bankai and you don't! Bleh!" She stuck her tongue out at the blue-haired beauty, angering her as she clearly had a tick mark on her head now.

Ah, my inner world allows for anime-like expressions… doesn't it?

"Come on you two, get along now. We kind of have a situation after it took my fully chanted [Hado #90, **Kurohitsuji]** head on." I admonished them, getting them to refocus on the fight.

"Oh, are you done with strategy?" It asked.

Thank goodness that it was behaving like future me at my most arrogant.

Well, if he was going to behave like Hogyoku Aizen then I was going to be Urahara Kisuke.

I smiled and made a small cut on my chest, I didn't want the injury to be visible outside my inner world as injuries would be reflected there, so I settled for getting some blood from my chest.

"Drink up girls, you're going to need it for later."

They nodded and took a lick at my blood drenched finger.

"Kyoka, distract him for a moment. Nozarashi, get him when I'm done." I gave out the commands.

Kyoka Suigetsu could use her ability on it, but it would only lasts a few seconds at a time before he becomes immune and vulnerable again. It was a bit of a cycle.

I used [Shunpo] to appear behind it, catching the Hogyoku off guard.

" **Rikujokurou**!" Prison of Six Light Rods!

I binded it with a rather mid level Bakudo.

"Oh, you intend to bind me with something so flimsy?"

"Please, this is simply the beginning… **Bakudo #63 Sajou Sabaku**!"

Winding Binding Chains, I formed a stronger binding with chains of light.

" **Bakudo #79 Kuyou Shibari**!"

Nine Binding Suns! Black spots of Reiatsu appeared around it, binding it and amplifying upcoming damage.

It attempted to destroy the nine black spots with mana but Kyoka's illusions made it miss by making it appear as if they were elsewhere.

Nozarashi was above it as soon as the bindings were there.

"Sanpo Kenju!"

She briefly manifested two beasts, one in front and one behind her, all carrying Nozarashi the blade.

They mimicked her attack, all slashing through the Hogyoku with triple the power of her full strike!

The attack broke the space where the Hogyoku stood, unleashing a torrent of force that forced me and Nozarashi to retreat.

"Is it over?" Kyoka asked.

"Not even close." I answered as the Bakudo detonated with Nozarashi's damage, causing massive destruction.

The Hogyoku stepped outside of the destruction with ease.

"Another 3 billion souls worth of power stolen from me, is that really all you can do?"

Yes, as we fight, I take back the power of my future self from the Hogyoku as he had used his own power to bind the billions of souls together by his will.

All the soul's individuality were already long gone, replaced with his will, yet could not be fused together with his body in the future due to the different soul compositions post-fusion compared with this remade Hogyoku.

"I see… Kyoka, distract him again. Nozarashi?"

I looked to my companion, she disappeared and her blade formed in my hand.

" **Bankai!"**

* * *

 **Back to Sword Art Online…**

They really did find an underwater dungeon, and ended up going to explore it.

It was just her, Yuuna and Nick here…

Yuuna had started to sing, setting her Chant skill to only buff those in the party, and buffed Nick with a regeneration boosting song.

Nick's body suddenly turned red and started bulging all of a sudden.

She could scarcely imagine what kind of fight he was getting up to.

Certainly… it was one that was to the death…

Hiyori was now worried about something else.

When SAO is over… there is a whole big world out there, with lots of people capable of vast destruction.

Nick wouldn't consider the world 'safe' enough for them without eradicating the dangers and all, so he would fight.

He would fight, he would become stronger and overcome them all.

But, Hiyori wasn't sure if she wanted that. For him to carry all of those burdens… even now, she was only carrying a small portion of his by protecting him and everyone else they cared for when she could.

But out there, what power would she have?

"Well well well, look who we have here! Haha!"

Yuuna and her turned around, and found themselves meeting the gaze of a dozen or so cloaked men.

PoH

Laughing Coffin

Hiyori was breathing hard and rapidly.

They killed her party back then.

She let them die.

No, she was too weak to do anything back then.

They were surrounded.

She could barely hear their threatening words over the loud panicked beats of her heart.

A hand on her shoulder.

"Hiyori, you alright?" Yuuna had this calm smile on her despite all of that.

"Ah! Ahh…" Oh, yes… she couldn't just panic now. Yuuna, Nick, everyone was counting on each other now.

"I-I'm fine."

There were jeers, lewd remarks and further threats, of course, they probably remembered her as the weak girl back then.

Ah, if she couldn't deal with these wannabe murderers (and probably were murderers), how could she even think about the future where even worse people from The Abyss dwell all across the world?

She couldn't just cover all her life.

Now wasn't the time to be weak.

She tuned out whatever words they listened too.

Having learnt from Nick some little mana manipulation, and through his [I'd like to think of myself as a Teacher] title that allowed him to teach skills… she learnt this nifty trick.

She couldn't do it that well due to not having [Observe], but for these ruffians…

It will do.

[Mental System Override: Army of One Mode]

* * *

 **Back in the inner world**

My sanity was regained as my bulging red form faded, my Bankai dissipated after I had taken too much damage.

I quickly grabbed Nozarashi's re-emerged body as we had just split apart, barely dodging the pillars of light that could erase us with a single touch.

"That's right! Scurry away like the mice you are! You think you can defeat me? You may have me down to 72 billion souls but your Luck is at an end!" The Hogyoku raged, he seems to not be able to comprehend that the power of friendship and asspulls will allow us to win.

Kyoka covered our retreat with her illusions and various defensive spells cast to distract him.

"Your body is barely holding itself together, idiot…" Kyoka Suigetsu fussed over me, the power of Nozarashi's Bankai had ravaged my body.

Nothing a few seconds worth of time wouldn't heal.

"Haa… haaa… I could do this all day." I smirked, and was rewarded with a slap to the back of my head.

"What's the next stage of your plan? We already launched our conceptual spells on him, what else can we do?" She asked as I entrusted the unconscious Nozarashi to her.

"Well, these sets of spells are untested. But they should do the trick."

Just as I said that, it appeared in front of us with a blade made out of pure energy.

I moved my hand and quickly caught the attack with [Blut Vene] increasing the defensive capabilities of my body by tremendous amounts.

The sheer force of the attack, however, had decimated the landscape behind us.

"Playtime is over." It declared.

"I was thinking exactly the same thing." I smiled while struggling to hold back its strike.

"Preposterous. What can you possibly do? I know all of your tricks."

"Ah, but you do not know of the tricks that had not been completed yet. Take a look at the world around us."

"And what is there to see besides the stars above us?"

I smirked and I activated [Shunko] briefly, boosting my power and shoved him a fair distance away.

"Look at this! Our fight has left this world filled with Reishi, spiritual particles… this is my world, and all within my purview is under MY control."

I formed hundreds of **Sankt Bogen'** s, enormous bows made out of Reishi with **Heilig Pfeil** 's loaded in each and every one of them, all set to high frequency shredding mode.

I launched dozens of Heilig Pfeil's shaped as giant blades to pierce its body and launched the rest of it upwards as arrows.

The thing about Quincy techniques and why they 'destroy' hollows isn't so much as they are destroyed, but the power of quincy techniques originated from Yhwach.

His soul permeate the blood and techniques of every Quincy.

With every hollow, human, shinigami killed by a Quincy's power.

All their power, their very soul itself, was absorbed by Yhwach.

Likewise, my attacks would redistribute the power of those struck by these attacks back to me.

Perfect for this fight as the number of the souls the Hogyoku had dictated how the fight would go.

"GAARRRHHH!" It screamed in a feral-like manner as it was impaled by dozens of the blades, feeling an unbearable amount of pain as the bonds between souls that held it's body was being destabilized.

And then the swords were crushed out of existence through sheer power.

"I suggest you look up." I said, smiling confidently.

"To what?! The stars?" It snarled.

"Those aren't stars."

My cool one liner that I totally copied from somewhere else fell on deaf ears as the Hogyoku was drowned in millions of thin piercing arrows of Reishi.

60 Billion souls left to go.

However-

-It released a black wave from it's being, filled with all the curses and destructive concepts it could imbued into it.

Tch! I haven't finished improvising the last bit yet.

This should buy me sometime.

" **Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwinger"** I activated the spell to protect Kyoka Suigetsu and Nozarashi, alongside myself.

This technique is the single greatest protective magic of Quincy offense and defense. By generating a number of roman numeral-inscribed constructs from the fingers of an outstretched hand, several towering columns of Reishi, shaped like the Quincy Cross, erupt upwards in a circular formation around the practitioner.

Anyone who steps foot within the confines of this area will be immediately rent asunder where they stand by the "light of God", aka me.

The wave of darkness continued to pulse and damage the circular shield, I can probably buy a few minutes of time left.

I focused on modifying the blood within my body, as well as making a small call for assistance.

* * *

 **Back to Hiyori …**

It was a slaughter.

For them.

They were sent running like the dogs they were the moment Yuuna and her started decimating them.

They thought Yuuna and Nick were easy pickings.

They thought wrong as Nick was so overleveled, their stray attacks were barely doing any damage as he simply regenerated more than they could damage him.

She had handed PoH, Johnny Black and Red Eyed Xaxa well enough.

Until Strea came back and distracted them with her introduction.

After which, Nijika came back and utterly owned them.

She was nearly as high leveled as Nick, and had the latest item drop from the boss.

 **[Ring of Cynthia]** , a ring with a crystal butterfly crafted onto it, providing it's user **+30 in AGI and +10 in STR.**

It was the counterpart to Nick's boss drop, **[Ring of Acanthus]** , a ring that gave **+10 to STR and AGI, and +20 to VIT.**

The tankier counterpart to Nijika's blitzing accessory.

As Rain the Multi-Wielder, she easily sliced off the limbs of the Laughing Coffin members.

Granted, she held off from killing them, making them think they were going to get away with it.

Hiyori ended their illusions by stabbing one of them repeatedly, bringing one of them to the verge of no HP, they quickly learnt that she was serious after that.

PoH and the two Hiyori had been fighting had ran away quickly.

The rest tried to launch sneak attacks and fight to the death, but Nijika's teacher Elisa came running by and 'accidentally' drove her sword through three people.

She also 'accidentally' planted her sword into the body of a downed LC member, killing a fourth person.

The rest of the LC members surrendered and eagerly walked through the Corridor Crystal Hiyori took out that led straight to Diavel's office.

Nick gave her that Crystal in case they ever needed Diavel's assistance.

The blue haired knight at heart popped by through the portal and said he'll take care of it, as well as giving them a thumbs up.

...She is seriously wondering what kind of working relationship they have…

* * *

 **Back to Nick…**

"Hey hey, there are a lot of things shattering around us." Kyoka Suigetsu 'helpfully' pointed out.

"I can bloody see that!"

Almost there… almost…

The barrier shattered just as the wave of darkness faltered, revealing the Hogyoku with a blade wreathed in black light.

I reached forward with my hand and extended my [Blut].

"Fall!"

"No thanks. **Blut Vene Anhaben!"**

I projected my Blut Vene around an area around me by extending it outside my body. The forcefield consumes everything around it, including living beings, to sustain itself.

Likewise, it could consume concepts and power as well.

The only thing it doesn't consume is those that have consumed my blood and soul.

Which was why I got Kyoka Suigetsu and Nozarashi to take some of my blood earlier, or they would be destroyed by this technique.

Blue vein-like patterns began to emerge on the Hogyoku's body, eating away at it's souls while dispelling the attacks.

I dispelled the **Blut Vene** after that, as I needed to use it's offensive capabilities instead of it's defensive ones.

"NOOO! You-"

"Now! Yuuki!" I shouted.

"Gotcha Nick!" The voice of my wife resounded across the realm.

It forgot that this world, my soul, was as much as Yuuki's as well as mine… well, more of mine, but she could come in and affect it too.

Several wooden stakes had spontaneously appeared and shot themselves through the Hogyoku's white body from all directions, they promptly turned into vines that held it there.

Of course, they weren't normal vines and wood. I'm talking about Reishi made stuff that also negated it's power briefly.

A **Sankt Bogen** formed above me and shot down a large Reishi Broadsword, which I picked up immediately.

Two protrusions jutted out diagonally on either side form the sword's cross-guard which, alongside the handle, form a shape reminiscent of the Wandenreich insignia. The blade of this weapon can effortlessly bifurcate an opponent, even one as strong as the Hogyoku.

An ethereal form of Yuuki's ALO avatar formed alongside me, holding my arm and moved the blade for me as I concentrated on infusing the blade with my [Blut].

"Let's do this Yuuki!"

"Mmm! Take this you dumb white condom!"

"Can you not call him that?! **Blut Arterie Einflößen!"**

All attacks with this power active will infuse the impacted enemy with my Reiatsu, this Reiatsu is volatile and will consume my enemies from the inside should I will it to do so.

It's power flooded into the Reishi Broadsword.

Thank goodness I made it work just in time.

As I focused on pushing as much Reiatsu as I could into it's body, Yuuki followed through with her OSS sword skill that accelerated her strikes due to [The Gamer's] effect empowering her as a party member.

With her help, she unleashed **[Mother's Rosario]** against the Hogyoku's bound form.

Ten thrusts and one final stab, ending the combo in a shape of a cross, all of those strikes infused with my Reiatsu.

The encroachment was complete.

I, no… we had won.

"Did it really take you so long to call for help?" Yuuki asked me as she hugged me from my front.

"Oh? I assumed you would like a starring role, so I saved your assistance for the last." I told her, smiling as I returned the heart.

"*Sniff* My spotlight…" Kyoka Suigetsu pretended to look dejected as she formed a real spotlight that shone over her head for dramatic effect, before perking up and starting humming the Final Fantasy victory theme song.

A fading form of my future self appeared, and nodded at me, before disappearing, leaving me with an influx of memories.

Man, I have a lot of work ahead of me.


	41. Lakeside Poems: Nijika Karatachi

AN: I'm going to be away in Thailand for the weekend, and two weekdays so… don't expect another chapter till next Wednesday at the very least. Unless, I find time to write in the hotel, but I'm there with my parents so go figure! Oh, right, since when did you think nearly killing people would simply be brushed off? That's what happens without [Gamer's Mind], and even Han Jee Han needed to mope about it for quite awhile.

Please check my profile for the latest poll! Kirito Harem Deban check! Ahhhhh, so many chapters to write! Explodes….

 **Lakeside Poems: Nijika Karatachi**

Opening and closing.

She found that she had been repeating the same action with her hands, over and over again, as if remembering the feeling back then.

Had she held her blades just a bit tighter, used a bit more strength… she could have killed them.

Murderers they might be but… she had already disarmed them (quite literally), if she made a simple misstep then.

"Nijika-chan? Are you alright?" Lux, Hiyori-chan, asked her out of concern awhile after the fight.

The Battoujutsu user had Nick laying his head down on her lap.

If Nijika were in any other state of mind then she would have been jealous of Hiyori's nice thighs and how the man she liked would have enjoyed them way more than her skinnier legs.

In this case, she was still very much bothered over what she had just done.

After all, she had never fought against another human being before, and now…

She wasn't quite sure what to think about it.

During that moment, she just stopped thinking when she saw the notorious murderhobo group crowding around her friends and she simply started cutting them up as if they were nothing.

"No, no I'm not… eto piz`dec!" This is fucked up, she groaned.

All she wanted to do was help up in boss fights, be part of the clearers, so she got stronger and stronger and now… wasn't she too strong at this point? If she fucked up in the field, accidentally stabbed someone then it might all be over.

Stupid SAO mechanics!

She was so close to accidentally killing them.

"... I didn't like it either. Even if I didn't kill anyone, I did 'prove' that I could, bringing them to the edge of no health." Hiyori shared her actions from before. "I just wanted them to stop, no matter the cost."

"Is this, is this what Nick has to deal with every-time? Blyat!" In the end, her mentor finished four of them off. She wasn't sure if she could forgive Elisa for that as she wasn't sure if there even was anything to forgive.

They were threats, that was that. And Elisa killing them was just the convenient way out as she wouldn't get an orange cursor or anything due to being an NPC.

"I'm sure he feels… remorseful, a little." Hiyori answered hesitantly.

"A little?" Nijika questioned.

"He feels bad, he knows it's wrong, but he doesn't dwell on it at all. For him, people who are threatening his loved ones are lower than ants to him. That's just how it is. He knows it's messed up to not value human life that doesn't concern him that much but that's how he deals with it. Maybe someday, I might be the same." Hiyori smiled sadly. "Maybe, that might not be such a bad thing."

Nijika understood that, in the sense that Nick's existence was proof itself that there certainly was a dangerous element lurking in the real world as well.

The Abyss, a place where the weak are devoured, only the strong and those that work hard may thrive.

The fact that his power, what makes up his existence, [The Gamer].

That power was made to thrive off conflict, and whilst peaceful applications were more than usable, you can only get stronger slowly if you were a pacifist.

At his worst in the bad future, he was a genocidal murderhobo that took the souls from hell and heaven itself for his plans. That was, what he had shared with everyone.

Of course, she could never think bad of the current him for it, after all, he was really nice to her and had a plan that would prevent Elisa's deletion when she reached Level 75.

A genocidal maniacal genius versus one that only killed those that were a definite threat?

That kind of difference was staggering, especially if the version you knew would not simply torture his enemy's love ones in order to inflict maximum suffering on his main target.

He never explained that in detail, but he did implied the other version of him did 'Suguo X 10000' levels of horrific things simply because he could.

All of that capability for inflicting damage was simply channeled and targeted at the 'acceptable' targets this time around.

Nijika knew, from the poems they shared, how he really was like.

" _ **If I were to give you wings**_

 _ **I will not have you fly for me**_

 _ **If I were to give you a sword**_

 _ **I will not have you fight for me**_

 _ **If this world would crash down on me**_

 _ **I will not have you give me your life**_

 _ **And also…**_

 _ **Man has, above many others, evil.**_

 _ **That I would, for the sake of having this illusion of peace,**_

 _ **Kill.**_

 _ **Man has, above many others, love.**_

 _ **That I would, for the sake of protecting what is good,**_

 _ **Kill."**_

She recited those words to Hiyori. Yuuna, Strea and Elisa also was there to hear them.

"That was what he had written to me. He wouldn't want you to suffer and fight for him, if he could, he would take on your burdens so you wouldn't have to." Nijika explained as she took out the letter she received from him, and showed it to everyone.

Elisa was rather giddy since she got to read the rest of it since that time.

Nick's body glowed in blue veins for quite awhile all of a sudden, before the colour changed to red, finally fading after a minute or two.

This was only noticed a bit later.

"Haa… i should have guessed it. He hasn't changed, not one bit, from back then…" Yuuna looked to be reminiscing on the past.

Specifically, the first few days… "He's always thinking about me, I mean, us. Even if he doesn't look like it, he has our hopes and dreams in mind… always." Yuuna continued.

"...Yeah… although, I think he gets too focused sometimes… sometimes, it looks like he forgets us." Hiyori sighed wistfully.

Strea was immediately there to perk them up with an 'insightful' joke.

"I don't think it's like that, hmm, let me think, aha! He once told me this joke that he said was kind of true. Men's brains have boxes, and that there's a box for everything, and it's all separate. Like there's one for cars, women, kids, taxes, blah blah blah. But women's brains are like wires and EVERYTHING is connected, the connection is powered by emotions, this lets us women remember everything unlike men like Nick."

"Actually, that explains so much. My papa does seem to get lost when I start talking about other things." Yuuna immediately agrees, nodding.

"From my experience, that was the case with all the men I knew." Elisa agreed, apparently, even in an artificial past, men will always be men.

"Ahh… yeah, that seems like it." Hiyori was now rest assured that it was all due to gender issues.

"Isn't this a particularly gender biased view?" Nijika said to herself, clearly perturbed.

"Come to think of it, how did you reply him?" Yuuna asked and Nijika absent-mindedly recited her reply.

" _ **If you were to give me wings**_

 _ **I would fly for you**_

 _ **Even if this entire land**_

 _ **Were to sink underwater**_

 _ **If you were to give me a sword**_

 _ **I would stand up and fight for you**_

 _ **Even if this entire sky**_

 _ **Were to pierce you its light"**_

Everyone stared at her as if she came up with some new scientific discovery.

"What?" She was weirded out right now.

"Ah, I can't believe you got suckered in so quickly. Well, if you had that kind of dedication then welcome to the NWA." Yuuna shook Nijika's hand.

"Huh?"

"Ohh, it was like that eh? Those were some nice words there… actually, I think when push comes to shove, all of us would go through with it." Hiyori took her other free hand and shook it up and down too.

"Haa?!"

What did she mean by tha-?

...Oh… oh, so that's what it was.

'I would stand up and fight for you, for him, and everyone else I cared about'… huh? That was what she had said then.

So she shouldn't be too hung up about this… still…

GARRKKK!

"AARGHH! STREA!"

"Hug time!"

Strea hugged her tight.

"Yay! I knew you would fit in justttt righttt… Even I, if I had too, I certainly would go against what I was before… if I want to protect you all." Strea nodded resolutely, pumped her fist, before smiling brightly at everyone.

"Even so, right now, I feel like a half assed whiny little…" Nijika protested, she couldn't believe that they would just 'include' her this way.

*Thwack*

"Ouch! Cyka Blyat!" She yelped in pain, rubbing her head.

Elisa looked over her shoulder.

"Now now, dear student. Everyone starts from somewhere, the resolution to kill, those things will all come to light when it's a true life and death battle. Right now, you were too strong to truly stand at the precipice of life and death. Now is not the time for such unnecessary fear." Elisa admonished her.

So what her teacher is saying is… to not consider this situation as a real test of will? The circumstances weren't correct?

" _ **The only true fear**_

 _ **Is to become a killer that does not know fear**_

 _ **True courage is only**_

 _ **Knowing such fear and marching forward regardless**_

 _ **Trying with all your might**_

 _ **To keep it at bay"**_

She recited randomly, whilst explaining that she wrote those words back then.

Why is she filled with fear now?

"Fear is… it's alright. It was fine, and surely, even Nick has that very same fear. 'If only it wouldn't have to be this way', that was how he felt."

'Why else would the evil future version of him go through with his atrocities in order to spare us all unnecessary pain, then?' Nijika told everyone mentally through the party telepathic chat.

That wasn't something they could say out loud.

The girls in Nick's party agreed, that made sense.

After all, the kindest parts of even the worst version of him shone through his interactions with Yuuki, and in the end, that was his primary motive despite all the utterly evil acts.

Not that they could ever tolerate the indulgently evil theatrics and atrocities, but there certainly was a result that originated from kindness and love… it was just seriously buried down there, like, so buried, it was as deep as the Muken.

"It's a tough burden for anyone.

 _ **If I don't wield the sword, I can't protect you.**_

 _ **If I keep wielding the sword, I can't embrace you.**_

Its that kind of dilemma, isn't it?"

"Nijika-chan… are you, perhaps, a poet?" Yuuna asked.

"Eh? Eeeehhh!? It's not like that! No, oh gods, these should never be published!" Nijika yelled out while covering her face in embarrassment.

Oh no! The people outside definitely heard her say such things, didn't they?!

"Aww! Don't be like that Nijika-chan! It's really great! I would buy your book if you wrote one." Strea encouraged her.

"Same." Nick raised his hand, agreeing.

Everyone looked down on the smiling man on Hiyori's lap.

"How much did you hear?" Nijika asked.

"Hear what? I was just using the standard MMORPG answer." He said with an absolute dumbfounded look on his face.

Of course, he could just use [Observe], but he seems to think everything is fine for now.

"So, what did I miss? Holy shit Elisa what the fuck are you doing here!"

"Oh? What kind of reaction is that? What happened to the oh so polite man I first met?"

Oh, thank goodness he's alright!

Well, they got the explanation telepathically later on, he had just finished as Kirito and the group emerged from the water.

'Oh right, Nijika? Want some good news?' Nick got her attention telepathically.

'Is there something Nick?' Nijika responded neutrally, part of her wondered if this was one of his lame jokes.

'Your sister thought that your poems were wonderful.'

W-what? Is he saying that Nanairo is… is he lyi- no, that was silly.

Not once, did he lie to her. Why would he start now?

'Does she know?' Nijika probed for more, even as she was about to cry.

'Yeah. She's pretty proud that she has such a strong older sister.'

Ah, is that so? Haha, hahaha!

She felt his hands wrap around her, it was comforting, the one hand rubbing the back of her head, even more so.

Of course, even if that was enough, Nick just had to say give even better news.

Those words said that day would always mark this day for Nijika Karatachi as one of her Top 10 happiest days that she had lived.

'She wants you to come back to her safely you know. Your mother and father too. There are plenty of people that want you, you know? You're not unwanted. You're not a burden to your genius sister. Your sister wants you, your parents want you… I want you too.'


	42. Sheev Posting around the Campfire

AN: Hmm, got back from Thailand recently. Nice change of pace, but back to reality with me… in any case, here's a more relaxing and explanatory chapter with a bit of filler. I recently have been watching the old BBC show Yes, Prime Minister as a result of a crossover with ATLA… I can't believe that was a thing but it was funny as hell.

A short filler chapter for now, I'm planning a long touching interlude later… that people will probably not care about. Although I will write a chapter or two… or three before that.

 **Sheev Posting around the Campfire**

Just as there is a time and place for everything, the same can be said for people.

Specifically, whoever is most suited for a job should do it.

In this case, I had a crying girl in my arms so that meant that all the exposition had to be delegated to Hiyori, Elisa, Yuuna and Strea.

That was fine.

I wasn't that great at exposition of the non-smug variety.

Mostly because I had to practice the smug way of explaining things in a condescending manner so much in order to sell my Aizen-like performance to the point where I default to it despite my normal behavior being more suited to conversation.

At least, that was the situation whenever I was aware of the multitudes watching my every move.

I sat slightly behind the circle of people around the campfire that Asuna and Yuuna had made in order to cook us all some dinner together.

Of course, the Japanese citizens predictably attempted to ignore the fact that Nijika was hugging me and crying out of happiness, but also a mix of pain and relief due to some long standing issues.

The key word being 'attempted' as they weren't doing a good job about it.

Still, they tried their best and that's what counts.

Despite the good news for her, it was also a sad affair that it took several years to materialize.

I ought to thank the Hogyoku as it had been influencing events from the beginning, despite the hostile attitude in the fight, it actually cared for the people I cared about and used it's powers to their benefit as well.

In this case, it was [Desire Manipulation] and [Subjective Reality].

As I had absorbed the Hogyoku and all it's abilities, I now realize how it was used in Nijika's case.

[Desire Manipulation] fed on the desires of both hers and mine for happiness (specifically hers), after which, my immense mana and life force regeneration that was under utilized at that point, was funneled into making her wishes into reality through 'guiding' and manipulating events in the physical world.

[Subjective Reality] was used sparingly in order to remove and alter the boundaries between fantasy and reality, as it was a much more expensive power, but it did managed to rig the possibilities well enough to ensure the desired outcome was produced.

The Hogyoku was also responsible for many of the alterations to the timeline… which I will have to examine on a later date.

In any case, I was now stroking her dyed red hair and rubbing her back comfortingly.

That drew quite a bit of attention, but it did not stop Asuna from coming up with a story sharing session for everyone as they started digging into the food.

"If you want, I can show you how she looks like now after all these years." I whispered my offer to Nijika, who eagerly nodded.

A subtle use of Kyoka Suigetsu allowed me to make a model projection of her younger sister form just for Nijika to look at as we separated from each other.

For some reason, it was only now that she had a flushed face and a bashful expression.

That's really cute.

Huh? I guess I really should have expected that kind of reaction considering I'm in anime-land.

For an eleven year old, I had to say that Nijika's sister was pretty tall.

Good old stronk Mother Russia genes!

They had similar looks and natural hair color, although Nanairo wasn't as skinny as Rain was.

At any rate, stories were being told around.

Kirito's groups were mainly about weird adventures or strange game-play mechanics within SAO, no real life stuff at all.

Hiyori happily shared an extremely depressing story about her non-existent social life outside SAO, Kirito would have mentioned a 'no-IRL' story rule, but figured it didn't particularly matter for our small party/guild.

As I chowed down on the dinner Yuuna passed me, I listened to Elisa's story about her attempts to challenge the town guards, which ended in failure despite her 'borrowing' a passing Nautilus (Eiji) and lightly stabbing him just outside the town gate.

Perhaps this will be the catalyst to evolve him from Uke to Seme… nah… I would like to think my tor-training I gave him back then would have done the trick already.

"R-right, rest in peace, Nautilus-kun…" Asuna muttered silently to her former guild mate before continuing. "So, Strea-san, your turn."

"Oooh, hmm, Aha!" Strea took out the 'Special Milk' and poured Kirito's group a cup whilst saying that she'll talk about the story about how she got the milk.

Kirito was very eager to drink the special milk, as expected of such a food connoisseur.

Hiyori, Nijika, Elisa, Yuuna and I, had declined another cup as we all already had a cup earlier the day.

Personally I wouldn't mind another drink of it, but I doubt the other females surrounding me with their death glares shared the same opinion.

"Well, it all started when we talked to this old man and wrecked a Satanic cult under an abandoned monastery and-" Strea told the tale of how the girls got to Gobbo village and the discounted crystal prices, which intrigued Kirito.

She skipped a bit until she described in lurid detail about the elven slaves milking scene.

I smiled with delight as I watched their over exaggerated reactions to the milk's origins.

Kirito just had a blank expression, before he brought the cup to his mouth again and drank from it.

"Huh… I wonder if this taste can be remade IRL."

Needless to say, most girls in his party were red-faced and slapped the shit out of him.

Sasuga Kirito-sama!

Meanwhile, Suguha-chan, who is watching the scene on her tablet while eating her dinner, had spat out a mouthful of milk she was in the middle of drinking in response to her precious 'brother's' reaction.

Yuuna went ahead with telling a story about how her father helped her build a robot and program a simple A.I.

Pretty ordinary all things considered, although out of the ordinary for a high school girl, but nonetheless it brought everyone back to reality.

Nijika told a story of how she started her gaming habits, namely, she tried out the first Starcraft after finding a physical copy from someone clearing their old junk on a whim. She got hooked, got good at it, and went on to more modern games after that.

From her story, I finally found my first female friend that can play Dota2 with me… at least, until I found out that Dota3 is apparently out right now and I'm way behind the times.

Fuck 2023! Five fucking years and I'm already considered an 'old' man.

At some point it was my turn to tell a story.

"Okay, so this is a story about how I have helped propagate completely accurate information to the populace of Aincrad by funding a completely free and independent newspaper." I began, and was immediately rebutted by Kirito, who pointed to a copy of K.I.G. news.

"How can you call this newspaper free and independent? Look at it's name, and it has sponsors! Specifically, you…"

"Wait a second, are you lecturing me on press freedoms and independent journalism?" I interrupted Kirito. "The name change is but a minor detail, I assure you that the readers don't care about that at all."

"A recent survey conducted by Thinker suggests that despite the increase in viewership, credibility has dropped from 7/10 to 6.5/10 despite the massive increase in quality of information." Yuuki Asuna spouted off as if she was secretly the hidden encyclopedia known as Yuukipedia.

"Yeah! That's because people can't take the name seriously." Philia concurred with her female friend.

"Don't talk to me about the press. I know all about the press in both Aincrad and Japan!"

I promptly explained some statistics to them and threw some jargon using the information I got from my [Cyclical Revelation] skill.

Sure, it was a petty reason to use a once in a month revelation skill… but I had a couple of other pre-cog skills now, especially a specific power, but in anycase the point is that I proved my credibility in press knowledge.

"Well, yes, but… but what about international news. How about the USA? I bet you don't know anything about that!" Asuna eagerly defended herself + Kirito's points and tried to trap me.

Ha! I am prepared for such a question!

"Please, I know exactly who reads and watches what. CNN and The Washington Post is watched and read by people who _think_ they run the country. The New York Times is read by people who _think they ought_ to run the country. USA Today is read by people who think they ought to run the country but don't really understand the New York Times. They do, however, like their statistics shown in pie-chart format. . . . The Boston Globe is read by people whose parents _used to run_ the country, and they did a far superior job of it, thank you very much . . . MSNBC is watched by people who think the country ought to be run by another country. And Fox News is watched by people who think it already is. And the Wall Street Journal is read by the people who actually _own the country, but only think they run it_."

I answered the question in a comprehensive manner with conviction!

The surprisingly knowledgeable Asuna quickly but weakly tried one last attempt at catching me off guard.

"What about people who read _The National Enquirer?" She asked._

"The National Enquirer readers don't care who runs the country, as long as she's got big boobs." I motioned my hands to the direction of Strea's cleavage.

"Oh? So I can be President of the USA?" Strea asked.

"Only if you're born in America… or Hawaii." I informed Strea, who looked disappointed at her hopes of presidency dashed by the cruel reality of our world.

"Aww…" She looked quite sad, which I remedied by grabbing and lifting her, relocating Strea onto my lap where I could wrap my hands around her.

That sure brought a smile to her face since we could cuddle like this.

"I feel as if we gotten side tracked a bit." Kirito deadpanned.

"Wait a second, you didn't say anything about anyone running the country!" Silica pointed out.

"Good question! However, that's the joke. No one actually runs the USA!" I exclaimed, shocking the crowd, Kizmel was just being confused as she didn't understand what the USA was, and neither did Elisa.

"Not even the President 'runs' America because the government doesn't run America — and the president barely runs the government. It doesn't matter who he is, whoever it is can scarcely tell his own employees what to do. Civil-service laws and union rules make it nigh impossible to fire even grossly incompetent employees for anything short of pederasty or murder or selling out to the Russians. No offense Rain." I quickly turned to Nijika at my most recent comment.

"None taken. Although I really don't think I can speak for Russians much…" Nijika waved the comment off, seemingly finding the whole thing amusing.

"Great. Where was I? Ah, never-mind. To sum it up, at the federal level there are three branches of government and each one monkey-wrenches the other, all the time. Meanwhile, do you know how many local governments there are in the United States of America?"

I paused, and gained silence as an answer.

"Well, whatever you just guessed, and you probably guessed too low. There are, by the Pew Charitable Trust's count, just over ninety thousand of them."

Now that, gained a reaction.

"How can there be so many! The inefficiencies…! If the KOB and even worse the SOL runs in such a way…" Asuna seemed to be having some horrific flashback to the horrors of bureaucracy and paperwork, Kirito moved to comfort her.

"Shh, it's okay Asuna." Kirito didn't really know how else to comfort her except to hug the trembling girl.

"Don't the rich people run the country? I'm quite sure you're secretly running Aincrad behind everyone's backs with money…" Philia looked at me accusingly.

What? Sure I may have funded quite a lot of small guilds so that they can get good gear to improve their survival… Suuuurreeeeee I MAY have recruited every small guild leader that owes me into our bi-weekly poker nights that doubled as a decision making council that I we collectively called "The Senate"...

"Nick… you're looking guilty. Stop it." Yuuna elbowed me from the side, I must have been looking elsewhere on reflex.

"Come to think of it… you pretty much bribed everyone in 'The Senate', didn't you?" Kirito briefly explained the concept of the guild leader's decision making committee.

Meanwhile, I was on the verge of grinding my teeth.

How dare he accused me of bribery!

I am a man of integrity!

"Bribery? I did not 'bribe' the Senate." I replied slowly, layering small amounts of killing intent into my words.

" **I am the Senate.** "

I must have said it in such a dark and threatening manner that Kirito aggressively replied.

"Not Yet."

I took a deep breath, attempting to calm my growing rage.

" **It's treason then.** " I growled out.

Kirito blinked.

I blinked twice.

"What kind of reference is that?" He asked, breaking the tension.

"Prequel Meme's… I don't know what came over me. Must have been the Dark Side of the Force…" I muttered to myself..

"Hold on, isn't this supposed to be a storytelling session?" Lisbeth tried to get us on track.

Ah, right.

"Okay then." I relaxed a bit and decided to look a bit serious as this will effect part of my plans.

" **Have you ever heard the Tragedy of Yhwach the Wise?** "


	43. A surprise to be sure, but a welcome one

AN: A slight warning to be prepared for mind fucking in a manner of speaking down below. Okay, I'm going to be working on some progress chapter, a special Yuuki birthday chapter, an interlude for Yuuna's father + the outside world, before a small time skip and some character focused screentime. Do remember there's a poll on my profile for extra interludes later on.

 **A surprise to be sure, but a welcome one**

"Oi, Hiyori, he has his plotting face again." Yuuna whispered into her ear just as Nick settled down to start his story.

"Mmm, what can you do, eh?" Hiyori muttered, curiosity and resignation mixed in her tone.

"Yeah, but doesn't it look kinda weird since Strea's sitting on his lap while he's thinking seriously?" Yuuna pointed out, doing that thing with her eyebrows with one being lifted higher than the other and her lips turned into a weirded out frown.

She took a look, and sure enough… it was a really strange sight to see an expression fitting that of an evil mastermind on Nick's face whilst a cute girl was humming and smiling on his lap.

Honestly, a black cat and a red couch that can spin around would suit him better.

"I guess… but shouldn't you be looking at where his left hand is?" Hiyori discreetly pointed at Nick's sleeve.

It was only now that Yuuna noticed that Nick's left sleeve was limp, and that whilst facing Kirito and their other friends, Strea's body was blocking the sight of Nick's left hand emerging from the midsection of his kimono.

His right hand was distracting the audience as he began his story whilst his left hand was somehow sliding down Strea's back, down into her skirt.

Yuuna almost stood up, looking as if she wanted to pounce on him or take Strea's place.

Hiyori simply smiled whilst she began getting lost in her own thoughts, processing her emotions to the events that had taken place earlier.

Nick eyed Kizmel as he began his story, starting his story telling session around their campfire.

" **Have you ever heard the Tragedy of Yhwach the Wise?"**

"No, I don't believe I have." Kizmel replied Nick, who continued slowly and dramatically.

Yhwach… wasn't that the name of the man Nick said he based some of of his power on?

Power.

Strength of the heart was one thing that Nick declared she had.

She was certainly thankful for that but… when she heard of the battle within his inner world and the types of battles he used to have in his previous life…

Hiyori began to doubt that such a thing would be enough for his sake, and for her own.

" **I thought not. It's not a story the mundane would tell you. It's an ancient legend. Yhwach was the only son of the Soul King, so powerful and so wise he could use his own soul to empower others and create life… he had such a knowledge of life and death, he could even create souls for those... that were not created with one."** Nick said slowly, emphasizing certain words that would pique their interests.

Call it a hunch, but whilst the story was directed at Kizmel, Hiyori had known that there were usually many purposes for such a story being used.

Knowing him, it had many truths and half-truths in it which served his plans.

The story was already quite familiar to her considering that Nick had already shared a good portion of his soul to several A.I.'s (like Strea, Elisa and his new friend running Aincrad) along with his wife (the title somehow causes a good amount of anxiety) Yuuki.

But to empower others, now that was something that piqued Hiyori's interest.

She knew how he was. If he could, he wouldn't let her fight his battles outside of Aincrad, mostly because they'll be way out of her league even if she had her character's power IRL.

If he could empower her then… she wouldn't need protection, nor would she be a burden to his plans.

She didn't want to be a liability like those typical love interests that ended up being a target of an attack, forcing the stronger person to take the hit and die for their sakes.

Hiyori didn't try so hard to end up like that, she wouldn't be such a weak person!

Which was why she decided to force the issue with him later!

Okay, maybe 'force' is a bit too much, maybe 'inquire' is a better word… yeah… it's not like she's backing out or anything but she has to be smart with this!

He can be quite…well, much more forceful than she could be so it's only right that she should do this the smart way, yeah…

"He could even create souls?" Kizmel spoke hurriedly, forgetting herself for a moment, along with the fact that Nick was supposedly another 'player' in SAO.

" **The power over souls is a pathway to many abilities some consider unnatural."**

"What happened to him?" The dark elf asked.

Nick smiled as he continued.

" **He became so powerful… the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power, which eventually, of course, he did. Unfortunately, he empowered his apprentice with everything he had, then his apprentice killed him with a silver arrow to the heart. Ironic. He could save others from death...but not himself."**

A feeling of dread coursed through Hiyori's virtual body.

It was as if those words were foretelling an event that she would certainly not want to come to pass.

On the other hand, Hiyori was certain that he was also nudging Kizmel down a certain path.

"Is it possible to find this apprentice?" The pointy eared beauty asked, earning a slow turn of the head from Nick to face her.

"Who can say if you haven't already met him?" He replied with a sly smile.

By now it was pretty obvious what he was implying but-

"Uh, Nick… You're supposed to tell a real story. Not a Palpatine self-insert story." Kirito argued.

"Kizmel, you know he's messing with us, right?" The black-haired boy nudged his elven lover, only to get an uneasy nod from her.

"To each their own, I suppose." Nick said, before telling everyone some real life story about how woke up late and was literally seconds away from missing the check-in to his flight back home after completing his studies.

"And since that day, like my mother and father, I too had started having nightmares about missing airplane flights." Nick ended his story, which Hiyori was pretty sure he embellished quite a bit.

I mean, getting his taxi driver to speed by throwing extra tips and shouting? Nah, she couldn't see Nick doing it IRL. He was do it in a more polite manner, Hiyori reasoned.

Eh? Why does Nick have his katana out and-

Huh!? When did Strea strip her clothes off?

How long has Nick been fondling and fingering Strea for?

Hiyori was too shocked with the sudden scene change, and only noticed the fact that everyone else was talking and acting as if this wasn't happening!

The purple haired young woman's long legs were spread apart. Strea's skirt and panties had been pulled down, the place between her legs were displayed to everyone even as her thick hips were still on Nick's lap. Her bare breasts were exposed as her purple shirt and matching coloured bra had been pulled up in a single motion and laid resting on top of her breasts.

The man she loves had one of his hands teasing her friend's left rock-hard nipples while his right hand was occupied with eh?!

Hiyori covered her face, too embarrassed to look any longer but utterly unsure on how to react to this turn of events.

Why isn't anyone else seeing what she's seeing?

Oh, wait, Kyoka Suigetsu! No wonder Nijika, Elisa and Yuuna weren't doing anything?

But since when did he start using Kyoka Suigetsu?!

… Oh, stupid question…

How long had she been under the impression that she wasn't under an illusion? Then again, it's likely that he was multitasking, the stories were real, but he was um...

"Ahh… more… touch me, more... Ah!" Strea gasped out, moaning even louder.

Hiyori took a peek and saw that Nick had obliged Strea's immodest moans, this time plunging his fingers deeper into her lustful friend. His pace becoming faster and more furious...

Hiyori wondered if there was a purpose for being singled out in this. Should she act out or… well, it's not like acting out would do anything as she was certain he would keep anyone from noticing anything. So… she should do something?

It didn't take Strea very long to reach her peak, her moans her loud enough to have made Hiyori wish that she covered her ears.

"Haa...Ah, that felt so good… again, please…"

"Oh, another time my dear… however, I believe it's your turn to return the favour."

"Ooh! What do I have to do?"

It was after Strea's enthusiastic agreement that Nick stood up, and glanced at Hiyori briefly before turning back to Strea.

"On your knees. Now."

A shudder went down Hiyori's back at his commanding tone.

She watched as Strea eagerly knelt in front of him.

"Open."

The purple haired beauty complied and obediently followed his order.

And then he unequipped his clothes.

"Iyaa!" Hiyori went and ran into the forest, covering her face as she tried not to imagine what was happening!

A few seconds later, she stopped and sat under the tree, attempting to process the lewd scene.

"Ah! Hiyori! Wait for me!"

Suddenly, a dressed Strea was right in front of Hiyori's face.

"Wha- What? When did you, weren't you there giving Nick a-a-a…" Hiyori was extremely confused now, her face was certainly red and Strea was giving her a curious look.

"Huh? Giving Nick a… a what?"

"You know, with, um… your mouth…"

"...Oh! But I thought you were doing it before running away?"

Huh?!

Hiyori expressed her utter confusion at Strea's declaration.

Hiyori described what she saw and what she thought was happening.

"But Nick moved me to his side in the middle of his story, and then I saw you naked and Nick was making you feel really good and-"

What?! Wait, if Strea wasn't the one getting pleasured, but Strea saw Hiyori being the one there then…

*Crash*

Yuuna and Nijika crashed into their tree, and fell off the branches.

They promptly explained a similar situation, except in their eyes, it was Yuuna and Nijika watching each other in the exact same scenario.

Although, apparently Strea saw the most, followed by Yuuna, then Hiyori and finally Nijika who buried her face in the ground.

Going back to the campsite, they saw Kirito and his friends saying their farewells to an obviously illusionary Nick and Elisa whilst another Elisa was watching a blue-haired woman in a kimono eagerly sucking on his cock.

"What is even-" Nijika started, unsure of what's going on.

"Oh, that's Kyoka-chan!" Strea reminded them with a curious expression.

...Oh, so that was it… huh?

"Yuuna… who do you think is the culprit?" Hiyori questioned one of her best friends.

If this was a normal situation she would have believed that Nick simply did another multi-layered illusion plot but… since the situation was rather sexual and had an NTR-ish vibe to it…

Yuuna glared hard at the manifested Kyoka Suigetsu who was eagerly cleaning her master up right with her tongue, before the voluptous kimono-clad lady spared them a smirk showing exactly what was dripping off her tongue.

"That-" Hiyori begun, and Yuuna completed her sentence.

"BITCH!"

Strea and Nijika didn't look particularly angry, Hiyori felt a bit cheated but decided to help Yuuna in wrestling the devious spirit down into the ground, although she didn't join the ensuring cat-fight.

"Uhh, what's going on? When exactly were you girls in the forest?" Nick asked as he watched on the cat-fight Yuuna and Kyoka Suigetsu was involved in whilst stroking his still hard cock without shame.

"You didn't notice anything was wrong!?" Yuuna yelled.

"Haha! My master was busy giving his cute and beautiful slave her reward for all the hard work she put in earlier to bother with you children!" Kyoka Suigetsu haughtily stated with no shame whatsoever before looking really pathetic all of the sudden. "Wait! What are you doing with my hair?! Are you trying to strangle me with my own hair? Wait stop! Forgive me!" She begged the enraged singer that was angry at both being duped and well… other things.

Hiyori noted that the woman was referring to the fight with the Hogyoku, and whilst she could understand the reward part… there was certainly no need to have done it in a public setting while tricking everyone including her own master.

"A surprise, to be sure, but a welcome one." Nick nodded introspectively even as his lower body was naked.

"Nick! C-cover yourself, please!" Nijika begged while covering her eyes, although she certainly wasn't being discreet when her fingers were definitely not held together in such a way to block her view.

"Oh dear, don't listen to my student. Don't stop on our account, this is fascinating…" Elisa watched on, utterly amused.

"Nick…? Do you need help with that?" Strea went up and started poking Nick down there.

"O-oi! Strea! What are you doing?" Hiyori squeaked.

"Um… helping!" Her friend responded cheerfully.

"On second thought, I'm just going to meditate and get Yuuki to help me out." Nick muttered as he re-equipped his clothes and sat down again.

"Aww…" Strea looked disappointed whilst Hiyori was relieved that things wouldn't go any further yet.

Still, she made a note to herself to have Nick not give Kyoka Suigetsu so much free rein… if she calls herself a slave then she should really act life it!

Geez! Even if they were more like partners… she could scarcely believe Kyoka Suigetsu and he were doing that sort of thing.

Hiyori fumed silently until they finally went back home for the night.


	44. Bonus: Happy Birthday Yuuki!

AN: It's Yuuki's birthday in my timezone, but here's a small bonus chapter with a bit of relevant foreshadowing as well.

 **Happy Birthday Yuuki!**

 **May 23rd, 2025**

*Pop* *Pop*

All sorts of colored confetti popped out of little tubes and from a large round red ball attached to the dining room ceiling.

And from that large ball, was a banner that was titled-

"Happy Birthday Yuuki!"

Her excited and joy-filled husband congratulated her with the very same words just as the banner rolled down from it's container.

The dining room was decorated in all sorts of colorful ribbons and other knick knacks, in the center of the table was a huge chocolate cake with lit up candles (that were somehow not melting the wax, must be magic!) with the same happy birthday message written with icing.

How long had it been since she celebrated her birthday?

Oh, silly her! Obviously it was a year ago!

That would have been the right answer if her sense of time hasn't been messed up enough with all the months, years, spent being forced to study by her surprising good but demanding teacher of a husband.

But this day… her birthday was also her big sis's birthday.

"Are you alright, Yuuki?" She felt his hands on her shoulders, he had silently teleported right in front of her immediately when she involuntarily frowned.

"It's just… I just realized that this is the first birthday I had… without big sis."

Ah, what was she doing? She shouldn't be crying or feeling sad on this day. Her mother or big sis Aiko would be cheering her up if they were here but they weren't.

"...Shh, there there. Hmm, how about we leave some cake for Aiko too, then? Of course, we won't burn it and expect it to reach Aiko in the afterlife but hey, it's both her and your birthdays right? May as well celebrate for both."

"Yeah! Let's do that!"

She agreed to Nick's proposal, perking up (or at least trying to) and started to eat the light snacks for her breakfast before indulging in the best cake she ever had the pleasure to taste.

Big sis Aiko could stab someone with a fork for cake this good!

Yuuki made sure to tell all sorts of stories about the various birthdays she shared with her big sister back when her mother was alive and after she left this world.

As expected, he patiently paid rapt attention to her words, laughing and smiling at the best parts.

The only thing she wasn't sure about was whether he actually found the things she found as funny and amusing the same way… but figured that after all he's been through, picking the right moments to be amused by her stories would make her happy regardless, and… that was probably how he enjoyed himself anyways.

Although, something did bug her a little… when it was his turn to share his birthday experiences, some things were a bit inconsistent.

"Um, Nick? When was the last birthday party you had with your family again?"

"I can't really recall. I know my parents, sister, co-workers and all were there."

"Yeah but… didn't you always say you only started working for a couple of months in your home world? Somehow I don't think you would invite people at the acquiantance level."

"Hmm, you have a point…"

While he looked introspective, Yuuki thought of a great idea as a possible clue to unraveling the mystery of his missing memories!

"Do you remember how many candles were on your cake?" She asked innocently.

"Well… There were 8 candles."

"What size were each of the candles?"

"3 of them were big, and 5 of them were small."

"Doesn't that mean you're actually 35?"

"... huh… what the… did I really lose over 10 years worth of memories?"

"Creepy…" Yuuki muttered, worried about what that might mean.

"Yeah, I've been wondering about that since I've got all these displaced memories. Some of them even contained supernatural fighting… it could just be some weird dreams of mine from back then or something more." Even he looked a bit distressed, but he quickly shook his head, clapped his hands and smiled.

"Never-mind that Yuuki! We've got a whole day to celebrate! What do you wanna do?"

Hmm, what should she do today… well, it's been awhile since she celebrated a birthday in real life so it's gotta be somewhere outdoors.

"Let's climb a mountain! Oh, but we're walking without super-speed okie dokie?" She requested of him, getting a comical pout from the man.

"But it's gonna take so long…" He whined, Yuuki already knew he didn't like using 'normal human' speeds for such things due to his efficient nature as [The Gamer].

"Aww, scared of getting some blisters? Or you just don't want to lose a 'normal' race versus little old me." She found herself smiling at his exaggerated roll of his eyes.

"Please, my physiology prevents me from getting blisters. Also, I dislike racing in such a handicapped manner against you because you go around declaring races at anytime and running ahead."

"Yeah, yeah, sore loser."

"Whatever you say my love… so, how about Australia's Blue Mountain?"

"That sounds awesome! Let's go!" She hugged him and waited for the upcoming teleport.

Sure enough, they were at the base of the mountain and had to walk a bit to get to the tourist areas.

They did some mountain biking at the start, before going to do some hiking and climbing.

The routes they took were both legal and illegal, but it's not like Nick would let anyone stop them.

It was certainly one of Australia's most dazzling natural attractions.

She had the sinking suspicion that Nick already knew that she would say ok (then again, she hardly ever said 'no') and had sent along a [Shadow Clone] or one of his other types of clones ahead in order to prepare the location.

The reason for her conclusion was that the weather was perfect.

Too perfect.

After all, isn't the sky a bit too clear? And the clouds are shaped like animals? I mean, cloud art? It's really awesome, but totally artificial!

Not that Yuuki was complaining.

For some odd reason there were very little tourists around, perhaps Nick had opened a stand somewhere that gave out gold coins or free money, all with the condition of not going near the Blue Mountains for the day as part of the deal (plus, don't report what had happened in the news or social media).

Yeah, that was something he would do.

How romantic!

Ah, what a lucky wife she was to have a considerate husband!

Despite the 'normal' speeds imposed on themselves, they were still moving at peak human levels and so, had managed to cover most of the attractive locations.

She enjoyed the dramatic and beautiful views up on the lookouts at Westworth Falls, Govetts Leap and Echo Point.

She made a point to shout 'Happy Birthday Sis!' at Echo Point, hearing her voice echo for quite awhile.

Nick, for some reason, wasn't a fan of the glass-topped carriages of the Scenic Railway.

Apparently he still had a bit of issue with heights, or rather, the fear of falling.

Not that he had any issue with simply standing on air or flying with his abilities, how weird!

Ah well, in the end, she sat on his back as if he was a magic carpet and steered her flying husband to fly her around the valleys later in the evening.

After her luxurious spa treatment at one of their luxurious resorts, of course!

Hmm, maybe she's had gotten a _little_ bit spoiled over this time… ah well!

Oh! It's flying time!

Yuuki was certain that her magic carpet like flight experience over the canyon would beat any other tourist's scenic journey across the canyon.

The best part was when he started playing music out of nowhere as if it was a game's BGM. Oh, and they sung along too!

He began singing the obvious song for such a magical flying experience! Needless to say, Yuuki prepared for her part as well!

" _I can show you the world_

 _Shining, shimmering, splendid_

 _Tell me, princess, now when did_

 _You last let your heart decide?"_

And just like the movie, he flew and stopped briefly to pick a flower to give to her!

Aww!

" _I can open your eyes_

 _Take you wonder by wonder_

 _Over, sideways and under_

 _On a magic carpet ride!"_

Whee! Going under a waterfall was great! Hurray for anti-wetness magic.

" _A whole new world_

 _A new fantastic point of view_

 _No one to tell us no or where to go_

 _Or say we're only dreaming"_

Now! Yuuki thought, and tried out singing Princess Jasmine's part even as his flying speed increased.

" _A whole new world_

 _A dazzling place I never knew_

 _But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear_

 _That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

 _(Now I'm in a whole new world with you)_

 _Unbelievable sights_

 _Indescribable feelings_

 _Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

 _Through an endless diamond sky…"_

 _Chorus time!_

" _A whole new world!" She sang, with Nick following up with his line._

 _"Don't you dare close your eyes!"_

 _Her turn!_

 _"A hundred thousand things to see-"_

 _And now his!_

 _"Hold your breath, it gets better!"_

Hahaha! This is fun!

This beats out regular karaoke anytime.

Thank goodness she gotten that practice from playing Nick's joke addition to ALO!

That Pop Star Online patch was the most useful patch ever!

 _"I'm like a shooting star_

 _I've come so far_

 _I can't go back_

 _To where I used to be"_

With the way he spoils her with all sorts of wondrous experiences (outside studying), there was certainly a lot of truths in the words she sang then.

Well, they spent the time after their song together enjoying the sights as the sun slowly went down, giving way to a starry night sky.

…

"Hey, Nick? Did you here something?"

"Nope."

"Huh… I thought I heard someone screaming. Must be my imagination."

"You have the cutest imagination."

He poked her cheeks at that, grr, as if she'll let him win the poking war.

Special poking skill! Mother's Rosario!

"Ouch! Wait, what kind of OUCH poking technique is this! Ouch!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile… in an illusion barrier**

"Well, today is your lucky day. It's my wife's birthday so consider this mercy." I told the stupid one-eyed man that tried to kill me with his 'sure-hit' spear. (LOL, 'Sure Hit' my ass!)

Sigh, it's times like this I hate being the shadow clone!

Stupid things like beating up these weaken gods that have some sort of grudge over me from :

1) Ripping off their weapons,

2) Copying their special moves,

3) Taking the things I had fairly 'won' from them *cough* Stolen *Cough*

… were left to unimportant blood clones at 'only' 20% power like myself!

Still, it was good to confirm the fact that the less worshipped gods that have lost control over their domains had been forming pacts with members of 'The Abyss' as a more efficient source of Idea Energy and 'worship' (in return for blessings, lame…).

Hmm? I hear some shuffling from my back.

"Really? You just don't quit, huh? Thor-kun?" I mocked, giving a sideways glance to the lightning-clad 'god' that shouted some incessant battlecry, before attempting to crush me.

'Attempt' being the key word.

" **Hado #90, Kurohitsuji!"**

Black Coffin.

Whoops! There goes my no-killing vow for the day!

Wait… this is um… manslaughter! Not murder! No-sirree, totally not murder…

Keep on whistling innocently…

"THORRRR!"

Urgh, stupid old man, please don't shout so much just because you lost your hearing due to old age!

Please! Some people actually have working eardrums you know?!

Just for shouting when the main body and Yuuki were going around sightseeing… how did his screams get out of the Illusion Barrier again?

Oh, right. Black Coffin distorts space… my bad.

That stupid 'Gungnir' wielding old man tried to stab me in the back while I was pondering my mistake.

Should have just used **Hado #91 Senju Kohen Taiho** instead…

Well, then again, it's never too late.

… Oh, shit, the rest of the Norse Pantheon has-beens are getting up… stubborn fuckers.

Might as well kill *cough* accidentally manslaughter them *cough* for being annoying.

I simply used Bakudo here and there to bind them while dodging in order to complete the full chant.

 _"Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired"_

" **Hado #91, Senju Kohen Taiho!"**

Thousand-Hand Bright Heaven Cannon!

Man, that is such an awesome name!

Now that everyone's dead where's that little incomplete Hogyoku, I may as well feed it those 'divine' souls…

Let's see, process the impurities and-

-Hmm? They all seem to have the same taint as…

...Sometimes up… shit… no, I shouldn't get hasty.

Worse comes to worse, Yuuki and I can simply get off this god forsaken world!

Even if it meant abandoning the plan.

* * *

 **Outside the illusion barrier…**

"Right, Yuuki… it's time for your birthday present." Despite smiling, this was a pretty serious moment for me.

"My present? You should have given it to be in the morning you know! I've been waiting all day… although this day itself, it surely could have been a birthday present." Aww… you're going to melt my heart Yuuki.

Well, I worked quite a bit to get her this present. Even if what I did was a bit unsavory… but no lasting harm was done, and I had made an agreement that wouldn't disadvantage me at all, so it's my win too.

...It's about time.

"Haha… it's not the type of present to give in the morning." Looking at Yuuki seriously, I said, "You have until morning, make it count. I'll leave you with them for now. Put in a good word for me." I skedaddled after that!

"Wait, what?" Hearing Yuuki's confusion, I turned around to look at Yuuki's baffled face, and pointed behind Yuuki.

"Look who's behind you." I said, and turned around, walking to give them some privacy.

"...Sis… Mom…Dad?!" Yuuki gasped as she took in the ghostly forms of her family I managed to negotiate access to for a small favor from up there.

… Well then, I may as well investigate that anomaly detected with the Hogyoku.

Talk as much as you like, Yuuki... because if I fail then...

* * *

 **May 23, 2023 (New Timeline!)**

She had spent the whole day celebrating her and big sis's birthday together with their friends!

Oh, it only Nick was here… then again, he's busy with his own stuff!

*Pop Pop*

Oooh!

"Happy Birthday Yuuki!"

The illusionary Nick appeared to say Happy Birthday!

"You're here!"

"In spirit." He corrected, not that she would let 'reality' depress her so. "I have cake too!"

She saw, on her dining table, the same chocolate cake!

Yessss! Best cake ever!

Just before she dived in to eat the cake, she remembered the inconvenient truth.

"Wait a second… if you're an illusion to interact with me then…" She dropped her fork and looked at the cake in horror!

"The cake is a LIE!" She screamed before fake crying.

"W-wha- wait Yuuki! Don't cry, come on, just because it's fake doesn't mean it cannot surpass the original!"

"But it's a fake cake!"

"Just because you're correct doesn't mean you're right!"

"... you're quoting Shirou Emiya again, aren't you?" She accused.

"Whistles innocently." Oi! You're not supposed to say you're whistling, you're actually supposed to whistle…

"...oh you…" In the end, this was the best he could do with how their seperated so…

"Thank you! Come on, you're eating the cake too."

"But I'll look stupid eating fake cake…" He whined.

"Then we'll be stupid together!" She cheered.

Nick smiled, and shrugged.

"Yeah sure, how can I refuse so long as we're together?"

Sure enough, the cake tasted even better.

She couldn't wait until he got out of SAO, then Big Sis Aiko can have a taste of this as well.

"Oh yeah, Nick?"

"Yes, dear?"

"No necromancy on my birthday this time, okay?"

"For the last time it wasn't necromancy, I actually hashed out a non-violent and totally consensual deal!"

"Sure you did…"

"Please believe me!"

Of course she believed him! But it was fun to see him overreact like that!

Sometimes he really didn't know when a joke is told… ah, silly Nick...


	45. Omake: Worst Saber Ever - 2

AN: It's been awhile. This project is still on-going, but I'm taking my time to plan future events out. Also, I've been very occupied with work along with the other things I've been writing. Also, I started playing Shadowverse. I intend to keep this Omake light-hearted and will skip around a bit since this isn't going to be a whole original work. Considering the effort I put into my quest on Infinite Stratos, along with my IS/Persona 5 crossover... I can literally spend well over 40k words just covering a single, fucking, week. I want to cry. I'll never get anywhere at this rate. I also suddenly had the motivation to continue my crackfic on Ravel.

HALP!

... At any rate, I'll take my time in answering some reviews and questions in my backlog. Thanks for following, just letting you all know that this story isn't dead. Hopefully this is somewhat entertaining at the very least.

 **Worst Saber Ever: 2**

Rin eventually gets the idea that Emiya Shirou knows absolutely nothing.

She looks relatively comfortable despite the fact her red Archer has been forced into astral form. Perhaps our little comedy skit made Shirou look too harmless.

Ah, what does it matter…

With but a thought, I swapped my equipment to my upgraded 'casual wear'.

Black pants, a blueish purple shirt and a purple long coat that reached to my kneecaps. I based this outfit set on one of the Aizen's 'Fall' outfits that Kubo drew.

I can see why he wanted to be a fashion designer in the first place, he has style in spades.

As we were walking into Shirou's home, he turned to me and looked confused.

"Huh? D-did you just change your outfit?"

"Do you have eyes or not?"

I quickly retorted on impulse.

I smiled despite my minor irritation at his 'Captain Obvious' statements, then again, as the P.O.V. character of the visual novels it's his duty to point stuff out.

Which is the only reason why I have not stabbed him out of annoyance as the poor boy is simply playing a role designated by the almighty author.

I decided to 'trust' Rin for now as I knew her honorable nature would not allow her to backstab Shirou anytime soon despite Archer's condition.

As such I told Shirou that I would be taking an 'enthusiastic' walk around the neighbourhood.

Archer wasn't likely to kill Shirou this quickly as he still needed to 'evaluate' him a bit.

It's not like he's some emo kill Shirou immediately crack fic version of himself anyways.

Sensing a bit of magic as I exited the home, I could guess this was the part where Rin fixes the window.

Hmm, I should really get to fixing Shirou's Magic Circuits up at some point, but I have a more important task right now.

Activating a slew of stealth and presence erasure skills, I flew up into the sky and spammed a few [Observe]-like skills to see how close to canon I was.

… The Ryuudou Temple is certainly occupied by a Servant but…no, silly me.

That's two servants. I almost thought this was some alternate universe where a different Caster was summoned… oh wait, there's me to consider.

Flying back to Shirou's home, I placed a few autonomous aerial traps that turned invisible and imperceptible, they were imbued with [Anti-Conceptual] traits and were to intercept attacks within a certain radius high above Shirou's home.

This was mostly done to nullify any Gilgamesh nonsense or Archer attempting a long-range snipe at us.

I didn't feel like placing some overly complicated barriers especially near the Emiya household itself, mainly because I somewhat liked the feeling of the existing boundary field.

It felt warm and friendly, somehow.

Well, rather than that, it was better to say it felt 'human', in a nice way.

I decided to take out one of my many couches and sat on one right in the middle of the courtyard.

It was inappropriate but the moon was beautiful tonight.

It brought forth quite a few memories, not all of them pleasant neither were they all terrible.

"Hmm, come to think of it… Archer should be recovering back at the summoning circle at Tohsaka's place, eh?"

* * *

 **A minute later...**

I knew that Rin would lecture the fuck out of Shirou's head so I decided to just use my bullshit magic skills to waltz right into her home without allowing the boundary field and her traps to notify her.

I took out one of my most hated drinks in the world, hot tea, from my [Inventory].

Honestly, it was an appropriate punishment for myself to drink tea every time I feel like having a drink… yes, that seemed fitting.

Hmm, so even if he's in Astral Form his presence barely diminishes to a person that has high enough spiritual and other extrasensory senses such as myself, fascinating…

Stepping into the basement casually, I took out a table from my inventory and poured a cup of tea for the both of us.

This was a special cup of tea, one with healing properties.

"Evening, Archer. Would you like to join me for a cup of tea?"

"..."

"Come now, let's not give each other the silent treatment. Here, allow me."

I used [Ethereal Form: Enchant] and turned the tea cup and the tea held within into a spiritual yet visible form, semi-transparent with a light green ghostly tinge.

A bit of [Telekinesis] allowed me to float the tea cup and it's contents right over to the summoning circle even as I stood at the exit.

"We both know if I wanted you dead I could have finished the job off earlier. Please, enjoy yourself."

"...Hmph! I don't make a habit of giving advice but if you plan to kill someone you should do it when you have the chance, heroic spirits are an annoying bunch, if you don't get them good the first time, they'll find a way to turn things around."

He finally spoke, taking the tea cup and drinking it whilst dispensing a warning and advice at the same time, it was mostly used as a threat of payback, however.

Smiling pleasantly, I replied, "Oh? Perhaps you should take your own advice then? Poor Shirou wouldn't last a second if i were to say, take a walk somewhere else."

"Ha! That idiotic brat you call 'Master' will get himself killed without me lifting a finger." He went ahead and insulted Shirou, not that I didn't agree with his assessment.

"Truly? You sound like you know the type of person he is… intimately. I wonder why?"

"I'm simply well acquainted with idiots like him. Surely allowing an enemy to live is the height of idiocy." He shot back, smirking at me.

Not bad, not bad at all.

I'll let you have that one.

Even so-

-you moved right next to him an instant and pushed a spell into his body.

"Guhk!"

"Hold still, it's already done."

I dodged the two blades that aimed to stab me at the back of your neck easily.

"What did you…?!"

"A simple enough healing spell. Just tell your Master you healed quickly or something."

"... Simple my ass. It was as if I never took any damage in the first place. Are you sure you're a Saber?"

"Oh, I'm certain of that fact. The Saber class really is made out of Sabers you know. However, I don't think you'll want to find out for yourself."

"Hmph! I'll keep that in mind."

I made my way out discreetly before he attempted to stab me again.

* * *

After which, I simply hung out in Shirou's room as the Rin lecture continued on.

Soon enough, we left for the church and Archer joined us partway.

I stood just outside the gate, leaving things up to fate after discreetly buffing up Shirou's justice jacket with defensive enhancements.

On the off chance that Kirei decides Shirou is too much of a threat and tries to kill him, that is.

My pre-cognition skills are slightly wonky right now, but it's still good enough to gauge dozens of possibilities and their likelihood to a vague degree.

Things seem to have followed the UBW anime's route in terms of exposition, as you heard the trademark-

"YOROKOBE, SHOUNEN. KIMI NO NEGAI WA YOUYAKU KANAU."

-After Shirou exited the church.

Mmm, delicious Nakata Jouji voice.

"Hmm, would it be correct to assume that you have concluded your business in this dreary place that stinks of death?"

"Yeah…"

Shirou paid no heed to the little reference I left about the orphans down in the basement, not that he would have gotten it at this point.

Archer wouldn't have remembered a 'tiny' detail like that due to his memory fading over the ages. At most, he'll know certain events from the 'Fate Route' and the powers of most enemies, but other than that, I recalled that there was a different Archer in his war.

"And? What conclusion did you reach as a result of this excursion?"

"I have decided to fight as a Master. Will you consent to my being your Master, Aizen-san?"

Good, I wouldn't need to re-educate you then.

"Oh my, if you wanted that kind of relationship you should be more forceful-"

"T-that's not what I meant!"

"I am aware of that. I was just mentioning that you should assert your authority over your humble familiar once in awhile."

I was greatly pleased at his embarrassed expression.

"Hmm, Emiya-kun... I knew you and Issei-kun were close so I shouldn't be surprised that you swung this way." Rin added teasingly, with a hand at her mouth as if to stop herself from laughing at Shirou.

"It's not like that at all Tohsaka-san!"

Sometimes I wonder if my presence is making him more aware of relationships since he didn't think much of stripping Issei back then.

Ah well, it simply means Rin and I get to tease him much more often.

Regardless, we did some canon stuff like swore that we will work together, Archer gave his disagreements and Rin claimed they were only in a temporary ceasefire, etc…

As per usual, Shirou was working his true magic as a harem protagonist on her when suddenly-

"So, are you done chatting?"

An adorable voice spoke out from behind us, revealing a tiny girl and a giant of a man beside her.

"Berserker!" Rin gasped, slightly shaken at the Servant's presence.

Illya walked forward slightly, and closed both her eyes before curtsying.

"Nice to meet you, Rin. I'm Illya. Illyasviel von Einzbern."

She opened her left eye to look at us, still curtsying.

"You know the name 'Einzbern', right?"

Rin does indeed react to that name, although I pre-empted her in this case.

"Einzbern? Oh yes, that family once worked with an Emiya once, did they not?"

As expected, everyone sans Berserker and Archer looked at you with varying levels of surprise.

"Huh?" Rin didn't know much about the co-operation back then.

"What? What are you saying, Aizen-san?" Shirou was just confused.

"Huh! How did you…! You're… you're a Heroic Spirit from the future, aren't you?" Illya quickly deduces after pushing down her shock.

"Very much so. Although I admit, I only knew your family for it's involvement in the grail and for its connection to one… Kiritsugu Emiya."

"Dad…? Wha-" I ignored Shirou and continued on even as Illya was slightly shaken with the mention of his name, albeit it was out of rage rather than Shirou's disbelief.

"I'm very much interested in the Emiya family crest. The research into Time magecraft, Kiritsugu had only gotten the dregs of the crest after the Magus Association took the crest for themselves, I'm certain that his descendants should at least have some clues into where it's kept. Surely… as his daughter you would know something about it."

"Berserker! KILL HIM!"

And with that, Berserker was on me in an instant.

*Ding*

With all my buffs and equipment bonuses, however, I easily reacted and caught Berserker's blow with my finger.

A little bit of magic shielded the humans and the sole Servant behind me from the rest of the force exerted by the blow, wouldn't want Shirou and Rin to be blown apart by the shockwave, wouldn't I?

If there was some epic BGM, it surely would have ceased at this very moment.

"Fascinating. This stone axe-blade seems to be the real-deal. A remnant instead of a weapon tied to the Servant? How intriguing."

I noted with a faint but amused smile on my expression, gripping the blade tightly with two fingers and activating more skills to lock Berserker into place at the same time.

He didn't take it lying down and released the blade while attempting to pummel me into the ground.

I blocked his blows before grabbing his large arms and throwing him quite a distance behind Illya.

"Archer, catch." I tossed Berserker's Axe-blade at Archer lightly, unfortunately his reaction was a bit like when Rin tossed him a duster and more cleaning materials, so he ended up cutting himself slightly.

He was likely still stumped at what just happened considering he remembered many near-death experiences by the hands of Berserker.

"What… what did I just…" Rin was looking at me in disbelief.

"..." Archer said nothing before projecting a sword sheath that was actually a giant sword on his back, slotting in Berserker's weapon into it.

There! Now Archer couldn't say he doesn't have any swords!

Congratulations EMIYA! You've just been promoted to honorary Saber class!

"Uh, is that supposed to happen?" Shirou asking the right questions this time around.

"H-how… no, no No NO! Berserker is the strongest in the world! Get him!" Illya shouted and Berserker launched himself into the air from somewhere far away before trying to slam me into the ground through an air dive.

Hmm, using Ryujin Jakka or my Bankai would be excessive… so I searched through my [Inventory] in a split second before taking out two of my counterfeit Noble Phantasm's.

This one was used to spite Kirito back then, I regretted working so hard on this during the worst times of my life. It was a waste of time and I did it in my edgiest moments.

I held both blades in a position and activated my skill.

" **[Starburst Stream]** -"

The Elucidator and the Dark Repulser all but disappeared into a vicious sixteen hit consecutive blows of darkness and light as your body sped up even further than usual.

Ending with a forward lunge with the left sword, the Dark Repulser.

Berserker's body was burnt up by the speed and power I infused into the blades during the execution of the technique and creation of the blades.

They were not true Noble Phantasm's, but many layers of conceptual effects were placed into their creation as they were forged with the intention to kill someone many times over.

True enough, Berserker started his resurrection after you were done.

4 lives taken.

Not too shabby for fakes.

"F-four lives in one go…! What are you!?"

"What am I? I'm just your friendly neighbourhood Faker."

Archer choked somewhere, but no one paid him any attention.

"You know, I recognised you as an Emiya because you did that eye thing." I said to Illya as Berserker withdrew back to her side.

"What…? What eye thingy?" Illya asked, as Shirou pondered that question by doing his thinking pose of crossing his hands and having a single eye open.

"That." I pointed to Shirou. "You did the same thing when you were curtsying."

"Huh… come to think of it, Archer did that too…" Rin mentioned off-handedly.

I turned to look at Archer in a dramatic fashion.

I took out a camera from my inventory, snapped a photo of him and Shirou, before swiftly taking out a computer.

It was one I made myself, so it booted immediately and after typing my password, I transferred the files through 'magic' and ran them through a program I made.

"Oh my god, it's a match!" I pressed a button which made a holographic 3-D display lit up the area above my laptop, showing the results of a facial recognition program.

"Well, shit." Archer muttered, looking as if he was wondering if he should attempt to kill me before determining it was futile to try. "It's a complete coincidence." He denied.

No one believed him.

"Two Heroic Spirits from the future?! How did Onii-chan become… that! Come to think of it, his hair is white like mine…" Illya looked at her own hair.

Ah, your special mood altering skills have worked at last! Hooray for [Comedy Infusion]!

Man, Yuuki was right to force you to level up that skill!

This is why men should listen to their wives on occasion.

"How did I get a tan? And wait a second… I became a hero?" Shirou, once again, asking the right questions.

"Well, it seems that you 'sworded' so hard your skin fried itself and your hair got bleached. As for the hero part, I do recall a mysterious nuclear fallout being averted and a certain Emiya mage exiting the premises. I gave up on following him when it turned out he didn't know any Time magecraft, however."

I simply regurgitated utter lies.

Shirou looked at me weirded out. "I'm starting to think you are unhealthily obsessed with Time Travel, or something."

"You are the single worst person to talk about obsessions." Archer chimed in.


	46. IRL Side: Yuuki Konno

AN: Shortly after the events by the lake, in which Yuuki gets up to a few things before settling back in safety.

 **IRL Side: Yuuki Konno**

To deviate from a plan after new variables were introduced should be expected from any planner worth their salt.

Unless, of course, said planner had pride that could be measured by how vast the oceans were.

Thankfully for one Yuuki Konno, her husband was the type of person that wasn't above stabbing his enemies in the back and letting them die before indulging in talking about his crazy complex plot.

Gloating was enjoyable, but he was practical enough to only gloat while standing above the corpse of his enemies.

It was definitely a morbid thought.

But the thought that he was the type to wait until victory was assured showed that he considered personal pride an accessory, not a necessity.

In this case, his original plans of getting out of Sword Art Online before healing her sister and herself was altered.

To be honest, she could imagine him saying it was "just as planned" even if he improvised 99% of the steps on the way.

At any rate, it was during a Monday morning, specifically at 3 a.m. where ALO had their server maintenance that Yuuki took action.

Outside of Virtual Reality, that is.

It was only a matter of informing her sister and online friends that she was entering a private full-dive server that her rich in-game husband owned.

As expected, her sister was… um, annoyed? Livid?

She wasn't quite sure what to describe the emotion that could be summed up as "beat up whoever is even thinking of having illicit relationships with my little sister".

Having always been the little sister, she wasn't quite sure of what it felt like to be the bigger sister.

Perhaps that… overprotectiveness would come about when she would be on the cusp of motherhood.

Moving her fingers along the virtual panel, she logged herself off the Medicuboid and everything else.

And as her senses were detached from the virtual world and back to her real body.

She felt immensely weak yet more powerful than before.

Ah, how long has it been since she felt warm and soothing pulse of her own mana, the energies that her soul produced through the connection of her spirit and body?

It took her a few seconds to re-orientate her physical senses.

She could note that there were some doctors and nurses around, but none paid any attention to the clearly abnormal situation.

"Hehe, micro-management for the win, eh?" She rasped out, quickly realising that her throat wasn't as hydrated as expected.

That probably meant that she took longer than expected to take out all the things plugged into her body.

"You'll have to get out of the room for some water. It's not like they have a glass ready for a patient of such a room."

Turning her head slightly to the left, she saw Nick, or rather the illusionary one, standing by the door remarking on her situation.

"Right right, sterilised room and all… gotcha!" Yuuki nodded cheerfully even as she focused on her inner energy, drawing out more mana as Nick once taught her back in the previous timeline.

The soul was the blueprint for the body, although that statement worked literally in the Nasuverse, it could work in the same way within her world if a person knew the right healing techniques.

In her case, even with Nick's tutoring, she was pretty much a third-rate magician with a specialization in healing magic. Combat wise, well, she could be between second-rate and first-rate depending on the opponent.

At any rate, she activated the rather blandly named [Self-Body Rejuvenation] spell that Nick had forced her to learn back then.

It was enough to bring her up to around half of her ALO stats and all her mental stats, at the very least. It wouldn't cure her disease, but it could push it back and slow it down considerably.

Hopping out of the bed, she was about to walk to the door when she realised one thing.

"Iiiieee! C-cold!"

Cycling between each of her feet, she started hopping on one foot as she realised how insanely cold the hospital floor was.

"You should have noticed that you were barefoot you know?" He had an amused grin on his expression that Yuuki couldn't help but complain against.

"Stop that and get me some slippers!"

"Can't. I'm just an innocent image. Dear old dear…"

"Brrrr…"

"You could just use [Conjuration] or the rock in your hand to make yourself some wooly socks."

"I never learnt conjew-conja- conjumagic! Ah, forget it!"

With some of her will, she manifested the rock that Nick had given her to use in his inner world earlier on into her hand.

Or rather, a weak copy that he reproduced that was powered up by his excess mana.

The Hogyoku, or rather, the Hogyoku Lite.

"Warm footwear please!" She yelled while pumping up her fist with the Hogyoku in it into the air.

As if it had a sense of humour, a pair of wooly slippers with the cartoon patterns of sheep dropped on her head.

She held the pose for a few seconds before gracefully ignoring Nick's snickering at the anti-climatic response to her dramatic use of willpower.

After somehow getting through the door, finding a vending machine and using the Hogyoku for petty things like producing counterfeit money to buy drinks.

(Coke never tasted so good…)

She made her way to her sister's own room.

…

Yuuki stared at her sister's sunken face, muscle atrophy and the many signs of a body not doing very well.

Her left hand clenched into a fist, wrapping the Hogyoku even more tightly than before.

It pained her to see her decisive sister like this, especially when it was her sister's decision to let her have the sterilised room that led to Aiko's state.

It frustrated her when she remembered the times where she didn't take her studies seriously. If she tried harder, then perhaps she would have the skills needed to simply heal Aiko and be done with it.

But it wasn't as if she could predict that she would be traveling through time herself.

She knew that Nick planned to split the timeline, but she never considered herself a part of that plan as they were happy with simply being together.

That was why she took things easy. His birthday gift of allowing her to talk with her family from their afterlife, Heaven (it's a nice place, apparently), allowed her to be at peace even more.

And now, she wondered if this was how Nick always felt like when he pushed himself.

Or rather, he pushed himself so that he wouldn't have to feel this… useless, impotent and… she didn't know many more hard words to use in order to describe how weak she felt at this moment.

"Nee-chan…"

Making her way into the room and trusting Nick to use Kyoka Suigetsu effectively to mask her presence, she took hold of her sister's frail hand even as her mind was in the virtual world and could not respond to her touch.

"There isn't much I know I can do. I really should have learned enough so that I could heal others well, guess I've got too into games, haha…"

"Yuuki… even with the Hogyoku, with me being in SAO my influence over reality here isn't potent enough at the moment." Nick didn't sound like he wanted to remind her of that.

She knew that, he told her earlier that the amount of mana that could be stored in this copy, coupled with her lack of mastery over such advanced things meant that the Hogyoku Lite couldn't heal Aiko.

"I know that… but even so, I still pray that…"

Grasping the stone of wishes, she placed it within Aiko's palm with both of her own hands wrapped around it and closed her eyes.

It's been awhile since she made a wish like this.

"I pray that you won't have to suffer any more, that you will be healed from your infirmities. I pray that you'll walk out of bed and have fun with your friends. I pray that you'll find a lot of new friends so that you won't fuss over me all the time. I pray, that you'll be able to live a fulfilling and ...happy life."

Opening her eyes, she had to wipe it a few times to actually comprehend what was in front of her.

Her sister's skin color was no longer an unhealthy pale white, her body had filled up considerably and she looked almost as healthy as she used to be years ago.

"Wha-"

It was then, that Nick had to enlighten her with a strangely satisfied tone.

"The only thing humans can do is make choices. When you made a wish… you granted it yourself. If you made such an earnest prayer, then how could it not come to pass?"

As shocked as she was, she took the time to take in his words before relaxing, taking a deep breath and smiled back at him.

"As nice as the lines you ripped off Shirou Emiya sounded, could you tell me what you did? This rock can't do more than petty tricks on my end, after all."

"I suppose that's true. But the same can't be said if I wished for your wish to come true on my end."

"... Geez, you could have told me earlier…"

"If I did, it wouldn't have worked. [Desire Manifestation]'s power works the best on pure wishes, and it's power is magnified if more than one person's wishes are in line with each others. Of course, there's a lot of room for catastrophic consequences if it comes in contact with a bunch of edge lords that want the world to burn, which is why I keep the power limited to myself most of the time."

"You're talking a lot again."

"Whoops."

Even if Aiko was mostly healed at this point, well, there would be too many complications for a sudden miracle so they'll take things slowly.

They'll probably still need to keep up the facade that they're still sick since it would be easily for Nick to sort everything out in one go once he gets out. There'll be too many eyes and unwanted attention if it got out there was some miraculous healing in this hospital.

One too many urban legends coming to life, or certain interested parties could make life difficult.

It wouldn't be a problem in the past timeline where Nick sorted it out through great violence...

She stood up, went around and casted some other healing spells she knew wouldn't cause complications on the other members of the Sleeping Knights guild.

At any rate, it was time to get to work.

She needed to be back in the virtual world to avoid suspicion, as even with Kyoka Suigetsu, Nick couldn't warp reality at an insane level to simply fix a normal life quick enough.

Not when he was still stuck in there and with the barriers the Shinto pantheon had placed around this country.

"Woohoo! Croquettes!"

That said, she couldn't resist running to the nearest Family Mart in her hospital gown, using fake money to buy some real food!

Oh, and ice cream too!

She stuffed herself with snacks and sweets even as she worked on the letter that she was to write down while letting the Hogyoku handle the rest of the creation process on the package.

Soon enough, a few minutes before the server maintanence was over, she had a letter with an advanced USB drive filled with information transferred from Nick's mind. Next up, she ran to the post box and placed it in there, with the correct stamps and address, of course.

Argo's, or rather Ginjo Shiori's family would be getting a little offer to do some research.

They wouldn't refuse with the incentive that Nick had given them.

Probably… he often complained the future was fuzzy ever since he came to this world after losing everything along with some tiny soul shard carrying off his favourite OP power with it.

Apparently that soul shard has grown into it's own person fighting on the Moon or something, weird stuff.

Either way, his priority when getting out of SAO would be to recreate that power.

As for her, she let the Hogyoku lite do the work in plugging her back in and slightly warping the perceptions of the staff before getting back into the Medicuboid.

Ah, real life was fun! But there's a time and place for everything. Right now, she could be more useful staying safe in the hospital and acting as Nick's eyes in the virtual space.

"Link Start!"


End file.
